Arogant Rivals
by RandomJaz
Summary: Chapter 23 up! Ash and Gary get stuck rooming together for the upcoming Pokémon tournament. Still frustrated with his Rival's arrogance, he attempts denying his attraction to him. Gary takes matters in to his own hands meanwhile Ash's budding friendship with another Rival, Brendan, begins to tread on Gary's territory. Pallet shipping.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews are really appreciated! Thanks for reading, enjoy :) -Jazmin

Xxxxxx

"You're so arrogant"

Back against the wall, Ash stubbornly avoided the face that was currently violating his

personal space. The intruder, Gary, had him cornered inside the small living space that was their room. With big emerald eyes burning holes in him the small room felt drastically smaller as Gary closed in on him.

"So you're not interested?" he asked, face contorting in to a smug smirk. "Cuz your wandering eyes have been telling me otherwise."

Ash and Gary got stuck rooming together for the upcoming tournament. Of course Ash spazzed out in refusal but it was futile. Ash despised his childhood rival, becoming flustered and agitated when in his presence. What he did not openly admit was that he in fact was infatuated with Gary as well, his snarky attitude and confidence never ceased to entice him since early puberty.

Being housed in the same quarters with Gary became increasingly tedious for Ash. He found himself stealing glances at his rival and then quickly snapping himself out of it before he was caught... or so he thought. Having been caught ogling Gary as he changed in to sleepwear, Ash was startled when the brunette held his gaze suggestively. He approached the embarrassed teen in a loose pair of pajama bottoms, trapping him between himself and the wall where he stood now propositioning him but Ash's pride would now allow him to give in.

Having Gary so close to him was stirring up an arousal he refused to simply cave in to. Gary was arrogant and full of himself, he didn't need to stroke his ego by giving in. Avoiding the young man's smoldering eyes, he attempted to shrink in to himself as Gary's face leaned in towards his. Ash turned his face in a vain attempt to thwart his rival's advance but he was undeterred.

"You're not answering me Ashy boy" he told him condescendingly, running the tip of his nose along the line of Ash's protruding cheekbone. The skin surfaced goosebumps" It's awfully rude"

Gary's long slender fingers crept under the flaps of Ash's vest and briefly explored the expanse of his stomach over the material of his simple black t-shirt before coming to rest on his hips.

"I-I I'm not interested!" Ash sputtered, struggling to back up further in to the wall he was already pressed up in to "Why would I be, anyways? You're an arrogant jerk and-"

Ash's belligerent rant was cut short by a sudden moisture upon his jaw.

"Hey!" he gasped, startled by the lash of Gary's tongue. He reflexively sprung his arms out to push the taller male away. "I said I'm not interested!"

Gary reacted quickly and caught his wrists, pinning them down.

"Bullshit" he grunted pressing his knee between Ash's tense legs, noting the forming bulge. "You like me. Of course you like me, heh. You're such a horrible liar."

Catching the skin of Ash's jaw between his front teeth, Gary elicited another startled gasp from him and chuckled before sucking harshly. Ash groaned at the suction, pissed it felt so good.

"You're such an asshole"

"Shut up"

Ash's vest was pulled from his body then dropped to the ground and Gary began tugging the hem of his shirt from the confines of his blue jeans. Ash resisted. Gary was stronger than him and won, stripping him of his shirt. Hot hands palmed his biceps, tugging him to the brunette's bed. The button to Ash's jeans were undone and he was pushed to lay back on the bed, knees hanging over the edge.

Pulling the blue denim from his body Gary then crawled over Ash. Ash still refused to look him in the eye, face tinged with a radiant pink glow. Fingers hooked under the base of the flustered trainer's chin, Gary pulled Ash's face to look at him.

"You're all flustered for nothing, relax" he coaxed, his usual taunting tone noticeably softened. "Go with it"

Ash could only bring himself to nod mutely, still trying to process the fact that Gary Oak was aggressively seducing him. The mere idea of it would have never dawned on him... not even in his wildest dreams or fantasies. He was ripped from the silent musings in his head as the familiar slender hands reacquainted themselves with his skin. They trailed down to the elastic of his briefs and slipped underneath to fondle the swollen flesh that lie beneath.

A choked gasped slipped from Ash's lips as Gary's skilled hands squeezed him, pulling the sensitive member slowly. Unable to resist any longer he gave in to brunette and allowed himself to enjoy what was happening. His body became lax as Gary stroked his now fully erect penis.

"See? Not so bad, now is it?" Gary taunted half heartedly, more focused on the young man becoming putty in his hands. "You put up a fight for nothing, stupid."

Choosing to simply not reply, Ash turned his face away. The fingers gripping him increased in speed and quickly worked him closer to orgasm, squeezing the slippery head whilst alternating between twisting and jerking motions. Gary wanted to see Ash's brown eyes drowned in want, but the raven haired teen wouldn't face him.

"Look at me Ash" Gary requested, continuing to touch him.

"N-no" Ash replied meekly, eyes set away.

Gary's motions slowed, his strokes becoming lagged. He slowly pumped him, fisting his dick up and down from tip to the throbbing base. His hot breath ghosted over Ash's neck as he purposely teased him, willing hm to comply to his wishes. Ash knew Gary manipulating the situation. Giving in, Ash turned to face him.

"What?" he demanded breathlessly, his skin hot all over as he assumed Gary was up to some vindictive power assertion. "What do you want?"

"Give me a kiss" the brunette murmured, voice husky and arrogant.

Like Ash wanted nothing else in the world but the privilege of getting to touch his lips.

"W-wha-? No..." Ash whined, embarrassed at Gary's games, "What's your problem?"

A heavy padded thumb swirled slippery beads of pre-cum in to the head of his penis then slowly Gary went back to stroking him. Ash's chest began to tremble in anticipation, his member leaking profusely.

"Give. Me. A. Kiss" he articulated each word, face unwavering as he pumped Ash's aching member almost nonchalantly, the unspoken ultimatum lingering between them.

"Hnng" Ash grunted, voice strained as he struggled to keep quiet as to not disturb any guests who may be in the rooms next to theirs. "G-Gary!"

"Yeah Ash?" he drawled, the edge of his lips cracking in to a smirk. "What is it?"

"Please! A-ah- Please" he pleaded, teeth clenched as he felt himself about to burst. His dignity dissolving with every taunting stroke. "Don't..."

Gary said nothing, continuing the slow precise strokes along Ash's cock. With a pathetic whine he lurched forward and planted his mouth against Gary's and allowed his mouth to be pillaged as his cock was stroked aggressively with firm frantic motions. Pelvis jutting up, Ash thrusted in to Gary's hand, ripping his face away as he neared his peak. Panting heavily he let loose a startled wail, his erection spewing fiercingly as he came.

The dense milky drops rained down Gary's palm and he stared at it amused as if the remnants of Ash's orgasm had been cute.

"Heh...Not bad. Let's see what else you can do Ketchum."

Ash looked up at Gary through bleary eyes, tiny tears glistening on the edges of his lashes that fluttered open slowly. Post orgasmic tremors still palpitating through his body, he shuddered when Gary released his grip on him, like a suction cup coming undone. The heavy blobs of sticky fluid slid tantalizingly slow down his still erect member as they fell from the brunnette's retracting hand.

"Um... Gary?" Ash whispered, watching helplessly as Gary's sticky palm neared his face.

The thick acrid smell of his own release reached his nostrils and Ash recoiled slightly but the cum soiled hand did not retract. Staring down at him with mischievous emerald eyes, Gary waited for the young man to react somehow but Ash was struck speechless. Gary traced the seam of his lips with a cum smeared finger, coaxing him to part them. Reluctantly, Ash opened up, allowing the salty substance to be rubbed in to his tongue with gentle strokes.

Curling his tongue Ash subtly rejected the distinct flavor and pursed his mouth to eject the intrusive fingers but his ever persistent rival was having none of it. With now two fingers inside Ash's mouth Gary firmly pressed down on his tongue and urged him to suck. Having his mouth invaded made him feel trapped but the command turned Ash on more than he was going to admit; breathing heavily Ash suckled on the long invasive digits but visibly cringed at the pungent taste. Ignoring Ash's visible dislike, Gary took advantage of his submissive behavior and caressed the slimy surface of his tongue leisurely, mind shuffling between naughty thoughts while the little pink lips around him began swelling slightly.

Pulling out his fingers with a slick pop Gary got up from the bed and stood by Ash's ankles near the edge of the mattress without a word of explanation. Ash's eyes were immediately drawn to the movement of Gary's arms as he pulled off his gray tank which slowly revealed bits skin, inches turned to miles of lean muscle running along his limbs and torso.

Swallowing hard, Ash stared mesmerized. His erection pulsing with need from Gary's undressing. the wandering eyes that had gotten Ash in to this mess in the first place were now back to work. His eyes dipped down before being halted in their track at Gary's large pelvic bulge.

"Like what you see?" He asked rhetorically, watching as Ash fidgeted nervously with his erection, cheeks flaming .

Ash placed a shaking hand over his cock in an attempt to maintain his modesty but was scolded.

"Leave it Ashy boy, l like it." Cary said as he began untying the Strings to his pajama bottoms. "Now watch me..."

His pajama bottoms were untied and Gary Slid them to rest low on his pelvis with the tops of his hip bones jutting out, elastic band of his underwear suspiciously absent. A tad more skin was exposed and something dawned on Ash.

"Are you not wearing-" Ash asked, eye wide as Gary's lack of underwear finally hit him. Gary palmed himself through the smooth cotton of his pants, smirking.

"Of course not, why would I sleep with underwear on?"

Ash couldn't bring himself to speak as he watched Gary's long teasing digits squeeze the bulge between his still covered legs. He wanted to see the flesh underneath, know what Gary's cock looked like. During his teenage years he'd shamefully desired to know, his imagination painting erotic pictures as he slept, leaving him with many messes to clean up in the morning.

"Wanna see?" Gary asked, completely full of himself as he groped his own erection through the fabric of his pajamas.

Aggravation etched itself across Ash's face at the cocky, entitled question. Aroused or not, Gary was still being the condescending asshole he'd always been. Even in their current situation he had the gall to patronize Ash and it made him angry. Voice low, he hesitated.

"N-no.." He told him, cheeks flaming with embarrassment, arousal and anger.

"Oh?" Gary questioned, eyebrows raised and deliberately looking at Ash's erection. "You sure about that?"

Ash said nothing, breathing heavily as his body responded to Gary's strip tease

.

"I guess I'll just get dressed and go to bed" Gary concluded, internally smirking like a Cheshire cat. "Go ahead, get in your own bed then if we're done here."

"Huh? But..." Ash trailed off confused while Gary bent over to pick up his shirt.

"But what? You want something? If you want something just tell me" he urged, "Or I'm calling it a night, Ashy Boy"

The erection between Ash's legs was draining the blood from more important organs, like his brain. He was aroused and angry but his body wanted nothing else but to be pleasured once more. And he did in fact want to see Gary naked. Very badly.

"Um...I..." Ash started, now bashfully refusing to look at Gary again.

"Yes?" Gary teased, "What is it, Ash?"

"I want you... I want to do this" Ash threw the words out almost ashamed of himself, he knew he was just feeding his rival's ever growing ego.

But he couldn't fight it.

Gary tossed the balled up shirt down and held himself once more. Eyes satisfied like the smirk on his face, he looked at Ash with attention glued to his flushed cheeks.

"Then look at me" he told Ash, the demand more gentle than would be expected of him. "Watch"

He Had Ash where he wanted him and he would stay there at all costs. The raven haired young man lifted his head to meet Gary. The air around them became hot and buzzing as Gary slipped out of his pants to stand naked. Mouth agape slightly, Ash took in Gary's body before becoming fixated on his crotch. It was finally no longer an erotic mystery, Gary's cock set right before him to see.

Gary stroked himself confidently, smiling cockily as Ash's member beaded with precum while watching him. His lips parting ever so slightly without being conscious of it at all. Ash was clearly interested and there was absolutely no denying that, but his body language was mildly concerning. While he should have been totally immersed in the erotic display, he looked nervous. He looked as if he didn't know what to do...

Like it was his first time In such a situation.

"How far you wanna go with this, Ketchum?" he asked seriously. "Anything I should be aware of?"

Gary's tone of voice hinted that he suspected something Ash wasn't articulating. Ash almost choked on his own saliva at Gary's question... Did he know? Looking at him he figured there was no point beating around the bush. It would be in his own best interest to just tell him. Facing the music he could have died of embarrassment. Laying before his rival who clearly had experience, he had to fess up to being a virgin. Just great.

"I've never... you know..." he stammered. "I've never..."

"You've never...?" Gary urged, knowing where Ash was going.

" ...had sex..."

Staring at the sheets beneath him he waited for Gary's mocking voice to pick him apart. Already preparing himself for a lifelong teasing he'll never live down. Ash contemplated just getting dressed and leaving but Gary shook him out of his thoughts. What was sympathy for Gary's usual mocking ways, reassurance lacing his words, he spoke softly.

"That's nothing to worry about, just talk to me. " Gary told Ash seriously, no tip toeing around the topic. "This can't happen if you keep mousing away from me"

Knee propped up on the bed he leaned in toward Ash and began crawling near him. His presence no longer as intimidating or belittling, he looked down at Ash briefly before reaching aside to the duffle bag on his side table. Fishing around for something he pulled it in to view showing it to the nervous virgin.

Lubricant.

"Wait, why do you have that? Were you planning this!?" Ash demanded.

"No, of course not. I've got my own needs to tend to you know, you do leave the room a lot, kid." Gary clarified, "Now spread your thighs. Be glad I have this. Spit is the alternative and isn't as helpful"

Trembling and forcing air in to his lungs. he opened up his legs and allowed Gary to kneel between them. The pop of the bottle being opened made the situation all the more real for Ash and he sucked in a deep breath as a cold slippery finger rested outside his entrance. Tracing the puckered hole, Gary held Ash's thigh and pushed it back towards his chest.

"I'm testing the waters here so just breathe. If it hurts you gotta tell me" he told Ash authoritatively, waiting for the young man to nod in ascent. He didn't want to hurt him, that was the last thing he wanted to do to someone in his bed. "Don't forget to breathe."

Gary was given his wordless permission and he proceeded to circle the tight passage entrance before gradually applying pressure. Ash's skin felt flushed with awakened anxiety as he reflexively tensed. Gary's finger kept pressing though until barely breaching him. The tip of his finger made it in and Ash tightened around it.

"Relax."

Pushing further Gary felt Ash flutter in surprise, his intrusive finger being held in a near vice grip by the ring of muscle. He withdrew the finger slowly before pushing in, he repeated the process until Ash became comfortable with something being inside him. An additional finger was added and Ash responded well, the only sign of discomfort being when he gasped from the odd feeling.

"This okay?"

"Yeah, its fine. Just keep going slow"

"Breathe for me, this might feel weird."

Gary scissored softly to loosen the relaxing muscles, the lubricant letting his fingers slip past and against each other smoothly. Ash had his eyes shut breathing evenly while sweat layered on his forehead. Taking the opportunity, Gary inserted a third finger and the raven haired man's eyes flew open as a choked sound escaped his mouth.

The third finger proved to be more than he could outright handle without warning. Holding Ash down, Gary held the fingers in place. The vice like grip of Ash's ring of muscle previously had on his fingers returned.

"Gary!" Ash squeaked once he had control over his twisted vocal cords again.

"I need you push back, like you're trying to force me out. " Gary whispered, becoming ancy as he could feel Ash's pulse from within. " Just trust me, it'll help. Do it."

Shuddering, Ash followed Gary's instructions. He flexed the ring of muscle around Gary's fingers, opening the passage enough for the fingers to dive deeper in to him. Once penetrated knuckle deep, Gary began softly pumping with his slick fingers curled. Ash's erection turned a deep shade of pink as he responded to the new sensations he was feelings. Gary's fingers explored him as if looking for something... and apparently he found it.

"Uh! " Ash exclaimed, completely alert. " What was that?"

Panting he looked down at Gary while he calmly continued. Brushing his fingertips across the same tender spot he caused Ash to exclaim again. The relentless teasing carried on until Ash was shocked to feel himself nearing his peak. Gary didn't answer him.

"U-um Gary...I-I..I think I'm gonna-" he panted, face and neck flushed. "Maybe you should... you should-"

Getting what Ash was hinting at, Gary looked him in the eye before smirking and coating himself generously with lubricant. Pressing both Ash's legs up, he pushed them on his chest and bumped the head of his erection against the ready hole slowly. He penetrated him while Ash breathed deeply, adjusting to him. The skin around his entrance stretched tight, elasticity being his saving grace against pain.

Nothing hurt yet, but the tension in his skin kept Ash alert to the possibility. Gary held still and let Ash's entrance open up for him, waiting until the skin gave slack and only picked up a relaxed thrust to begin. Ash released his heavy breath signaling he was okay. Gary's breathing wasn't so composed.

Ash felt incredible on him, tight and hot. Losing himself in the feeling he sped his thrusts up slightly, hitting Ash's sweet spot unexpectedly. Jerking his diaphragm forward Ash trembled as the sudden surge of sensation. Gary took notice and deliberately did it again.

"Ah! Gary, what are you- ah!" he gasped and groaned as he was impaled rhythmically. Gary's pelvis moving with deliberate momentum against him.

"You like it?"

Ash could only nod.

It was clear Ash was no longer uncomfortable, Gary congratulated his own efforts by letting his careful instructions go. The tops of his thighs hitting flesh overlapped Ash's repressed moans as Gary struggled to keep his own sounds in check. Now extremely aware of the possibility of their hallway neighbors hearing them, Gary grit his teeth. He was reaching his peak, the feeling bubbling up quickly.

He maintained his persistent pace and watched Ash spiral towards his own release. Ash's flush had spread from his face and neck down to his collarbone, the heat blending in with the naturally warm tone of his sun kissed skin. Ash reached for the pillow above his head and held it in his fists. The pounding movements to his ass were becoming too much and a dull ache surfaced inside him, but what Gary was doing still felt so good. As he held the pillow for foundation he felt pain prickling along the nerves that were screaming with pleasure while his orgasm surfaced.

His release burst from him and splashed across his stomach, mouth opening in the wake of a wail. Gary clamped his hand over it to suppress his voice, pounding in to him as he tethered on the brink. Three more thrusts and he reached the threshold. Pulling out of Ash and releasing on to the mess that had already accumulated on his stomach, Gary let go of Ash's legs and set them down.

Looking at his handwork, he offered no praise. His eyes skimmed over the seminal fluids and sweat on their bodies. Looking over Ash with a stare that screamed of succesful conquest, he addressed Ash simply.

"We should clean up"


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really appreciate the positive feedback, thank you. I was REALLY apprehensive about writing yaoi so it's nice to see that my readers are enjoying the updates.

xxxxxx

The Poke Center's hygiene facilities were not something Ash was unfamiliar with because he had used them countless times through his travels, but suddenly the area was oddly unsettling to him. The white walls and overall neutral environment of the men's showers were certainly not the problem, the person who accompanied him there was. He shut his locker after retrieving his bag of toiletries and tensed nervously as a familiar head of brunette hair waltzed by and opened a locker adjacent to him.

Unsure of how to act around his rival outside their room now, Ash scurried off without a word to take sanctuary in a curtained off shower unit while mentally noting the soreness humming from behind him while he moved. Choosing the shower stall farthest away from the locker room he set aside his belongings on the small plastic bench inside the shower and began undressing. The room was pretty quiet except for the sound of water pipes and very few trainers finishing up their night time showers.

He slipped off his tank top and dropped it on the dry floor by the curtain with his jeans to follow suit. Hands on the button to his pants, he was going to undo them, but the swift whoosh of his shower being opened startled him out of his wits.

" Woah, hey!" he yelped while turning to face his intruder, covering his exposed chest as if he had breasts."Occupied!"

None other than Gary stood there, blinking unphased. A smirk grazed his lips when he took in the startled and oddly womanly stance that Ash had taken. Glancing at his vainly covered chest he just snorted.

"Oh excuse me, miss" he said, closing the curtain behind him as he entered the shower with Ash. "My bad."

"Miss!? Hey, wait. W-why are you here? " Ash complained childishly " ...like all the other showers are available-"

"Shut it, Ashley. Move over."

Ash faltered and moved aside wordlessly, confused. Gary plopped his bag down by his on the plastic bench and proceeded to strip himself of his tank top while Ash contemplated whether or not he was comfortable with the situation at hand. Choosing to avoid being teased, he just accepted it and continued undressing. Once the remainder of his clothing was kicked aside he picked up a bar of soap and avoided looking up, practically feeling eyes burning in to his naked flesh.

Cold water showered down on him jostling him from his thoughts. Ash jumped back from the frigid water and in to a warm body. Long arms snaked back from the faucet to wrap around his waist, holding him in place as the water gradually warmed. He held the soap out in the falling stream of water, wetting it to begin washing. The arms around him didn't budge. Ash paused.

"Go on, don't mind me" a low voice murmured in to his ear.

Ash slowly began rubbing the soap in to his chest, ignoring the hot breath against his neck. The fingers on his waist explored his skin as suds of soap lazily dripped down from his torso. The touch, seeming innocent enough, was arousing. Gary's looming presence was shaking Ash to the core, he focused on washing up but it became increasingly difficult as something hard pressed in to him from behind. Long familiar fingers swiped up some wandering suds of soap from his stomach before dipping dangerously close to his own growing hardness.

"Um, Gary?" Ash questioned, taking in a shuddering breath as his half erect member was grasped. "We're supposed to be cleaning up..."

"I know" he replied, continuing his slippery strokes. "Clean up"

Lips sucked on the space along his neck and Ash shuddered as he tried to keep washing himself. His member was suddenly squeezed hard and in response Ash gasped, his hold on the bar of soap failing. The bar of soap fell to the floor with a gentle splash and Gary smirked in to the nervous young man's neck.

"Go ahead and pick it up" he teased, letting go of him. "Unless you're scared..."

Ash did as he was told, but before he could fully stand back up he was pushed up in to the cold shower wall. Catching himself with outstretched arms he stood bent at the waist with palms flat against the tile. Gary softly ran his soapy fingers between Ash's cheeks before resting on his entrance. Breathing heavily Ash trembled slightly as his sore backside was probed again.

He worried about what was going on, considering he was sore and in the public shower, but what was happening felt good and undeniably risque. Picturing Gary touch him in such a public area was just naughty, making it all the more fun. The anxiety didn't just wash away like the water going down the drain, however. He was tense.

A single finger penetrated him, gentle and unhurried. Ash clenched around it reflexively, his ring of muscle aching. He pulled away slightly in warning at the discomfort and Gary's free hand rubbed soothingly in to his lower back while the other moved slowly to accommodate Ash. Seeking the bundle of nerves deep within, he pumped his fingers gently. Ash drew in labored breaths to relax himself as his tender insides were massaged but an intense jolt of sensation racked through him then causing him to lose his traction on the smooth tile wall.

Gary caught him, holding him by the waist as he insistently rubbed the sensitive spot. Ash bit his lip lower lip, the pink velvet flesh clenched between chattering teeth as he was stimulated. Hands resituated on the wall, he pressed in to the hand behind him at his own comfort level. A second finger slipped inside and Ash bit back a moan as he was stretched. Gary took it as a 'go ahead' and he attempted to add another but Ash yelped in discomfort, trying to pull away again.

"Shh, I'm sorry. Just relax" Gary whispered, securing Ash to him. "Stay here"

Ash nodded mutely and allowed Gary to continue touching him with two fingers. The movement quickened and his legs shook, his orgasm approaching. He moaned quietly, the sound drowned out by the falling water but noticed by Gary. The firm fingers moved against his prostate in circular motions egging Ash on. With a strangled gasp Ash clamped down on Gary's fingers while his seed shot across the shower wall.

"Gary Fuck..." Ash moaned out, voice hitching."A-Ah."

Gary held Ash as his knees nearly gave out on him. Ash turned to face Gary, looking up at him through heavy eyelids as he recovered. Gary's erection was prominent on the top of Ash's pelvis, wanting its own needs taken care off. Two hands took hold of Ash's backside, squeezing his cheeks sensually.

"I don't suppose you're up for..." Gary trailed off, well aware of Ash's soreness.

"I'm really not" Ash sighed, cringing at the thought of Gary's girth. "It kind of hurts now..."

"Maybe you could help me another way then" Gary hinted as he nipped Ash's mouth, kissing quickly. "Do me a favor and get on your knees, Ash"

What Gary was requesting didn't need an explanation and Ash knew what was expected of him. Never having done such a thing, he looked at Gary's face searching for any sign that he could get out of it. Gary's unwavering gaze held his and it was clear that was not happening. Lowering himself to his knees he stared up at Gary, waiting to be instructed.

"It's pretty self explanatory, Ash." he taunted, his usual domineering tone returning. "Open up"

Gary watched as Ash opened his mouth and leaned forward to suckle on the tip to wet it. He hesitantly took more in, resting his hands on Gary's thighs to balance himself. Ash's movements stayed shy and calm, gradually working up Gary who grunted quietly in impatience. Ash inched more in his mouth until the head of the penis reached the top of his throat. Gary's fingers twined his black hair in encouragement to continue.

Gulping, Ash took him down his throat, gagging as his uvula was hit. The fingers in his hair loosened slightly and Ash took a deep breath through his nose before continuing. The shower sprayed warm water down Ash's back as he bobbed steadily, pink spreading across his cheeks. Gary murmured pleasurably, feeling his seeds rising. He thrust in to Ash's mouth, aiming low as to not gag him again.

Ash had his eyes closed. He could taste Gary's pre cum, the sticky fluid smearing along his tongue. The brunette above him was breathing heavily, unknown to Ash that he was restraining himself. Ash salivated as sweet drops of fluid leaked on to his tongue, the extra saliva proving to be adequate lubrication for his lips that caught on Gary's shaft every so often. Gliding in and out of Ash's mouth smoothly Gary reached his peak, releasing in to Ash's after a brief warning.

Catching the warning just a moment before, Ash's eyes were wide as sticky bittersweet heat filled his mouth. The sudden release startled Ash and he pulled away, mouth holding it. He kneeled there unsure of what to do with the load in his mouth.

"Show me " Gary said, eyes watching Ash expectantly. " I want to see before you spit"

Ash opened mouth and revealed the white substance covering his tongue. Miffed that Gary had the presumption to assume he would immediately spit out the release like a wuss Ash then closed his mouth, locked eyes with Gary, then swallowed. Gary's face faltered slightly in surprise. Ash took silent satisfaction in it, getting up to finish showering.

After their shower shenanigans Ash and Gary actually cleaned up. Once clean they shut off the shower and dried themselves off casually not looking at each other. At this point the few trainers who were around earlier had left the men's locker room, leaving the two of them completely alone in the large space. As Ash was towel drying his hair, unknownst to him, Gary wound up his towel mischievously.

A distinct crack was heard as the make-shift whip snapped across his bum and Ash nearly squealed. Ash tumbled back from the impact, lost his footing on the wet floor, and fell past the shower curtain. Lying on the floor he groaned in embarrassment as Gary roared with laughter. Gary wrapped the towel he used to whip Ash with around his waist before looking down not at all trying to mask his amusement.

"You're such a spazz. " he said, reaching out still laughing. "Here, take my hand"

Ash took his hand with cheeks flaming and allowed himself to be helped up. Even after the activities that had taken place he still felt like everything he did was going to effect how his rival perceived him. Gary picked up his things and waited patiently for Ash to follow suit, not at all rushing or in a hurry. Ash wrapped his dropped towel around himself then gathered his stuff, following Gary. The brunette navigated towards the exit rather than the lockers but Ash became self conscious quite rapidly. Glancing the lockers he stopped Gary in his tracks as he spoke up.

"Gary, shouldn't we put on our clothes? I mean what will it look like if we walk back to the room in our towels?"

Gary shrugged.

"You worry too much, man. Besides everyone is probably in their rooms already. See, it's empty in here." he pointed out, referring to the vacant locker room. "I don't wanna wear dirty close after I'm clean, even temporarily. Just come on."

"But-" Ash insisted

"Come on! Jeez"

They left the locker room silently and as Gary had said, everyone on their floor had already settled in to their rooms. Nonetheless, Ash still hurried to their room as if terrified of being caught indecent in the hallways. He opened their door as quickly as possible and had his butt pinched before he could make it safely inside. Gary was besides himself snickering as Ash struggled to hold him towel up while frantically moving. Closing and locking the door behind them, Gary tossed his dirty clothes aside and dropped his towel along with it

.

Ash set his things down as well before rummaging in his bag for fresh pajama bottoms. After both were dressed for bed Ash sat on his bed and began to settle in to sleep but ended up tossing and turning before lying on his back disgruntled while Gary stood adjusting his bed covers and folding them back. A look of sad realization spread across Ash features which was caught by Gary. Curious he asked what was wrong but Ash brushed it off.

"Seriously, what's eating you?" Gary asked, eyebrow raised wearily.

Deciding to just come clean he sighed.

"Pikachu usually sleeps with me but he's downstairs. It's weird him not being here, I guess."

"I thought he was just in his pokeball this whole time, why's he downstairs? Isn't that the women's floor?" Gary asked deeply confused, trying to figure out why Ash's beloved pokemon was elsewhere.

"Oh, well Pikachu doesn't like his Pokeball much. Not sure exactly why. To be honest, I think he just doesn't like feeling confined."

"That's unusual but whatever. Either way, why is he downstairs? That's where the women are. "

"He's with Misty. She took him out for the day. Shopping or something, I don't know. Pikachu likes going out with her, he gets a lot of attention."

The pause that followed was brief but noticeable. Gary cocked his head curiously and sent Ash a questioning look.

"What's up with that? She your girlfriend or somethin'?"

Ash blinked confused and shook his head slowly. Missing the passive aggression entirely.

"No, of course not. Why would you even ask that?"

Gary blanched defensively

.

"Just thought it was odd is all, your pokemon being so close with her. Seemed plausible."

Ash didn't really think anything of it, his Pikachu spending time with Misty. They were friends and traveled together for a year at some point during childhood, so it was likely Pikachu would grow fond of her. Gary's comment really struck him as odd, his relationship with Misty was strictly platonic. They were just friends. Deciding to just clear it up, he immediately corrected Gary.

"Well we're not together. We're friends" Ash stated simply. "But anyways, it's weird not having him here. She should've dropped him off. Maybe I should go get him."

"Are you crazy? It's late. She's probably asleep. I wouldn't recommend going down there"

"But my Pikachu" Ash insisted quietly.

"He'll be there tomorrow."

"Fine. Well I'm gonna go to bed I guess."

With that Ash clicked off the lamp and settled in to sleep.

"Night..."

Gary drifted off easily without effort, Ash struggled. Not used to the empty feeling in his bed Ash tossed and turned unable to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Having Pikachu with him while he slept was routine, leave it to Misty to throw it off. Hours passed by whilst Ash eventually Ash just curled up with a pillow and willed himself in to slumber.

xxxxxx

Morning came sooner than Ash would have liked. Sunlight shone through the window stirring him from his unrestful sleep. With a disappointed sigh he rolled out of bed, motivated solely by the emerging growls from his awakening stomach. As he changed in to his day clothes something struck him as odd. Gary was gone, and he hadn't heard him leave. Ash assumed he was already at the dining hall and finished dressing before making his way there.

Opting to take the stairs to breakfast he let his mind wander aimlessly while he descended the steps to the first floor. Reflecting on the evening he had spent with Gary he began wondering how to behave around his rival. Was he still his rival? What was going on? Ash didn't even know Gary was interested in males until the night before. Considering he was notoriously known for his pretty fangirl posse it was no surprise that Ash was surprised. But that aside, Ash wondered what angle Gary was playing at.

Lost in thought Ash missed the last step as he descended a flight of stairs, his sneaker scraped the ground with a loud rubbery squeak and he tripped. He braced himself for the fall, but was caught by an outstretched arm. A man walking up the flight of stairs had made it just in time while taking the turn to the next platform where Ash nearly injured himself.

The young man, roughly the same age as Ash, had brown hair peeking out from a white knit cap. His large blue eyes staring at him concerned. With slender, shapely lips pursed in worry, he checked if the man he'd just saved was alright.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Ash coughed uncomfortably and set himself straight. The teen's blue eyes were breathtaking, nestled in to a boyishly cute face. Complexion a peachy pale, his chestnut brunette hair stood out nicely in contrast. The blue eyes brightened his entire face.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks... " Ash assured the young man. "Sorry about that. I zoned out."

The other chuckled and held out his hand to ease Ash's embarrassment.

"I'm Brendan, nice to meet you. You're Ash, right?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Yeah, that's me" Ash responded, taking his hand and shaking it "Wait, how-"

Ash didn't know how such a cute stranger knew who he was, and he very much wanted to know. His question was cut off though, as Brendan answered him enthusiastically. His hand held Ash's very firmly, very welcomingly.

"We're scheduled to battle soon. Just came back from the announcement display" Brendan explained. "I was going upstairs to grab something, then heading to breakfast. That where you going?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Well come with me real quick, we'll head down together afterwards." Brendan said and Ash nodded allowing himself to be pulled back upstairs. "I don't care for eating alone."


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's always so nice to see new reviews and followers, thank you! Not going to lie I'm totally stoked that I have some favorites. It's really nice knowing that my work is being enjoyed by others.

Ps. As a side note, not everything I write is necessarily cannon (obviously), so just go along with it. It's more fun that way :)

xxxxxx

Turned out that Brendan's room was actually right next to Ash and Gary's. Ash momentarily worried if his newly met neighbor had heard any commotion from their room the previous evening before he and Gary went to shower but decided he was being paranoid. When Brendan invited Ash inside the raven haired teen was pleasantly surprised to see a Torchic sitting on the bed, presumably waiting for Brendan. Ash immediately ran over to it and bent over to have a closer look, the little fire bird flapped it's wings cutely in greeting and hopped up and down.

"Torchic! Tor tor" the bird pokemon chirped happily. "Torchic! Tor tor!"

"Aw cool! A torchic! This yours, Brendan?" Ash asked, gushing over the pokemon like his goofy pokemon enthusiast self. " Awesome"

Brendan chuckled and nodded, bending over next to Ash. The Torchic's owner reached a hand out to pat it's head affectionately. He ruffled it's top feathers, pulling his hand away as Torchic nipped at his fingers playfully.

"Yeah, she's mine. She's a good girl. Careful though, if you're too nice to her she'll never leave you alone." Brendan warned, laughing while he wiggled his fingers away from the baby Torchic who still wanted to play "She really likes attention."

Ash's Pikachu came to mind.

"Oh I know how that is! My Pikachu is like that, sorta. He likes attention." Ash mentioned, smiling at the thought of his pal and wondering where exactly Misty was with him. " He likes attention a lot."

"Be sure to show me sometime, I'd love to see. Well anyways I'm gonna grab my Pokedex, forgot it earlier when I went out. Hold on a sec."

Brendan picked up a medium sized backpack and unzipped it open, reaching a hand inside he pulled out miscellaneous items while searching for his pokedex. A sweatshirt was pulled from the bag along with a very small twist off top tube which tumbled out with the article of clothing. Ash recognized the item almost immediately. The travel sized bottle of lubricant falling to the sheets went unnoticed by Brendan who continued to search through his belongings. Ash's eyes widened in surprise but he chose to not comment.

Rifling through the items at the bottom of his backpack Brendan grinned victoriously, pulling the sought out device from it's hiding place. Slipping it in to his pocket, he grinned. He then returned his eyes to the heap of stuff he'd pulled out from his bag.

"I knew it was in here. I carry so much crap around, but oh well. Always gotta be prepared."

Ash's eyes reflexively darted to the lube that was still going unnoticed by Brendan and fought the urge to retort. Gary immediately coming to mind. _Always prepared indeed_.

While piling his belongings back in to the backpack Brendan noticed the small tube that had fallen out. Realizing Ash had seen it he just plucked it up without so much as an embarrassed cough and confidently held it out as if showing someone something as simplistic as a toothbrush.

"I'm sure it's nothing you've never seen before."he remarked, holding Ash's stare with a lively twinkle in his eye . "Like I said, I'm _always_ prepared."

Ash faltered at the suggestive remark and felt his stomach flip. Brendan's eyes sent a spark excitement through him that vaguely felt familiar. Sweat prickled at the peak of his pores very lightly. Patting the pokedex in his back pocket, Brendan winked and held his arm out for Torchic who hopped up on to it and perched herself to his shoulder.

"Well let's go eat, I'm hungry."

Ash reverted back to his normal joyful self once hearing the magic words.

"Alright, sounds like a plan" Ash agreed, pumping his fist up enthusiasticly. "Let's go"

Brendan laughed wholeheartedly and smiled fondly at the trainers happy spirit.. The trip downstairs was pleasant and playful, Ash laughing as Brendan pretended to catch him again where he had previously tripped. They had still been laughing when entering the dining hall, catching the eyes of passing trainers who waved and smiled at the familiar two.

They grabbed trays and promptly hit the buffet. Brendan bumped and nudged Ash jokingly as he tried to place his selected food items on a plate. Plates filled with steamed rice topped with eggs, along with portions of fruit, biscuits and glasses of juice they made their way to an empty booth to sit and eat. A look of realization came across Brendan's face as Torchic hopped off his shoulder on to the table looking at his cup of fruit expectantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry girl. I forgot to get you something. Ash hang tight, I'll be right back." Brendan assured before getting up from his seat to fetch Torchic some pokemon food.

Ash picked at his fruit cup and fed Torchic chunks of melon between bites while she waited for her own food, her beak tickling his fingers as she nibbled the sweet fruit. Ash laughed amused as the fire bird's gentle bites, and as he had promised, Brendan returned quickly with a dish of Pokemon food for Torchic. Setting it down for her he chuckled at Ash's sweet gesture towards his little pokemon.

The pokemon swallowed the fruit she had chewed and chowed down immediately on the food brought for her. Chirping happily she ate. Brendan slid back in to his side of the booth ready to resume eating but someone irately cleared their throat. He and Ash turned their heads to face the individual.

"Hey Ash"

Ash looked up to find Gary holding Pikachu in his arms, the yellow mouse pokemon flailed excitedly upon seeing it's trainer and leaped from Gary to Ash. Pikachu's fur was bright, silky and looked freshly groomed. He smelled like flowery shampoo and his red cheeks were vivid.

"Pikachu! Hey buddy!" Ash greeting, hugging the mouse to his face he visibly brightened but his face quickly scrunched once nuzzling Pikachu's head. "Woah!"

Holding the pokemon an arms length away he stared at him with bewilderment.

"Phew! You smell perfumey! What frou frou stupid girl salon did Misty take you along to, Pikachu? I thought you guys went shopping, what did she do? Man you stink, bud."

Pikachu whined and struggled to get closer to Ash but he held him as far as his arms would allow.

"She said something about going to a salon yesterday where they were having a trainer/pokemon special or whatever. Ran in to her after I left the room this morning. Took Pikachu off her hands for you." Gary explained, sounding clearly annoyed. "You're welcome."

Ash balked slightly at his rival's familiar rude persona. Gary's arms lay folded across his chest, shoulders tense and squared. Having been treated so _differently_ the previous night by Gary, Ash struggled to understand the drastic change. Chalking it up to just image, Ash took it with a grain of salt. Before Ash could give Gary a proper thank you he was interrupted by Brendan.

"Hey, you're Gary Oak. It's nice to meet you, man. " Brendan piped up, his blue eyes lighting up enthusiastically. " You battled not too long ago, congrats on your win. You were awesome out there, Dude."

"I know" Gary remarked, eyes sliding over disinterested. " Aren't you observant? Tch."

Brendan recoiled from Gary's biting words and frowned.

"Well thanks for bringing me Pikachu, too bad Misty made him smell all girly though. Ugh. But uh, you wanna join us?"

"No, I'm all set. Enjoy your food. I'll leave you and-"

"This is Brendan" Ash clarified.

"Yeah, whatever. You and Brendan have a nice time. I'll be elsewhere."

Gary turned on his heal and left without another word, leaving Ash with Brendan. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Ash looked up at the man sitting across from him and offered an apologetic look.

"Um, was it something I said?" Brendan questioned, mentally trying to analyze Gary's aggression. "He was mad..."

"No, he's just like that. Don't take it personally, it's really not worth it." He assured him, setting Pikachu down next to Torchic. " Gary is rough around the edges...here Pikachu, have some food."

Brendan nodded in understanding but not fully convinced. They went back to eating, Ash naively unaware of his new aquantaince's doubtful thoughts. Brendan let it go and smiled back at Ash.

"Well, he's set for the next round and moving up." Brendan mentioned in reference to Gary who'd won his battle the previous day. "One of us will be too in a couple days, may the best trainer win when that times comes. The finales are going to be tough after that..."

Once done eating Ash and Brendan dropped their dirty dishes off and decided to hit the entertainment rooms after dropping Pikachu off at the day center with Torchic. The floor that housed the ping pong tables and pool tables was fairly large but not particularly busy.

"Hm, kinda slow in here. Where is everyone? This is the fun room, it should be bustling with people!" Ash pointed out, looking around at the sparse small groups of people playing. " It's so quiet.

"

Brendan shrugged and started walking towards a ping pong table.

"It's still kind of early, Ash. People are still eating and starting their days. This room doesn't even really get busy until mid afternoon." he explained, picking up two paddles. " More fun for us... well me. You're gonna get your butt kicked!"

"You're on!"

They started with friendly matches and kept score but the more they played the more competitive they became which led to them egging each other further. Both with three wins, they began their seventh round. Ash stripped off his vest to play in just his black shirt. The young men dueled it out over the pool table hitting the small white ball back and forth animately when a certain brown haired male came waltzing in with an all too familiar air of arrogance.

Sporting his infamous conceded smirk Gary walked by, purposely making eye contact with Ash while doing so. He joined a match with someone at the pool table behind theirs. Ash scrambled to hit the ball back at Brendan from his momentary distraction. Things heated up as they refused to lose. Focused on the match Ash side stepped frantically, unaware of the emerald eyes following his taut backside.

One poorly aimed over zealous back swing sent the ball in to the small net and Ash groaned in defeat. Brendan cheered for his victory and mockingly trash talked Ash who just stuck his tongue out. They laughed and Ash smiled.

"Good game, Brendan." he admitted before bending over the long table to retrieve the ball which was still caught in the net. "I'll get the ball."

"Ash!" Brendan tried to warn but it was too late.

A wayward ping pong ball flew in to Ash's ass.

"Woah! What the-"

"Sorry there, I've got a hell of an arm." Gary's voice drawled teasingly. " I swung too hard"

"I'll say, jeez." grumbled Ash as she reached down to pick up Gary's ping pong ball.

The round object rolled out of reach and he crawled under the table to retrieve it, completely unaware of the suspicious silence that occurred. Once he grabbed the ball he got back up and turned towards Gary's table.

"Here, you can have it back"

Gary's opponent took it back but called it quits. Brendan himself quit too and excused himself. Confused by the turn of events Ash stood there dumbfounded. Deciding he might as well get going too he bent over to pick up his vest but a swift smack hit his backside. Nearly hitting his head on the way up, Ash stood disorientated when suddenly Gary was in his view twirling his paddle nonchalantly.

"So what's on the agenda now that your new tag along wandered off?"Gary inquired. "You busy?"

"I don't know...but seriously though, what the heck? Ow! " Ash whined, rubbing his bottom for emphasis. "You really do have a strong swing, cool it or something. You could hurt someone. I think I'm bruising"

Gary scoffed.

"So delicate." he stated with a roll of the eyes. "Let's go upstairs, I'll take a look."

Ash's brows furrowed in contemplation from Gary's suggestion.

" I was being dramatic about the bruising...I'm sure it's not THAT serious." he stated, surprised at Gary's interest in checking his 'injury'. "Besides, why are you all nice now? You've been a jerk all morning."

"You're just sensitive. Now let's go" Gary insisted, pushing Ash towards the direction of the door.

Leaving the game room they turned the corner to take the elevator back upstairs but Gary halted immediately at the sound of loud obnoxious giggling. Spinning back around he grabbed Ash by the collar and tugged him towards the stairs before the young trainer could even react or question the sudden change in plan.

"Wah! What's wrong?" he questioned, trying to pry Gary's fingers from him. "Gary? Gary!"

"Shut up and hurry, idiot" he scolded, hurrying back around the corner and down the hall to the staircase. "Move, Move, Move!"

Gary pushed the door open and shoved Ash inside then quickly shut the staircase door behind them securely. Gary peered through the small glass window and Ash took the opportunity to free himself from Gary's clenched fingers. He pulled away with more force than necessary and then fell backwards on his behind.

"Okay, what was that about?" Ash demanded, "Warn me next time!"

"There wasn't time to warn you. My stupid groupies were over there. I saw them and booked it." he explained, stepping away from the door.

"Groupies?" asked Ash as he pulled himself back off the floor.

"The girls. You know, the old cheer squad or whatever."

Ash turned a quizzical eye to the brunette.

"Wait, those girls from the Indigo League? Why are they even still hanging out together? That was years ago! We were like ten."

"Yeah I know but they're still friends, Ash." he retorted, seemingly annoyed by Ash's naiveness. "And they're girls. And they're annoying."

"Well what's the problem? They don't cheer for you anymore so why run away?"

" Running in to them isn't something I want to deal with. I don't really wanna get in to it so just come on."

They walked in silence up the steps, Ash walking in front of Gary. Ash waved and smiled towards those descending the steps past them. When no one was in sight Gary struck the younger's backside with a firm hand.

"What was that for!?"

"You're slow, move."

"Quit hitting me! My ass hurt's enough as is if you know what I mean"

"If you don't hurry up it's not going to get any better, now move!"

Scrambling to comply Ash quickened his pace and made it up to their floor, nervous of Gary's antsy swinging arm behind him. He approached their room, Gary in tow, and unlocked the door. Before entering, Ash noticed Brendan getting in the elevator and stopped to wave but Gary intervened before Ash could summon the attention of the blue eyed male.

"Move" he insisted, pushing Ash inside. "Dumb ass"

Gary locked the door behind him and kicked off his brown boots, pushing them aside. Ash followed his example and removed his shoes but was ambushed once he had finished taking them off. Hands on the waist of Ash jeans, Gary pulled on the back and forced Ash in to him. His fingers immediately sought out the button to the front of Ash's jeans which in response Ash resisted.

"Hey, what are you-" he stammered

"I'm gonna take a look at your injury, remember?" Gary cooed, getting the button undone and unzipping the other's pants. "Now go bend over the bed."

"Which one?" Ash asked, holding the flaps of his jeans closed as he struggled to keep his pants up.

"Mine of course" Gary responded. "Get comfortable first Ashy boy, feel free to chuck that vest you're not gonna need it"

The black haired male did as he was told and made his way to the end of Gary's bed. He reluctantly bent over to rest on his hands on the mattress. His pants slipped to the floor easily and pooled around his ankles heavily. Gary came up from behind him and pulled them from under Ash with his feet and disregarded them. Warm fingers rubbed the tender spot on his rear over the soft material of his underwear.

"This hurt?"

Ash shook his head. The underwear was pulled down enough to reveal round mounds of unblemished flesh and Gary appraised the sight before squeezing. The touch startled Ash and he tried standing up but Gary wouldn't let him.

"Turns out you're fine. No bruises."

"Ok, s-so let me up."Ash requested, unsure of why he was still being held down. " I can go now"

"I have a better idea"

The black shirt Ash wore was pulled off and Gary shoved him to lay flat on the sheets. Ash was instructed to move further up towards the headboard and he obeyed while Gary tossed off his shirt. Climbing up behind Ash he aligned his face with his back side, spreading the pert globes of flesh. A warm moist pleasurable sensation prickled the nerve endings of Ash's exposed entrance and it dawned on him that Gary had licked him.

"Gary..." He breathed as a tongue snaked around his entrance wetly. "What-"

"Go with it."

His body shuddered as he lay there naked being serviced, he could steadily feel his hardness becoming erect underneath him and resisted grinding his hips in to Gary's mattress. Gary lapped at him softly, his movements relaxed and drawn out while he listened closely for Ash's sighs and heavy breaths.

The intimate massage was an unexpected change of events but Ash's mind was too clouded to even begin wondering what instigated Gary to do what he was doing. His muscles loosened from the stimulation and he became putty under Gary's ministrations. Squeezing Gary's pillow he stifled his groans but the tip of the older's tongue pressed in to him roughly and caused him to audibly gasp.

A shift in weight occurred and Gary pulled away, removing his pants and dropping them with his drawers. He bumped the head of his erection against Ash and pushed firmly until he breached the man beneath him. The only resistance he was met with was the lack of proper lubrication. His saliva slickened Ash just enough to accommodate the adequate girth but left slight friction The sensation of being penetrated was still new to Ash and he squirmed lightly underneath Gary who moved experimentally.

"Ah, G-gary...it's kind of...it's kind of" Ash whined helplessly as his muscles fluttered responsively around the intrusive organ.

Gary shushed him quietly and kept a lazy pace as he pushed in and out of the younger's very tight, sensitive entrance.

"Breath. It's alright" He assured him, feeling Ash grip down on him temptaciously. "Just relax. I'm not rushing it"

Ash nodded and allowed Gary to move inside him slowly, trusting him as he struggled to keep his cool while his nerve endings responded intensely from being roused by Gary's previous actions. Hips slapped gently against him, picking up pace steadily as he gasped in enjoyment. Ash's abdomen tightened as his loins stirred with a familiar forewarning sensation. The overwhelming desire for release overcame him and Ash pushed back instantly against Gary's, suddenly desperate to cum.

"I'm close, I'm really close" Ash admitted, hoping the other would catch the hint.

"Let's keep it that way"

Gary purposely drew out Ash's anticipated orgasm, angling his thrusts to just barely graze his prostate to keep the raven haired man beneath him lingering on the edge. Ash submitted to Gary obediently, putting up no objection to what was happening. Member leaking thin ropes of clear sticky fluid on to the sheets, Ash suddenly panicked when he realized. Panting, he brought his concerns to the other's attention.

"I'm gonna ruin yours sheets" he warned, voice small and embarrassed. "They're going to get sticky..."

"Don't you worry about that" Gary told him, picking up pace. "Let it happen."

"B-but-"

Gary paid no mind to his concern and began thrusting in to Ash with precision, snapping his pelvis forward repeatedly. Ash's breathing had become increasingly labored, his lung's threatening to wheeze lightly. Ash moaned, his release approaching and tethering on edge. Bracing himself he tensed his thighs and anchored himself heavily on the rumpled pillow held in his fists.

"Gary" he warned, sweating profusely. "I'm right there."

There was no response.

"Gary!" he voiced, thinking he hadn't been heard the first time.

"What are you waiting for?"

Those words were all it took. Climax ripped through Ash fiercely and left him a completely worn out mess. Release landing on the sheets beneath him, Ash sighed in satisfaction as Gary's movements became erratic and the brunette released inside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Neither Ash or Gary made any attempt to move after their copulation. Resting his head on the pillow under his arms, Ash groaned. He could faintly feel the warm sticky fluid inside him sliding along his inner walls as he lay with his rear end propped up against Gary, whom was still sheathed inside him and fully erect. The phallic girth rested inside Ash's sore entrance, rousing his hormones to crave more of what he physically could not currently handle...or rather what his now incredibly sore backside could not handle. Embarrassed by his virginal aches he piped up softly.

"Gary, I really need you to pull out" He whispered under his breath. "Right now"

Gary came down from his orgasmic high long enough to register Ash's contrite tone. Worried that something was wrong he rubbed the section of skin between the younger's shoulder blades somewhat compassionately.

"You alright?" he asked, still penetrating Ash. "Something up?"

" I'm fine...sorta. It's just -"

"Yeah?"

"My ass really kills, man."

The brunette couldn't have repressed his laughter if he wanted to. Clearing his throat after letting the amusement out of his system, he held Ash's plump cheeks with firm hands and eased himself out to spare the younger any unnecessary discomfort. Ash turned to lie on his side and breathed a sigh of relief, Gary's release trickling out of him slowly. Noticing the way Ash froze upon feeling the seminal fluids leaking from him, Gary pondered what he could do to ease the younger's panic.

The older of the two stood from the bed and retrieved a carry on bag which he plopped on the bed besides Ash's feet. Looking through it he pulled out a pack of wipes from his toiletries and took one before dropping the pack besides Ash's face. Freshening up he wiped himself of any leftover residue and looked up at Ash who averted his eyes bashfully.

Getting the hint, he turned around and allowed him to clean up modestly. The sound of multiple balled up wipes being chucked in to the small trash can was heard but Gary didn't turn around, instead he reached for his underwear and pants then began dressing. Seeing Ash's discarded heap of garments on the floor he slid it with his foot behind himself to give Ash whom he heard wiping the surface of his bed sheets frantically.

Deciding it was safe to look at Ash without embarrassing him now that he had least cleaned up, he turned and watched as Ash tried his best to remove the large wet stain from the hotel duvet. Gary grabbed him from behind. Ash flailed in surprise assuming Gary was trying something but the latter just placed his lips on the nape of his neck

"Seriously, don't worry about it..." Gary assured him. " We have housekeepers."

"Yeah but what if they think-"

"What if they think what? That we're fucking?" The brunette interrupted, completely unphased by the horror plastered across Ash's face. " Who care's what they think? You give strangers way too much credit. For all they know I had a groupie or someone over. We're adults."

A perplexed look dawned Ash's face and he craned his neck the best he could to get a look at Gary.

"Speaking of groupies, can you please explain to me why you ran away from those old _friends_ of yours as if they had Pokerus?"

"First off, Pokerus is a good thing. Get your facts straight. Secondly, I already told you then that I didn't want to get in to it. "

Ash held Gary's gaze with a pleading stare hoping that he'd just come out with it and explain his strange behavior from earlier. He presumed it was a touchy subject . The curiosity was too much so he refused to back down and waited until Gary caved. When it happened he couldn't help but feel accomplished.

"Fine. A few years back I ran in to two of them at a night club and..." Gary started, but turned his head to the side with a heavy eye roll. " they were all over me. Trying to sit in my lap and touching my face like a pair of desperate cougars. For obvious reasons I wasn't interested AT ALL but they kept pressing the issue."

Ash decided to be captain obvious and ...well...just blatantly stated the obvious.

"Why didn't you just tell them you're gay?"

"I didn't feel my sexuality was any of their business. No means no, it should be enough. One of them reached for my crotch and finally I just got pissed and left... after I dropped her off my lap though."

"That's it?" Ash questioned, unsure of why Gary was so rattled by the experience.

"No." he grunted "Apparently the crotch grabber really didn't get the hint and spent years following me around from tournament to tournament like some crazy fan girl. Last time she got dragged from the stadium upon my request for doing a stupid cheer routine. "

"...um. That's stalking, isn't it?"

"YES"

The younger of the two knit his eyebrows together heavily as if trying to piece together the story. When it was clear that he had processed what he'd been told, he turned a skeptical eye on Gary whom carried on explaining.

"She lost track of me after the last league but here she is again PLUS the others. I can't even hide because my name is in the registry and my face is on the scoreboard! All I can do is lay low and not let them follow me to my room."

Ash blinked and turned around to face Gary, vaguely aware of his own nudity.

"Yikes...that's kind of crazy. Not trying to sound like a know it all or anything but why didn't you just report her?"

"Well unfortunately I'm male so it isn't seen as a problem if a woman is following me around from tournament to tournament, she's perceived as a crazy fan instead" Gary explained "It really bites my ass but there's nothing I can do."

"But she's basically stalking you!"

" She never 'attacked' me, so authorities have no reason to deem her a threat. Double standard? Yup. Excusable? Not at all. The front desk isn't permitted to release my information or room number so that's all I really have going in my favor in terms of privacy."

The brunette sighed in frustration at Ash's shock. His large doe brown eyes stared up at him concerned but Gary didn't want anyone's pity. Pity was beneath him.

"Don't look at me like that, I can fend for myself." he scolded "It's just I don't need some broad or her friends pestering me all the time."

"If you say so..."

After their late morning encounter Ash dressed and left the room to go about his day. By the way Gary arched an eyebrow Ash could tell he was curious as to where he was going but he chose not to disclose the information. Soon noontime rolled by and the scheduled trainers reported to the arena stadium to battle. Ash's new acquaintance, Brendan, was up against a friend who came from the same small home town as the brunette himself. The girl whom Ash was not familiar with smiled sweetly at her opponent.

Sitting down on the lower level closest to the battle allowed Brendan to see Ash up in the stands. With his trademark fist pump and smile, Ash cheered on Brendan as he chose his first Pokemon. Brendan's skills in battle amazed Ash who watched with baited breath as Brendan's Groyvle took down the opponent's Mudkip. Every so often Brendan would glance up at Ash grin at the teen's enthusiasm and support.

The battle ended with Brenden being the winner and Ash was besides himself watching as the opposing pokemon fainted in defeat. Thrilled, he turned to look at Brendan who locked eyes with him and winked. Caught off guard he turned slightly flustered and Brendan chuckled before offering a sideways grin and walking off the battlefield. An intermission was announced before the next battle so Ash stood in search of the concession stands.

He made his way to the crowded area where food and memorabilia were being sold and sought out a food cart to buy a quick lunch. Locking eyes on a nearby ramen stand he decided a bowl of soup would do nicely for lunch but before he could make his way over there a hand clamped down on his shoulder

"Hey, Ash!"Brendan greeted him, large blue eyes shining at him, " Thanks for watching me today. Means a lot."

"Heh" Ash mumbled, suddenly shy for reasons he was unsure of. "No problem. I love the battles."

"That's cute." he teased. The blue eyed male smiled and Ash's stomach fluttered "Well what are you up to? "

Ash faltered momentarily.

"Was just getting some food before the next battle..."

"The stands here aren't that great. Let's go get some real food." Brendan insisted. " I know a place"

"But the battles-"

"They'll show the highlights later." he assured Ash, grabbing his hand."Let's go"

Xxxxxx

The pair ended up leaving the tournament and made their way to a nearby diner. After being seated in a booth Ash picked up his menu despite already knowing what he wanted to eat. Trying his best to avoid the way Brendan's playful eyes would stare at him, Ash kept focused on the food choices. Staring intently at the menu as if he were visually impaired, Ash didn't notice the waiter who waltzed up to their table.

"Hey, boys" the blonde greeted playfully, wiggling his fingers in greeting "Are we all set to order?"

"Sure, I'm having the beef udon. Extra veggies." Brendan responded without missing a beat. "Please and thank you."

The fair haired teen turned to Ash whom was struggling to calm his uneasiness.

"And what would you like, cutie?"

"I'll have a chicken ramen bowl" he croaked, clearing his throat." ...please."

"Your throat sounds dry, honey. I'll go get you two some water. Sit tight and I'll put your order in."

The waiter collected their menus then sauntered off cheerfully and left a slightly embarrassed Ash in his tracks. Now with nothing to hide behind, he had to face his lunch partner. Clearing his throat once more. he awkwardly glanced up at Brandon praying the waiter would be back with their lunch soon. Brendan chatted comfortably and kept the conversation flowing in an effort to pull Ash out of the shell he had started building around himself.

"So how are you liking the accommodations at the pokecenter? It's like a resort. It's amazing there."

"Oh I know, I love it. It's great. " Ash agreed. " The rooms are smallish but eh, not the end of the world."

"That roommate of yours is something else, I gotta say..."

Brenden's voice dropped, his voice low enough to be considered prying. He watched Ash whom looked back nervously.

"Oh, you mean Gary? Yeah... but like I told you before he's just kinda rough around the edges. " Ash assured him, fiddling with his napkin and becoming uncomfortable. "He's mean but not always...yeah not always."

Brendan noticed the change in body language immediately and made a mental note of it. Ready to ask Ash about it, he was interrupted by the perky young waiter who appeared with two glasses of water. Placing them in front of the two he scurried back to the kitchen. Ash drank half his glass as casually as he could without looking completely nervous. Peeking out from behind the glass raised to his mouth, he saw Brenden smirk followed by the feeling of a shoe trailing up his inner leg.

Nearly choking, Ash struggled to swallow the water as to not spew it everywhere.

"You okay, what's wrong? You almost dribbled on yourself." Brendan teased quietly as to not draw any attention from diners a few booths down. " That cute waiter got you worked up? I know cute boys do that to me."

"What? N-no!" Ash stammered, caught off guard by Brendan's unexpected sexual reveal. "You..nudged me."

Brendan simply pressed the issue, smiling so coyly.

"So you don't like cute boys?" he questioned, eyes fixed on Ash's reddening face.

"I-I I didn't say that..." Ash insisted, "Why are you asking anyways?"

Brendan didn't get the chance to answer him as the fair haired waiter pranced up with their bowl of food. Encouraging them to enjoy, he turned around and set off to bus the empty booths. Ash used the opportunity to eat his food and take a break from Brendan's antics. They ate in comfortable silence and finished their food with minimal issue. Brendan's foot lingered a little close for comfort near Ash's calves but otherwise was well behaved.

When their waiter returned to offer the check he was pleasantly surprised when Ash and Brendan requested separate bills. Brendan left his payment inside the booklet and claimed his copy of the receipt normally. Ash opened his booklet and removed the receipt, shifting his eyes to where their server had disappeared in to the kitchen with a cart of dirty dishes. Realizing something was up with Ash's receipt, Brendan reached over and plucked it from his hands.

 **Call me anytime, cutie 787-8897**

"Ooooo" Brendan mockingly teased Ash with a childish tone.

Ash leaned forward to reclaim the receipt and Brendan chuckled.

"We've got the whole day ahead of us" he mentioned, motioning Ash to follow him out. "Let's go do something fun"

Xxxxxxx

Brendan had dragged Ash off deeper in to the city for some daytime activities. After spending the rest of the afternoon hopping around between shops, local attractions and various pokemon memorabilia stands they were shocked to see evening settling in. The sun was setting and soon shops and attractions began lighting their signs and windows. Deciding to continue their outing they wandered around until happening upon a nightclub which was bustling with people.

"Hey! That looks like a good time!" Brendan exclaimed, nudging Ash's side. "We should check it out. That's the club my roommate was telling me about the other night."

"Wait, how old are you?" Ash asked warily. "I'm nineteen..."

"I'm eighteen. What's the problem?"

"Don't you have to be twenty one to get in those places?"

"Not this one. Just have to be twenty one to drink legally"

Despite Ash's reluctance, he was tugged towards the line in front of the club. It didn't take long for the line to move and soon enough they were behind the rope waiting their turn.

"ID please." a fairly muscular man asked the two, arms crossed and wearing a tight black t-shirt. "Eighteen and up only"

Both males pulled out their pokedex and allowed the device to recite it's spheal of information. After nodding in approval, the bouncer lifted the rope and permitted them to enter. Brendan lead Ash to a couch towards the back and ordered him to stay put before wandering off. Techno music blared around them, accompanied by strobe lights. Ash took the time to look around at his surroundings and was mildly surprised to see a mixture of same sex couples along with hetero couples dancing and lounging around the facility.

One particular pair caught his attention. A pair of males, one slender and blonde with wispy flipped ends and the other athletic with a passive face and straight chin length purple hair. The two were out seated on a love seat across the room, flirting openly. The blonde ran his hands over the other's thighs saucily while smiling coyly as they spoke. The man with purple hair glanced away from his partner and caught Ash watching, not at all upset he gave a slight wink and leaned in to whisper something to his blonde companion.

Before Ash could begin his internal panic, Brendan returned. He held two glasses of frosty white and red liquid, each garnished with wedges of fruit. Ash was handed one and blinked confused. Looking up for an answer, Brendan had already taken a sip and licked his lips of the sweet elixir.

"It's a spiked Shirley Temple. It's fruity, try it." he explained, speaking over the loud music.

"But we're not old enough! How did you even-"

"Live a little!"

Deciding he didn't want to be a wet blanket, Ash drank. A few sips in and he was pleasantly surprised. He had heard alcohol had a bitter and distinct taste, but he couldn't taste anything else besides the ginger ale mixed with cherries and fruit juice. Naively assuming that the beverage was not strong, he finished it fairly quickly. Brendan also downed his. Due to being a first timer and relatively petite, the effects took hold quickly on Ash

Brendan not as much.

Ash felt tipsy and giddy as he gave in to the feeling. Brendan was no stranger to drinking and felt nothing but a happy buzz. Ash took the wedge of fruit on his glass and nibbled at it, smiling at the taste. Brendan plucked the fruit of his cup and offered it to Ash, pressing it up against his lips.

"You can have some of mine." he offered, scooting closer to Ash.

"T-Thanks Brendan..."

Biting in to the fruit he retracted away from Brendan's hand and the brunette popped the rest of the fruit in to his mouth. The actions surprised Ash, but he said nothing and just assumed that his new friend was very comfortable with him. A finger poked him in the side suddenly and Brendan was then leaning in to his personal space.

"So, what do you think? This place is nice, right?"

"Well yeah, I guess... Not really doing anything." Ash mumbled.

"Let's dance then!"

Ash's sore back side came to mind but as he started to protest the suggestion, Brendan had already pulled him from the couch and dragged him to the dance floor. Ignoring Ash's hesitance to dance, he encouraged him to join in. The music blared steadily though the speakers sending vibrations through the air.

Trying his best to ignore the nagging ache, he danced with him. The dance floor filled steadily and soon Ash felt the full buzz of the atmosphere and booze. Loose but still cognitive, he got in to it. Colors washed over the room in bright spastic bursts from the lights and Ash felt lost in it all. The tender soreness he felt from behind was certainly not getting any lighter though.

His movements gave no indication of his discomfort. A nearby grinding couple bumped Ash and knocked him off balance briefly, Brendan boldy reached an arm out and swiftly brought Ash closer to him. Brendan's body heat seared through his clothing on to him and left Ash's skin feeling a familiar rush. Not thinking, he gave in to it.

The way Brendan's hands held Ash firmly felt wonderful. His friendly inviting energy was addictive and comforting in a way Gary wasn't.

 _Gary_

An insistent buzzing in Ash's jeans caught his attention and he attempted to free himself of Brendan's grabby hands to check his pokedex.

"It's probably my roommate-" Ash explained as he pulled away.

But he was reeled back in...with a kiss.

Brendan's tongue slipped in to his mouth and tasted the remnants of a Shirley Temple. Unable to resist or deny that he enjoyed the feeling of Brendan's mouth on his, he allowed the kiss. He got a very thorough taste of the insides of Brendan's mouth. After feeling the ridges of what he thought had been all his teeth, he tried pulling away. He gasped for air as if all of it had been sucked from his lungs.

In the overhanging colorful lights, Ash saw a smirking Brendan wink.

"I bet Gary never kissed you like that"

Caught off guard, Ash faltered and color drained from his face. The reality of what just happened settled in. Removing himself completely from Brendan he bolted. He found a unisex singular bathroom and entered it but forgot to lock the door behind him. Away from the loud music and flashing lights, the fog clouding his senses lightened up a bit and was replaced by a subtle ringing in his ears.

The bathroom was well kept and had beautiful marble tiles and counters. White fluorescent lights rested on top of the mirror and the air smelled of air freshener. Cold water splashed on his face while he bent over the sink. Feeling like a complete idiot for running, he internally cringed. So Brendan knew about Gary. And Brendan was a little more than just friendly...

The thought of that definitely terrified him, but for what reason he had no idea. The creak of the door opening caught his attention and he looked up to see Brendan entering. Shutting the door behind him he locked it securely and leant against it, expression of concern plastered over his features. He no longer looked so openly flirtatious, he looked worried.

"Hey, you alright Ash? You look spooked." Brendan worried, closely watching Ash wipe his face. "You good?"

Ash continued to splash his face and rubbed his eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... just need to sober up a little." Ash responded, wiping his face urgently. "I really need to sober up."

"That won't help much"

Having had his face in the sink, Ash didn't expect Brendan as he approached from behind. The brunette's pelvis bumped his rear and he flinched momentarily. He tried blindly getting up but a hand pressed in to him comfortingly. Reaching over, Brendan took some paper towels from the dispenser and offered them to Ash who was trying to wipe water from his eyes.

"Here" Brendan offered, placing the paper towels in his hand.

"Thank you..."

Ash wiped his face and binned the wadded up paper towels.

"So you wanna tell me what happened back there?" Brendan inquired. "I didn't mean to scare you. If I came on too strong..."

"It's not that simple..." Ash argued, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm listening"

Clearly unable to escape the interrogation, Ash fessed up. He rubbed his arm guiltily, having nothing to actually feel guilty about. Brendan observed his posture, his body uneasy.

"You brought up Gary and it made me nervous. I didn't know anyone knew about us!" Ash confessed, panic flooding him again." How did you know? I didn't say anything did?...Oh my- did you hear us? Your room is next to ours!"

"It's obvious to me that something is up with you too only because your roommate cops quite a possessive attitude whenever I'm around." Brendan explained, looking at Ash with worrying eyes. " So what, is he your boyfriend? Sure doesn't act like one... if he's your boyfriend then you really need a new one. Just saying."

The word "boyfriend" set off bells and whistles in Ash's tipsy head. Brendan was right, they weren't boyfriends. Gary spent two days literally fucking with him but nothing else. The two times they met outside the room afterwards, Gary was a cold passive jerk like always. Slowly the realization settled.

"...he's not my boyfriend" Ash stated, mostly for himself. "He and I just had a fling the last two days I guess..."

Brendan stared down Ash seriously before closing the space between them. Holding his shoulders firmly, he leaned in and pecked him, whispering against his lips.

"You deserve better than that." he told him, "Now let's get out of here. You've had enough I think, you're shaking like a leaf"

Brendan left the club with Ash in tow, hand holding his protectively. The brisk night air hit Ash, doing little to clear away his lingering buzz. Being lead back towards the pokecenter, he tried his best not to show signs of intoxication. His pokedex began vibrating once more and he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to inspect it. Opening up the device he scrolled to the notifications, it was Gary calling.

Snapping the device shut he put it back in his pocket and followed his companion back down the street because he was so dizzy. Once at the pokecenter, Brendan's biggest concern was getting Ash back to his room undetected by Gary. Not at all in the mood for the snarky brunette's attitude he scoped the halls before leading Ash down them. The coast seemed cleared so Ash was hastily coaxed in to the confines of Brendan's bedroom... aware that Gary may or may not be next door.

"Where's your roommate?" Ash asked. "You said you have one, right?...I think you said."

"He's at the club. That how I got the drinks. He has connections."

Ash made himself comfortable on the end of Brendan's bed. Sitting down, he gathered himself and regained his center of balance. His thoughts were clear but everything around him felt vaguely slowed down. The air was heavier and he felt lighter.

"Oh. "he sighed ditzily "I don't think I should drink anymore."

Brendan chuckled at Ash's statement, finding his sudden proclamation cute. Ash was swaying just a bit, holding his Brendan's bed sheets. His face was flush with booze.

"Why's that?" he questioned, curious for the reply.

"I feel kind of spacey...and plus I did some crazy stuff "

Brendan shook his head amused and chucked his shoes off. He slipped off his white cap, running his fingers through his own hair. Glancing at Ash, it was clear the guy was a bit dazed still. Bending over he slipped Ash's sneakers off in an attempt to make the other more comfortable.

"Crazy? You were tame." he corrected.

"I don't consider making out with a friend in public, drunk, to be very tame."

Brendan pulled Ash's face close to his, eyes smoldering with interest.

" Maybe we can play nicely this time."

.


	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe can play nicely this time"

Ash could only look on in mild intrigue as Brendan leaned over him suggestively before being tipped backwards to lie on the bed. Holding Ash by the shoulders he zeroed in on his face and planted their mouths together. Ash squirmed as Brendan explored his mouth, this kiss more sensual their heated club encounter.

Twining his fingers in the teen's silky brown hair, Ash held on to him as his mouth was ravished expertly. Lost in the feeling, Ash almost didn't notice the bulge pressing in to his thigh. Registering that it was infact Brendan's erection, Ash suddenly became horrified.

"Brendan! U-Um, look-" he stammered, pulling away from the brunette's sticky kisses. "Maybe we s-shouldn't do this..."

"And why not?" Brendan asked him, completely calm as he suckled on the skin beneath Ash's chin.

"I'm sore... back there" he admitted embarrassedly,

"Who said you're going to bottom?"

"But I've never-"

Brendan proceeded to shut Ash's nervous babbling with a loud wet kiss and then removed the raven haired teen's T-shirt. Hand's immediately seeking out the button to his jeans, he undid them and pulled the denim from Ash's body. Ash resisted modestly as his underwear was removed and tossed aside.

Stroking Ash with a hot hand, Brendan deliberately drew out the movements to make Ash squirm. Biting his lip he did his best to hold back the small noises escaping. A door being opened and shut nearby in the hallway startled Ash and he flinched from the loud noise. Horror filled him as he registered the sound of movement in his room next door.

"B-Brendan!" Ash hissed, hurriedly. "G-Gary's in there!"

Brendan ignored the other's worry and licked a steady line from Ash's base to his tip with the flat of his tongue. A loud sound very close to a squeal escaped Ash and he slapped a hand over his own mouth, eyes wide and terrified. Brendan engulfed his member completely with his mouth and bobbed his head steadily. Reaching down he tried coaxing Brendan to cease but the other slapped his hand away and deepthroated him in response.

"Ah! You need to stop! He'll recognize my voice!" Ash insisted , sweating as his shaft was sucked and licked by Brendan's salivating mouth. "Oh my god..."

Brendan pulled off his erection with a lewd pop, wiping the spit that shimmered on his lips enticingly.

"He's not your boyfriend" he reminded Ash , eyes fixated on the other's face. "You're not doing anything wrong"

Standing up, Brendan hefted his bag off a nearby dresser and opened up the large pocket. He retrieved the small tube of lube he carried there and brought it back to the bed. Stripping himself of his clothes, he watched as Ash couldn't help but stare. Ash's heart sped up in anticipation as Brendan squeezed lubricant on his finger, reflexively assuming it would be applied to his entrance... but he applied it liberally to Ash's erection

.

Crawling up on to Ash seductively Brendan gave a small wink before taking Ash's moderate erection in hand and easing himself down on to it. Gasping, Ash tensed at the tight feeling smothering the tip of him. Brendan's had his eye lids closed as his ring of muscle stretched slowly to accommodate the intrusion.

Unable to control his breathing, Ash's diaphragm quivered as Brendan slowly began moving, the snug suction of his entrance massaging his sensitive loins. Hands planted on Ash's chest for leverage, he rode him at a leisurely pace to test the waters. Ash's mouth formed a small O as Brendan purposely teased him. Sucking in a deep breath to calm himself, he looked up at Brendan slightly amazed.

"You didn't need to prep yourself?"

.

Brendan chuckled airly as he picked up pace.

"Nah, I can handle you. Tight fit though, gotta admit." he breathed. "I'm impressed considering you're kind of petite "

Being that Ash was too stimulated to really participate in the fucking, he allowed Brendan to take full control and held the brunette's hips while he moved on top of him. Ash penetrated him deeply, his tip prodding at Brendan's sweet spot everytime he impaled himself.

"Oh shit" Brendan moaned, breathing heavily.

Brendan continued his actions, taking pleasure in the steady pink that was spreading along Ash's face, neck and chest. He was going to burst soon, he could tell. Intent on giving him the orgasm he craved so badly, he grinded down on to Ash, close to his own peak as well. He moved his hips around sensually, riding Ash harder.

"I'm close!"Ash whispered loudly, beginning to thrust up in to Brendon desperate for release. "Keeping moving... like that. Fuck."

A few more thrusts and Ash was done, releasing deep inside Brendan. The tight grip the brunette had on him was near criminal, sucking Ash's orgasm from him while he hadn't stood a chance being his first time. Ash voiced a surprised wail from the intensity of his climax, shooting his release in to Brendan.

Taking advantage of the few moments Ash had before going flaccid, Brendan moved frantically. He held himself on Ash's chest, bouncing his hips on the quivering pelvis beneath him before coming immediately with a satisfied groan. His essence sprayed across Ash's stomach, sticky white puddles pooling atop of his tan skin. It was quiet until Ash spoke up morosely.

"Oh crap, what if Gary Heard us?"

"You're in my bed, I don't wanna hear his name right now." Brendan scolded, kissing Ash. "Everything is fine."

Brendan got off of Ash and grabbed some tissues to catch the release beginning to leak from him. He then binned them before grabbing a few more to wipe up Ash's stomach. Clambering back down next to him, he laid down with his head rested near his. Ash looked lost in thought, staring at the ceiling.

" What's on your mind? If you say 'Gary' I swear I'll get up right now and go over there butt ass naked to boast about what just took place. Mr. Butthurt over there will be in for a hell of a surpsise when he opens that door."

Ash choked on his own saliva, caught off guard at Brandon's threat. He broke out in laughter which he tried to contain for the sake of being quiet.

"If you wanna go over there naked and risk getting surprise butt sex then that is literally your call, Brendan." he advised his friend. " I'm not gonna stop you. You'll be Mr. Butturt once he's done with you. Believe me. "

Erupting in full out laughter too, Brendan clutched at his sides.

"What the fuck?" he wheezed. "Jeez. He hates my guts though"

Ash couldn't help himself and joined in laughing more.

"Well, he plays for the same team. He may not like you but you're still a naked dude."

"I suppose you've got a point."

After calming down from their laughter, they got dressed. Unsure of what to do, Ash looked up at Brendan like a sad puppy assuming that he was expected to leave. Assuring Ash he was not that type of person, he hugged him close.

"Like I would really kick you out. I'm not like that. You're not a bootycall."

"What am I then?" Ash asked him timidly.

"That's up to you. I'd like you to be mine honestly." Brendan admitted "But you clearly you and Mr. Butthurt next door have something or other to sort out"

Looking up at Brendan, Ash blinked in surprise at the teen's expressed desire and then registering what he had said about Mr. Butthurt.

Gary.

What he had said about Gary

"I'm not going to stress you out by telling you what to do, but you know where my heart lies" Brendan told him, holding his stare meaningfully. "I'm not chained down to anybody..."

The open offer was laid out then Brendan began getting dressed. He convinced Ash that they should go down to the dining hall and get dinner before the cafeteria shut down in a couple hours. So they put their sneakers back on and left the room. Ash closed the door very softly and spoke no words until safely inside the elevator. Brendan rolled his big blue eyes, looking at Ash as if he were being silly.

The elevator doors opened and they trekked to the dining hall where they filled their trays with bowls of fried rice, steamed pea pods and cups of pudding. Grabbing two bottles of iced tea from a cooler, Brendan placed one on his tray and the other on Ash's.

"You probably need this after earlier, huh?" he teased.

"Shh!"

Shaking his head he just stuck his tongue out at Ash, unphased by his bashfulness. Taking a seat a booth they dug in to their food, chatting pleasantly while the room buzzed with the sound of trainer and pokemon.

"Should I go get Pikachu from the daycare after dinner?" he asked Brendan. "I want to but I'm kind of tempted to let him stay there tonight."

Brendan swallowed a mouthful of rice and shrugged indifferently.

"Up to you. If you leave him there, of course he's safe and well taken care of. If you take him back he's in good hands and plus you'll have an excuse to thwart anything Gary tries." Brendan reasoned before quirking an eyebrow while glancing far behind Ash. "Welp, speak of the devil. There he is."

Gary Oak was walking in the cafeteria presumably to get his dinner. Unknownst to Ash, he was also very agitated. Picking up a tray he collected his dinner. Ash turned to see what Brendan was talking about and felt his stomach drop as Gary noticed him. Gary scowled as his eyes drifted to Brendan and he wandered off to sit somewhere, presumably alone. Shaking off the butterfree in his stomach, he continued eating until his pokedex buzzed in his pocket.

Pulling it out, Ash flipped it open. Not at all surprised to see a message from Gary, he opened it with apprehension. He wasn't sure what to expect as he prepared to read.

 **Wanna talk to you after dinner. Meet me upstairs. Ok?**

"Who is it?" Brendan asked, already knowing the answer.

"...Gary"

"Well what does he want?"

"To talk after dinner."Ash mumbled

Ash sent an 'okay' without giving it a second thought and continued eating **.**

"Well if anything goes sour you know where to find me. I'll gladly make room for you in my bed... again" Brendan told him, wisp of a smile playing on his lips. "Don't hesitate to knock on my door. My roommate won't care but he's probably not even going to be back tonight."

Ash pondered the information briefly before nodding.

Once finished with their food, Ash bid Brendan goodbye for the time being and made his way back upstairs to his room. Of course Gary was still downstairs eating, so he made himself comfortable on his bed with his pokedex and looked through the entries contently.

Whilst in the middle of reading an entry, the door to him his room clicked open and Gary entered, eyes brightening when seeing Ash waiting for him. He strode up to his bed.

"So where've you been all day? Couldn't find you anywhere in the pokecenter" he mentioned, "It was like you disappeared. Called you, but no answer."

Ash cleared his throat nervously and made as if he was still reading his pokedex.

"I went out ."

"With Brendan?" Gary asked, voice betraying the indifferent look on his face.

"Yeah, actually..."

Gary took his shoes and shirt off, getting comfortable. Sitting on his bed he faced Ash who was still faking his fascination with his Pokedex. Waiting for the younger to talk, he said nothing. Ash knew what Gary was doing, but didn't want to give in to his pressing curiosity. Getting the hint, Gary accepted that Ash was not going to simply offer the information without a push.

"So what'd you guys do anyways? You look exhausted." Gary commented, eyeing the way Ash's cheeks flushed slightly. "Looks like you had lots of fun."

"Yeah, about that..."

Gary eyed Ash curiously as he struggled to concoct a censored version of his evening escapade with Brendan. Peering over his Pokedex a Gary, he coughed uncomfortably. The smell of alcohol was still faintly evident on his breath and reached his own nostrils. Wincing internally he prayed Gary wouldn't get too close. He didn't know was worse, the fact he was underage and smelled like booze or the fact he knew he also smelled like sex...after already having had sex earlier with him.

Maybe he should have showered while Gary was still downstairs.

"I uh, went out to a club with Brendan. We saw it downtown and figured it'd be interesting. " Ash explained, mentally trying to map a way out. "Um, you know what? I'm gonna go take a shower. It was really warm in there and I'm all sweaty so … yeah. Excuse me."

Awkwardly sidestepping around Gary, Ash excused himself without so much as waiting for Gary to offer any form of reaction or response. The logical portion of his brain told him he was acting like a guilty spouse for no reason, they weren't a thing. Gary was just his casual first... which wasn't necessarily better.

The bedroom door clicked shut as Ash fled to the men's showers, leaving a disgruntled Gary behind. Gary had wanted to talk but Ash seemed awfully hell bent on taking that shower. Gary couldn't piece together why Ash was acting so ...off. Suddenly determined, he wandered off to the showers as well.

Xxxxx

Ash had turned the corner from the locker room in to the shower stalls when Gary walked in. Making a mental note of which one Ash stepped in to, Gary gathered his things and stalked off to the shower. Ash nearly screamed as his shower curtain was pulled back but once registering that it was simply Gary he calmed down... sort of.

"Really?" Ash asked, irked that Gary followed him. "I literally just got in here."

Ash's newfound aggression did not go unnoticed.

"Figured I'd take a shower too while you're in here. Jeez, someone's moody."

Ash ignored him and continued lathering himself up with soap, intent on washing away any smells that Gary would inevitably pick up on if he not hurry up. Washing himself, Gary stole glances at Ash who for some reason refused to make any eye contact. Whether he'd admit it or not, it bothered the hell out of him.

Eyes drawn to stray droplets running past the younger's shoulders, down his back and between his cheeks, Gary couldn't help but feel his arousal stir. Not being able to get ahold of Ash all evening had irritated him, then finding out he was with Brendan the whole time just gnawed on a nerve he didn't realize he possessed. But here he was, away from Brendan and completely accessible.

Stepping forward he placed his hand on Ash's hip but in response the younger boldly brushed his hand away. Gary tried pulling him in to his body but Ash refused. Having had enough of the brusque attitude Ash ended up being pinned to the wall cold tile wall.

"What the hell is up with you?" Gary demanded, surprised to find himself feeling so angry at Ash for such a simple rejection. "Quit acting like you don't want me in here."

"Maybe I don't want to be touched right now" Ash snapped, ignoring how nice Gary's warm wet chest felt on his. "I'm trying to clean up. That's why I'm in here."

"You weren't objecting last time we were in here" Gary reasoned, " Seriously, what's up with you? You're acting 've been acting weird since you got back tonight. What, that asshole do something to you?"

Gary was worried and touched Ash's shoulder. Ash shook him off.

"Why even bring Brendan up? What's YOUR problem, acting like you care."

Being the ever defensive one, Gary bristled.

"Maybe I'm worried about you, ever consider that? I don't like some guy stepping where he has no business being."

"What's that even supposed to mean?"

Ash tried his best to escape Gary's hold on him but that was futile. The taller brunette had him trapped and was definitely stronger, so he just accepted it. Staring down at Ash with smoldering eyes, Gary leaned in to kiss him but was thwarted by Ash who turned his face. Snapping his hand forward, Gary caught Ash's jaw with his fingers and held him still as he brought his lips down to meet Ash's.

"Mmph!" Ash grunted, startled.

Gary paused mid kiss and pulled away, a look of realization blooming on his face. Eyebrow quirked, Gary looked down at Ash with sincere shock.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked. "You?"

"I had a drink a couple hours ago... spur of the moment sort of thing. "

"That explains a lot. You must be sobering up, no wonder you're kinda off." Gary remarked, chalking up Ash's aggression dwindling intoxication. " I was starting to wonder."

Attempting to pick back up where they had left off, Gary recaptured Ash's lips. Hands holding Ash's face securely, he impaled the younger's mouth with his tongue. All Ash could think about was where Gary was obviously going and the thought made him cringe. As good as sex had been with his rival, he couldn't handle all this sex within a mere day of losing his virginity. He'd had enough that day alone.

Obviously Gary's actions stirred up urges in him, his rival was very attractive and knew what he was doing. If Ash were to be honest with himself, guys with experience turned him on. Problem was, he couldn't afford to get hot and bothered. Thankfully Brendan had been on the receiving end earlier or he'd be limping right now... if Gary got his way right now he'd be limping back to their room. He couldn't do this..

.

Worried for the well being of his backside and his conflicted feelings towards his and Gary's 'relationship', Ash mustered up what little confidence he had and assertively pushed Gary away, keeping him at arm's length.

"Look, I'm really not up for this right now. I could use a break."

Gary, being the ever manipulative one, snaked a hand down to Ash's pelvis an sought out his slightly solidified member and regained his dominance by firmly pressing Ash back in to place. Cupping Ash in his palm leisurely, he squeezed the flesh and savored the way Ash's breath hitched.

"Look, I know how to be gentle." he whispered, assuming Ash was sore, not taking in to consideration that maybe he was tired. "All you gotta do is ask me nicely.

"

His rival's arrogance never ceased to annoy Ash, especially in such a situation where he had voiced his desire not to engage in any physical activities. Unfortunately for Ash though, being a healthy nineteen year old, his body clearly had it's own opinion on the matter because he quickly became erect from Gary's fondling. The cold tile on his back contrasted with the warm surface of the brunette's body and he unconsciously pressed in to him.

Taking his behavior as consent, Gary released Ash's erection and brought his long fingers to his own mouth. Lips curled around the digit, Gary wet it adequately with saliva. Ash's mind flashed back to Brendan's mouth wrapped around his hardness, suckling and licking, making his belly drop guiltily.

Gary released his finger and brought it down to the younger's entrance, sliding it around the tightened orifice as Ash couldn't bring himself to loosen himself. Afraid of any discomfort that was to come, he squeaked. Despite the shushed reassurance and butterfree kisses placed along his cheeks, Ash was terrified. The last two times Gary had his way back there, he was reasonably sore afterwards. He was pretty certain losing his virginity entitled him to a recovery period, not two straight days of anal pillaging. Before he could voice his argument, Gary had spoken.

"How do you expect me to please you if you won't let me in? "

"Gary, I don't think I can-"

"Take a deep breath and hold it, don't let it go until I say so." he instructed.

"But-"

"Deep breath"

Doing as Gary said, he sucked in a deep breath and held it in his lungs. Gary held his finger against Ash's entrance and rested his lips by the younger's ear.

"Let it out nice and slow, Ash."

As Ash released the air, Gary took advantage of the moment and slipped his finger inside slowly. He was met with very minimal resistance at first as he slipped his finger inside up to the second knuckle, it wasn't until Ash had registered what happened that he tensed. Gary's slender finger felt unnecessarily large along his tender walls, whimpering he clutched at Gary.

Moving slowly, he teased Ash with one finger and searched for his prostate carefully. Once grazing it, he traced it lazily. Jolts of pleasure shot through his abdomen and he dug his nails in to Gary's skin as pain registered while his entrance clenched in response.

"AH!"

"Easy" Gary warned, Ash slipping down the wall a bit. "Don't move."

Gary hefted Ash's leg to rest on his waist as he continued. Ash had no choice but to keep from moving as Gary touched him with soft movements, his left leg held by Gary as he used his right hand to touch him. He couldn't help but twitch while his insides were given attention. Slowly but surely his aches were overshadowed by the sensations which grew with intensity. Soon Ash was embarrassed to find himself wanting to be penetrated.

"Gary...you can, you know..." Ash tried voicing his desire without flat out saying it, his usual discrepancy gone with the buzz. "Just.."

"You want me now?" Gary asked him, rubbing Ash's delicate sweet spot with experienced precision.

A prickling heat consumed Ash as he felt his skin erupt in goosebumps. His erection poked Gary in the stomach, pre cum sticking to the taut skin. The head rubbed the slippery surface pleasurably, making him groan. Not wanting to admit Gary was right consumed the cognitive part of his brain, but his carnal desire overrode it. Fully aware his body would regret it, he caved.

"Yes..." he mumbled,

"Then say it and maybe I can help" Gary drawled out, voice enticingly low to avoid anyone hearing their exchange. "Tell me you want me"

Suddenly feeling powerless, Ash couldn't muster up the words. Once again Gary had manipulated him in to putty. The last thing he wanted was for Gary to feel he could just use him whenever he pleased but the way he could break him was undeniably impressive. Not being able to resist the growing desire taking over, Ash complied to his Rival.

"I want you" he whispered, avoiding his eyes. "Please-"

"Hold on to me and don't scream"

Hefting Ash's small body up as the younger kept his hands glued on the other's shoulders, Gary held both Ash's thighs splayed across his waist. Releasing one leg momentarily while reaching a hand down, he pumped body wash in to his palm and took himself in hand. After coating himself with the substance he angled up in to Ash and penetrated him easily. The brisk impalement elicited a sound of surprise from Ash but thankfully for them, Gary reacted quickly and pressed a hand on his mouth.

"Shush, running water is loud but not THAT loud. "

Removing his hand he placed it back on Ash's thigh and pressed him against the tile for leverage. Thrusting upwards he pushed in and out of Ash's tight body, savoring how Ash's legs held him close. Steadily Ash neared his peak, having already been stimulated previously. He threw his head back to rest on the wall and allowed Gary to bounce him. Eyes shut, his mouth stayed slightly agape while his mind ceased to maintain cognitive awareness.

The way Ash's body responded to him never ceased to rile Gary. And his facial expression? Forget it. The first time in bed he'd been graced with the luxury of watching Ash's face contort pleasurably, the times that followed afterwards he had Ash faced away because it was convenient.

But now his face was right in front of his and he loved it. His own climax was building and he slammed in to Ash throwing caution to the wind. Ash was lost in his approaching orgasm but Gary's husky voice pulled him back to reality.

"You don't know what you do to me. That face you make, it drives me crazy."

Gary's words pushed him over the edge and he came, spraying his release across both his and Gary's stomachs. The brunette finished shortly after, shuddering as Ash pulled his essence from him. Lost in the afterglow, Ash opened his eyes moments later to see Gary staring at him engrossed. Feeling bashful from the intense stare, he wanted to be put down.

"You can let go"

"I don't want to"


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait! The semester finally ended and I have free time once again! WOOOO! I'm making my rounds and updating stories, so here you go :) Review please!

xxxxxxxxx

"You can let go"

"I don't want to."

Gary kept his eyes on Ash who reluctantly looked back at him. Time seemed to slow down as he took in what Gary told him. The smell of soap reached his nostrils followed by the feeling of droplets of water dripping down his skin. Water beat down on Gary's back, the brunnette's body shielding Ash from the direct flow. The sound of water spraying echoed in his ears, far away, as his mind tried desperately to grasp what was happening. Looking at Gary with questioning eyes, he silently asked.

"I don't want to let go."

"Gary …"

"Let's try this the right way"

The rest of the shower felt like a dream to Ash, almost lucid in a sense. He hadn't responded to the implied offer but Gary held him to his chest as Ash washed up, kissing his face while doing so. Brendan came to mind as he felt hands rubbing his sides tenderly, the action being something he could picture Brendan doing. The drastic shift in Gary's persona struck him as extremely unusual. The rival was rude, cocky and definitely not sweet... but there he was holding Ash as if he were his beloved.

Gary came on to him days ago and never once showed any interest in anything besides physical interactions. The sudden burst of emotion Gary revealed had to have been stirred up by something, Ash couldn't figure out what though. The brunette wrapped his arms securely around Ash, squeezing affectionately and the action once again reminded him of Brendan...

BRENDAN.

The realization hit Ash with the force of a charging Tauros and he felt just as stupid as Gary had insisted he was as a child. Gary was jealous and felt threatened. Who would have thought it? The great Gary Oak, threatened by another's crush. Of course Brendan had already make his impression on Ash, quite strongly, but not that he knew that of course. Concern overcame Ash as he realized he was now stuck between two guys, both of which wanted to mark their territory.

Except one was a lot friendlier than the other, and that same man couldn't stand the other for the exact reason.

Brendan didn't like Gary for obvious reasons. He felt the arrogant brunette was rude and quite frankly he felt Gary was a tool. Gary was competitive with Ash and always had been, which he took very seriously. Brendan was technically Ash's rival as well considering they were to battle each other to raise their standing in the tournament but Brendan didn't let that carry over to how they carried on with each other.

Gary didn't like Brendan because the latter showed interest in something that he felt was rightfully his. Ash and Gary went back a long time, be it was rivalry, their aquaintentship had been established for a while. In Gary's mind, he had first dibs on Ash being he had gotten to it him first, unfortunately he hadn't shown any further interest in Ash beyond Sex. And Ash rightfully had no reason to suspect there was any further interest aside from Gary's conquest.

Brendan on the other hand seemed a hell of a lot friendlier than he, something which threatened Gary since Ash was also a very friendly person. Gary assumed Ash would be more drawn to someone like the raven haired teen himself.

Ash said nothing to Gary about the thoughts buzzing in his mind as he finished cleaning up. When in their room he started going through his bag for fresh pajamas only to see that it was time to do laundry. Groaning in frustration, he accidentally caught Gary's attention. The brunette glanced at him curiously from where he sat on his bed in just pajama bottoms, toweling his hair. He clearly was waiting for an explanation.

"I'm just out of pajamas" Ash grumbled. "Gotta do laundry tomorrow. "

"Oh?"

"Point is, I have no pajamas to wear tonight."

Gary smirked some before responding.

"Go bare ass. I don't mind."

Ash blushed despite his resolve to play it off cool. Gary's smirk only grew as Ash got redder, struggling to conjure up a response to his suggestion.

"I'm sure you don't mind but I'm not taking that chance if you catch my drift."

"Well you got fresh underwear, don't you?" Gary questioned.

"Yeah."

"Just wear that then. I'll give you a shirt." he told Ash, shrugging. "It's just us here. No big deal."

The shirt Gary gave Ash was too long being that he was significantly taller than him. The plain black shirt fell to Ash's upper thighs, barely concealing the blue briefs he wore underneath. The sleeves fit alright due to them being short, plus Gary wasn't buff. The shoulder area was definitely roomy though, sagging slightly. Of course Gary thought it was cute but chose to tease him instead of saying so.

"Ha" he chided "You're pretty petite for a guy"

"Shut up, Gary."

"What? I'm just saying." he reassured Ash."It's not a bad thing."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." he dead panned. "Sure it's not."

"I'm serious. In fact, I like it. You're easier to handle"

Not having a chance to question what Gary meant, Ash was scooped up in Gary's arms and held up an impressive distance off the ground. Naturally Ash was unamused by the sheer proof that he was a very small in stature male seing as Gary was able to lift him so high, He kicked his legs trying to reassert himself with the floor but Gary took great pleasure in watching Ash struggle.

"Put me down! Arg!" Ash pleaded, flailing. "What if you drop me!?"

Gary made a dismissive sound but dropped Ash on his bed.

"Kill joy"

Heavy black bangs fell in Ash's face as he bounced from the force of his fall and a knock on the door caught their attention. Both males paused and in unison looked up at each other, confusion filling their faces. Gary went to open it, forgetting that Ash wasn't quite appropriately dressed for visitors.

"Gary wait-"

It was too late though, he opened the door and revealed slender teenager with voluminous green hair and delicately pale skin who swayed unsteadily on his feet.

"Brendan I forgot my key, I'm so sorry-" he rambled on as he walked in before realizing that Gary wasn't Brendan. "Wait, this isn't my room..."

He looked up at Ash on the bed and blinked in surprised before turning to look at Gary.

"Oops! Sorry boys!" he chimed, " I'm kind of drunk. Wrong room...Looks like I walked in on something interesting though. Oooooooo! "

Ash laughed uncomfortably, trying to pull the shirt lower on his legs.

"Oh don't be like that!" the green haired teenager laughed, "I just had some fun myself, ha ha. Maybe too much..."

Gary couldn't suppress the amusement bubbling in him from watching the scene unfold. A flamboyant male tipsy wandered in to their room and was teasing Ash, whom was uncomfortable beyond belief. Clearing his throat, he tried his best not to laugh.

"Um, hi..."Ash squeaked "You said 'Brendan' when you came in...are you rooming with him?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, stumbling before regaining his footing. "I'm Wally! Nice to meet you...I could have sworn this was my room."

"Brendan is next door...you were close..."

Wally shook his head.

"Well fuck me in the bum! I'm drunker than my mum on Christmas, wandering in here without a clue... could you bring me to my room so I don't get lost again? Please?"

Ash picked up his jeans and put them on before taking Wally by the arm and guiding him out of his and Gary's room. They walked past Gary whose eyes were wide and watering from amusement. Ash said nothing and just walked Wally out.

"Toodles!" Wally called out to him.

Rapping on the door Ash held Wally to ensure he wouldn't topple over. The young man was a cutsy giggling mess from whatever booze he had gotten in to that evening. Brendan's face was bewildered when he opened the door and saw Ash there with Wally. Wally brightened up, leaning against Ash for foundation.

"Brendan! Guess what, I'm so messed up I thought his room was ours! Isn't that funny?"

Brendan raised an eyebrow, snickering.

"You're something else, Wally." Brendan stated, chuckling. "Thanks for bringing him over, Ash. Knowing him he'd wander in to the wrong room again and get taken advantage of."

"Wouldn't that be fun!" Wally giggled.

After taking the tipsy male from Ash, Brendan ushered Wally inside where he walked to his bed and plopped down on it face first. Wally turned over on his side before grabbing a pillow and falling asleep. Turning back to Ash, Brendan laughed at his face.

"Don't look so horrified, he's just eccentric after one too many drinks" he explained. "He's actually really shy when sober. I think that's why he drinks when clubbing."

"He's definitely eccentric..."

"Did he say something weird to you?" Brendan asked.

Ash hesitated before answering but decided to just come out with it.

" Something along the lines of 'fuck me in the bum'."

"Eh, nothing you haven't heard before." Brendan replied, winking. "Well thanks again... oh and Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice shirt"

Brendan gave Ash a knowing look before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

"Mine would fit better."

The door shut in his face and Ash was left to stand there in the hallway. Facepalming, he groaned. Of course he forgot he was wearing Gary's shirt. Of course! He walked back to his room next door and knocked to have Gary let him in. The brunette opened the door, still amused.

"That guy looked fun, huh?" he asked Ash who walked by him and back to his own bed.

"I wouldn't know"

"You okay?" Gary questioned, catching a shift in Ash's tone.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Xxxxx

That night Ash once again couldn't fall asleep tossed and turned, unable to rest. He worried that his fidgeting would wake up Gary and tried his best to avoid moving anymore but soon the pressure on his side was too much and he turned over on his stomach

.

"You good over there?"

Gary's voice came out of nowhere in the dark and scared the crap out of Ash who flinched in shock and gasped.

"Well?"

"Yeah, I'm good... just can't sleep. I didn't know you were up." Ash responded, turning so his head was faced away from Gary's side of the room. "My mind won't shut off or something. It sucks."

The springs of Gary's mattress creaked very softly as he sat up in bed and threw his legs over the side. Getting up he shuffled the short distance between their beds and crawled in to Ash's. His hands landed on the younger's back and of course Ash took his actions as suggestive and tried squirming away. Gary responded by slipping his hands under the hem of the shirt Ash wore and rubbed at his back while straddling his legs.

"You're just restless" Gary commented, continuing his soft massage."You really need to sleep though. So do I. We have to train tomorrow."

"Shit, you're right. Our turns are coming up soon."

"Mmhm."

Kneading the flesh covering Ash's shoulders, Gary pressed his body weight lightly in to him. Ash's body gradually began going lax from his action but his mind was shutting down at a slower pace. What Gary was doing felt good, but he couldn't help but wonder why he was doing it.

"That feels really good" he admitted, bringing his arms up to rested under his pillow. "I definitely feel sleepier.

"

Fatigue began to take over Gary and he got under the covers with Ash, urging him to turn on his side, Ash's back to his chest. Putting space between them he rubbed Ash's back slowly and sure enough Ash's breathing slowed down, indicating he was shortly away from falling asleep. Wrapping his arm around his waist, he tugged him closer and spooned him.

"Gary?" Ash mumbled sleepily.

"Hm?"

"Good Night."


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading! :) By the way, I realized I didn't reply to some reviews last time, doing that now. Sorry! Also, I know I must sound like a broken record, but I can not thank you all enough for reading! The favorite, review and follow alerts have been so wonderful to see. I wanted to write and post stories for years but never got around to it because I was worried of being given negative backlash. You've all been great. Thank you!

Long chapter ahead, enjoy!

 **Kigen Dawn:** Well Wally has arrived so lets see where this goes? ;) I have to admit I'm having more fun with the characters than I originally planned. As ALWAYS, your continued consistent feedback is amazing. Thank you! I'm always up for story requests anyways but if you ever want something in particular I'll jump on it, dude. Just say the word.

 **Celaj15:** Drunk Wally is certainly interesting xD playful little guy. Let's see where his shinangeons get him, hmm? ;P

 **kyouTakuTen:** Ash and Gary have some character flaws they're working on but they certainly have some chemistry, don't they? :)

 **246kisses:** Personally I'm a die hard Ash/Gary shipper too, it's fun to see him with other people too though. But 9 out of 10 times I read a poke story, its Ash/Gary xD

xxxxxx

Morning came and oddly enough Ash was the first to wake up, feeling extremely well rested. The first thing he saw was Gary's bed, empty and unmade. Gary always made his bed before leaving in the morning... how strange. Wondering where the hell he had gone off to, he tried rolling over but stopped almost instantly.

An arm tightened around his middle and he registered the feeling of someone in bed with him. Of course it was Gary, he didn't doubt that. He was mildly confused as to why Gary was sleeping in his bed before remembering the brunette climbing in it the previous night, after his own tossing and turning had kept the other up. Gary had massaged him in an attempt to lull him to sleep and it worked, but he didn't go back to own bed afterwards. Resting his forehead down on his outstretched arm, Ash sighed. This whole arrangement was... something.

Gary, his cocky, snarky, viper tongued arrogant rival managed to turn nine years of rivalry, in to a bad romance...Well in all fairness what they had wasn't necessarily bad. It was just unexpected and outside the norm of how relationships happened. They weren't even in a relationship but god forbid another human being even show interest in him or Gary would have some passive aggressive problem about it.

.

In the shower yesterday had Ash chosen not to respond when Gary stated his desire to court him, the proposition itself wasn't something he would have ever expected so Ash didn't validate it with a response. Gary took his avoidance of the topic with a grain of salt. Gary Oak was used to getting what he wanted. With that being a factor, along with a giant ego, he had no doubts in his ability to seduce Ash further. But after Ash's initial reaction, he didn't bring it up again that night. The intimate moment hung between them, postponed but not forgotten.

It would be silly of Ash to deny his interest in Gary. No matter his conflicted feelings towards the rival, his nervousness couldn't simply be chalked up to post fornication jitters. Of course when laying with someone on numerous occasions there comes a sense of attachment, the bond present regardless of whether or not it is openly admitted.

When thinking of Gary Oak, the last thing that came to mind for Ash was a relationship. Just a look at Gary and you'd assume his interest was strictly superficial and physical but said brunette had proved Ash wrong. Of course he still suspected some of it was a territorial matter being that Brendan was treading Ash like an opportunity waiting to happen, but Ash did not have the courage or proper grasp on the situation to speak up. He didn't know what or who he wanted, nor why either of his suitors even liked him.

He happened upon Brendan in the staircase, the morning he almost tumbled...the morning after his first field day between the sheets with Gary. His first impression was quite possibly the most clumsy but Brendan didn't seem to mind. He embraced it, playfully mocking Ash about it later. Growing up, as far as Gary was concerned Ash's spazzy and clumsy nature made him a big idiot. That's what said brunette had told him during their adolescence and had yet to state otherwise.

Maybe Gary only wanted him until Brendan gave up, he wouldn't put it past the jerk to want what someone else could take away from him. The idea seemed very possible, causing a dreadful bubbling in his stomach. Ash didn't want to think about that, surely Gary wasn't that mean. He really needed some space, intrusive thoughts were taking over.

If only Gary wasn't spooning him... Maybe if he moved slowly he wouldn't wake him. He tried turning slightly with the intent of grabbing Gary's arm to move it, but something jabbed him in the lower back upon the tiny shift in position, effectively stilling all movement before he even neared Gary's arm. Was he...?

Yup. Leave it to Gary to be rock hard in his sleep.

Of all times for Gary to be hard it had to be when Ash needed to make his escape. From the perineal soreness he seemed to be plagued with as of lately, it seemed that Gary was always hard. He really couldn't afford to wake him up but if he just stayed there Gary would wake up at some point anyways...probably still hard, too. If he didn't try to move. and soon, he'd be a sitting psyduck

.

Bite the bullet and stay or maneuver his way out? Decisions decisions …

The sound of a device vibrating on the nightstand caught his attention, causing his heart to skip a beat as Gary shifted in his sleep. A sleepy grunt and his breathing returned back to normal. It had to be relatively early for Gary to be still asleep. Trying to move as carefully as he could without waking Gary, he moved his stretched out arm out to the night stand, sliding his pokedex towards himself with nimble fingers.

Picking it up by the edges with his index finger and thumb, he brought it to his face and flipped it open slowly, the hinge making a subtle snap.

 **New Message From: Misty**

 **7:03 AM**

 **Pikachu is acting strange at the daycare, saw him when I went to pick up Togetic. I suggest you go check on him.**

Internally groaning, Ash realized he had to get up. Something was wrong with his pal and he had to go see. Biting the inside of his cheek, he placed the pokedex back on the edge of the nightstand then gingerly picked up Gary's wrist and moved it away. He placed it down, inched away from him, and tried smoothly sliding to the ground. He succeeded, and stood up carefully, proceeding his search for his bag.

All was well until he hit his small toe on the foot of a dresser. The tiny toe shot pain through his foot like a fuse, the feelings traveling from nerve to nerve in a matter of seconds. . He repressed the scream which he so badly wanted to let out. His attempt at silence seemed nearly pointless because the thump resonated off the walls. Hopping up and down he cringed while clutching his foot, expecting Gary to wake up. Miraculously, Gary didn't wake up.

"Phew" he breathed, rubbing his foot to calm the pain. "Owww... that fucking hurt."

But then his pokedex vibrated again, falling off the nightstand, bumping the bed then hitting the floor loudly with a clack.

"What the fuck" Gary mumbled, opening his eyes. He pushed himself up off the mattress a little, still groggy. "What was that?"

As if trying to be invisible, Ash stayed still.

Gary looked down, noting the empty warm space next to him where Ash had slept, and wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Ash?" Gary called out, looking up and finding him.

The black haired male swallowed heavily, he was so close!

"Morning..."Ash responded, putting his foot back down.

Sitting up fully, Gary positioned himself at the headboard, stretching with his eyes closed. Ash stood there out of place, Gary's nightshirt barely covering the hem of his briefs. His thin tan legs bowed slightly in nervousness and Gary finished stretching, opening his eyes he saw Ash standing there and wondered what the hell he'd been up to.

"Mornin' Ashy boy" he greeted Ash, eyes raking over the exposed skin. "Any particular reason you're up? It's early."

"Pikachu needs me..."

Gary smiled some, patting the space next to him.

"He's fine" the brunette assured him. "Now come back to bed...we don't have to be up for a little. "

Mentally trying to worm his way out, he faltered. He needed an excuse and quickly. He had to go get Pikachu... Pikachu! He would just stick with that. It was the truth.

"Pikachu needs me" Ash insisted as he found his bag. He zipped it open and took a pair of jeans out, ready to put them on.

"Ash" Gary said calmly, eyes glued to the younger's slender legs.

Ash looked up, jeans still in hand, and waited for what Gary would say. The brunette blinked, green eyes unwavering as he caught Ash's gaze.

"I need you" he told Ash, earnestly.

The statement Gary made left Ash stunned, who in response, felt his fingers loosen their grip on the denim he held. The brunette's word struck a cord somewhere in his head, questioning the depth behind them. Staring, he saw Gary pushing the sheets away from his waist to reveal the morning erection that Ash already knew was there.

"Now come here" Gary suggested seductively."Would ya?"

Instead of obediently obeying Gary, Ash resisted automatically. The lapse in understanding behind Gary's previous words made Ash a new level nervous. The uncertainty of what he thought Gary meant by 'I need you' set of a flight reflex in him. Had he read too deeply in to it like an idiot? He didn't want to find out. So feeling embarrassed, he tried making his exit.

"I really need to go-"

"You're not going anywhere" Gary cooed, lustfully watching Ash. "Now drop the pants cuz you don't need 'em. "

He hesitated for a moment but Gary nodded in encouragement, lowering his voice to a persuasive tone which fell seductively on the ears.

"Come give me a proper good morning"

There was just something about the way Gary spoke that over powered Ash's free will The brunette could boss him around with the tone of his voice, drawing poor Ash in like a Mothra to a flame. The same condescending voice that once pissed him off to no end when growing up now aroused him beyond what he felt was even appropriate. Was it infatuation or masochism? Ash didn't know. All he knew was there was a very sexy man in his bed who wasn't letting him go, and now that he thought about it, maybe he didn't want to go.

Dropping the pants, he held Gary's gaze. The brunette drew him forward with a slow bend of his index finger, the slender digit beckoning him as if leading to naughty temptation. Ash couldn't ever deny how sexually drawn to Gary he was but this all felt like a huge trap. Was this all just one of Gary's power games? Or was this really about him? Wearily, he hoped it was the latter.

He approached the bed where Gary sat, his rival's legs stretched out casually as he rested against the headboard. His brown hair held it's natural volume with minor rumple from sleep. His bed head was undeniably sexy, along with his slightly hoarse morning voice. Gary stopped him before he could get a knee up on the bed to crawl on, telling him to stay standing.

"Why don't you get comfortable first?"

Catching the hint, he stripped himself of Gary's lent night shirt. He lifted the black article of clothing over his head then dropped it uncertaintly. His hands went to the elastic of his briefs as he looked up at Gary with bashful apprehension. The underwear was all he had left for modesty and Ash didn't feel quite THAT confident. If anything he felt insecure, like he was sleeping with Gary for the first time all over again.

Watching him with focused eyes it was clear what Gary wanted him to do, so Ash dropped them. Having no way to hide himself, he stood and let Gary take in what he wanted to see. Modesty gone, his penis lay half erect against his thigh, quickly inflating further when Gary watched approvingly. Once given permission, he crawled on the bed straddling Gary's lap as instructed.

Not knowing what to do, he avoided looking Gary in the eyes. Gary laughed quietly, bringing his hands to Ash's waist to try and comfort him with a sliver of an affectionate display. Ash hadn't reacted as he wanted him to the previous night when given affectionate treatment, so the last thing he wanted was to risk was scaring him back in to his shell again. Ash didn't budge as his skin was caressed, sitting there with his muscles stiff. Gary ran his finger tips around the soft skin of Ash's pelvis, pinching gently when Ash made no further movement.

"So...how're going to give me that good morning?" Gary inquired softly, his voice just a notch kinder than what Ash was used to.

The tone of voice sounded familiar. It sounded vaguely like yesterday but with a hint of domineering .

Ash refused to look at him, nervous of the stare that could make him do things he normally wouldn't consider, not to mention the buttery voice he was being spoken to with. Seeing that his companion wasn't taking the bait, Gary clucked disapprovingly in a gentle manner. He didn't care for the lack of eye contact and tried correcting it. Leaning in, he moved his hands towards the underside of Ash's shoulder blades and pulled him flush towards his chest.

"Don't be shy." he insisted seriously, "You can look at me, Ash"

It was an absolute miracle Ash wasn't blushing. His chest felt hot inside, the muscles tightening with chills. He wasn't sure how he felt romantically about Gary, he had an infatuation but couldn't stand the snarky brunette for his attitude. Ash knew how felt towards him in other ways, though. His penis was shoved against Gary as a result of their proximity and he knew Gary was enjoying it. He couldn't help but continue questioning why Gary was doing all this, was it truly a display of interest or just a vindictive plot?

Despite his confliction, by some miraculous means, Ash felt a burst of confidence and looked Gary in the eyes. The green irises enticed him and made everything else he felt irrelevant. His fingers twined in the brunette's hair, holding him in place as he brought his mouth upon the other's and Gary moaned without missing a beat, reciprocating the action. Their kiss became heated but abruptly took a competitive turn.

Ash tried overpowering Gary briefly but Gary wasn't at all warmed up to such an idea. Neither wanted to be the submissive and they both made that very clear. Trying to assert himself as the male rightfully in charge, Gary fought the other's tongue. One of his hands reached down beneath Ash to free his erection as he put Ash in his place. Gary's larger bulge pressed in to Ash's rear from underneath, rubbing and bumping his plump cheeks.

The feeling filled him with doubt for a moment, did he really want to challenge Gary for dominance when knew he'd get his satisfaction from being the submissive? Being on the receiving end was normal for him at first and Ash didn't question his place until a certain other brunette had offered themselves as his submissive. Brendan had submitted to him, would it even be possible to top with Gary?

The thought distracted him and Gary took the chance to rip Ash away from him. Taking him by the shoulders, he pushed him to lay back between his outstretched legs. Ash's knees were bent and splayed open on either side of Gary with his feet rested by the brunette's hips. Trapped, he had no way of getting up. He could crawl backwards but knew Gary would simply take him by the ankle and reel him back in.

The look that took over Gary's face was not one of anger, but one of intrigue. He stared at Ash for a moment before reaching in to the nightstand, where he now openly kept the lube, and retrieved it. He paused as if debating to take something else out, and did so with out letting Ash see what it was. After peeling of his tank, Gary poured the lubricant over his fingers before disregarding the bottle back to it's place in the drawer and slicked down Ash's erection. A faintly fruity smell wafted by their nostrils.

Bringing his fingers down to the ebony haired male's entrance, he traced the puckered orifice with slow teasing fingers, pressing just enough for Ash's body to reflexively clench the entrance in response but not actually entering it. Massaging the spot, he teased Ash. Filling him with anticipation that he could not shake off. His body responded in ways that he had no control over, Gary's actions arousing him but filling him with growing fatigue as his muscles tightened repeatedly in preparation to stop penetration.

Slippery fingers nudged in slightly and Ash groaned, wanting to feel them inside.

"Still wanna be in charge?" Gary taunted huskily, slipping his finger inside Ash who gasped pleasurably. "Because I think you're much better like this."

"I'm sorry-" Ash apologized, shuddering as Gary slipped in further.

"Not yet you're not."

Just as the previous times, he enjoyed the feeling of Gary fingered him, shutting his eyes in bliss. Ash presumed that this encounter would be like the others, somewhat predictable now that Gary had him where he wanted. Just as he thought Gary couldn't possibly have another curveball to throw at him, something rubbery was slid over his dick down to the base, squeezing firmly all around his girth. He couldn't even fathom what was placed on him so he opened his eyes to find out.

A purple rubbery ring was placed on him, and he had no idea why. The object was not something he was familiar with and he squirmed between Gary's legs, feeling the rubber exert pressure on his shaft. Gary, being the ever observant one, noticed the confusion and decided to explain.

"Was out yesterday when you went out with what's his face. I happened upon a little shop. An adult shop, actually. Found some flavored lube too, it's amazing what you can find in the city." Gary clarified, pressing on the rubber cock ring to ensure it was in place properly. "Found this cock ring and thought it'd be fun, and apparently it was perfect timing."

"P-Perfect timing?" Ash pondered aloud, "Why?"

"Gotta keep you in your place" Gary offered as an explanation, choosing not to explain the cock ring's full purpose and function yet.

Ash would see for himself.

Grasping the younger around the waist, Gary turned him on to his side before turning him again so he'd be on his stomach. He manually positioned Ash so he was on his hands and knees, ass propped very highly in the air just an inch below his face. Not giving Ash a warning, he craned his neck down and lapped at his sensitive hole. The oily texture of the lubricant coated his tongue, covering his taste buds with artificially sweet fruit flavor.

Unable to keep his cool, Ash grabbed at Gary's legs and squeezed his fingers around them for support. Gary licked slowly, waiting to hear Ash moan and hoping he'd beg as he lazily played with the nerve endings resting there. Ash's lips pursed inwardly as he tried his best not to whimper like some desperate animal in heat, unaware that Gary was waiting for those sounds.

The first time Gary had done this, it was a much less agenda oriented task. The brunette lapped at him to work him up previously, now he was doing it to make him desperate with arousal. Worried that his moans would be too much, Ash forced himself to withhold them from Gary. However, Gary was not pleased with such behavior.

It wasn't until Gary swatted Ash on the ass, startling him, that he let loose a needy moan. Grasping him by both cheeks, he pried him open and licked quickly, slipping his fingers in and licking around them on and off. Wasn't long before Ash felt himself peak, but the orgasm never surfaced. He lingered on the edge, panting as his seed was trapped and held him from release.

"I can't cum" he whined.

"It's the ring" Gary explained as he pulled away from Ash, actually surprised the younger had caved so quickly to the discomfort

. He expected Ash to resist asking for help for a bit, thinking he'd have even more leverage over him.

"That's what it's there for."

"Take it off." Ash pleaded, sweat building in his pores. His erection felt heavy and pulsed like a ticking bomb, building more pressure as time went on. "I'm going to burst!"

Gary tched in amusement and pushed Ash by the rear, knocking his arms from under him so he fell on his stomach. Gary then got up from the bed. Ash moved to get up but was ordered to stay put. Dropping his pajama pants, Gary rolled Ash over and resumed his place between the younger's legs. Ash's dick was swollen and begging for release, the rubber still squeezing him with enough pressure to keep him from orgasm.

"Garryy"

Big brown dilated eyes stared up at him, pleading. Having him right where he wanted him, Gary positioned himself to penetrate Ash. His erection slid in with very little resistance and Ash was shocked to feel it was no longer nearly as sore as it had been the previous days. Moaning with little regard to dignity, Ash reached forward for the juncture of Gary's chiseled shoulders.

"Gary! Take it off, please!" He begged, feeling his dick throb as his prostate was jabbed over and over again. " I'm so close, I'll do anything"

Seeing an opportunity, Gary brought a finger to Ash's chin as he continued his thrusting. He rubbed the plump protrusion and watched Ash's face contort erotically as the younger male was forced to withstand a pleasurable torture. Features softening, Gary watched momentarily before taking Ash up on his offer.

"Tell me you love me"

The request wasn't as simple as Gary made it out to be, asking casually as if it were something he'd been told before. He knew it wasn't an easy request, and he didn't know what answer he'd get, but he needed a response. Didn't matter what it was, Ash was trapped and as vindictive as it was to use the raven haired male's compromising vulnerability to his advantage, he'd get an answer out of him while he had the upper hand.

"What!?" Ash gasped at the request, fingers squeezing Gary desperately. Again and again Gary's pelvis snapped forward, worsening the tingling heat. " Gary don't play with me-"

"I need to know" Gary said, cutting off Ash.

Face completely red from embarrassment and sexual strain, Ash's eyes watered at the corners.

"Gary, please" he moaned, pleading." Take it off!"

"Talk to me" Gary demanded seductively, fingers pinched the rubber ring in an unspoken ultimatum. The scenario very familiar. "Just give me an answer. Something. Anything. Tell me."

Instead of answering, Ash threw a curve ball at Gary for once and answered his question with the same question.

"Do you love me?"

The stare Gary gave Ash was raw, his eyes widening with full pupils. Sweat trickled down his face and their skin was slick against one another. Licking his lips, he looked at Ash with all traces of his usual snarky facade gone and nodded,

"Of course." he admitted wholeheartedly, the words tumbling from him as if he were amazed to be saying them.

"I don't know if I love you...but I want to

"

The answer was enough for Gary who pulled the cock ring off of Ash. Pounding in to him, he brought the ebony haired male to completion instantaneously. Ash's seed shot from him in a low arch, spraying powerfully. Having been focused on prying Ash for an answer, Gary wasn't at close as he was and worked towards his own satisfaction.

Ash watched him with half lidded eyes before they shut in exhaustion. His body lax from orgasm, he gave a full surrender while he was rocked about on the mattress. Palming Ash's ribcage, Gary held on to him securely and climaxed with palpitating convulsions. He stayed pentrated within Ash, keeping their chests close as they attempted catching their breath with little success.

Ash's pokedex buzzed from somewhere on the floor but neither made any attempt to physically acknowledge is as the intensity of what had just taken place dawned on their afterglow smogged minds. Both were hesitant to speak, not wanting to break the silence. With a worn out intake of air, Gary laid next to Ash with an arm out to cradle the petite male to his body possessively, but with affection all the same.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been a bit, very very sorry! Thank you for reading!

Xxxxxxx

Ash knew it was in his better interest to get up, but he couldn't quite do that. His bedmate held him against his chest, securing him on the mattress showing no sign of planning to let go. In retrospect all Ash had to do was speak up or simply move if he wanted to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. For the time being he was stuck where he laid with Gary.

Gary's early morning activities left him feeling worn out and mentally cloudy which left little cognitivity for pondering on the events that had taken place. Their sexual encounter didn't deviate too much from their usual ones.. except for Gary's little curveball. The brunnette's sudden desire for a direct vocalization of affection was not at all expected on Ash's part. What was even more unexpected was Gary's vocalized affections. Ash had not been expecting that either.

Of course once Ash's mind began clearing up, it raced through the scenario multiple times as he laid there picking apart everything that had been said between them. He worried if his response was rude, or if he simply replied hastily from the heat of the moment. Because quite honestly, everything happened fairly fast. Gary asked if he loved him, and his answer had been truthful, but the situation surrounding it was not what he would have preferred. The whole situation was less than preferable.

The constant sex with little regard to paced sequenced events left Ash frustrated, the frustration quickly escalating to aggravation. Between Gary and Brendan, Ash was left to fend for himself on a battleground he hadn't created. He needed a break and some time to think, but whenever he sought out to be alone, someone was always there, which would lead to an...'encounter'.

Determined to get some space, he decided he needed to shower and go about his day as well as check on his pal. Not saying a word, he pushed against Gary's arm as he sat up. Gary didn't allow it without a fight though. Trying to keep the embrace, he tried pulling him back to the mattress.

"Where are you going? It's still early. Just stay here a little longer."

Pushing off his arm again, Ash sat up fully and picked up his pokedex which had an ignored message from earlier.

 **New Message from: Misty**

 **7:46AM**

 **Are you up? Hello?**

"I need to get ready and check on Pikachu. "

Being adamant for once, Ash ignored Gary's insistence to stay in bed and started his day. Once presentable, he made his way to the showers and got ready for the day. Clean, dressed and alone, Ash left the locker room. Taking the elevator down stairs was quiet being not many were up yet. A nurse joy waved cheerily as he passed by on his way to the day care.

Once at the daycare, he was greeted by an empty counter. The sight didn't seem very promising and he began to worry about Pikachu. Before he could ring the bell for service, an elderly woman appeared from the back seeming worried. Her eyes lit up upon seeing Ash and she waved her hand in a relieved manner.

"Oh, you're the boy with the Pikachu! Your friend was here earlier and said she contacted you! " She began, then gestured to the back. "Your pikachu isn't acting right. Please have a look at him. "

After requesting to see his pokemon, the lady scurried off to the back to fetch him. When Pikachu was brought to the counter, he seemed normal. Ash was relieved but also very confused. Pikachu leaped from her arms and on to the counter to stand before Ash happily.

"Pika pika!"

"Uh...hi buddy." Ash greeted him, scratching the back of his head. "You doing okay? Everyone was worried about you."

The yellow mouse pokemon twitched his ears back and forth and hopped up on Ash's shoulder. Without a clue to what had happened, the daycare woman stared. Shaking her head, she waggled a finger at Pikachu.

"You're a very strange Pikachu" she scolded lightly. "I was very worried about you but turns out you just missed your trainer."

Pikachu didn't give her words much thought and just sat on Ash pawing his head softly. It was clear to Ash he was hungry and wanted to leave but his own curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I'm really sorry about this, he seems to be fine. I'm just curious though, what was wrong? Misty said he was acting weird. I came down here expecting a problem."

"Well he was uneasy and restless. This morning he wouldn't settle in. I told him I would need to call you and he got worse! It was the darnest thing!" The elderly woman explained, a look of realization spreading across her features. "He's smart little guy, I'll give him that. He got what he wanted."

Laughing, Ash agreed. Paying her what he owed, he waved goodbye and left for the dining hall. Trainers filed in at their leisure, the early birds so to speak, as the others most likely just roused from sleep up in their rooms. No one he knew was in sight as he walked down the hall in search of breakfast.

"You miss me?" Ash asked pikachu, scratching his head with a kind hearted laugh.

Pikachu smiled and waved his hands excitedly, tapping the brim of Ash's hat.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Ash concluded, scratching the nape of his neck thoughtfully as he entered the dining hall and walked over to grab a tray.

"I guess it's just you and I today, Buddy. What looks good?" He asked Pikachu, ready to pick some breakfast when two fingers pinched the skin of his elbow.

"I see something I like"

Without looking Ash knew it was Brendan. After recoiling from the assault on his elbow, Ash laughed nervously. A quick glance up and Ash caught the end of a wink from the blue eyed male who picked up a tray. Without saying anything else, Brendan started filling a small bowl with fruit and continued on to place eggs and rice on a plate. Ash opted for bread instead of rice this particular morning and moved along to grab some pokemon food for Pikachu.

By the time he fetched the pokemon chow, Brendan was getting a drink. Before Ash could think to go over there and grab one, Brendan was walking towards him with two bottles of juice on his tray. Placing one on Ash's tray, Brendan urged him along towards the register.

"Sleep well?" Brendan pryed politely, chipper as ever. "You look kind of ...stressed"

" Oh, I'm fine. I'm great actually, just went and got Pikachu." Ash brought up as

diversion. " He's happy to be out. Where's your Torchic?"

"She's actually at the daycare. Gonna leave her there for a bit today."

Brendan tried sitting at a booth in plain sight of the dining hall entrance but Ash pretended as if he hadn't seen. Walking by he chose a booth out of sight in hopes that if Gary came down, he may not be as easily spotted. His nervousness was far more obvious than he was aware of because Brendan picked up on it almost immediately.

"You good? You're antsy..." He noticed, unscrewing the lid to his bottle of juice. "Are you late for something?"

"Oh, no. No." Ash told him, reflexively keeping his eye out for a head of spiky brown hair to round the corner. "I recognized someone. I'm fine."

"Who was it?" Brendan questioned, turning to look behind himself.

Ash was saved as Wally rounded the corner before Brendan did in fact look. The green haired male smiled and waved, looking tired and worn out. Patting the empty seat next to him, Brendan called him to their booth. Pikachu scooted his dish closer to Ash's side as Wally placed his tray down.

"Well good morning beautiful people" Wally chimed, yawning under his breath. "Food looks good as always."

He opened a carton of milk and stuck a straw in it, drinking until it nearly halfway gone. Looking at Ash, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and laughed randomly.

"I remember you" he declared, moving on to his fruit bowl. "You're my knight in shining armor from last night. Thanks for taking me back to my room. I was too gone to use my pokedex and call Brendan. I don't even know how I managed to make it as far as your room. I can't remember anything after leaving the club...well besides you bringing me back to Brendan."

Telling Wally there was no need to thank him, Ash looked away to give Pikachu a grape as he stared at his food despite having his own unfinished pokemon chow. Pikachu took it and went back to his own plate.

"I totally have to thank you, who knows where I would have ended up...I really shouldn't go clubbing without you Brendan."

The sad way Wally looked at Brendan set off bells and whistles in Ash's head and he bit the inside of his lip in contemplation of what he would say. Brendan noticed the abrupt pause and brought it up, concerned over Ash who consistently was acting unusual that morning.

"...something up?"

"Well no, I'm just curious about something...'

"Yeah?" Brendan coaxed, waiting for Ash to ask a question.

"Are you two dating?"

Brendan reared his face back a bit, truly surprised. He didn't answer though. Wally, on the other hand, turned pink. Glancing at Brendan, he smiled in an bashful manner and rubbed at his own neck. His alabaster complexion quickly became engulfed by rosey heat and he stuttered as he tried to respond to Ash.

"Brendan and I aren't a thing...well not really. " he giggled nervously. "Oh, do we look like a couple? That's so silly. Isn't that silly, Brendan? Oh my face feels warm...I'm so hung over. Phew. Ash You're so silly!"

Locking eyes with Ash, Brendan picked up some egg with his fork and put it in his mouth.

"Totally silly." he agreed, "Wally isn't my boyfriend. "

"Uh huh..."

"Well he's not...I'm single. Are you?" The blue eyed brunette challenged levely.

At a loss for words, Ash faltered to speak and Wally poked Brendan in the ear.

"You're making him uncomfortable, quit that." Wally scolded Brendan. "I may be hung over but don't think I won't teach you a thing or two. "

Brendan looked at Wally with pure skepticism and held the expression until Wally giggled.

"Okay, fine you caught me. I'm all talk."

Continuing to eat his food, Brendan let his eyes linger on Ash with purposeful meaning. Breakfast went on feeling much warmer than the room actually was. They finished eating, but returned to the table to kill time after bringing their trays back. . Wally talked about some guys he'd gotten playful with on the dance floor. He didn't go in to any details but seemed awfully content with himself.

"You got in to all kinds of trouble yesterday" Brendan snorted, not sounding surprised in the least. " Get below the belt with anyone?"

"Brendan, Ash is right there!"

Wally clearly had no idea of the events which had taken place between Ash and his roommate. Brendan didn't let anything show and shrugged easy as could be. A foot nudged Ash's and he flinched back from it.

"Ash likes dirty gossip too." Brendan reasoned, moving his foot back to Ash's undetected under the table. "He doesn't mind a scandal. We're all men here, aren't we Ash?"

Agreeing tensly, Ash bumped his sneaker against Brendan foot in a silent plea to back off. Wally started pouring in to a tale of a hot and bothered couple sitting on a couch at the club. Not noticing Ash's uneasy posture, Wally rambled on obliviously.

"Well they were flirting on a couch and I walked by tipsy as hell when I was grabbed and tugged backwards..."

Brendan repeated his action from the diner and slid his foot up Ash's leg, smoldering him with his icy blue stare. Panicking, Ash pleaded with a stare for him to stop. The foot didn't move any further, but it didn't retreat.

"Two men grabbed me! Can you believe it? Just snatched me off the floor! The larger one settled me in his lap with my legs resting on the other's legs...I remembered seeing them when I got there. They must have been there a while because when I walked by it had been hours since I got in." Wally stopped his story, looking at Ash's face extremely scrutinizingly. "Ash...?"

Said male froze.

"...do you remember seeing a couple there? Blonde skinny guy and the other was bigger built. Taller, purple hair, looked like an athlete almost?"

"Wally, that could match so many couples, how would he remember?"

"Actually, I do remember them..." Ash admitted, recalling the couple looking at him flirtatiously until Brendan showed up with some drinks."They sat on the love seat across from us, Brendan"

Brendan's foot creeped up higher, resting below the bend of Ash's Knee.

"Oh, really? Were they cute?"

"They were gorgeous!" Wally budded in, answering Brendan " I was in shock! These two hot guys tugged me in and-"

A familiar head of spiked brunette hair appeared from across the room and Ash turned his attention to it. Pikachu looked to where his trainer had and made a loud noise of acknowledgement upon spotting Gary. Gary approached them as Wally stopped his story, looking behind him to where Ash's stare seemed glued.

"Do you know him? He looks familiar...and cute. Now why can't I place my finger on it."

"You really shouldn't drink, Wally." Brendan reminded his friend, looking miffed as Ash pushed his foot away under the tabletop. "That's Ash's roommate, Gary. You probably saw him last night when you mistook their room for ours."

Gary walked up to Ash, asking him to move over in the booth and took his seat in front of Brendan as Ash now sat in front of Wally. Pikachu toddled over to Gary, sitting between Ash's right arm and Gary's left. Placing his hand on Pikachu's head, he pat him nonchalantly and had yet to greet the other two at the table.

"I remember you but I don't.." Wally mentioned, catching Gary's attention. 'I'm Wally. Apparently I met you yesterday."

"You're the one who came knocking on our door drunk. I remember you." Gary responded, casting a side glance to Brendan who just smiled nicely. " Maybe you should keep a closer eye on _your friend."_

" I have a lot to keep me busy as is, I do my best"

"Hmm" Gary hummed, not happy at all despite the electric mouse getting comfortable with him.

Gary didn't conceal his attitude well, if anything he purposely exploited it. His hostility was brushed off easily by Brendan who took it all, cool and collected.

"Pikachu seems fond of you. He must really like you" Brendan mentioned, watching Pikachu sit contently as his head was rubbed.

"Of course he does, he's only known me for nine years." Gary quipped back.

Taking the rude answer with ease, Brendan shrugged and looked at Ash. Wally sat uneasily from the change in atmosphere. Their once pleasant table was now not as pleasant. Looking at Pikachu, Brendan looked back to Ash again.

"Speaking of pokemon, I was going to ask you to train with me today. Of course Wally and Gary are welcome to come along if they'd like."

xxxxxx

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

Pikachu leaped to the ground of the gym, ready to take on whoever Brendan called out.

"Grovyle!"

"Kick his ass" Gary encouraged from the sidelines, not caring as Wally slid away from him.

As instructed, Pikachu used quick attack and barelled in to Grovyle's torso, knocking him slightly unsteady. The grass reptile charged for a solar beam, enduring an Iron Tail which inflicted more damage than his trainer anticipated Blasting a solar beam at Pikachu, Groyvle barely missed him, Pikachu leaping out of the way.

Razor Leaf bombarded Pikachu, but he countered back with Electroball as he recoiled from the blow. Calling out to his pokemon, Ash demanded he repeat the attack. Grovyle endured the hit, again, but took longer to steady himself.

"That's a strong Pikachu.." Brendan called out, sincerely impressed as his Groyvle stood catching his breath. "Grovyle's working hard. It's been a while since he's had to."

"You calling quits?" Ash asked, ready to send Pikachu after Grovyle again. "Or are we finishing this?"

"Best pokemon wins, am I right?'

Charging forward, Grovyle attacked, slamming his full body weight in to pikachu. The electric mouse went flying, skidding across the gymnasium floor.

"Pikachu, thundershock! And don't hold back!"

Grovyle convulsed as he was electrocuted, and fell over in defeat. Without a moments hesitation, Brendan called his pokemon back to It's designated pokeball.

"Who wants to go next?" He asked, looking over at Gary and Wally. "My Grovyle needs the pokemon center."

Wally stood up, and made his way to Brendan.

"I'll come with you!" Wally offered, "I don't want to battle..."

"You're not going to train another pokemon?" Ash asked, watching as Brendan walked away. "We have plenty of time!"

"I think Gary wants a turn with you... so I'll see you later" Brendan explained, stopping briefly to look at Gary " You can count on it"


	9. Chapter 9

"Why don't you leave and go about _your_ business, eh Brendan?" Gary suggested with malice, "Do us both the favor"

Ash looked at Gary, horrified at the outburst. The brunette kept his shoulders pulled back, pressing his chest out proudly as he stared down Brendan while stepping away from the sidelines and on to the battle floor. Brendan looked back at him with unimpressed eyes, reaching the end of his resolve to stay civil. Brendan debated whether to say something or turn around and walk away. In his eyes Gary was nothing but an ungrateful tool with an over inflated ego. Someone who would take because they could and not think if they should. The kind of person Ash didn't need in his life, nor anyone else.

"The infamous Oak prodigy," Brendan commented bitterly, finally speaking up. " You just have to have everything, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You just have to have everything, don't you?" He continued, sick of Gary's arrogance and self entitlement.

As skilled a trainer he was, Brendan wouldn't continue to look over his atrocious attitude.

" You should learn some modesty and appreciate what you have, especially when you don't deserve it."

Ash stood by, watching the two brunette's stare at each other while unmoving. Gary's scowl grew, eating up his face as Brendan looked placid. Brendan's anger only reached his eyes, blazing through the cobalt which brimmed his irises like an incoming tide. The friendly eyes Ash was graced with seeing normally were now hardening and frozen over with aggravation. The game of keep away Gary was trying to play was becoming less of an inconvenience and escalating to something much more personal.

"Just get the fuck out of here and stay away from us. You're wasting your time"

Brendan played the words over in his mind, letting them sink in. Gary's spiteful words weren't backed up with anything concrete, his sole motivation for saying them were based off his own bias. He barked at Brendan, not once asking for Ash's opinion. Never did Gary ask about Ash's opinion. Wally looked on at the scene, not having a clue as to what was unfolding.

Confident in himself, Brendan let the ruse drop. He was ready to end the tip toeing around Gary to see Ash. The spiky haired brunette thought the wall he built around his prey kept Brendan at a distance, closing off his territory, but in reality the wall hadn't built in time. He slipped under and knowing that was a victory in its self, one which he wanted to have the enjoyment of breaking to Gary. So he challenged his remark, he prodded Gary.

"Is that what you think?" Brendan asked, question rhetorical and condescending, meant to give Gary a taste of his own poison. " Is that really what you think?"

Alarms went off in Ash's head and he knew precisely what Brendan was doing. He caught the meaning behind the other's words, knowing the truth that would completely disprove Gary's onsided hatred for both himself and Ash. Brendan's lips tightened while he debated how to spit it out. The words rested on his tongue heavily, ready to project like a bullet aimed straight at Gary's ego.

He would take utmost satisfaction is crumbling the dome Gary built around his 'relationship' with Ash. Explaining in detail how cute the raven haired teen looked from above him, looking down with hazy eyes as his dick was sucked . How pleasured he looked as laid back and allowed Brendan to do as he pleased on top of him. Ready to shatter Gary's delusion, Brendan was interrupted by Ash.

"Gary, you're acting like an idiot."

Said man looked over at Ash who stood a short distance away, Pikachu climbing up his jeans to his shirt and then on to his shoulder. Ash didn't anticipate the sharp glare he received, the look's edge identical to the dagger tongue Gary owned. He faltered briefly, feeling an age old insecurity bubble in his stomach. It'd been a while since he'd been on the receiving end of Gary's displeased gaze.

" You're defending him?" Gary asked in disbelief, looking at Ash with what looked like betrayal seeping in to his irises. " This busy body?"

"He's not a busybody, he's my friend." Ash corrected him." Are you?"

"What the fuck kind of dumb question is that?"

Reliving the previous two days in his mind, Ash was struck with a feeling a complete idiocy. His entire life Gary was rude, mean and viper tongued like an Arbok. When Gary was in a time of need he'd help, and everytime time he thought they could actually be friends afterwards. The hope was crushed as Gary would return to his usual snarky self after getting what he wanted. Nothing in the past two days was different than any of those times; Gary wanted something, he got it.

Gary's confession from earlier that morning resonated pain inside his chest, pulling at his pride like a band aid ripping off delicate skin. His rival played him again and surely would mock him for years to come when the ruse was up. When Gary was done with him he'd move on and leave Ash again. They weren't together...and clearly they weren't friends.

Pressing his tongue along the convex ridges of his molars, he grit his front teeth together in a moment of regret. Angry, he walked away without saying anything. His exit stunned both Brendan and Gary. Wally stepped closer to Brendan, casting his eyes over to the doors anxiously. They opened and closed with Ash's exit, clattering with a dull sound once shut. Curling his fingers along Brendan's sleeve, Wally pulled in an attempt to guide his friend away.

Brendan pushed Wally off calmly, smoothing the wrinkled material where his fingers had been. He sucked in his cheek, biting the inside of it as the doors shutting rang in his ears. With Ash's absence, Brendan clicked his tongue in distaste at Gary. His usual chipper face lost every shred of warmth, contorting his features in to a hateful glower.

"You can't have everything"

xxxxxx

In the hall of the pokecenter resort, Ash ignored Pikachu's well intended pats to his cheek as he rushed past groups of trainers who mingled and commuted in various directions. Pikachu made worried sounds, trying to comfort his trainer who was angry for reasons he didn't understand. Ash struggled to decide where he would go to collect himself, already crossing off his shared room with Gary as an option.

Without deciding on a specific escape route, he took Pikachu and navigated to the Lobby. A nurse Joy looked up from her monitor as he passed, waving in salute but pulling her hand back in as Ash didn't notice her. She frowned sympathetically, noting the worried way Pikachu clung to his troubled trainer.

"Oh dear." She murmured to herself, "Such a happy boy too..."

Leaving the lobby, Ash used all his restraint not to vent his aggravations on the poke center's doors as he opened them. One reason being to avoid drawing attention to himself, another being out of respect for Nurse joy who he was sure was minding her own business at her work desk. Outside he stomped off towards the offroads, venturing in to the nearby forest path.

Grass rustled around him with scattering of wild pokemon running around in their habitats. Pikachu looked around at them, holding on to Ash's head while he made his way through the forest. A Metapod dropped from a tree, hanging by it's string on an overlying branch, and Ash barely missed bumping it as it appeared in his line of sight.

He screamed in surprise and flailed, muscles tightening everywhere. The exclamation, as stressed as it was, relieved some of the tension he felt. Shaking off his shoulders, he marched by the dangling pokemon, huffing his breathes to keep him calm. The more he thought about Gary the angrier he got, making his breathing pick up. The anger started to consume him once more and when he felt ready to scream an overgrown root caught the front of his sneaker and he plummeted to the ground.

Pikachu flew off his shoulder, landing in the grass with a high cry. Ash groaned and slammed his fist down on the earth repeatedly, not caring if the disturbance scared off any pokemon. Screaming with raw indignation he rested his forehead on the grass and clasped his hands over the back of his head until he felt all the air leave his lungs.

Breathing in he slowly sucked air back in until his diaphragm rose fully and then let it go, a staggered sob leaving his lips. Pikachu rose from his spot in the grass and rushed over, tapping his trainers head. Ash cut off the crying bubbling to the surface and pulled himself up off the ground. In a sitting position, he used the tree he tripped on as a surface to rest back on. Legs outstretched, he took off his hat and dropped it beside him.

He raked his fingers through his hair, head bent down, and sighed. He felt like an idiot. All he could ponder was perhaps maybe Gary had been right all along growing up, he was just a total dumb ass. The person he secretly wanted approval from the most saw him as nothing but a dumb loser. For so long he hoped one day Gary would see him otherwise but that hope officially died as he himself set the nail in the coffin with his stupidity.

'"I'm so stupid..." He sighed miserably, pulling his knees up and pressing his face down on them. "So, so stupid."

xxxxxx

Hours passed as Ash sat in the forest, dwelling on his error. Pikachu gave up trying to comfort him and curled up between his feet to rest. The sky above shone through, bright and blazing with the afternoon sun. The beginning of fall was definitely a comfortable time a year, keeping the forest air from becoming humid and sticky. Wasting any more of his day hiding amongst weighed on Ash as depressing and he stood up, careful not to disturb Pikachu.

Stretching his limbs, he gave one last look around the forest and bent down to take his pokemon in his arms. Pikachu twitched in his sleep and Ash held him close as he retrieved his hat and put it on. He left the tree and walked through tall grass on his way back out of the forest.

The dining hall was open when he got back to the pokecenter but his appetite was non existent. As trainers and their pokemon filed in to get their lunch, Ash weaved through them and sulked off through building. The elevator shut as he turned the corner to it and not in the mood to stand around and wait for it, he just continued on towards the stairs.

As he climbed them, he wondered why his pokedex hadn't buzzed at all during the previous two hours he spent in the forest. He realized the only two people to buzz his pokedex lately were Misty and Gary. Misty wasn't looking for him, she had no reason to be and neither did Gary.

He wasn't ready to face him after the events which took place earlier on, and he didn't prepare himself for what'd he say. Walking up the flight of stairs to his floor, he kept on walking. Climbing the next set of steps, he kept going until he reached the top floor. A large window was set in the wall, looking over the city as it bustled with afternoon activity.

Sitting on the top step, Ash looked out in to the city. Behind him he could hear people moving around and talking through the door leading out to the top floor, as well as the heavy whirring of what sounded like machines. He assumed the gym he'd read about in the resort pamphlet was outside the stairwell door behind him.

Pikachu snoozed in his arms still, dead to the world around him as Ash held him. His trainer felt open and exposed without a place to hide as he sat atop the stairs. Anyone could wander by and see him, sitting alone like some misplaced object. Just as days earlier, Ash wished he had been roomed with someone else.

He hadn't expected anyone to come through the doors behind him but the sound of the door hinges creaking didn't startle him. He knew he was sitting far off enough to one side that the person or people coming his way could walk down the stairs so he didn't move or get up. He expected to feel the whoosh of air passing him as someone walked by but the sound of sneakers squeaking on the polished floor in an abrupt pause behind him happened instead.

"There you are"


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, new chapter! I'm sorry for the wait guys, I Iose motivation when feedback dies out. This chapter is long to make up for the wait, hope you like it. No one kill me...please.

(Pretty please?)

Also, I noticed that in a few chapters I was misspelling 'Brendan' as 'Brenden'. I fixed that. I also went back and fixed some typos and other odd things I found. For example Ash made a joke in chapter 9 but my word doc did some weird shit on me and the joke was lost in a typo. fixed it._. I swear my word doc is going to test my sanity. If there are still typos I apologize.

xxxxx

"There you are"

It was Brendan's voice, Ash didn't need to check and see. Not knowing what to do, he kept looking ahead at the window. He wasn't mad at him, he had no real reason to be mad with Brendan. His frustration with him in the situation involving Gary was an element he could not completely overlook though. At the end of his rope, he was simply too tired to address it.

Brendan sounded relieved to see Ash and scuffed his sneakers along the floor as he approached him. Standing behind Ash he patted him on the shoulder, seeing his depressed posture. The trainer who positively radiated positivity and ambition was reduced to a sad, slouching lump on top of the desolate staircase. Ash didn't greet him or move at all, just kept his eyes glued on the window.

Sitting down next to Ash, Brendan effectively blocked off the stairwell. He could feel the gloom surrounding Ash like a smog, the horrible vibes concerning him. His first instinct told him to hug Ash, while his brain warned him otherwise. Choosing to play it safe with Ash's temperament, he didn't hug him.

"Where'd you run off to?" He eventually asked Ash. "I looked for you but couldn't find you anywhere on the resort. Are you okay?"

"It's not important, Brendan."

"It's important to me"

Shifting a set of blue eyes over, Brendan looked at Ash worriedly. Ash had his arms wrapped around Pikachu, holding the sleeping pokemon to him protectively. His fuzzy yellow body was rested on top of Ash's bent knees while being held to his chest. Ash looked at his feet morosely, evidently very worn from whatever he'd been up to.

"I went to the forest, I needed to blow off some steam." Ash answered him, still looking down. " I was there for a while."

Nodding, Brendan knew of the path outside the resort.

"I get that. How'd it go?"

Ash looked over at him tiredly, exhausted eyes answering him. His face was depleted of color, evidence of stress weighing down his bright features. Tossing aside his resolve to be cautious of Ash's personal space, he leaned in wrapped his around Ash's shoulder in a half hug. To his relief, Ash didn't pull away or get upset. Ash rested his head on Brendan's shoulder, very carefully leaning his body weight as to not disturb Pikachu.

"Is any of this my fault?" Brendan asked him, knowing the scene he and Gary made was to blame for Ash's disappearance, but unsure if he were the cause of Ash's melancholy "If it is, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I should have listened to you about Gary."

Brendan looked down at Ash's head, not expecting the abrupt statement. He couldn't remember ever directly telling Ash to ditch Gary even though he wanted the egotistical brunette away from him. He couldn't remember ever blatantly stating his disdain for the trainer either. Excluding the scene he'd made earlier before Ash ran off, he'd kept his opinions to himself for the most part.

" What are you talking about?"

"You said I deserved better at the club yesterday" Ash clarified, scratching Pikachu's head lazily with bent fingers. " I wasted days with him and made a complete idiot of myself doing it. He used me. I've been sneaking around with you like I had something to hide and this whole time it's been a big game...it's always a game."

"You've known him a long time, right?" Brendan thought back on Gary's comment about knowing Ash's Pikachu for nine years. "Did it ever cross your mind that maybe he wasn't good company to keep? I don't know about him back then but from what I could see yesterday he doesn't act like a friend."

"That's because he's my rival"

Not having known that, Brendan fell silent. Ash bit his lip, waiting to be scolded or told how naïve he had been. It would have been completely justifiable if Brendan thought of him as a childish idiot for falling in to his rival's trap. His rival of all people. And that's exactly what he waited for him to say.

"….He's your rival? What?" Not understanding the dynamic, Brendan was confused. "What do you mean he's your rival?"

"We're from the same home town, we grew up together." Ash told Brendan simply, thinking back on the two other trainers who left Pallet to be trainers but gave up. " Him, I and two other kids set out to be champions but only him and I made it far enough. We both want to be the pride and joy of Pallet. Gary and I go back a long time...a very long time."

" Nine years?"

Ash looked up at Brendan oddly, questioning the specific number.

"Gary said he knew Pikachu for nine years, I assumed..."

"You really pay attention, huh?" Ash remarked, surprisingly impressed by Brendan's attention to detail. "Well Pikachu was my starter Pokemon, so I got him nine years ago when I was ten. I've known Gary longer than that, since birth actually...good ol' Pallet Town. Damn I miss home."

"Pallet town, hmm? ...I've never been there."

Resting against Brendan, Ash felt much more at ease. The comfort of holding his best friend while being held by another mildly soothing the hurt he still carried with him. Laying in his own bed at home would've made it better, taking him away from the chaos. Ash was never a very homesick person but time spent leading up to the tournament had changed that for once.

"I miss it, I'm going back after this tournament... I'm up tomorrow" Ash mumbled, pressing his head in to Brendan a little harder. " Hopefully I won't be eliminated. Not sure I care all that much anymore. I just want to go back home."

The way Ash said it was unlike himself at all. Brendan knew Ash only in the context of their two days spent together, hardly enough time to really know him, but from what he'd gathered he saw that he was a very ambitious and happy person. The gloomy behavior didn't reflect the teen's true self at all and it upset him deeply.

" I don't want to hear you talking like that"

"I don't know how I'm going to get through the rest of this week if I move on in the competition." Ash admitted, completely unmotivated. " I won't purposely tank the battle, but my opponent may have it easy."

"Well you're up against me and I don't like an easy battle." Brendan chided him, " I expect your best and no less."

Ash did not take well to the reminder that Brendan was his next opponent. When meeting Brendan in the stairway for the first time, the brunette introduced himself as his upcoming opponent. He'd said it before his match with his previous opponent, which stood out to Ash. How had Brendan known he'd battle him?

"Hey, the day I met you said we were scheduled to battle soon...but you battled someone else that same day..."

"Yeah, that was May. She's from my hometown, Littleroot." Brendan responded, unsure of where Ash was going with the statement.

"Well how did you know you'd battle me when you still had her on your battle roster?"

Ash's carelessness came across as silly to Brendan and he teased him lightly about it.

"Have you even seen the bulletin set up downstairs? It's set up by upcoming opponent and pending opponent. If you beat the upcoming opponent then you move on to the pending opponent. I knew I was gonna beat May, her Mudkip is strong but never outranked my Grovyle. Type disadvantage knocked her down."

Using his left hand, Brendan gently rubbed Pikachu's neck where Ash's fingers weren't scratching. Still asleep, the mouse pokemon squeaked in his slumber pressing his face in to his trainer's black cotton shirt.

"This guy you got here gave me a run for my money earlier on the battle floor, stay on your 'A' Game. You have the advantage here, whoever wins there's no hard feelings. Ever" Brendan assured him, kissing the top of Ash's hat. " I believe in you. "

"Brendan...is that offer from last night still available?"

Brendan pondered what he meant then recalled his offer to let Ash stay with him if things went sour between him and his roommate Gary after coming back from the club. Having Ash stay with him still wasn't a problem. The brunette had planned to make the offer again when he found Ash, but forgot to in the midst of his conversation with him.

"It sure is, let's go get your stuff."

Holding Pikachu closely, Ash stood up carefully. Brendan stood up with him and guided Ash through the doors he came in from earlier. As Ash suspected, the room on the other side was the resort gym. Looking at Brendan, Ash noticed he wasn't wearing clothes for exercise.

"What were you doing up here? You're not wearing gym clothes." Ash pointed out.

"I came up here in the heat of the moment, didn't have the patience to change."

"Heat of the moment?" he questioned.

Brendan looked repentful, looking away as they walked past running machines with trainers immersed in their music and workouts. The elliptical motors and treadmill belts pounded loudly in combination with the sound of stomping feet. Glancing past the machines towards rooms in the back, he spoke.

"I came up here stressed out after I gave up looking for you...I was in back with the punching bags."

"I didn't mean to make you mad-"

"Oh no no no, it wasn't you. It was Gary, he pissed me off and I was frustrated. I had to blow off steam too."

Curious as to what happened after he left, Ash questioned Brendan as they left the gym and walked to the elevator.

"What happened after I left?" Ash held Pikachu as Brendan pressed the elevator button. The light above the elevator turned on, showing the levels it was ascending to reach their floor. "Did you tell him about us?"

"It wasn't my place to tell him, that's all you. I did tell him off, and I called him some less than savory things... he turned kind of red in the face and left. Wally was so confused...I owe him an explanation when we get back."

They got on the elevator and Ash leaned his back on the wall, his stomach dropping a bit when the elevator dropped. Pikachu flinched at the motion but settled back down as Ash hugged him affectionately. The elevator made a ding with each floor they dropped past and Ash bit the inside of his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hoping Gary isn't in the room."

The doors opened and Brendan took Ash's shoulder with the flat of his palm, pushing him out gently. Walking down the hall, Ash instructed Brendan to reach in his pocket and get the room key. Brendan pulled out the card key and held it between his fingers until they got to the door. Ash pressed his ear to the door without bumping it with his head, listening for movement of any kind.

Looking at Brendan, he stepped away from the door and nodded for him to swipe the card key for them to go inside. Swiping the card key, the door light turned green with a beep and Brendan turned the knob. He pushed the door open for Ash, letting him go in first and following him inside after. He shut the door and Ash walked in, starting to set Pikachu down on his bed.

He set laid him down on the foot of the bed, grateful that the housekeepers had come in and changed the bedding while he was out. Pikachu curled up in to himself snoozing as Ash walked over to his dresser and pulled out the very little remaining clean clothes he had. He stuffed them in to his empty carry on bag on the floor and then grabbed his half filled laundry bag.

All the clothes he had on the floor were scooped up and crammed in with the dirty laundry. He didn't pay any attention to what he was doing, just quickly gathered all his dirty clothes. He tied off the bag and threw it next to his carry on.

Going to his bed, he got his backpack off the ground and set it on the sheets. He unzipped it and looked through his nightstand, gathering the items there. His pokedex charger, lotion and some resort emblem stationary courtesy of the pokecenter were taken out and put in his backpack.

"You're rushing pretty hard" Brendan observed, sitting down by Pikachu. "Breathe, you look like you're having a panic attack."

"I don't want to be here when he gets back, I have no idea where he is and when he'll get back because I'm almost never in the room during the day. His schedule Is a mystery."

Brendan rubbed Pikachu's fur, looking over at Gary's side of the room with a grudgeful glance. He wondered where Gary had taken Ash, on the bed he sat on or the one he was looking at. Thinking of Gary's ego Brendan concluded it had to be Gary's bed with the assumption Gary was a player who kept a numbered list of those he fucked. Hearing Ash close the nightstand, Brendan looked up to see him putting on his backpack.

"Could you grab the other two bags? If I wasn't scared of Pikachu waking up I'd have you carry him instead. If he doesn't recognize the scent of whose holding him they get a zap..."

"Don't even worry, I got the bags for you."

Throwing the carry on bag over his shoulder, Brendan picked up the laundry bag with his opposite arm. Scooping up Pikachu in his arms, Ash gave the room a once over and walked to the door. He shifted Pikachu in his arms and opened the door, hoping that he wasn't going to run in to Gary on the other side. Brendan followed him out in to the hall, letting the door slam shut.

Going to the next room over Brendan used his card key to open the door, Ash's card key still in his pocket. He grabbed his own by a lucky chance and unlocked the door, dropping Ash's things inside as he hurried in behind him. Brendan shut the door, locked it and noticed the absence of his own roommate Wally.

Pocketing his card key, Brendan insisted Ash get comfortable. Ash put Pikachu down on Brendan's bed, dropping his backpack on the floor. Brendan took his other bags and dragged them over to his bedside, letting them rest against the bed frame. Ash fiddled with his hat, straightening the bill.

"Have any idea where Wally is?" he asked.

"He's most likely in town shopping, it's Saturday. Market is bustling and whatnot." Brendan explained, patting the spot next to him as he sat on the bed away from where Pikachu stilled napped. "Wally likes that kind of thing. "

Sitting down by Brendan, Ash put his hands down on his own lap. He folded his hands together, thinking back on breakfast that day. Wally became flustered at his question involving their possible relationship while Brendan had been cool as a cucumber.

"So, you and Wally aren't dating?" He asked carefully, worrying. "There's no dynamic here that I should know about?"

"What, you mean like some Gary level douchery? No, Wally and I are friends. Platonic friends."

" Are you sure he won't mind me being here?"

Brendan put his arm around Ash's arm in a laid back fashion, taking his white beanie off and dropping on the nightstand. He took off Ash's cap and dropped it on the nightstand too, bumping his head down against the top of Ash's . Their tufts of hair pressing together in a brown and black mess.

"We both have hat hair" Brendan chuckled before questioning Ash's concern. " But anyways, Why would Wally mind you being here?"

"Because I think he likes you."

"And what if he does?" Brendan challenged.

Brendan turned his face inwards towards's Ash's head, offering the almost rhetorical question directly in to his ear. The tip of his nose rested below Ash's temple as he pressed a quick kiss to the underside of his cheekbone.

"...then he'd want to be with you?"

" People in hell want ice water." He quipped wrapping his other arm around Ash. "Wally and I go back a long time too. He's a childhood friend and I'm not dipping my foot in that water. As far as he knows, I'm clueless."

Taking in the information, Ash accepted it for what it was.

"Okay...I guess that's fine. As long as I'm not stepping on anyone toes so to speak" Ash mumbled, gasping as the lips on his cheek bone kissed him again, catching the skin this time. "I assume he doesn't know about us?"

"Nope, now enough about that. I missed you last night, I wish you took up my offer then." Brendan whispered to him, moving one hand to squeeze his hip. " Do you want to get comfortable? We could kick off our shoes and turn down the bed."

"Pikachu..."

"Put him in his pokeball..." Brendan suggested, changing tune as Ash explained he didn't use it. "Move him to Wally's bed"

Glancing at the sleeping pokemon, Ash looked back at Brendan conflictedly.

" What if he comes back?"

"He should be out until dinner time, we have plenty of time."

Untangling himself from Brendan's hold, Ash picked up Pikachu and relocated him to Wally's bed. Placing him at the foot of the bed, he very slowly stepped away to avoid scaring him awake. Pikachu made no movement, fast asleep. Back to Brendan's bed, the brunette slipped off his sneakers and smoothed down his hair.

"Man, your Pikachu is tired. He's out like a light"

"He's probably tired from the battle earlier" Ash reasoned, taking his shoes off and trying to rake down his own disheveled hair. " He hasn't been brought to Nurse Joy yet...I should have stopped by."

Brendan stood from the bed and unzipped his fitted sports jacket, dropping it across his nightstand. His shirt underneath was plain white muscle tank, the material hanging over the waist his long shorts. Ash took of his vest, unsure of where to place it he dropped it on top of his backpack. He approached Brendan slowly, smiling nervously as he turned down the sheets and gestured for him to get in.

He sat on the mattress and brought his legs up afterwards, scooting in. Brendan crawled in after Ash hovering over him as he sat propped up against the pillows. Big blue eyes twinkled seductively at Ash, making his mouth go dry.

"Are your clothes bothering you?" Brendan asked, pacing a hand on Ash's leg.

"...No?"

"Well they're bothering me"

Ash felt his arousal stir as Brendan deliberately winked at him.

"Let's get you out of these."

The first thing Brendan reached for was Ash's belt. He unbuckled while keeping eye contact with Ash, all too happy at his growing erection. He left the belt in the loops, undoing the button to his jeans and tugging out the hem of Ash's black shirt. He pinched the metal clip of Ash's zipper, pulling it down very slowly.

Ash's erection twitched as Brendan pulled down the flaps of his jeans. After removing his gloves, Brendan tossed them aside and reached in. Cupping Ash through the soft material of his underwear, he squeezed the firming flesh. A very small dot of moisture stained the underwear as Ash's penis erected fully. Slipping his fingers through the opening, he played with the slippery tip.

The sticky drops forming there were wiped up and Brendan brought a finger to his lips for a taste of it. He sucked them between his lips and brought his hand back down to Ash to stroke him. Ash watched him, holding the sheets under his fingers as Brendan squeezed around the tip and moved downwards on his shaft and back up.

Up and down he stroked him, making the flesh slightly sticky with the little bits of precum ash secreted. Without the proper lubrication the skin of his hand caught on Ash's shaft slightly, even with Brendan's palms being soft and uncalloused. Wetting his palm with a few licks, he grabbed Ash again.

"Want me to suck you again?" he offered, "Or is this doing it for you?"

Brendan's hand felt great, squeezing and stroking. But the feeling of his mouth on him was a far more pleasurable memory than his hand. He wanted Brendan to put his mouth on him again, but he wished he hadn't put him on the spot by asking.

"You can do what you want...I don't mind" Ash whispered, breath hitching as Brendan squeezed him especially tight. "But don't do that...too tight."

"Being shy is fine but I don't care for the mousy, submissive attitude." Brendan scolded gently, resuming his stroking. "I don't know what that jerk taught you but this is a team effort. If you want something, speak up."

Swallowing heavily, Ash consented to Brendan's request.

"Okay..." he agreed.

"Now what do you want?"

"I want you to suck me"

Tongue out, Brendan dipped down to lick Ash. He swirled it around the tip and Ash let his head fall back with a breathy moan. His slit was lapped at very gently and then covered with Brendan's mouth. Sucking his cheeks in, Brendan made Ash buck his hips upward in to the wet heat.

"That feels so good" Ash sighed as Brendan rhythmically bobbed his head on him, sucking his cheeks in as he pulled up and hollowing his cheeks out as he pushed down. "Holy shit-"

Upping his game, he took Ash deep in his throat. Ash held his breathe to keep in the loud yelp he almost let out for the sake of his pokemon sleeping on Wally's bed, unaware of the lewd act his trainer was in the middle of. Brendan picked up speed, Ash's penis hitting the back of his throat as he shoved it past his uvula repeatedly.

"Oh my God, Brendan...A-Ah..."

The quick, steady movement worked Ash closer to his finish and he was too lost in the feeling that he didn't stop to worry if he was going to ejaculate in to Brendan's mouth. His hips shivered and lips parted as his released bubbled up. He released as Brendan tongue dragged up to the head, the sticky white fluid coating his tastebuds. Ash's eye flew open as he realized what he did then he looked down at Brendan to apologize.

"Shit, I'm so sorry" he apologized, assuming the oral play had been meant to just warm him up. Not to finish him. "I came in your-"

A very wet slurp came from Brendan's mouth as he lewdly released Ash's cock. He caught Ash's eyes with his own in a steady stare, then dropped his jaw open to show Ash the cum on his tongue. It oozed on the pink surface down the sides in to the crevice behind his bottom front teeth. Brenden closed his mouth then swallowed it.

Very faint traces of it lingered on his lips from when he pulled off Ash and he crawled up to Ash's face, holding his weight on his knees as he pulled Ash's face to his for a kiss. Ash could taste himself on Brendan and found himself surprised at how much less repulsive he found his own taste this time around.

When Gary had stuck his semen coated fingers in his mouth his release tasted very acrid and salty. Granted it had been the first time tasting semen and Gary had made him suckle a decent glob of it, the taste Brendan had given him was just a little trace left over on his lips and tongue. Moaning, he twisted his left hand fingers in Brendan's hair and pulled their mouths closer together as his right hand clawed at the white cotton of his tank.

Brendan moaned back approvingly and parted their mouth, hurriedly pulling his tank off. He took of Ash's shirt and ripped his jeans and underwear from him before getting up off the bed to drop his own. He got the bottle from his backpack by his dresser and returned to Ash, getting on top of him and pulling the sheets over them.

"I want to fuck you this time" he whispered to Ash, tapping the cool plastic of the lube bottle on his chest to draw his attention to it. "Is that okay with you?"

" Go ahead."

Slicking himself down, Brendan shut the lube and tossed it to the nightstand. Ash raised his legs to curl around Brendan and the head of his erection bumped the tight entrance. He slipped past Ash's entrance after giving a brief warning that he was going in. Taking himself in hand, Brendan angled himself down and pressed in until Ash's body opened up for him. There was no pain at all and Ash sighed in contentment as Brendan thrusted in to him.

"You're tight as hell, fuck..." Brendan panted, leaning his weight on his forearms as he shuddered a bit from the tight grip Ash's ass had on him. "Dude, holy shit."

"I was a virgin up until two days ago..." Ash explained to him, watching Brendan's face contort with erotic expressions above his "Is it really that tight?"

"I can feel your pulse"

Rocking in to Ash, he breathed laboredly whilst holding the pillow under Ash's head with a tight grip. Ash's erection was trapped between their bodies, the shaft pressed up against his lower abdomen. The sweat of their bodies added to the saliva already coating it and it slid between them as Brendan fucked him. Aiming up, Brendan looked for Ash's prostate.

Ash looked over Brendan's shoulder to make sure Pikachu was sleeping, which he was. Thankful for the minimal creaking of the bed, he bit his lip as the tip of Brendan's erection hit the mark he'd been looking for. Engrossed in Ash's pleasured face he pounded in to him harder, feeling his orgasm bubbling to the surface.

"Are you close?" Brendan asked, hitting Ash's prostate to quicken his build to the big finale. "I am."

"I'm super close, stay in close to me."

Burying his face in to Ash's neck Brendan bit the skin there, resisting the urge to grit his teeth as his dick threatened to blow prematurely. He held out until Ash's palms slapped him on the shoulders, holding him flush to him as she released with strangled moan. Brendan let go of the skin between his teeth and pushed his face in to the pillow as he released in Ash.

The blanket on them trapped their body heat but neither tried moving it. They stayed together catching their breathes and Brendan very slowly pulled away. He held his dick as he withdrew from Ash, catching bits of his own release dripping from him.

"There are tissues in the drawer. Pass them to me."

Ash opened the nightstand and got the tissues Brenden spoke of. Brendan used one to wipe his hand and another to clean up his deflating erection. Chucking them in the trash he took two more and wiped up Ash who embarrassedly tried taking them to do it himself. Dropping those in the trash too, Brendan wiped his forehead and kissed Ash.

"I know Wally isn't supposed to be back for a while but I'd feel more comfortable if we got dressed." Ash told Brendan, pushing him away by the shoulders. " I also need some air, you're pressing on my chest."

"It's cuz I'm fat, isn't it?"

Ash hit Brendan in the chest, laughing tiredly at the stupid joke. Getting up, they looked for their underwear. Underwear on, Ash got his shirt on and pulled his jeans up over it. He buttoned them shut and zipped up before closing the latch to his belt. Both tired and drowned in endorphins from their activities, neither noticed the sound of a door being open next door.

Behind Ash, Brendan had his jeans up and was sitting on the bed smoothing out his hair still shirtless Ash wiped stray fringe out of his face and set it back in to his bangs as he looked back at Brendan. This time around they heard as a door in the hallway opened and shut. Because this time, the door slammed.

"What the fuck was that?" Brendan mumbled, his ears tuning In to the sounds outside their room.. Feet stomping the carpet could be heard following the loud slam of a door nearby. " Someone sounds _pissed._ "

Ash's brain took in the noise, processing it and spitting it back at him in a matter of seconds. As soon as he looked up with wide, understanding eyes a sharp rapping at the door cut off the syllable at the tip of his tongue.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter isn't what I originally had planned but the next chapter is going to be much more fun. Thank you for reading!

(I know this story is long because I've covered so many interactions but I will be wrapping it up in what I estimate to be maybe five more chapters? Something like that?)

xxxxx

The rapping on the door was angry and loud, knuckles crashing down on the wood with harsh strikes. Ash's eyes widened, looking at Brenden. Brendan's teeth clicked inside his mouth, his stare going past Ash to look at the door. The knocking continued and neither moved.

"Are you gonna answer it or am I?" Brendan asked Ash, ready to face who they both knew was on the other side of the door. "Cuz I can take care of this. "

Brendan stood up from the bed without being given an answer and reached for his shirt. He began slipping it on over his head when the rapping on the door escalated to pounding. Pikachu woke up, picking his head up startled. He jumped off Wally's bed and fell on the floor, not knowing he'd been elevated off the ground. His body hit the carpet and he shook out his fur, looking around confused.

He spotted his trainer and dashed forward towards his feet. Ash picked him up and rubbed his head soothingly and looked at the door, tongue pressed to his teeth in contemplation. Brendan shoved his feet in his sneakers, doing the laces up angrily as Pikachu pointed to the door urgently.

"I'm going to get the door, don't worry about anything" Brendan huffed, walking by Ash. "Stay there. I'll get rid of him."

Ash grabbed Brendan by the back of his white muscle tank, stopping him from going any further. Looking over his shoulder at Ash he furrowed his brows, tugging away. He went for the door again, dodging as Ash tried grabbing him a second time. Holding Pikachu to his chest worriedly, he watched as Brenden unlocked the door. He opened it roughly. Their angry guest was none other than Gary. He stood at the door, looking down the few inches that separated him and Brendan by height.

"Where is he?" Gary demanded as soon as the door was opened, staring down at Brendan belligerently angry. "His stuff is gone"

Brendan took the excessive volume with ease, lifting a thumb over his shoulder. Gary followed his gesture, spotting Ash. He stood with Pikachu in his arms, the yellow pokemon perking up when spotting Gary. Gary looked at Ash, expression unreadable.

"Is that all you wanted?" Brendan patronized, tilting his head to the left to obscure Gary's view of Ash. "He's here and he's fine. Now go."

"Ash, what the hell are you doing over here?" Gary asked, voice changing tone dramatically. He shifted from angry to exasperated with his face still stiff. " Just my luck you run off and find him first. What did this asshole tell you?"

Unmoving, Ash stared at Gary unable to speak. Gary watched Ash, his stunned silence aggravating him. He waited for Ash to say something, but he didn't. Gary took a step forward to push past Brendan and Ash flinched, startled. Brendan placed his hand on Gary's chest to halt him. The green eyed brunette looked down at Brendan's hand, mouth twitching back and forth in an aggravated expression.

"Take your hand off me and I'll let it go. " Gary warned him" But touch me again and I'll lay your ass out flat. Now back off."

"This is my room, you come in here without my say and it's trespassing. ." Brendan retorted back, pushing Gary's chest to jerk him away. "You back off"

Unthreatened by Brendan, Gary looked at him unimpressed. Brushing off his shirt, he gave Brendan another look before returning his attention back at Ash.

"We need to talk" Gary told him directly, ignoring that Brendan was glaring at him. " And we're not doing it like this. Get your stuff"

From Ash's cradled hold Pikachu jumped down to the floor and dashed towards Gary. Ash reached out for him but he'd rushed off too quickly. He wove past Brendan's sneakers and jumped up on to Gary's jeans. Climbing up and perching himself on Gary's shoulders he tapped the brunnette's head.

"Pikachu, no!" Waving his hand in command for Pikachu to return Ash tried coaxing his pokemon back from Gary. "Return."

Pikachu looked at his trainer confused. His ears wiggled back and forth and he held Gary's head for a moment before Brendan tried taking Pikachu from him. Gary slapped his hand away, reminding him of his previous threat to lay him out for bodily contact.

"Don't fucking touch me" Glaring at Brendan, he rubbed Pikachu's chin and looked back to the pokemons rightful trainer "Come on Ash. We're waiting. "

Checking for his reaction, Brendan looked back at Ash. Ash stared at Brendan imploringly. He felt at a loss for what to say, just wanting to remove himself from the situation. Pikachu's absence took away his crutch, the pokemon's soft yellow fur and body in his hold having been a coping mechanism.

He reflexively curled his fingers in response to having nothing to keep his hands busy. Pikachu looked at his trainer, seeing his posture change uncomfortably. Along with Pikachu, both Brendan and Gary noticed as well. Holding his arms out, Brendan beckoned Pikachu back but he blinked unresponsive.

" Give me his Pikachu and go away." Brendan ordered, secretly pissed that Ash's Pikachu liked Gary so much. "He's not going anywhere with you.

" No one's talking to you, would you shut up?"

"Fucking make me "

The two brunettes began yelling at each other and some trainers opened their doors to see where the noise was coming from. Inside Brendan's room Ash was looking in on the scene, trying to speak up. Neither heard him, too busy yelling at each other. Pikachu looked at his trainer, then to the two men arguing.

"PIKACHU!"

Both Gary and Brendan were zapped by Pikachu, effectively stopping their argument from going on any further. Pikachu's shock struck both of them intensely, stopping their movement and speech immediately. They fell to the floor, their bodies twitching from the electrical current. Pikachu looked up at Ash, proud of himself.

"Pikachu that wasn't necessary-" Ash started explaining to his pokemon before just being grateful that both Brendan and Gary stopped yelling. "...er-thanks buddy..."

Neither the brunettes got up and Ash rushed over, worried that Pikachu had overdone it. They were both on the floor dazed and someone walked by, spotting the trainers on the ground as Ash stood by them. The person's black bangs dangled over his eyes from under a yellow striped baseball cap, the bill of it facing backwards. He looked between the two, then up to Ash.

"Uh, what happened?" He asked. "Are they okay?"

"Oh they're fine... totally fine. Heh." Ash responded laughing nervously as Gary and Brendan didn't move...and felt briefly infatuated with the attractive male "They'll get up in a couple minutes...My Pikachu gave them a shock "

" Strong Pikachu, Man." He praised Ash, seeing both men paralyzed. " Kudos

"

The capped trainer left and Ash cursed himself for thinking the guy who stopped by was cute, extremely so. Getting over it, he dragged Gary inside the room, having difficulty from being smaller than him. He huffed once Gary was inside and then closed the door to avoid anyone else seeing what had happened. Kneeling on the floor he shook both their shoulders, waiting for one of them to move. Brendan was the first to stir.

He groaned, and Ash helped him sit up. Hand in his hair, Brenden rubbed at his head to disperse the static he felt there. He winced but looked at Ash reassuringly. Satisfied that Brendan was fine, Ash turned his attention to Gary who still lay paralyzed, his stomach dropping because of it.

"Gary!" Ash exclaimed, patting him on the chest. "Gary, come on. Move!"

It took a few moments but Gary regained control over his muscles. He grunted and Ash moved forward to help him sit up, just like he had done for Brendan. But Gary sat up on his own. Still anxious, Ash impulsively leaned in close to look at Gary to make sure he was okay. His face was within an inch of Gary's and the brunette darted his green eyes at Ash in surprise at how close he was.

"What do you look so scared for?" Gary asked, patting down the hairs that stood up on the nape of his neck. "Your Pikachu used to zap you all the time. I'm fine."

"Yeah, he did zap me all the time. And it was awful. Excuse me for worrying." Ash huffed, embarrassed that he'd worried about Gary just to be spoken to like an idiot. " I wanted to make sure you were okay"

Brendan rubbed at his forearms, patting down the fine hairs. He looked over at Ash and Gary, unhappy at the way Gary spoke to Ash. The raven haired teen had been kind enough to make sure he was okay but he didn't even seem to appreciate it at all. About to intervene, Brendan cut himself off as Gary grabbed Ash as he tried getting up.

"What are you all pissy for?" Gary questioned Ash, holding on to his arm tightly so he wouldn't get up. "Talk to me Ash, you were fine this morning. Why'd you run off earlier?"

"I ran off because you're a jerk." Ash snapped, tugging with all his might to get away from Gary but not strong enough to free himself. "You're a big jerk and I'm done being made a fool of"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

Ash was pulled in close to Gary's body and he squirmed in protest.

"Let go of me!"

Gary had Ash where he wanted him and was ready to get answers. Holding his face, he kept Ash staring at him. Looking directly at Gary made Ash's stomach flip, his insides rolling with hurt at what had happened. The face looking at him was annoyed and it made Ash feel worse until Gary's face flickered with concern for a moment. Ash's eye widened at Gary's face and in response the brunette's forehead creased.

"What is it Ashy boy?" He whispered, lowly enough that Brendan couldn't hear the pet name.

The pet named was spoken so hushed Brendan didn't hear it, he just saw Gary's lips move. Paranoia set in and he began to worry. Gary's pet name for him reached Ash's ears with the affectionate voice he had used during their shower together, and their night in bed together. The voice he'd fallen for.

"Gary-" Ash mumbled uncertainly.

"Let go of him" The words in Ash's mouth disappeared as Brendan butted in. " And get out of my room"

Patience worn down to nothing but shreds, Gary looked at Brendan challengingly. Pikachu darted away to the bed, uncomfortable with the escalating tension.

"I'll take what's mine and go" he assured Brendan, tilting Ash face towards him again. "Isn't that right?"

" He's staying here"

"Ash?" Gary inquired.

Ash found himself lost in Gary's stare. He wanted to stay there forever, being seen as valuable. He wanted that desirable look in Gary's eyes to follow him always, he wanted the drama to evaporate. Most of all, he wanted the look to be sincere. Like Brendan.

"I'm staying here" Ash whispered, removing Gary's fingers from his face. "Go back to your room, Gary"

Demanding an explanation, it was like pulling teeth to get Gary to leave. He yelled and hollered, the aggression towards Brendan. Unable to retrieve any explanation for Ash's sudden shunning, Gary seethed at Brendan. His sharp features drenched in rage, he pointed at the blue eyed male.

"This is your fault, what did you do?"

"Get out" Brendan dismissed him, indifferent to Gary's raised voice. "You're done here."

"Cut the shit and start talking."

Standing off to the side behind Brendan, Ash avoided looking Gary in the eye again. Not trusting himself not to fall for his deceit again, he scooted closer to Brendan much to the brunette's satisfaction. He held an arm out to block Gary from him.

"I said you're done here." Brendan repeated, his tongue articulating the words heavily. " Get. Out."

There was a tense pause and Ash wearily looked up, the sight before him unsettling. Gary was furious with his dominant hand curled by his side. Giving Brendan one more chance to divulge the information he was seeking, he stared at him

.

" I will kick your ass, so help me."

Brendan shook his head and Gary reacted instantly. Reeling his fist back he lunged for Brendan and Ash bolted forward to stop it. Bringing in the arm that he had been holding out to guard Ash, Brendan raised it in defensive pose, not knowing Ash was going to run.

Gary's fist collided with Ash's cheek, the impact of the hit striking him with stomach curdling smack.

Both brunette males realized the punch struck poor Ash and a feeling close to nauseous overcame both of them. He didn't cry out in pain as it happened, his body kept running towards Gary until he fell to his knees at Gary's feet. One hand on the ground by Gary's shoes and the other on his cheek, Ash tried recollecting himself from the assault.

"Ash!" Both Brendan and Gary exclaimed in horror as he dropped to the floor.

Frozen with shock, neither made an attempt to help him. The silence in the room was deafening until Ash's voice pierced the quiet.

"Stop it..." He pleaded through clenched teeth. "Just stop it! I'm tired of this."

The first one to react was Gary. He crouched down to Ash's level and looked closely at him, checking for any injuries to his face. The skin covering his cheek bone was already pink, a sure sign that damage had been done to the blood vessels underneath. Gary fully anticipated an unsightly bruise blossoming on Ash's face.

Gary gingerly touched where he had unintentionally punched Ash, the raven haired teen swatting his hand away as he held the sore spot himself. The area throbbed with pain, the entire raised surface of his cheek bone pounding. The initial strike didn't hurt, he'd only felt the pressure. Time having passed, his pain registered.

Being small in stature, Ash never got in to physical altercations. Gary had been the first to hit him in his lifetime. Despite how angry he was with Gary, he did not hold any resentment for the punch. He'd been an idiot and ran in to it. Fighting back the tears building, he rubbed at his face in hopes the pain would subside.

"Ash? Let me see again" Gary coaxed, afraid he seriously hurt Ash. "Move your hand."

"N-No, I'm okay. It just hurts"

Not accepting Ash's refusal to cooperate, Gary gently pryed his hand away from the problem area. Holding Ash by the back of his skull, thumb under his jugular, he tilted his face away to see his cheekbone again. Ash breathed choppily, his cheekbone beginning to swell. Scowling contritely, Gary lifted Ash's facial blemish to his lips, kissing it so softly Ash wouldn't have felt it had the flesh not be hypersensitive to touch.

When the lips touched him the waterworks began. Ash cried, putting his hand where Gary kissed him. He slouched, his posture deflating, and Brendan took a step closer to comfort him but Gary held a palm out, the face of it held vertically in Brendan's direction. Brendan stopped, watching Gary lower his hand back down and wrap it around Ash.

Ash's fingers shook as he curled them in to the black button up shirt Gary wore. He didn't push away Gary's arm as it wrapped around him he leaned in closer to him crying. His small frame rattled with his sobs and Gary consoled him with soft spoke apologies for striking him. Brendan looked at them, knowing Ash's crying went beyond the pain in his face.

"You need ice" Gary stated compassionately, not letting go of him. "I can go get you some."

The way Gary spoke to Ash didn't look like an act. After realizing he had hurt him, it was as if Brendan weren't even in the room anymore. Gary focused only on Ash, speaking to him so kindly, never looking up to the third person in the room. His attention was strictly on Ash, worried. Brendan looked on in shock.

"I don't want ice" Ash complained, holding Gary tighter.

"You need ice"

Brendan decided to speak up.

"I'll go get it" he volunteered himself, stepping around the two. "I'll be back"

Brendan's willingness to leave Ash alone with him didn't fit his behavior earlier and Gary looked back at his retreating form as he exited the room. The door creaked open and clicked shut, then they were alone. Ash 's body trembled still as he clung to Gary, his voice cracking with a pitiful whine.

Trying to lift Ash's face from him, Gary touched his chin but Ash pressed his face in to his shirt. Pushing up on Ash's chin with enough pressure to tilt his chin up, Gary brushed Ash's black bangs away from his eyes. His brown eyes were brimming with tears, the irises glossy and shimmering with wetness.

"Where have you been?" Gary brushed his bangs to the side, smoothing out his cowlick as well. "You ran off on me...then I find you and you're acting like you hate me. What gives, Ashy boy?"

"Don't call me that"

"...what's going on with you? "

Ash covered his eyes in embarrassment as tears continued streaming down his face. He felt so weak and was certain he looked pathetic to Gary right now. Crying at the mercy of his rival, for a slew of reasons. One being he couldn't handle a punch. He was also convinced Gary truly thought he was stupid, falling in to his traps.

" Ash?" Gary persisted, "Please explain to me what's going on."

" You used me" Ash snapped, "I really had feelings for you and you used me!"

The accusation offended Gary more than it baffled him. He couldn't make sense of it. Ash resisted as Gary peeled his hand of his eyes to look at him but Gary was able to grasp the hand in his own, forcing Ash to face him. The hurt Ash felt was openly displayed on his face, betrayal shining dully behind his eyes.

" How did you come to that conclusion? I never used you. Ash seriously, what the hell has gotten in to you?"

" Stop acting like you're my friend. You're not my friend, you never were" Ash pulled on his wrists weakly. "You don't love me either. You're a liar! You slept with me and it was all just a game."

"Ash , stop it!"

" I'm such an idiot- you've been right all along. I'm just a big stupid idiot."

Gary dropped Ash's hands and shook him by the shoulders, startling him. He stared at Gary fearfully, blinking away salty burning tears. Wiping away them away, Gary felt compelled to kiss him so that's what he did. He kissed Ash on the mouth, very satisfied to feel Ash didn't pull away. He reciprocated the kiss.

"I do love you, knock this shit off" Gary scolded him, letting Ash out of the kiss. "Now tell me, what happened? You bolted earlier, no explanation. At all."

"I asked if you were my friend...and you responded like I was stupid for asking. "

"So you run away to Brendan?"

Gary was going to demand Ash elaborate his story but the bedroom door opened as Brendan returned, ice pack in hand. He came in, but this time he wasn't alone. Wally was with him, looking worried as he spotted Ash on the floor with his face puffy and wet from crying.

"Oh my lanta, he really did hit him hard!" Wally blurted, holding a hand over his mouth. He skimmed his eyes over Gary, returning them to Ash. "Brendan give him the ice, his cheek is swelling. I can see it from here."

Brendan approached Ash and Gary, handing the ice pack to Ash. Tapping it to his cheekbone a few times he made disgruntled facial expressions before gingerly letting the ice pack rest on his blemish. Wally hurried over and bent down to inspect Ash and his soft, cherubic features became pitying.

"Oh Ash your poor face. Brendan ran in to me in the lobby and told me what happened, that looks like it hurt." Wally worried then turned to address Gary. " And you! You were gonna hit Brendan like that? What gives? That's not very civil."

Wally scolded Gary very sternly, swinging his dainty limbs around animately. Gary averted his eyes, knowing he'd give little Wally a much uglier look than he deserved. Wally was a worried bystander, he didn't need to be on the receiving end of Gary's scorn.

"Just look at Ash's face. Are you proud of yourself? " Wally went on, surprising everyone by then pointing at Brendan. "And what were you thinking? I know you instigated somehow. What is going on? Is it too much testosterone? Goodness gracious you're both a mess and poor Ash had to pay for it. "

Gary and Brendan looked at each other guiltily, unable to deny Wally's reasoning. Giving Ash another look over, Wally clicked his tongue. Ash looked miserable. He looked beat down in every sense of the word.

"You two were at each other's throats earlier? I have clearly missed something and I want to know what it was! What is going on?"

Iin unison the two brunettes spoke up to answer but Wally shushed them both impatiently.

"I don't want to hear it from either of you, you're both amped up testosterone and ego. I want to hear Ash's side. "


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

*Some of you may have noticed that there are less chapters now, I took the shorter chapters in the beginning and combined some of them. They were short and choppy, it bugged me.

**Also, in a previous chapter I mentioned a blonde and redheaded male at the club where Ash and Brendan had gone. I put the two in there as filler for later but decided I wanted an actually shipped pairing to be the couple. I went back and fixed it... So the spikey red haired male is now chin length purple haired . So a blonde and purple haired couple. Who would they be? Hee hee hee :P**

(The song I'll be referencing is 'Hypnotized' by Simon Curtis. If you want to look it up, by all means go for it. I recommend it )

Anyways, thank you to my reviewers! Kigen Dawn, Cuddlebottoms 13, thor94.

'Cuddlesbottoms13': is officially on the list of my favorite screen names xD Was super flattered to hear this story has kept you up past your bedtime.

Thor94: I love that you find Brendan/Ash interesting. I will make a note of your request and see if I can squeeze it in :) Pinkie promise.

Kigen Dawn: Ash doesn't know what he wants...or does he? He can't help himself either way xD Wally knows how to get shit done!

Enjoy you guys! As alwayyyysssss I send my love out to you all for your time! *throws congetti* Have at it.

xxxxxx

Ash looked between the other three males in the room, teary eyed and displeased with all the attention being placed on him at once. Wally saw Ash's utterly overwhelmed expression and sighed sadly, giving the culprits an unpleased look. Brendan and Gary glanced at each other briefly, exchanging mutually guilty looks. Their eyes met, their light colored irises reflecting the same contrition but their faces projecting with different polarities.. Brendan looked down to Gary sadly as Gary returned his expression looking up with annoyance.

Still holding Ash close, Gary displayed his possessiveness of Ash. Brendan's chest rose and fell the brunette remaining silent as he pondered the situation. Gary was an asshole, he'd learned that his first day speaking to him. Tales of the Oak prodigy spread through the resort when they'd all arrived being that Gary's grandfather had already established a name amongst trainers as a renowned professor, but he himself never knew anything of who Gary was as a person.

The first brief interaction left a bad taste in Brendan's mouth, and three days of vicarious observation through Ash left Brendan with taste in his mouth gone rancid. He could not stand Gary or the fact that he'd managed to get himself involved with Ash at all. From he'd seen, Ash was horribly manipulated and Gary didn't care about him, or that's what he thought.

When Gary's fist had flown out to hit him, Ash intervened. Bless his heart. Brendan's heart had broke along with the blood vessels under Ash's skin as the raven haired teen fell to the ground at Gary's feet. Ash cried out pleadingly for their fighting to stop; too shocked to react Brendan stood and watched him hurt...until Gary reacted. Gary insisted he see the mark against Ash' assurance he was okay.

He took his face and kissed him so chastity, whispering remorsefully to Ash as he cried for reasons beyond his aching cheek. Gary wanted to get him ice for his pain...and Ash didn't seem to want him to go. The change he saw surprised him, amazed him even. Poor Ash was overwhelmed and confused, in the arms of the asshole who set it all in motion. And yet, Brendan wasn't mad. He left them to their moment and got Ash some ice knowing he was in good hands

On his walk to the lobby he reflected back on everything he'd done with Ash. Reflecting on his role in the dilemma he concluded he was just as to blame for Ash's condition as Gary was. Although with good intention, he manipulated Ash too. He tried reeling him away from Gary, not stopping to consider that perhaps there were more to the picture than he could see, and evidently there was.

"Ash, what happened?" Wally asked gently, having only the knowledge that Gary had struck Ash in an attempt to hit Brendan. "What has these two so worked up?"

Looking up at Wally, Ash didn't speak. He looked between Brendan and Gary almost guiltily. The fingers he held the ice pack with trembled and he shook his head in refusal to speak. Wally tried pressing him to talk but Gary held Ash in closer, shooting the green haired teen a warning look.

"He's had enough, leave him alone" Gary barked, becoming anxious as Ash began sniveling. "If he doesn't want to talk you're not making him, I won't let you."

"Well something isn't right here and I want to know what it is. Now Ash, please? What's going on?"

Wrapping his fingers around Ash's arm, Wally showed no fear to Gary's hostility. He ignored the brunette as he pulled Ash up off the floor away from Gary. Ash timidly allowed him to be pulled away. Gary reaching to take Ash back but Wally took Gary's wrist and very gently pushed it away as he coaxed Ash to sit on Brendan's bed.

"Brendan, where are your tissues?" Wally asked him, patting Ash's unblemished cheek. Wet tears spilling over dried streaks on his face. "I don't have anymore."

"Mine are in my nightstand."

Opening Brendan's drawer, he got the tissues and brought them to Ash. He sat down next to him and Gary got up from the ground and stood a few feet away from Brendan, both brunettes watching as Wally pulled a tissue from the package and used it to dab at Ash's cheek. He very carefully wiped around the corners of his eye and brushed away the ice pack to do the other one. Looking over the swelling cheek bone again, he tssk'd.

"Talk to me Ash, I know those tears aren't from getting hit" Wally told Ash, gingerly bringing back his ice pack. " Something's going on?"

"I don't know what to say." He replied, too ashamed to look anyone in the eye. "This is all my fault, though"

"Now I know that isn't true. Someone's to blame, and it isn't you. " Wally shifted his eyes over to the brunnettes, knowingly addressing them both. " Don't be the martyr. Now, what were they fighting about?"

All eyes were on him, Ash could feel them. Brendan, Gary and Wally were waiting for what he'd say, each of them anticipating a different answer. All sorts of embarrassment flooded him as he willed himself to speak truthfully. It took Ash a moment, but he spoke.

"Me...they were fighting over me"

"What about you?" Wally asked confused.

"… where I was sleeping."

Wally rolled his tongue around his mouth, contemplating his words carefully. He squeezed Ash's knee, taking another second to gather his words Doing his best to be cautious of Ash's feelings, he breached his question very gently.

"...So... no judgment but, does this go beyond literal sleeping? Are we talking about...actual sleeping arrangements? Or...?"

Ash took a deep breath as dread bubbled in his stomach. He didn't want to hear that question, he didn't want to answer it either. Not with Gary in the room. Gary didn't know the extent of Brendan's actions with Ash, he would have preferred to keep it that way. Now wasn't the time for secrets though.

Lifting his face, Ash looked at Brendan and Gary. Uncertainty covered Gary's face as he looked back at Ash. He was questioning him silently, taking in to consideration what Wally had implied. Gary looked doubtful but watched Ash. Turning to Brendan, Ash was given a sympathetic look. Brendan easily could have answered Wally's question for him, but Brendan didn't. He left the opportunity to Ash, giving him the option to lie if he so desired.

" Both" Ash confessed as Wally patted his knee. "I've slept with Gary...and Brendan."

Brendan's name hit the air like a pin drop, everything tense with silence. Wally's hand stopped moving on Ash's knee, stilling stiffly. Brendan had nothing to say being he already knew of Ash's situation. Wally and Gary were the ones who froze in astonishment. Waiting for someone to speak felt like Russian roulette, the anticipation sickening. Ash could've sworn Gary's voice would have been the first to speak, but he wasn't.

"You and Brendan..?"

"Yes. Me and Brendan..." Ash confirmed for Wally, hearing the poorly concealed hurt in his voice. " And if you hate me, I understand."

"Why on earth would I hate you?"

"Because I know you have feelings for him. You didn't say anything...you didn't have to."

Wally didn't deny Ash's statement. Judging by the unbothered look on Brendan's face, there was no point. Hugging Ash, Wally laughed softly in a bittersweet humor. Chin rested on Wally's small shoulder, Ash met Gary's eyes. They blinked slowly, visibly troubled.

" You slept with Brendan?" Gary admonished. " I had just told you I loved you, and you're in his bed under my nose?"

"Take it easy on him-"

"Brendan, just stay the fuck out of this"

Gary pointed at Brendan with a sharp jerk of his hand, holding his forefinger out authoritatively. He took a very deep inhale of air through his nostrils, his diaphragm expanding as he held it in and then let it out with strained control. He shook the finger back and forth at him, making his demand very clear. Brendan backed off, not out of fear, but to prevent Gary's temper from flaring further at poor Ash.

"Ash, get your stuff." He demanded, voice level. "We're leaving."

"Gary-"

"Get. Your. Stuff"

Ash's eyes watered more than what they already were, fearful tears collecting in his ducts when Gary spoke to him upsetly and interrupting what he'd about to say. Feeling he had no choice but to obey, he began to move. Wally held on to Ash and urged him to stay seated. Again Gary ordered him up but Wally remained firm. He looked at Gary, challenging him with words of compassion for Ash.

"And what right to do you have to tell him what to do?" Wally asked, holding Ash in a tighter hug. "Don't you talk to him like that. Look how upset he is!"

"What are you worried about him for? You should be mad too."

"Well I'm not mad, and let me tell you why. Never at any point of this was Brendan romantically involved with me. I never told him how I felt, he was never mine. I can't be angry with Ash for something like that. The poor thing."

Ash allowed Wally to shield him, scared to leave accompanied by Gary's wrath. There was no concern of bodily harm, he did not believe Gary would hurt him, but he worried for the tension that would go unresolved. Gary didn't admit to hurt, if they left the tension would only grow. Thankfully, Ash had Wally to bravely be his voice.

"Well Ash knew how I felt, there's more to this story than either of you know. ." Gary argued, deliberately looking at Ash with discontentment. "I told him I loved him"

"But did you show it?" Wally shot back, comforting Ash who curled his fingers around his ice pack anxiously as Gary's raised voice. "Because from what I've seen, you treat him like any other person."

"I can vouch for that" Brendan added "You're mean as hell to him."

"He wasn't this morning"

Wally patted Ash's back, shushing him kindly.

"Don't make excuses for him" Wally chided softly. "He's not nice to you."

It was as if Gary weren't in the room as Wally said it, and Gary did not take to it well. Done with the intervention he hadn't asked for, he again tried demanding Ash leave with him. Ready to step in, Brendan approached him but Wally interjected.

" If you love him, you're doing a horrible job of showing it. Such a horrible job that, quite honestly put, I'm not comfortable letting him leave here with you right now."

"Don't act like you know what's best for him. You don't know me. He'll be fine."

" You won't even listen to him. He's crying and you're bossing him around. What exactly is going on here? Ash if this man is your boyfriend I cannot say that I approve"

Ash wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and Wally stopped him, giving him the tissues instead. Ash dried his eyes and crumpled the tissues in his hand. He shook his head at Wally, offering an explanation.

"He's not my boyfriend, Wally..."

"Then why all the drama? " Wally asked dubiously, returning his attention to Gary. " If Ash isn't yours then you can't act like he is. Pardon my French but get your shit together and leave Ash alone. If he'd rather be with Brendan that's his business. "

Gary's face tensed as Wally dropped the suddenly harsh criticism. Wally didn't say what he did with the intention of making Gary angry, he said it purely out of honesty. The brunette took it far more personally than what was intended and he surprised everyone in the room by agreeing.

"You're right..." He admitted, shoulders slumping somewhat defeatedly. He straightened himself though and shrugged his shoulders, gesturing to Ash. "Ash. Do what you want. I'm leaving. "

"Gary?" Ash called out to him as he brushed past Brendan on his way to the door.

"If you want to talk you know where to find me. I won't do it here"

Gary didn't look back at Ash, he opened the door and left. The door shut and they sat in silence. Pikachu jumped to the ground, his body making a thud on the floor as he landed. He bolted from Wally's bed past the green haired male's feet and he flinched in surprise at the yellow mass running past him. Pikachu ran to the door as it shut and stood by it, staring sadly.

"Pika" he whined, touching the wooden surface. "Pikachu..."

Looking at the sad pokemon, Wally glanced back to where Pikachu had run past.

"Was he on my bed?" he questioned.

"Yeah...sorry about that. Brendan said you wouldn't mind"

"Oh I don't mind, I just don't know why I didn't notice him there"

Wally called Pikachu to him and he reluctantly came back. He trotted over and looked up at Wally curiously, ears tipped back on his head. Wally picked him up, Ash panicking. Pikachu didn't shock him, he allowed Wally to hold him. He was hugged and Wally pressed his cheek in to him affectionately.

"He's so cute, what a sweetheart. I was gonna ask to hold him at breakfast but he was all cuddled with Gary." Wally pulled Pikachu away from his face and handed him to Ash. "By the way, for what it's worth, I think Gary cares about you. I don't think he knows how to show it-"

Brendan, who had been watching on in silence, walked over to his bed where the other two males were sitting. He sat on the other side of Ash, sandwiching him between Wally and himself.

"Aint that that truth" Brendan remarked, putting his arm around Ash's shoulder now that Wally had his hands in his lap.

Wally looked at Brendan, turning his light blue eyes away a bit bashfully knowing that his secret was out.

"...But as I was saying. Don't let me influence you, I said some harsh things to Gary but I was scared for you. If he's mistreating you don't let him do that."

" Gary was just upset. He can be an asshole but he's not a monster." Ash mumbled, hugging Pikachu close as he tapped at his trainer's chest for attention. " I should go talk to him. I'm not ready to though. Not right now...I don't know what to say. I'm so bummed. "

Brendan enveloped Ash in a hug and Wally averted his eyes politely. Ash returned the hug less enthusiastically, pulling away a little as Pikachu squirmed between their chests. The mouse pokemon hopped out of Ash's arms in to Wally's arms, not enjoying being pressed between the two males. Wally scratched Pikachu's back with a small smile, then glanced back at Ash and Brendan.

"Cheer up Ash, you two are up tomorrow. I look forward to watching. "

"I'm not as excited about it anymore..." Ash confessed, pulling away from Brendan to look at Wally. He rubbed his hands on his jeans anxiously. "I'm all stressed out. I'm going to wake up tomorrow all knotted and what not, just watch. All cuz of this."

Wally stood up suddenly, making Ash and Brendan snap their heads up. Pikachu in his arms he hopped up and down excitedly, suggesting a night out.

" It's Saturday! Let's go back to the club, I know the DJ and she said Saturday is the best night to go!" he exclaimed, stopping his flamboyant hopping when Pikachu squirmed with startled squeaks. "And I know a bartender there, he's working tonight I can get you guys drinks again."

"Wally I don't know if I'm up for that-" Ash protested

"Come on, you need to loosen up before your match tomorrow. You can't go out there all wound up and stuff." Reasoned Wally. "Let's go, right now. It'll be fun."

Convincing Ash and Brendan to forgo putting on their vests, jackets and or hats due to knowing how warm the club atmosphere would be on a busy night, he chucked off his own sweater. Wally dragged a reluctant Ash out of the room, Brendan following behind with his hands casually rested in his pants pockets. Ash looked back at Brendan worriedly. Brendan just winked a blue at him.

"We're gonna have soooo much fun at the club downtown!" Wally exclaimed unusually loud as Brendan shut the door behind them as they entered the hallway. " Right Ash?"

"...are we?"

"Yes. We are." Wally punctuated loudly again, Ash shifting his eyes side to side unsurely. "So much fun. At the club. ...Downtown!"

Brendan presumed Wally was up to something but chose not to spoil it by asking. Trusting that whatever his friend was up to would be well intentioned, he raised his brows.

"Wally shush! People might hear you." Ash worried, looking around at the doors in the hallway. "Keep your voice down..."

Being tugged off again, Brendan snickered as Ash was pulled by a teen smaller than he was. They walked past what was technically Ash's room and Ash glanced at it worriedly while passing.

. . .

"WE'RE GONNA GET FUCKED UP!"

"Wally!"

xxxxxxx

Leaving Pikachu at the Day Care on their way downstairs, they left the resort. Outside was only just beginning to turn with nightfall. Wally let go of Ash and walked ahead of him and Brendan, leading the way to the club like a professional. Brendan noticed and laughed at Wally's expense.

" Wally's our personal tour guide" Brendan joked. " If you wanna see the _sights_ he'll show you... as long as you're over five foot eight with a dick."

" And top" Wally cracked back completely serious.

"Pfft."

Ash wasn't quite as surprised at Wally's promiscuousity as he should have been. After his little story at breakfast he knew better than to assume he was a saint...but looking at Wally's petite stature and cute face was very misleading. He was hardly five foot five and had soft innocent facial features, his baby doll eyes were hard to imagine smoldered with alcohol and sexual energy. It was still hard for him to believe Wally was more involved in the club scene than Brendan was.

"Laugh all you want" Wally quipped, not embarrassed at all. " I'm used to being poked fun at."

"You're used to being _poked,_ period."

Wally glanced back to retort but stopped upon seeing Ash's stunned face.

"You let him tease you like that? "

" Well he's not wrong" Wally explained, used to Brendan's jesting. " Besides, I can take it."

Brendan smirked as Wally looked his way.

" Clearly" he snorted.

"I chose a hell of a best friend" Wally sighed, waving off Brendan's well intentioned teasing as he turned his head back straight while he walked . "Anyways, how well can you dance Ash?"

" Eh..."

They walked past shops as their front lights turned on. Ash answered Wally modestly, not really sure how to gauge his own skills. Brendan butted in and rebuked Ash's answer, having danced with him before.

"He'd being shy or something. He can dance." Brendan informed Wally, raising a brow as Ash looked up at him shaking his head, "I danced with him last night. Got that drink you gave me in to him and he loosened up pretty good"

" If I know Lisia she'll be spinning some really good stuff tonight, I'll have the bartender fix you something strong. "

As promised, when they got to the club Wally made a beeline for the bar with Brendan. Leaving Ash to wait along one of the walls, they pushed through the crowds of people. Ash fiddled with the hem of his black shirt, pulling and bending the fabric nervously as the booming music rattled him. He could feel the bass like a second heartbeat, the overpowering rhythm steadier than the actual pulse in his chest.

There were far more people than the night before. Everything was louder and more nerve wracking with the denser space on top of the anxiety he'd entered the club with. Avoiding eye contact with people, he remained a passive wallflower. Trapping himself in his thoughts he looked down to the floor and blocked out as much as he could..until two sets of shoes appeared in his vision.

"You lonely?" A deep tenor asked him over the loud music.

The two men on the couch from his previous club outing were standing in front of him. Ash wasn't sure who had asked him the question and looked between the tall man with straight chin length purple hair and a shorter, far more slender blonde teen. The blonde's hair was done up voluminously and he leaned in to the other, smiling flirtatiously at Ash who didn't speak.

" Don't you remember us?' The blonde asked, his voice far more boyish than the other voice he'd heard. Ash now knew the purple haired man had addressed him seconds earlier. "Paul here caught you staring at us last night. Surely you remember us?"

Ash nodded his head, remembering the two. They'd walked up on him without warning, the approach too strong for Ash's nervous state of being. He felt his breath hitch at the decidedly sexual way the two were looking over him. He subconsciously tried taking a step back, effectively planting himself on the wall.

"I think he's shy" the blonde remarked to the man now known to be 'Paul', then returned his attention to Ash. "Where's your boyfriend, babe? "

"I don't have one..." Ash responded, unsure of why he asked.

He realized he was probably referring to Brendan.

"The brunette?"

"He's a friend..."

The blonde's face lit up with intrigue, his eye's brightening. He leaned his head to rest on Paul's arm, tracing a finger over his own sternum suggestively.

"Want to be our friend too?"

In to the rescue came Wally and Brendan. Wally held two cups of some blue-green colorful beverage as Brendan held only one. Brendan sipped from his as he walked, quirking a brow at Ash who looked like he was being cornered. Wally sauntered up and lifted a finger off one glass in greeting, wedging himself past the tall purpled haired man .

"Now I know you two aren't out ass fishing again" Wally scolded very teasingly, handing Ash a drink. " We leave this guy here for a minute to fetch the poison and you're honing in on him? Naughty"

" Well maybe you should have stuck around last night and we wouldn't be back at it. You swam off on us." The blonde replied, pinching Wally's shirt. "Got you all comfy in Paul's lap for a nice talk and after you left going on about being too blasted...We would have taken care of you."

"Oh please, Barry. That is not what you and Paul had planned."

Barry bit his tongue cheekily at Wally and bumped his hip In to Paul's leg.

"I guess our new friend wasn't _that_ drunk, Paul."

"Guess not"

Wally stepped away from Barry's pinching fingers and put his arm through Ash's as the raven haired man took a sip of his drink. He pursed his mouth at the noticeably stronger cocktail and took the glass away from his lips. Looking at the cup of vibrant green elixir, he scrunched his face incrediously at Wally.

"What is this?" he croaked. "It's strong."

"That is what the bartender likes to call 'The battery'." Barry answered for Wally, smirking at the choice of drink. " That's alcohol, soda, energy drink and it's not for first timers. What do you have up your sleeve, Wally?

"Don't worry about it, now be gone with your bad selves. Ash needs to drink more before he can even handle you two. Shoo, maybe we'll catch up with you in a bit."

Off the voyeurist pair went, back in to the sea of bodies. Barry clung to Paul's arm and gave the trio an over the shoulder salute as they left. Brendan looked on after them and shook his head, drinking the same drink both Wally and Ash had.

" Those two are prowlers"

"Brendan, the word you're looking for is ' opportunistic " Wally corrected.

" Wally, the word you're looking for is 'horny'. "

Deeming himself Ash's chaperone, Brendan drank with Ash and Wally. As their glasses emptied, Ash found himself feeling less and less anxious. Buzzing, euphoric feelings clouded over the smog which consumed his thoughts and the dread was replaced with hyper sensory.

"Ash looks like he's ready to let go" Wally observed as Ash's tension ease, his body assimilation with the beat. Nudging Brendan mischievously, he nodded towards the dance floor. "Let's finish these and get over there."

xxxxxxx

The booming music sounded amazing, the bass pounding through him pleasantly. Ash danced with Brendan and Wally, their movements fluid. Intoxication had surfaced in all of them, giving a pleasurable hum to their breathes. Brendan behind him and Wally in front, Ash didn't object as two pelvises bumped his from either side.

The strobe lights made him dizzy so he closed his eyes. The beat of the music pulsed behind his eyelids as light from the strobe lights still reached his irises. Colors flashed and moved across his vision and he felt hands slipping down his body to his waist. His eyes flew open and Wally was no longer in front of him. His head of green hair disappeared in to the crowd.

Through the haze of body's moving against one another, hot and sticky, he spotted a set of green eyes brighter than the lights flashing around him. Brendan's hand splayed out over his stomach, the skin becoming moist with sweat under his shirt. The music blared with a new track, the melody and lyrics hypnotizing as he looked back at the green eyes far off in the distance.

Arriving just in time  
Who's dying to be mine  
Let me survey the scene

Good fight, now keep it clean

Caught up In the atmosphere around him, Ash kept moving. Gary's eyes bore in to him, watching him dance against Brendan. Ash looked back at him, free of the tension that once pulled on him between Gary and Brendan.

How will this evening go  
Two lips to crack the code  
Then now above them all  
I hear the silence call

No fear, Ash let his lips part as he breathed in heavily, Brendan's body impossibly hot against his back. His mouth stayed open, words Gary could not hear spilling from it with a swipe of his tongue across straight white teeth. 

It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance  
The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand  
Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move  
We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove

The display was outright taunting as Ash contorted his mouth to pleasured shapes. Fingers on his stomach had moved lower, cupping him through his jeans. Gary's eyes sliced him open warningly ,but still, he couldn't stop moving.

So soon he caught my eye  
Now lingers up your thighs  
To you I gravitate  
Can't help but to delay

Ash could hear the silent warning ringing in his mind and somewhere in his smoldered psyche he wanted Gary's hands on him too. But right then, Brendan's felt amazing. Like magnets to his skin they touched him.

Keep moving if you dare  
Surviving, almost there  
That cool that's on your lips  
I'll break it with my hips 

Pleasure sparked in his groin at Brendan's heavy petting. He could feel himself being pleasured and Gary watched, unsettlingly passive. Gary sent him another warning, sexual vibes hitting Ash aggressively. Ash's face was flush from sensation, his mouth open just so, no longer moving.

It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance  
The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand  
Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move  
We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove

Five fingers were held up, and Ash stared at them.

It's your melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me.  
Captivated by your sexuality  
Yeah, don't back up now, feel the rhythm of two  
We can go all night to this hypnotic groove 

Once by one the fingers ticked off, the digits curling down in to Gary's palm starting with his thumb.

Entranced now by your eyes you've got me...

Hypnotized

5

Hypnotized

4

Hypnotized

3

Hypnotized

2

Hypnotized

1

Ash was too absorbed in Gary's stare to see his index finger complete the countdown. 


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Briefly referenced song is "1 2 3 " by Britney spears.

xxxxxx

Ash was too absorbed in Gary's stare to see his index finger complete the countdown.

Brendan's teeth sunk in to the nape of his neck and Ash's mouth flew open in an inaudible gasp. Gary retracted his hand and began approaching. Waves of color washed over his face from a distance, the overhanging strobe lights and intoxication blurring Gary like a Mirage in the distance as he quickly closed in.

The fingers on his crotch squeezed and Ash arched off Brendan, his dancing ceasing as he felt his pelvis almost snap with his near orgasm convulsion. Brendan took Ash's shirt with his other hand and lifted it from the confines of his pants, exposing Ash's damp skin to the hot air. Ash tilted his head back for a kiss. As Brendan's lips touched his he was suddenly being jerked away.

"What are you doing here?"

Gary's voice sounded far away and distorted as Ash suffered from head rush. Stumbling, Ash grabbed Gary's black collared shirt as he almost tipped backwards. Brenden caught him and Ash still held Gary's shirt in his fists as his head swam. Everything around him now looked like watercolor paint on black canvas, streaks of pastels and neons running in to each other amongst a black backdrop.

The sudden cease of movement made his skin judder, vibrations traveling across him. He could hear voices talking, one sounded angry. He was pulled away from the voice and the fabric in his fingers was gone as warmth settled on his back again. Arms were wrapped around his waist and he held on to them, feeling his sense of foundation evaporating.

The voice behind him spoke right by his ear and Ash tried his best to focus and hear what it was saying but couldn't. Everything sounded warped as blood rushed through his head. He squeezed the arms around his waist in distress, trying to convey his problem. He tried speaking but an unintelligible gibberish came out. The voice in his ear became louder, followed by the angry voice somewhere in front of him.

Again he was pulled away from Brendan and Gary hoisted him up. Through the crowd of people on the dance floor he was carried. The two voices followed him, still talking as the words fell useless on Ash's ears. Closing his eyes he let his head fall back whatever it was rested on. Giving in to the astral blanket behind his eyes he let them remain shut and everything went black.

xxxxxx

"...Can you hear me?"

The ground underneath him was hard and textured, the scratchy surface cold under his limp hands. His legs were laid out on the surface and Gary was looking down at him. Blinking a few times he became more aware of his body and he could feel what felt to be a sidewalk underneath him. . . but his head was propped up.

Gary had Ash's head in his lap, the brunette sitting on the sidewalk rested along a building wall. Music could be heard nearby and Ash tried sitting up, his vision becoming hazy. He was pulled back down and Ash groaned, he wasn't sober yet. Not even close.

" You're blasted off your ass, stop moving" Gary scolded. "Fucking stupid"

Ash wasn't coherent enough to understand Gary had insulted him, even though he said it more exasperatedly than anything. Feeling the sidewalk underneath him, Ash recalled being in the club with Brendan. Not remembering much else at that moment, he was confused as to how he' d gotten outside.

"...why are we outside?"

" Why do you think?" Gary brushed hair away from Ash's hot, wet forehead. " You needed air."

The night air blew over them and Ash's skin didn't so much as goosebump. The brisk cool breeze was refreshing and he sighed at the relief. Being that before he passed out everything around him was a black void with colors and distant voices, his current state of intoxication was far more preferred. His mind was foggy and his vision wasn't at it's best but overall it was an improvement.

Feeling more in control of his body with his thoughts more cognitive, Ash tried thinking back to how he'd gotten outside. He came up blank, unable to remember anything but the drunk fiasco inside the club...Dancing with Brendan as he spotted Gary. He remembered the feeling of being picked up...and he remembered voices. One had been Gary's. The other...?

"Where's Brendan?" Ask croaked, his mouth and throat dry. "Where are we?"

"He'll be right back, he left to get you something. We're sitting right outside the club."

Gary continued to brush Ash's hair away from his forehead letting the overheated skin expose itself to the night air to cool Ash off. For some reason Gary was fixated on his face, his expression bothered by something.

Ash's brown eyes wandered from Gary's face, looking around him to the best of his ability. His limited eye movement meant he could only see the wall Gary was rested against, the sky and a glimpse of the sidewalk in his peripheral vision. Sneakers scuffing the sidewalk alerted him to someone approaching and Gary looked up.

"I got him a bottle of water" Brenden's voice alerted Gary. "Can he sit up?"

" He woke up less than a couple minutes ago, give him a bit"

Holding the bottle of water, Brendan stood against the wall and slid down to sit next to Gary. Gary shifted away a little but didn't say anything. They both looked down at Ash worried. Ash would've asked about it but then there were fingers touching his cheekbone and then pain.

"Ow! What the-"

"That's bruising already " Brendan mumbled."You can see it in the sign's light out here"

Ash tried sitting up again and both brunettes reacted, trying to press on his back to help him. Vertigo took over and Ash grunted, holding a hand to his face as his other planted on the sidewalk for support.

" I'm dizzy" Ash whined

"How many drinks did you have?"

" I had one"

One drink seemed unlikely to Gary who'd seen Ash inside the club. Gary doubted his answer but Ash insisted he only remembered having one alcoholic beverage .

" You had one drink, fine. What was it?"

"...I don't remember. It was green...blue? I don't know" he rubbed at his sweaty hairline as Gary made sure he was sitting stable

. Brendan removed his hands from Ash's back as Gary took the responsibility of keeping him propped up and reached between Gary and Ash to hand him the water bottle. As Ash drank the water as Gary rubbed his back in small circles, then patting when Ash coughed from water trickling down his throat the wrong way. He coughed harder and Gary briefly worried he'd throw up. Brendan was closer than Gary was okay with, his head next to his to fret over Ash.

"Do you know what he had?" Gary asked Brendan, still tapping his palm lightly on Ash as he coughed.

"Yup, we had the same thing. " Brendan responded, shaking his head regretfully. " It was called 'The Battery'"

"That does not sound like a light cocktail"

"It isn't"

The water bottle crinkled as Ash took another drink. He drank more easily the second time, getting three gulps before coming back up for air. His arm shook as he held himself up and Gary took the water bottle from him and tried coaxing him to lie down on his lap again. Ash resisted as Gary's hand pushed down on his chest but Gary was far stronger than sober Ash, let alone drunken Ash, and he managed to pull him back down on to his lap.

" Gary, I want to get up"

"You're staying there until you've sobered up enough to stand." Gary reprimanded him, clicking the nozzle of the water bottle down to close it. " You're gonna fall over"

" Help me then, please? My back hurts here"

Against his better judgment, Gary complied. He pushed Ash back in to a sitting position and stood up, helping Ash up afterwards. He slid his hands under his biceps and pulled him to his feet, Ash falling back on to his chest. His legs wobbled from under him and Gary tightened his hold.

"Do you need help?" Brendan offered, getting up and picking the water bottle off the ground.

"I've got him."

Using Gary for leverage, Ash was eventually able to stable himself. He regained proper feeling of his legs and stood on his own, pushing off Gary. He stepped away and leaned against the wall, pulling on the collar off his shirt. He held his hand out towards Brendan and the blue eyed male handed him the bottle of water, assuming that's what he wanted.

Using his teeth to pull the nozzle up again, Ash took a drink. He pulled the bottle away from his face, wiping his mouth with his wrist. He held the bottle back out and Brendan took it back, asking if Ash was all set. He said yes and Brendan took a drink from it, polishing off the rest.

"I'm ready to go back in whenever you are" Ash told Brendan as he drank from the water bottle. "I'm not ready to go back yet"

"You're not going back in there again, are you crazy?" Gary objected to Ash's plans, pointing away from the building. "We're going back to the room so you can sleep this off"

" Don't tell me what to do. I'm going back in"

"I'm not leaving here without you"

Ash brushed off Gary's response. He tilted his head towards the club, signaling for Brendan to follow him in. Gary grabbed Ash, keeping him from leaving. His green eyes were panicked and he squeezed Ash's arm.

"I don't want to leave you here"

"Then don't" Ash suggested simply, trying to tug Gary towards the entrance as he stood his ground. "Join us. No fighting though. "

Still buzzed like Ash, Brendan shrugged a shoulder and nodded towards the club in a wordless consent to Ash's suggestion. Gary's lips turned in to a flat line and he sighed. The trio went back in to the club and Ash had Gary let go of him. Ash was overcome with another wave of vertigo and Brendan was the one to drag him off to an unoccupied loveseat.

The small couch only sat two people and Brendan sat down, pulling Ash to sit in his lap. Ash had his legs out and Brendan lifted them, telling Gary to sit. Plopping down on the couch Gary reclined in to the leathery cushions and Brendan lowered Ash's legs to rest on Gary's lap. Ash laid back until the arm of the loveseat was under his head. Brendan ran his fingers through his hair to comfort him.

"So, the club scene not your thing or..?" Brendan asked Gary casually, making careful small talk.

"Used to be." Gary answered flatly, scanning the premises for something wearily. "Not Anymore."

"...What happened?"

"Don't worry about it"

Brendan turned to look at Gary, brow raised. Gary rolled his eyes and shook Ash's foot, asking if he was okay. Instead of answering, Ash brought up a curiosity of his own. Still staring up at the ceiling, he questioned Gary.

"Didn't you run in to those girls at a club a couple years back?" Ash asked, still laying lethargically across Brendan and Gary. "Is that the problem? Because they're probably not here."

" Huh?" Brendan didn't catch what Ash had said, not expecting him to speak.

"Gary had a problem at a club a couple years back. I think that's why he doesn't like the club anymore."

"What?"

Unsure of Ash was speaking coherently or spitting drunk banter, Brendan asked Gary to explain. Initially he refused, peeved that Brendan was prying in to his personal business, but after some friendly, non threatening coaxing he caved. But only enough for Brendan to get the general idea of what happened.

"I used to club a lot. I had an issue couple years back and stopped going."

"...how old are you?"

"I'm twenty" Gary deadpanned, scrunching his face in annoyance. "Why?"

"You talk like you're seasoned pro."

Rolling his eyes again, Gary scoffed.

"I was. I turned eighteen and spent a lot of time partying that year" he explained. " I learned my lesson."

"Dude, are you okay?"

"I'd rather not be here."

Ash did a strained sit up, placing himself upright in Brendan's lap. He reached for Gary and he looked at Ash oddly as the raven haired teen put his hands on his shoulders. He hugged him awkwardly from the position and Gary turned to make it easier. With Gary's help, Ash moved to sit with his legs across Gary's lap. Brendan let him go without a fight.

"What's this for?" Gary asked, enjoying Ash's sudden desire to be close to him .

" Do you want me to let go?"

"Of course not"

Brendan watched as Ash rocked back and forth tipsily in Gary's arms. Gary rubbed his back steadily and kissed his forming bruise. He peeling the back of Ash's shirt up a little and rubbed his fingertips over the lightly tanned skin there. Ash made a sound acute to purring and hugged Gary tighter. Brendan kept watching and Gary glanced over, catching him.

"Jealous?" Gary asked impassively.

"Maybe"

A charmingly wispy smile elevated the corners of Brendan's lips. Looking at Brendan wearily, Gary was going to question what the smile was for but was interrupted by Ash. He hugged Gary tighter, pressing their chests together. He kissed at Gary's chin without warning, wrapping his fingers around the back of his neck.

"What, you didn't have enough fun teasing me earlier?" Gary asked him sarcastically, but not resisting what Ash was doing. " You gonna tease Brendan now? You little drunk."

"I'm not little."

"Yes you are" Gary told him. "You're a tiny little thing. And you're drunk. Very drunk."

Ash whined something about Wally being smaller and worse. Gary took a second to remember who Wally was, the name not sticking with a face right away. He remembered the very petite green haired teen and admitted that yes Wally was smaller than Ash but doubted he was as drunkenly promiscuous. He'd stumbled in to their room drunk the previous night but didn't do or say anything too over the top.

"You don't know Wally" Brendan informed Gary, his voice dropping to express a more elaborate understanding of the topic. " He actually is worse than Ash. Ash here is an angel in comparison. Those butterfree kisses he's giving your face are nothing. He's tame."

"I saw him on the dance floor with you." Gary argued, still surprised at the sexually fueled display he'd witnessed. " Evidently, while drunk, he's not very tame."

" I think you just need to see for yourself."

Brendan pointed far off in the distance to Gary's left. Gary followed where his fingers were directing him to look, not knowing what he would see. When he laid eyes on Wally, he was not ready for what he was witnessing,

Wally was bent at the waist a bit shaking his little ass in to Paul as Barry kissed him heavily. His hands were in Wally's hair and Wally's hands were up Barry's shirt. Paul was tall like Gary, an inch taller even, and he outsized little five foot five Wally by almost three quarters of a foot. Paul positively towered over Wally predetorily.

Barry was little shorter than Brendan, only three inches taller than Wally. The blonde made out with Wally heavily, sucking his lips as he pulled away to bite his ear. Wally moved against Paul hard on, looking like he was trying to impale himself with Paul's cock through his pants.

"Wally knows how to have fun" Ash commented as he saw the small male let loose. "And Gary thinks _I'm_ the slut"

"I never called you a slut" Gary amended Ash as Brendan snorted, throwing his head back as he laughed. "You just surprised me with your little routine out there earlier. You looked like you were going to cum in your pants"

"You liked it

"

Eyes going wide at the dirty talk, Gary looked at Ash with disbelief.

"He's had too much"

"You haven't had enough" Brendan piped back, looking over the two with suggestive interest "Maybe you should have a drink, level the playing field."

"You just get off on this shit don't you?"

"I will neither admit or deny that"

Brenden's smirk told all. The first civil interaction he had with Brendan was inside a sexually charged atmosphere, the irony not lost on Gary. The green eyed male gasped as Ash moved to straddle him, hugging him close again. Ash's jeans were tented and Gary could feel it pressing his stomach.

"I'm surrounded by nymphos." Gary retorted. "Drunk nymphos."

"You're a nympho" Ash argued, poking Gary in the chest as he held himself arms distance away suddenly. "You've done nothing but fuck me since Thursday...and today's Saturday."

Ash began counting with his fingers but messed up multiple times.

"I'm too drunk to count. How many days is that?"

"Three." Gary answered. "Three days Ash. "

Ash processed the information and nodded, understanding. He started on again, bringing up Gary's relentless libido when the music playing changed. A woman's voice sang over pop music and Ash apparently liked the beat because he became distracted.

One, two, three,  
Not only you and me.  
Got 180 degrees

and I'm caught in between.

Countin' one, two, three...  
Peter, Paul and Mary.  
Getting down with 3P, everybody loves  
Countin'

One, two...  
One, one, one, one, two, three...  
Countin' one, two...  
Countin' one, one, two, three...

He pointed out to the dance floor, asking Gary and Brendan to dance with him. As he leaned out In the direction of the dance floor though he almost fell off Ash's lap. Gary grabbed him by the back and pulled in him, shaking his head.

" You've seen enough of that dance floor." Gary scolded him." In case you forgot, you have a match tomorrow. If anything we should be getting you to bed. If you're lucky you'll just wake up with a headache. If you don't sleep well your opponent is going to have your ass. You don't want that, do you?"

"Too late" Ash giggled, peering over at Brendan. "Far too late "

" This is a whole 'nother level of ridiculousness"

Deciding that both he an Ash had enough for the night, Gary stood up with Ash in his arms. Ash squeeled and clung to Gary tighter. Gary looked over in Wally's direction then back at Brendan on the couch.

" I'm taking him back now, he's had enough. Some friendly advice you should wrap it up too, you gonna get your friend or are you staying here?"

"Wally can fend for himself. " Brendan reasoned, getting up. "I'm tagging along with you guys."

"I like when you don't fight! It's like we can be friends. " Ash looked at Brendan from over Gary's shoulder as they walked through the club. The song playing still to Ash's liking and he bobbed his head to the rhythm "~ 1 2 3, Brendan, Ash and Gary~"

"Oh my God"

xxxxxxx

Walking back to the resort, Brendan had sobered up pretty significantly in comparison to Ash who was still a boozy, happy mess. He made faces at Brendan from over Gary's shoulder, and being sober enough to mess around Brendan made faces at the back of Gary's head to amuse Ash. He imitated Gary's self righteous strut, flipping his head dramatically to mimic Gary's spikey mane.

Ash laughed abruptly hard and Gary looked back to see what was so hilarious. Brendan directed his gaze at Ash with a dubious expression, acting like he was just as perplexed as Gary was. Shaking his head at Ash, Gary kept walking. Ash giggled as Brendan winked at him.

Brendan quit his horsing around as Ash rested his head for a moment, feeling worn. Gary and Brendan carried on walking, their shoes clicking the sidewalk loudly in the quiet Autumn night. After a few minute Ash picked his head back up, filled with energy again. Approaching the resort, Gary tried putting Ash down. Ash whined in protest and Brendan held his arms out.

"Gimme"

"You're gonna carry him up to our floor?" Gary asked.

"It's not like we're taking the stairs."

"That's not what I meant but fine. Here"

Getting to the elevator, there was no one around. Gary and Brendan stood waiting for it and when it opened they got on. Gary pressed the button and the doors shut. Ash wiggled in Brendan's arms, humming the tune to the song he'd heard before leaving the club.

"One two three Brendan, Ash and Gary~" he sang, breaking off in to a tipsy humming verse.

Gary looked at Brendan as he held the silly teen. Brendan bit his lip, cheeks hurting from trying not to laugh. The elevator bell dung and when the doors opened there was someone waiting for the elevator. The capped teen with black hair Ash had met earlier took in the sight before him. His eyes were drawn to Ash in Brendan's arm immediately. Luckily Ash had his bruised cheekbone rested on Brendan's chest out of sight.

"Hey Gold" Brendan greeted, suave and uncaring. "Sup?"

"Going down to the soda machine"

The brunettes stepped off the elevator and Gold stepped in. Gary saw the curious look on Gold's face and assumed he was making adulterous assumptions about the three of them.

"He's drunk" Gary explained, turning to walk away with Brendan, the elevator doors beginning to shut.

"And Horny!" Ash exclaimed, loudly enough that there was no way Gold didn't hear him.

Gary didn't get a chance to explain away Ash's outburst because the elevator was already gone. Not surprised by Ash's antics, he sighed.

"Ash, I'm sure the whole floor heard you...that guy did for sure." he said. "What if he gossips?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't worry about Gold." Brendan assured Gary, restraining his laughter.

"….His name's really 'Gold'?"

Brendan shook his head.

" His last name is 'Goldman' " Brendan explained. " 'Gold' just ended up being his nickname because he doesn't care for his first name too much. Real name's 'Ethan' "

" Ethan Goldman...He Jewish?"

" Probably. I never asked."

In the hallway Gary urged Ash to behave himself and stay quiet. Gary instructed Brendan to follow him to his and Ash's room but Brendan objected. He stood at his own bedroom door.

"His stuff is in my room, remember?" Brendan reminded him, directing Gary to his bedroom instead. "Come in"

"I want him with me, tonight"

"I know, let's at least get his stuff for him first though Man"

Gary originally took Brendan's reminder that Ash's stuff was in his room as a claim on Ash, he assumed Brendan was telling him Ash would be staying with him. That's not what he was saying at all. Realizing Brendan was willingly handing Ash over to him for the night, Gary addressed him skeptically.

"...You're okay with it?"

"Yup"

Carefully propping Ash's weight more to one side and on to the door for support, Brendan got his card key from his pocket. He opened the door and turned the handle, letting Gary in. Inside, Ash's stuff was just as he'd left it. The backpack, carry on and laundry bag were on the floor. His hat was on Brendan's nightstand and his vest was on the bed.

Gary took Ash's hat and put it on it's rightful owner's head, dropping the vest in the carry on and then put the backpack on over his own shoulders. Laundry bag in one hand and carry on in the other, they left Brendan's room to go to Gary and Ash's.

Once next door, Gary dropped Ash's stuff by the dresser, satisfied to have him back in the room with him. He took Ash's hat from him, dropping it on the dresser top. Ash reached for his hat sadly like a kid and Brendan chuckled .

"You don't need it right now" Brendan assured him.

"Meh"

Ash was held to Brendan with his chest touching his, arms and legs wrapped around him. He pressed his face in to Brendan's neck and Brendan nudged his head away with his own as he walked the drunk teen to his assigned bed.

"Ash your breath tickles" Brendan told him, feeling Ash's warm breath ghosting over the junction between his neck and shoulder. "Silly"

"I'm not silly!"

"Yeah, you are"

Standing at the edge of Ash's bed, Brendan lowered Ash down to the mattress. Ash wouldn't let go of Brendan though and after multiple attempts to put him down Brendan stood up straight again. Ash fluttered his eyes faux innocently and Brendan looked to Gary.

" Are you seeing this?" He asked.

"Trying not to" Gary admitted, his jealousy kept at a visible but non aggressive level.

"Here, you take him then. My arms are getting tired anyways."

Ash didn't fight, struggle, or object as Brendan handed him off to Gary. Sitting down at the foot of Ash's bed, Brendan stretched his arms above his head. He put his arms down and turned his body to watch Gary and Ash. Gary attempted to put Ash just as Brendan had tried to but Ash resisted. Gary looked at him seriously, a no nonsense stare, as he tried again but Ash wiggled and clung to him anyways.

On the third attempt and fail, Gary's frustrated face broke out in to a smile as Ash held on to his shoulders tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Ash's legs tightened around his waist and Gary chortled deep in his chest as Ash's mouth moved to his own. The kiss Ash gave him was a little sloppy from slowly dwindling intoxication but arousing all the same.

"Enough of that" Gary scolded half heartedly, pulling out of the kiss. "Let me put you down."

Ash finally allowed himself to be put down. Once placed on his bed, he kicked off his shoes and they tumbled to the floor. He flopped back against his pillows, still fully dressed. Gary walked around the bed to his own side of the room and took off his own shoes. He then went in his dresser and dug out one of his roomier comfortable shirts, a short sleeve white one.

"I know you're still out of pajamas, here" Gary brought the shirt over to Ash. "You can put this on when you're ready."

Dropping the shirt on to Ash's chest, Gary walked past Brendan from his place at the foot of Ash's bed again to look for his own sleepwear. He wondered about the well being of Brendan's drunk roommate.

"So, you have faith that Wally can make it back on his own?" Gary questioned, looking through his drawer from pajama pants. "He looked pretty blasted too."

"Oh he'll be fine. By the time he treks back here after his shenanigans with his two 'friends' he'll probably be sobered up enough. He has that route memorized at this point."

Gary got a pair of pajama pants and tossed them to his bed. As he began to respond to Brendan, Ash got up from the bed. He worried the tipsy teen would fall but he walked fine, making his way over to his laundry bag with the white shirt. He dropped the white shirt on his dresser and began pulling off his own shirt. He took it off and put it in the laundry. His socks were removed next and as he began undoing his jeans Gary spoke up.

"Ash, there's someone else in the room with us"

"We're all guys..besides Brendan has already seen it." Ash reasoned, letting his jeans fall so he was in just his briefs. His tight backside hugged snuggly by the blue underwear. "It's only my underwear."

"Just put my shirt on"

Following Gary's orders, Ash put the white shirt on. Just as his previously lent shirt had fit, it was too big for him. It fell even lower than the previous one, covering Ash's underwear completely. the sleeves were loose and the collar fell down his shoulder on one side a bit. He pulled it up as he trotted back to his bed but it fell again. Stopping at the foot of the bed by Brendan he pulled it up, holding it in place.

"This shirt is way too big, I look stupid."

"You don't look stupid, it's just a sleep shirt Ash." Brendan consoled him, eyes darting down to his slim legs. " It looks fine"

" You're so nice" Ash cooed happily, hugging Brendan while he sat in his lap. He sat with his legs across Brendan's lap, side of his body pressed into Brendan's chest.

Hugging his back very softly, Brendan was fully aware of the potential tension he could kick up. Gary looked miffed but didn't get angry. He averted his green eyes for a moment and slid them back over to the teens on Ash's bed.

"What?" Brendan asked, resting his chin on the top of Ash's bent head. "Jealous?"

"Maybe


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Two chapter update :)

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brendan gave Gary the same wispy smirk he's given him at the club.

"How easily the tables turn" he said in a playful sing song tone as Ash nuzzled his face in to Brendan's neck. " Funny how that works, huh?"

"Don't sound so satisfied." Gary warned, eyeing Ash's inhibited state unhappily. "He still has a choice to make and he can't make it like that. I doubt he knows what he's doing."

"I don't think you're giving him enough credit."

Ash put his lips on Brendan's ear, nipping the ear lobe friskily. His fingers twined In the sleek, shiny brown hair at the nape of Brendan's neck and he leaned more heavily In to him. A small pleased hum came from Ash's throat as he held one of Brendan's shoulders.

"I think he knows exactly what he's doing"

Gary stood by as Ash put his mouth on Brendan's. Brendan grunted as Ash maneuvered himself to straddle him, his thighs splayed out on either side of his lap. Knees on the mattress, Ash dug the bare skin down as he coerced Brendan to open his mouth. Brendan got a taste of the sloppy kiss Ash had given Gary and he groaned at the hardness poking his stomach.

"I'm hard" he murmured on Brendan's lips.

"Yes you are" Brendan agreed, squeezing Ash's rear through the oversized shirt. He gave Gary a a quizzical look, kneading the small rear in his palms. " Should we take care of that?"

The question was secretly directed to Gary, unknowing to Ash who nodded as an answer. Gary held Brendan's stare, seeking for the blue eyed male's agenda. Brendan kissed at Ash's neck, maintaining eye contact with Gary. Ash squirmed, pressing his pelvis in to Brendan's stomach harder.

Thinking for a moment, Gary looked back at him. He tossed his pajamas on his own bed before walking towards them and Brendan watched with interest as Gary sat on Ash bed behind him. Turning his head to see what Gary was up to, Brendan smirked as the spiky haired brunette rested back on the headboard, his legs crisscrossed. Giving Brendan a ' proceed' gesture, he put his hands behind the back of his head.

Brendan twisted his body and dropped Ash on the bed. He yelped from the motion, landing on his back. Brendan stood up from the bed and took off his white muscle tank, dropping it. Ash sat up, watching him.

"Well you're very attentive" Brendan observed, delaying the removal of his pants as Ash played with the button.

"When he wants to be" Gary shot back, being ignored as Ash was absorbed In Brendan undressing.

"Ash, why don't you go give Gary some attention again?" Brendan suggested, giving a toothy grin when Ash tried reaching for his pants again. "Go on over there."

Ash looked back at Gary and his eyes lit up like he'd forgotten about the other brunette in the room. Crawling towards Gary, Ash looked at him with the lustful eyes he wanted to see. Hands on Gary's crisscrossed leg, Ash leaned up towards Gary's face. He tilted his chin out, puckering his lips for a kiss.

Face softening, Gary shut his eyes and kissed Ash. He heard the metal scratch of a zipper and the sound of clothes dropping on to the carpet, the weight on the bed shifting near his feet. As Gary pulled out of the kiss with Ash, Brendan had crept up behind the raven haired teen. Brendan very slowly neared his mouth to Ash's ear, blowing in it.

"Oooh" Ash gasped, shivering as his ear canal was tickled "That feels good..."

"Mmm"

Still blowing his ear, Brendan slipped his hands under the spacious shirt Ash wore. He shifted his eyes over to Gary and trailed his hands up Ash's stomach to his chest. Circling Ash's nipples with his fingers elicited a heavy breath of air from him. Grinding his clothed backside in to Brendan's arousal Ash moaned wantoningly.

"This weekend is going to leave him in crutches"

" Maybe" Brendan pondered, paying more attention to Ash's pleading sounds. He looked at Gary with meaning for a second. "Truce?"

"For now."

Brendan helped Ash out of the shirt he was wearing, revealing the soft tanned skin of his back and chest. Gary licked Ash's neck, sucking on the skin hotly. Ash pushed on Gary's criss crossed legs to have him move them. His thighs spread apart to allow Ash to crawl closer.

As Gary teased his neck and jugular with suckling kisses, Brendan ran a finger from the center of Ash's shoulder blades down the ridges of his spine. He tapped the bumps as he neared the curve of his bottom, sliding the tip of his index finger under the elastic of Ash's blue briefs. As the underwear was peeled down to reveal the split In his cheeks Ash gasped, craning his neck back to look at Brendan.

Unpleased at Ash's diversion in attention, Gary grunted. He put a finger under Ash's chin to redirect his attention back to him and Brendan snickered. Slipping the underwear down low enough in the back to reveal Ash's cheeks but not his penis, Brendan rubbed his finger up the seam of Ash's ass.

"I think he doesn't know how to divide his attention right now" Brendan stated in reassurance to Gary. "He's still pretty blitzed. He's pretty quiet too, it's weird."

"And who's fault Is that?" Gary shot at Brendan accusingly, holding Ash's face to keep him close. " Giving poor Ash that shit back there"

"Wally chose the drinks, not me"

Brendan sucked on his finger and brought to Ash's backside. He used the hand already there to spread him a little then brought the wet digit to his entrance. He pushed gently against the puckered hole and Ash squirmed as the tip of his finger slipped inside. Rocking it back and forth he made it halfway to the second knuckle before Ash tried pushing back on to the finger.

"Easy Ash" Brendan chided him, pressing on his lower back to keep him still. "I'm not using any lube."

" I want more though" Ash mewled quietly, the pleading sound cut short as Gary took him In hand through his underwear.

"Like this?" Gary asked, satisfied with the shaky nod Ash gave him. " You're bursting out of these , let's get you out of them"

Gary stopped touching Ash and got off the bed, Brenden pulling his finger out. Lying flat on his stomach, Ash had his underwear pulled off of him by Brendan. Gary got a bottle of lube from his nightstand and dropped It on the bed. The blue eyed male picked it up and flicked open the cap, putting the substance to good use right away. He drizzled some slippery fluid over Ash's entrance and the raven haired male yelped.

"That's c-cold Brendan" he whined, used to the lubricant being warmed by either Gary or Brendan's hand before It went anywhere near him.

"It'll warm up" Brendan promised, beginning to slip his finger inside Ash.

It went in effortlessly and Brendan looked at Gary who was still fully clothed.

"So you going to get undressed?"

"You eager?"

"You shy?"

Flipping Brendan off, Gary proceeded to unbutton his black collared shirt. Brendan continued fingering Ash gently, watching Gary un do his shirt buttons. Gary noticed his blatant staring and ignored it as he dropped his shirt. Moving on to his pants, Gary narrowed his eyes at Brendan as he waited expectantly.

"You don't have any shame, do you?"

" You're kind of a jerk but you're not hard to look at" Brendan defended, giving Gary a backhanded compliment. "And no, I don't have any shame. "

Stripping down to his underwear, Gary returned to his place at the head of Ash's bed. He sat down and Ash pushed his upper body up to accommodate for the limited space of the full sized bed. His alert behavior was noticed by Gary who cocked his head a tad to the side. Ash tried crawling towards Gary but Brendan held him back, moving his fingers more roughly.

" Where are you trying to go?" Gary teased Ash, adjusting his body to display himself. Arms bent behind his head he flexed his lean muscles, showing off the sleek build he had. "Hmm?"

"Gary-" Ash gasped as Brendan dipped his finger in deeper another one joining the first. "...Mmm"

Gary watched Ash's face as Brendan played with his entrance. Mouth open as he breathed erotically, hips thrusting just slightly. He gathered sheets in his hands, rubbing the fabric in his fingers. Brendan watched his fingers disappear and reappear inside Ash, his mouth watering at the horny, choppy pants and moans he was giving.

"He's talking again" Brendan mentioned approvingly, "Just what I like to hear."

Ash arched his back submissively, his rear propped higher. He wiggled back on to Brendan's hand and Gary took it all in, fascinated while watching Ash be pleasured from a third person point of view. His jealousy didn't magically disappear but he found himself less bothered at the idea of someone else touching Ash as he got to witness It firsthand; the sight very arousing.

Gary pulled his chin up to kiss him and slipped his tongue in Ash's mouth. Ash kissed him especially receptive for someone intoxicated, his tongue pressing against Gary's agile and exploring. Taking Ash by the back of his head, he pulled his face away. Brown eyes looked up at him and he leant down to stare at them closely. Ash's pupils were only slightly unfocused, looking up at Gary mesmerized.

"Ash?" Gary asked curiously.

"...Yes?" Ash replied meekly, panting as Brendan stretched him with a third finger.

His cheeks pinked as Gary stared at him. He was looking back at Gary, vulnerably, showing sign of embarrassment for being watched so intensely...He looked embarrassed. Gary's green eyes filled subtly with understanding.

"You've sobered up a bit, huh?"

Brendan's finger grazed Ash's prostate and Ash took in a sharp, higher pitched breath. Gary smirked and held the back of Ash's head with a firmer grip, and he crashed his mouth back on to Ash's. He kissed him roughly and released him right after.

" You weren't going to say anything were you?" Gary asked Ash rhetorically, taking a pervasive amusement in his discovery. "You weren't going to tell us"

"Huh?" Brendan inquired, hitting Ash's prostate harder. " He wasn't going to tell us what?

"That he's not drunk off his ass anymore." Gary answered Brendan, giving him a semi perverted smirk. "He's more aware than we've giving him credit for"

Eyebrows shooting up, Brendan looked down at Ash's body.

"Really?" He asked, not believing.

"Touch his prostate" Gary challenged. "Jab it."

The fingers inside Ash pistoned forward sharply and Ash yelled out, his voice coherent. Brenden blinked, then repeated the action. Ash gasped then moaned overwhelmed as Brendan rubbed the hard lump with pressure. Brendan's chest shook lightly with a silent laugh and he turned his attention to Gary.

"He's tipsy at best" Brendan remarked, still pleasuring Ash as he shook from the now insistent stimulation. "We were going easy on him for nothing."

"We were" Gary agreed as he pulled his erection from his underwear. "Come here, Ash"

Ash's face was red from embarrassment and arousal as Brendan fingered him without mercy, spreading one of his cheeks away from the other as he moved three fingers inside him. He looked at Gary's erection then up at Gary apprehensively.

"Don't act all shy now"

Creeping forward a couple inches, Ash approached. As he moved in closer slowly, Brendan caught Gary's eyes with a suggestive gleam. Brendan pushed Ash forward quickly and Gary took hair from the nape of Ash's neck In his hand. He held Ash's face above his erection, unyielding to his bashfulness.

"Open up"

Lips parted and Gary eased Ash's mouth on to him. Gary groaned, guiding Ash's head movements. He had Ash bob a few times before he glanced over to Brendan. He was watching them, more importantly he was watching what Gary was doing to Ash.

"Don't let me have all the fun" Gary hinted.

Catching Gary's meaning, Brendan pulled his fingers out from Ash. He took in his pert little backside for a moment then angled himself to enter. He nudged the bulbous tip inside and pressed until Ash's body allowed him in. First two inches slipped in with resistance as Ash was tense but a heavy clap to his rear and he got the hint. The rest of Brendan's length was quickly swallowed as he completed the full penetration.

Thrusting shallowly, Brendan placed his hands down on Ash's back for a place to comfortably rest them. He controlled his breathing as he warmed up, still enjoying the light thrusting. Meanwhile Gary was being far less gentle. He moved Ash's mouth on him, up and down. He pulled up until Ash's lips barely slipped over the ridge of his mushroom tip then back down over the shaft.

" Just like that" Gary coached, gradually loosening his hold on Ash's head. "Think you can do it yourself now?"

Ash swatted Gary's hand away from his hair and Gary let go without saying anything about it. Quickly Ash resumed sucking Gary, resuming the speed and rhythm he'd set for him. Brendan fixated on the sight of Ash performing oral sex, momentarily jealous he had yet to be on the receiving end of Ash's pretty little mouth.

He sped up his thrusting, becoming worked up as Ash's mouth coated Gary's cock with saliva. Ash moaned around it as Brendan beat his pelvis against him, his muscles fluttering around the male's hard member. Gary's gave a particularly low groan as Ash's nose touched his pubic bone, his throat enveloping the large intrusion.

Ash gagged right after and Brendan found himself shamefully aroused as Gary eased Ash's mouth off him. He lifted Ash up off his dick with a finger gently under the chin and wiped away a small stray tear that leaked from his eye. Rubbing Ash's bottom lip with his thumb, Gary whispered something encouraging under his breath and Ash resumed sucking.

It was naughty, the threesome. Brendan couldn't put It any other way. He was in bed doubling up on Ash with the guy he almost threw down with...over him! The guy he hated looking at the past two days was mouth fucking Ash and he couldn't look away.

Gary's teeth grit down on each other as Ash sucked him more energetically. His technique was lacking and amateur but his pleasured sounds and enthusiasm made up for that tenfold. Not even on the receiving end and Brendan could appreciate that, he could also appreciate Gary's face.

His green eyes were heavily lidded as he struggled to maintain his collected composure. He paid just as close attention to what Ash was doing as Brendan did. Ash sucked on him wetly, Gary slipping out of his mouth as he pulled up too far. It were as if two were in sync because right as it happened Gary was already guiding Ash's mouth back on him in one smooth relaxed movement.

He pressed down on Ash's head right as his flesh almost flopped from his lips and Ash took it back in easily. His calm facade was hardly believable but the ruse was up completely as Gary's mouth opened suddenly and clamped shut right after. He tensed his hips and held them down to the bed, resisting the urge to fuck Ash's throat.

Seeing Ash un do his high and mighty appearance was arousing, on top of that it was impressive. As he bobbed his head on Gary, the brunette's face was developing rapid flush of color. It was clear he was close to losing it. Brendan pounded in to Ash harder, wanting to see him work a bit harder. Ash moaned urgently, thrusting his hips back.

Ash's technique became sloppy as he struggled to pleasure Gary while being pleasured. Gary looked up at Brendan and he expected a glare but Gary exhaled heavily, taking Ash's head back in his hand. He looked back down at his crotch where Ash was, returning to guiding his movements.

The movements on either end of Ash became more frantic as the brunettes instinctively used him for their release. Ash didn't seem to mind at all as he moaned and wiggled. Gary lost his seed first, holding ash's mouth down on him as his chest shuddered. A strained moan left Gary's mouth and Ash's voice mimicked it in volume.

Ash pulled off with semen still held in his mouth and Gary held the hollow of his cheeks between his forefinger and thumb. He gently tilted his face back and forth and Ash swallowed obediently, moaning in a higher pitch as he neared his own peak from Brendan fucking him. Gary reached down to catch it and the sticky white fluid splashed in his palm.

"A-Ah..." Ash moaned, out of breath. "B-Brendan..."

Gary tried kissing Ash but Brendan jerked him back by the hips, too close to let him slip away. Ash's eyes were cloudy with post orgasmic haze as he stared up at Gary while Brendan fucked him until his own peak had surfaced. Snapping his hips forward he released in to Ash and Gary stared at his small quivering lips.

Setting his erection back In to his underwear with his clean hand, Gary moved in closer to Ash. He kissed Ash without caring that he'd sprayed his essence in his mouth moments earlier. As they kissed Brendan slowly pulled out and Ash made a small whimper as release spill from him and trickled down his thigh

Knowing the problem, Gary let him out of the kiss and pulled tissues from the nightstand for a quick clean up. He cleaned up his hand and handed Ash the box to help himself. Brendan plucked a few from behind him and they cleaned themselves up to the best of their ability.

Getting up to chuck the used tissues, Brendan picked up his underwear after. He pulled them on, winded, when suddenly the sound of a door in the hallway caught his attention. It opened and closed right away then there was a knock on their door. Ash flinched from the sound being he was naked. Gary pointed to the ground when Brendan had dropped his nightshirt and Brendan retrieved it. Gary took it from him and slid it over Ash, the worn teen putting his arms through the sleeves tiredly.

"We need to get dressed" Ash murmured. " Someone's at the door."

"It's just Wally, I guarantee it."

The knocking on the door was louder the second time and Brendan grabbed on his jeans, pulling them on. He pulled on his shirt as Gary got his pajama pants from his bed. Opening the door revealed that it was in fact Wally whom showed up.

"Hey Wal-" Brendan greeted, pausing. "...Are you crying?"

Brendan pulled in Wally and shut the door behind him to not disturb anyone in case of a scene. Wally's eyes were watery and he swayed on his feet a little. He was clearly coming down from his own intoxication but nowhere near as gone as he had been earlier. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and Brendan tried hugging him.

"No!" Wally exclaimed firmly, sniffling. "Don't touch me!"

"Wally-"

The pale green haired teen took a step back, almost falling, and pointed at Brendan.

"You" he started, jabbing him in the chest. " I love you...and you don't care"

Brendan glanced over at Ash and Gary who watched with trepidation, unsure if to look away. They were in their room so there wasn't an escape route. Stuck, they had no choice but to be witnesses to what was about to take place before them.

" Did something happen at the club, Wally?" Brendan asked, trying to pinpoint why Wally was an emotional wreck instead of his usual tipsy post club self. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you left me there with Barry and Paul."

"...you like Barry and Paul."

Wally swayed on his feet again as he stepped towards Brendan. His eyes teared up and he held them shut for a few seconds, gathering himself but hardly managing to do it. He wiped his eyes again and whacked Brendan on the sternum abruptly hard, such a small pale hand but it landed a hit.

"No, I like YOU." he sobbed after the whack to Brendan's chest. "I've liked you for years and you don't like me! I've tried getting over it but all these guys aren't working. Why don't you like me?"

" Wally, here Is not the time or place for this."

"It's because of all the guys isn't?" Wally whined, voice cracking as he sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

Trying to hug Wally upset him and Brendan held his wrists as he tried beating on his chest. Wally cried and it was heartbreakingly sad, his anguish having nowhere to take shelter under the umbrella of intoxication covering him. Plus he had an audience.

"You love Ash and you only just met him! it's not fair"

"Look-"

"He's taken and we both know it!"

Ash was very uncomfortable witnessing what he was seeing and briefly wondered if Wally had felt that uncomfortable in the gym earlier in the day when Gary and Brendan bickered. Ash curled in closer to Gary, nervous as Wally's voice rose.

" Shhhh take it easy, Wally" Brendan insisted. "Everything is okay"

"No, it's not!"

"We're going back to our room" he concluded, leaving Wally to whimper as he quickly crammed on his sneakers before returning and hoisting up Wally in his arms like an upset child. " We need to talk, let's go."

Bidding Ash and Gary a hasty goodnight, he opened the door with a sniveling Wally in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Still loving the feedback guys ^^ So awesome! Thank you!

xxxxxxx

After Brendan and Wally's exit, Ash and Gary shared a moment of silence. Wally could be heard crying in the hallway for a moment and then it was quiet, his and Brendan's door closing as they returned to their assigned room. Rubbing his head , Ash groaned. Both with his dying buzz and guilt. The events of the day began catching up with him rapidly.

"I have a headache" he complained, his temples throbbing.. "I think I've given everyone headache this weekend too. Poor Wally's crying...Brendan has to deal with it now."

" Don't worry about them." Gary reassured Ash, listening for any commotion in the next room. "Wally is drunk, shit comes out when you're hammered like that. "

"I feel like it's my fault"

Curled in to Gary, Ash put his head on the brunnette's bare chest. Fingers scraped his scalp gently and Ash let his eyes fall closed, fatigue beginning to take over. He stayed awake though, forcing his mind not to give in to exhaustion. He tiredly played with the material of Gary's pajama pants, pinching and twisting the clothing absentmindedly.

" Wally has liked Brendan for years"

"Yeah, I kind of already picked up on that Ash."

Too tired to be bothered by Gary's sarcasm, Ash brushed it off. His eyes blinking back open, his eyelids threatening to fall closed again. He stared over at Gary's empty bed as he played with the slack material covering the brunnette's knee.

"Brendan knew"

"…hm?"

"Brendan knew Wally liked him. Brendan told me yesterday, in his room""

The new bit of information struck Gary as interesting, his mind beginning to pick it apart.

"Considering the interest he took in you I guess he doesn't like Wally."

"...He never said that" Ash mentioned, recalling his conversation with Brendan. "That wasn't the reason he gave me. You know, for not being with him. "

" Then what was the reason?"

"They're friends."

Wally's voice came through the wall for a moment, whatever he had been trying to articulate lost in crying. His sobbing went on for a few seconds, fading out quickly. Gary and Ash paused, listening. Ash felt guilt, tremendous guilt.

"They're friends" Ash murmured after Wally's voice didn't come through the wall again."Best friends."

"...like childhood best friends?"

"Mmhm, now they're a disaster... if something goes wrong between them it's going to haunt me forever. I knew something was going to happen, I should have turned Brendan down the second time. Fuck...today was crazy."

"Today was something else, that's for sure." Gary agreed, sounding lost in thought to Ash. " Maybe it was kind of crazy...could've been way worse. I'm just glad it wasn't. "

Adjusting himself to lie down with Ash instead of resting against the headboard, Gary carefully slid down from a sitting position. Ash shifted a bit to resituate himself to Gary's position and kept his place on top of his chest. Ash curled his legs up for warmth, his bare legs cold. Gary kicked the covers out from under them, bringing them up to cover their bodies.

Lying with Gary proved to be one of the most comfortable arrangements Ash had ever had. His body felt familiar, and in the midst of a messy evening that's exactly what he needed. His rival wasn't known to anyone to be a warm person but his presence lulled Ash deeper in to his growing drowsiness. Maybe he just needed the contact comfort, no matter the reason, he wanted to fall asleep with the warm feeling. Something ate at the corner of his mind though, as he enjoyed Gary's affectionate hold.

"I'm really sorry about ...Brendan." Ash mumbled, his fatigue taking over as he struggled to voice his lingering thoughts as he body shut down to sleep. " I was confused and-"

Ash struggled to remain conscious, his words dying off as he yawned. Gary patted his back before stretching his long arm out to flick off the light. The room became dark and Ash murmured something sleepily, Gary rubbing his back gently. Hugging Gary's chest more snuggly, Ash yawned again, his hot breath on Gary.

"Go to sleep, Ash." Gary encouraged him. "We can talk tomorrow."

Fingers on his pajama pants stopped their movement, the material falling flat on Gary's leg as Ash let it go. Ash pushed his face in to Gary's chest a little harder, pausing before he spoke up very weakly. A very worrisome concern.

"What if you hate me tomorrow?"

" I've never hated you" Gary told Ash, biting back the angry tone he almost used on him. Not wanting to scare the exhausted teen falling asleep on top of him. "Nothing that happens between now and then will change that. Now go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

With Gary's reassurance Ash let himself be whisked off in to slumber. Gary held him close in the quiet room, hearing the faint cries of Wally next door through the wall. Eyes unfocused in the dark, Gary mulled over the scolding Wally had given him earlier while sober. Holding Ash a little tighter he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come take him too.

xxxxxxxx

Waking up the next morning was not an easy task for Ash. He felt especially tired, almost so lethargic he couldn't feel the body he was rested on. He lifted his head, groaning under his breath lowly. He dropped it back down, his face landing on something sturdier than his mattress. Before he could recognize it as a body, Gary spoke.

" You're up" he observed. "And I take it your head isn't feeling too great?"

The sound of Gary's voice did startle him a little but he didn't jump. He looked up to face Gary, relieved to see the brunette wasn't at all disgruntled looking. When he heard Gary's voice his heart skipped a beat, immediately worried he'd be on bad standings with Gary for what he remembered of his own behavior. Gary looked calm, which was great, but his voice didn't indicate he'd slept too much better than he did. Making a whining sound in the back of his throat, Ash put his face back on Gary's chest.

"My head doesn't really hurt..I'm hella tired though." Ash complained quietly, ready to fall asleep again until he remembered he had to get up at all costs. "...but I need to get ready. Fuck."

"It's only almost nine. You have your match at noon."

" I still need to get up."

Ash sat up, smoothing his hair back from his forehead. He pulled the skin there tight as he groaned, leaning in towards his knees and then sitting back up straight. His hands fell at his sides limply and he looked around the room before down at Gary who was still lying down.

"….You confused?" Gary asked, brow raised at Ash. "You look confused."

"I'm not confused. I'm groggy"

Curiosity took over and Gary stared at Ash, waiting for him to say something else. Something pertaining to the previous night. Whether it was Brendan related, Wally related, Paul and Barry related. Something about the club, or something about their bedroom events. Anything that showed he had recollection of the night before. Ash stared back at him, shifting his eyes to the side and back.

"What?" Ash asked, touching the skin by his mouth. "Oh no, did I drool on myself? Do I have dry spit?"

The skin by Ash's lips was fine, no drool having spilled from his mouth while sleeping. Gary took Ash's wrist and pulled his hand back down to the bed.

"Your face is fine, Ash. I was just wondering….do you remember anything from last night?"

"Yeah."

"How much do you remember?"

" ...I think I remember everything"

Ash blinked and put a hand to his forehead, thinking as hard as his tired mind would allow so soon after waking up. He remembered running from Gary, being found by Brendan, the fight, the club, and the dance floor. The last one in particular was fuzzy and unclear towards the end, but he remembered waking up outside with Gary. And going back in with him and Brendan.

Wally was there...being Wally. And bit of embarrassment passed through him as he remembered leaving the club with Gary and Brendan, hanging off them both throughout the night. The coup de gras was the threesome he'd partaken in, one he wasn't going to openly come out and state happened. Wally wasn't a happy camper, he recalled that. That was the extent of his memory.

"Yeah" Ash nodded. " I remember everything... and I don't want to talk about it. "

Gary knawed on the inside of his lip for a second, breathing in heavily. He sat up and faced Ash, eyes set on him seriously. Ash anticipated what Gary was going to say unsure of what to expect from him. Things were... messy. Very, very messy. Images of the previous night flashed through his memory, none of which left him with impression that anything Gary had to say would be positive.

"We need to talk ..." he started, very calmly. His green eyes far more tender than Ash had ever seen them. " And we need to do it now. Right now."

"I just woke up..."

Chest tightening nervously, Ash stared at Gary unsurely. His rival didn't look angry at him, which was reassuring but didn't ease his worry. The three days spent with Gary after his first...proposition...had been a chaotic roller coaster of emotions and mixed signals. He feared another downward spiral was approaching, or perhaps Gary was abandoning the ride completely. Gary said he wouldn't hate him, he didn't promise anything else.

" You have a match with Brendan today that you need to be getting ready for...and you're free to do that when you want but not until I say what I have to say. I'm not ready to let you leave this room and see him until I set my cards out on the table. Wally said some harsh shit to me yesterday and I've been dwelling on it since... thanks to that, I didn't sleep well at all. "

The bombardment of words sounded almost like a confession. He rambled them so seriously, not leaving any place for Ash to bud in. After giving his opening statement, Gary paused. Ash let the pause linger, in case Gary had anything else to add because he looked like something was just waiting to fly off his tongue.

"Gary-"

" Look, I know I'm a fucking prick. "

And there it was.

..." But that doesn't mean I don't love you. No offense to Wally but it wasn't fair for him to toss an accusation like that. He doesn't know me. "

Struggling to keep up with what Gary was talking about, Ash thought back on the intervention Wally had given Gary before the club fiasco. The first thing he remembered was Wally reassuring him that Gary most likely had a poor way of conveying affection, which confused him because Gary was going on about something opposite.

Memory of Gary's sweet lustful whispers in the shower aside, and the cuddling that followed that night in bed, Gary hadn't shown him any 'proper' affection. Quickly skimming through the memory of Wally's intervention, Ash remembered Wally's harsh words towards his rival. Ash nodded to show Gary he was following. He was a bit unprepared for it, but following. Gary leaned in closer and took Ash by the shoulders, fingers holding him in place.

"I'm an asshole and I have been for years. But it doesn't mean... it doesn't mean that I don't love you"

It was almost unnerving to hear such guilt coming from Gary Oak, making the impact of his confession all the more intense. The proud and self-centered person he'd succumbed so much grief from showing remorse, the years of put downs, manipulation and flat out rude interactions still fresh in Ash's heart and mind. Gary's brows fell flat on his face, showing Ash repentful sincerity

.

"I should have just swallowed my pride years ago and told you how I felt. " he muttered. "I didn't know you had an interest until a few days ago though. I caught you looking at me and I jumped at the opportunity. I didn't know where to go from there...until I saw the way Brendan looked at you. I dropped the bomb on you and it was selfish of me to expect you to just jump on board with blinders on. So fucking selfish, and I feel like an idiot for doing that."

Ash looked different than Gary expected him too. Instead of a shocked or beseeching expression, Ash's face showed … nothing. He was blank, blinking. Gary's face blossomed with a new expression, vulnerability. He tensed defensively before letting it take over his face, cheeks warming very very faintly.

"I'm spilling my guts out here, a little emotion would be nice." He bit at Ash, sarcastically." I get that you're tired but could you say something?"

"Gary..."

"Yes?"

"You're scaring me."

Xxxxxxx

"Well good morning to the happy couple, I hope you guys slept well."

Brenden walked up on Gary and Ash as they waited for the elevator to take them downstairs to breakfast. He hadn't meant to go looking for them just yet, expecting to stumble upon them at some point while actually downstairs. His greeting had been delivered playfully, his eyes then dipping down to see Ash's hand held securely in Gary's.

Ash jumped in surprise, also not having expected to see Brendan until getting downstairs. His fingers twitched in Gary's grasp. In response Gary squeezed his hand. Giving Brendan a civil but loaded glance, he addressed him. Setting much needed understanding as inconspicuously as possible for Ash's sake, the raven haired teen dead set against anymore drama, Gary spoke up.

"The _happy couple_ thanks you for your concern." Gary pulled Ash's hand closer to his leg. "We didn't sleep too well but we'll make up for it later"

Inside the elevator Brendan smiled a bit at Gary, a very faint smile. Gary rolled his eyes away, looking down at Ash. Checking for Brendan's reaction, Ash peaked over and then back at Brendan, rocking back and forth on his heels. The doors shut and the elevator began going down, chiming with each level. Ash and Gary stepped off the elevator hand in hand and they both yelped in unison as their asses were slapped.

Brendan being the culprit, winked at them slyly and walked ahead of them. He looked back at them and Ash's face was pink, Gary's completely stunned. Gary shook off the surprise then glanced back and forth, checking for witnesses before returning his gaze to Brendan.

"No shame, Brendan" Gary deadpanned, walking Ash along. "What. So. Ever"

Joining Gary and Ash at a table once they collected their food, Brendan sat across from them, directly In front of Ash. Gary bit in to some toast, chewing as Brendan looked between him and Ash. Looking down at his carton of milk Ash stuck a straw in it, meekly taking a sip a he glanced a Gary with a turn of his eyes.

Taking another bite of toast, Gary bumped Ash lightly with his elbow. Ash bumped him back and went about cutting up his pancakes, not caving in to whatever cue Gary tried giving him. Gary gave Ash a withering glance and in response Ash tucked his neck in and curled in to himself at the shoulders. Brendan took a bite of his own pancakes, chewing in only mild amusement.

"So... is one of you going to fill me In on the deats?" Brendan questioned, wanting one of the males to come forward and explain the details surrounding their now visible relationship. " You're exclusive now, I presume."

"We are" Gary confirmed, picking up a bottle of orange juice and shaking it to mix the contents, a tad peeved Ash hadn't just come out and told Brendan like he wanted. "I didn't think you of all people would need an explanation. Ash here was supposed to set the record straight, but evidently he lost his voice all of a sudden. "

Ash continued to eat and Gary leaned over, his nose almost touching Ash's cheek. He turned his face in confusion and Gary pecked him on his stuffed cheek, his lips landing below Ash's eye. Taking his milk, Ash sipped at it, shooing Gary out of his personal space with his hand. Brendan shook his head and reached in to his pocket underneath the table, pulling up a card key.

"I believe you'll be needing this back, given the circumstances."

Handing over the card key, Brendan reminded Ash he had forgotten to take it back from him the day before. Looking sheepish, Ash took it back and slid it in to his front pocket. Gary forked eggs in to his mouth and pointed his fork at Brendan.

"So..." He mimicked Brendan's previous prying tone. " Are you going to tell us where your roommate is? He wasn't looking too chipper last night. "

Ash perked up attentively at the mention of Wally, covering his mouth as he hurried to finish chewing his food. He swallowed his and then nudged Brendan's foot under the table urgently, bumping the toes of their shoes together. Gary sucked a cheek in as he felt Ash's foot brush past his pant leg on it's way across to Brendan, eyes darting over to Ash in a less than pleased manner.

" Is Wally okay? He was so upset last night"

Underneath the table, Gary stretched his leg out and swiped Ash's shin, sweeping it back to it's original place. Brendan noted the rigid jealousy, giving Gary a double shake of the brow in teasing. Gary pulled his mouth in to a line and Brendan snorted, uncaring to the other brunette's territorial behavior.

"Wally could be better, just hung over. He should be down soon. It took him a bit to get out of bed." Brendan explained to Ash, Gary listening. "He was headed to the showers when I was coming back from my own."

Ash spotted a head of green hair just as Brendan finished up his explanation.

" He's on his way over here right now" Gary announced as Ash spotted Wally. "And he's looking a little greener than his hair. "

The green haired male in question came in to view behind Brendan, walking up the dining hall with a very lightly filled tray. Dry toast and tea sat atop the plastic, a few napkins and a banana next to it. Pulling out the chair next to Brendan, Wally sat down. He waved at Ash and Gary, scooting his chair in sluggishly.

"Wally by golly isn't feeling too good this morning" Brendan cooed at the green haired teenager, patting his back softly. "He had too much fun last night."

"Don't pick on me" Wally whined, sipping at his styrofoam cup with steeped tea in it. " I learned my lesson."

" You say that _now_ "

Wally frowned, his eyes drooping with his face in a sad, pitiful expression. His stomach gurgled and his expression worsened as he placed his free hand over his midsection. Brendan clicked his tongue and kissed the skin of Wally's temple, resting his hand lower on the tiny teen's back.

"I'm just picking on you to be a pain" Brendan pulled away from Wally, pushing the plate with dry toast closer to the hungover teen. " Base your stomach with the tea and then eat the bread. I'd save the fruit for later if I were you. You don't want to risk puking that up. "

Sipping at his tea again, Wally moved the banana off his tray and set it aside. Brendan watched him for a second, turning his attention back to his own breakfast. Ash and Gary noticed the suddenly not so platonic treatment towards Wally. Ash mulled over how to breach the subject and Gary cut to the chase, not caring.

"You his nurse or his boyfriend?"

"Well today I'm both" Brendan took a bite of pancakes, speaking around the food wedged in his cheek. He rivaled Gary's sarcasm with ease, not intimidated in the least. " This outfit is misleading. I would have worn my skirt and cap, but darn it I forgot to shave my legs."

"Well that's an image I needed."

Unbothered by the sarcastic banter, Wally tore off a piece of toast and put it in his mouth. He smiled a bit to himself and peaked at Brendan, shaking his head as he went back to picking at his toast.

"You have the legs for a skirt, Brendan." He remarked, lips curling more noticeably.  
" I can't say you'd make the best nurse though..."

"I'd be a sexy nurse"

"Live your dreams, Boo boo"

Ash smirked at the random conversation piece, grateful for the lighter atmosphere. Gary didn't encourage the conversation anymore, giving Brendan a basic eye roll as he continued to eat. Brendan took Gary's removal from the conversation as a challenge to get on his nerves more.

" Would you lighten up if I sucked your dick this time?"

An audible sputter came from Ash, milk almost coming from his nose. Hand clamped over his mouth he kept himself from spitting out the drink he had taken prior to Brendan's remark.

"Brendan, if you so much as brush the bend of my knee with that wandering foot..." Gary warned still eating as he felt a shoe sidling up his calf. "Back off."

"Well how else am I supposed to get to it? "

" You're not."

Gary lightly punted Brendan's foot away and the teen with blue eyes stuck his tongue out, putting an arm across the back of Wally's chair. Wally ate more toast, unphased by Brendan's Tom foolery. Brendan pointed at Ash who wiped at his mouth with a napkin, recovered from his near spit take.

" Mr. Tipsy-bottom and I are up today, may the best trainer win. Am I right boys?"

Holding up his milk carton, Brendan suggested a toast. Ash chuckled and picked up his milk carton, Wally holding out his cup of tea. They waited on Gary who pfft'd but held his bottle of juice out. They clinked their beverages together as ceremoniously as they could muster before bringing their arms in.

"We should clink dicks now"

"BRENDAN!"


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Your reviews always make me smile. Its so nice! Thank you all!

Also, for those of you who may be more nit picky about Pokemon facts/ stats, I am sorry if this chapter is not up to par with expectations Example being that there's a battle in this chapter and I know that Brendan's Grovyle should be more experienced being he's a starter pokemon and competing in a tournament... but humor me? :)

-Thank you so much for the feedback! It's always appreciated!-

(I said back in chapter 11 I planned on having this story done in 5 chapters...about that. Heh heh, Sorry! This story is not done yet.)

xxxxxx

" It's almost our time to shine"

Inside the tunneled hallway looping around the entrances to the awaiting arena, Brendan stood before Ash smiling genuinely at the teen. Ash smiled back, much less confidently. The people in the Arena outside the hallway in the stands above them could be heard cheering in excitement for the upcoming battle, Brendan and Ash being the first pair in the line up.

"I'm not feeling quite as confident as I should be..." Ash admitted quietly, looking down the end of the hall, where his entrance door was around the corner. "I don't think I trained enough. I'm not making it to the finals."

"You're going to do great no matter what" Brendan assured him, shrugging casually."Whichever one of us who gets eliminated today is meaningless. It's just a competition. "

" I don't want to lose, and I don't want you to lose. Why did it end up like this? It'd be easier if I was battling someone else..."

Brendan touched Ash's shoulders, patting them briefly before squeezing lightly. He took a deep breath and released it, watching Ash's brown eyes blink up at him unsurely. The brunette shook his head unconcerned and rolled his eyes with playful intent at Ash. Ash chuckled, easing up a little. When Brendan smiled and began pulling him in for a hug Ash balked for a moment, going rigid again.

"Brendan..."

"We're still friends, and friends can hug. I don't care what Gary has to say about it."

Returning the embrace softly, Ash relaxed only slightly. The brim of his cap bumped Brendan's chest awkwardly and the blue eyed teen took it off him, holding it in his fingers as he held Ash in a mildly complaisant hug. Ash rested his forehead on Brendan's chest, feeling his insides bubble with mild dread.

"We made it all the way here and now one of us is going to walk away empty handed"

"At this point Ash, neither of us could walk away empty handed. "

Ash's face was pulled up from Brendan's chest and the raven haired teen flinched as a thumb swiped over the smooth skin adorning his supple cheek. Brendan's eye lingered on him, flickering to his lips and he focused on them. Ash knew what he was running through Brendan's head and his stomach leaped involuntarily. Mouth dry, Ash couldn't speak.

The proper thing to do would have been to release Ash, ease him of his distress. If not for Ash's didstress, for respect of another man's partner. That's not what Brendan did. Having been accompanied by the other two males at Breakfast, there had not been a opportunity to speak with Ash privately. After the meal, Gary whisked him away with the excuse being to help him prepare for battle, needing Ash's female friend Misty to help him conceal the ugly blemish on his cheek before entering the Arena. In search of make up, they had left so soon.

" While I have you here alone...I need to talk to you."

"We're going up soon, another time would be better Brendan..."

Brendan held Ash's gaze, shaking his head. His eyes lost their light hearted shine, instead of twinkling playfully they bore in to Ash seriously.

"I'd love to wait but we won't have another time" Brendan holding Ash a little tighter. "Not with _him_ around..."

Knowing there was no way to deny Brendan's point, Ash waited for him to continue what he felt he needed to tell him. His gut feeling warned him of the nature Brendan's conversation would hold. He didn't want another scandal kicked up in their circle, not after they'd settled the drama. But all he could do was wait for him to speak, and confirm his suspicions.

"Look, I know you're his..." Brendan whispered, attention glued to the narrow part in Ash's lips. He fixated on it before continuing, hearing Ash's uneasy intake of air. " ...But it would have been nice had things turned out differently. I'm okay with your decision... but I would have appreciated a little more heads up. I can't say I'm not at all disappointed, Ash"

It was understandable that Brendan wasn't thrilled with the change in events, even after seeing how well he'd played off the morning encounter. Ash felt guilty for his unannounced decision to stay with Gary but knew that the occurrence wasn't a betrayal. Brendan had known the possibility of what was to happen, he knew it very well. The reality was just a little harder to accept, but Brendan bore it.

"Wally really cares about you..." Ash reasoned, at a loss for what to say. Not knowing how else to lessen the blow of their unspoken break up. " You really like him too...right?"

Brendan nodded a few times, his lips tightening as he chewed on one from inside his mouth. His arms around Ash secured themselves tighter.

"I've only known you a few days... it was fun. You're so nice, Brendan. I'm sorry that we went through all this for nothing" Ash apologized, biting the inside of his lip quickly, closing the gap Brendan was staring at.

"It wasn't for nothing"

Pressing his lips to Ash's, Brendan kissed him chastely on the lips. Their lips brushed and Ash made a barely audible sound of surprise. Brendan pulled away, just barely, and Ash felt himself tense as Brendan's breath lingered by his lips.

"Gary..." Ash whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not scared of him" Brendan whispered back, nearing the seam of Ash's mouth once more. "I just want a kiss."

"We shouldn't be-"

"Just one"

Mouth closed, Ash didn't fight Brendan as he was kissed. Brendan's warm lips puckered against his own, layering the plush pink flesh together. Ash took a quick inhale through his nose, overwhelmed as Brendan's arms squeezed him tighter. Brendan sucked on Ash's bottom lip, running the tip of his tongue out to will Ash in to opening his mouth.

Fingers curled in Brendan's jacket, Ash clenched the material with eyes closed. He didn't kiss Brendan back but allowed him to explore his mouth. His tongue felt lovely along his, the brunette's taste flooding him with remembrance of comforting moments and security. The wet, sticky kiss trapped a moan in his chest and it slipped as Brendan grazed his teeth along his tongue. His fingers loosened and as he felt his heartstrings pull taut, then Brendan pulled away.

The fingers Ash had curled in to Brendan's jacket tightened once more and Ash felt his chest heat with needle like hot prickles underneath his ribcage. Sharp, little pains. Staring at Brendan, he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip briefly to wipe up any saliva he'd left there. His bottom lip darkened from the sucking, puffing thanks to Brendan's mouth.

Wetness glistened very faintly from the corners of Ash's eyes and the raven haired teen struggled to find words, still unable to speak. He took a breath and held it, looking away from Brendan for a moment. The fingers on Brendan's jacket were still there, now trembling. Larger hands covered them gently.

"B-Brendan, I'm..."

"You're his... and that's okay."

Placing Ash's hat back on his head, Brendan wiped at Ash's face and shushed him. He hugged him once more, apologizing for his actions. Promising, everything was okay. That there were no hard feelings. Even still, Ash in his arms was feeling he knew he'd miss no matter if he had his own partner now.

xxxxxxx

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

Ash's pikachu leapt from his shoulder to face the Brendan's Grovyle, each trainer down to their last pokemon. With two wins under their belts, both competitors stared each other as their fifth battle commenced. Holding his hand out, Ash pointed to the opposing pokemon and ordered Pikachu to attack. A yellow blur bolted across the battle floor, making a solid hit with the unprepared Grovyle. It's green body recoiled from the brute impact, stumbling a step back.

The crowd gasped at the first strike, watching in anticipation as Grovyle recalibrated its center of gravity. It turned its body to swipe in revenge at Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu moved out of the way quickly, already knowing what the grass type was capable of. It missed and it's trainer commanded he attack again, this time landing a firm hit on Pikachu.

Leaves sliced across the electric pokemon's fur and he flew back with a powerful gust of air, touching the ground and barrelling forward as soon as he regained his footing. Electricity shot across the space between the opposing two pokemon and Grovyle wailed with the voltage racing through his body.

Paralyzed momentarily, Pikachu charged an attack, letting it strike with a vengeance. An almost blinding orb of electricity struck Grovyle and his trainer encouraged him to counter back. Fighting the paralysis, it roared and followed orders. Back and forth the two stalked each other's movement, looking for an opening to strike.

Ash and Brendan looked up from their pokemon at each other, faces peculiarly calm to those on looking. The crowd cheered, two names chanting. Their loud chants mixed, neither able to drown out the other. Surrounding Ash and Brendan was pure noise. Vibrations in the air bouncing off their ear drums with well intended encouragement, the message lost in sheer volume.

Brendan's Grovyle stood uneasily, worn from the numerous blows as it watched Ash's Pikachu. Another quick glance was shared between trainers and Brendan grinned with all his teeth, pure joy held in his eyes towards his opponent. Yelling out a command, he held eye contact for another moment and Ash broke the stare to command his Pikachu.

Pikachu leapt over Grovyle, avoiding being attacked and ready to land him with Iron Tail when his small body was caught unsuspecting to attack. Grovyle struck Pikachu and he went flying across the arena floor in downward spike. The sound of the grass type's feet charging couldn't be heard over the crown of people, but both trainers felt the power reverberate through the floor under their feet.

Grovyle leapt for Pikachu as he landed on the ground, ready to attack. Moving quickly, Pikachu moved out of harm's way, skidding across the arena floor. Jumping side to aside Pikachu agilely missed Grovyle's attacks, landing one of his own instead. It's green body staggered, falling to the ground. A few seconds passed and the reptile didn't stand.

Ready to raise the flag, the referee watched closely as did everyone else. Brendan readied himself to call back his pokemon when a flash of light took over Grovyle's body. Everyone watched the scene unfold, not doubt that what they were witnessing was an evolution. Grovyles's form grew under the evolutionary shine, dispersing as it completed its transformation.

"Sceptile!"

The announcer riled up the crowd, loudly announcing the change in events. Sceptile towered over Pikachu, over twice his size now. The referee waved his arm to recommence the battle and Brendan looked on at his evolved Pokemon ecstatic. Rejuvenated and with newfound strength, Sceptile looked back his trainer for instruction.

Sceptile was instructed to attack and it charged at Pikachu, approaching with increased speed. Tired from battle, Pikachu struggled to move out of the way fast enough. It dodged Sceptile the first time but wasn't as agile the second strike. His body flew across the floor again, a heavy smack hitting the surface. Ash gasped as Pikachu fell, panic setting in as his pokemon didn't stand back up. The crowd watched on, stunned to see another pokemon fall so quickly.

Ash looked across the floor, anticipating Sceptile to come after Pikachu. But he was surprised to see the reptile standing, looking back at its trainer. The battle paused, Brendan holding his hand out to still Sceptile. The pokemon obediently stilled his prepared assault, looking back to Pikachu with antsy desire to attack. It rocked back and forth on his legs, unable to contain it's eagerness.

"Can he stand?" Brendan called out to Ash. "I'll wait."

The announcer spoke over the speakers, alerting the crowd to an unusual delay in action. Ash ignored it, looking to Brendan with confusion across the arena. Brendan kept his Sceptile from attacking, waiting for Ash to respond. Ash looked down to his Pikachu, encouraging him to stand. Pikachu picked himself up off the ground, struggling.

Everyone watched Pikachu, anticipating the next move. Brendan's display of mercy puzzled everyone, frustrating his fans and supporters. Those who supported Ash worried about Pikachu's condition, not expecting it to last the round. Brendan looked down from Ash to Pikachu, yet to send his Sceptile out after it.

Pikachu huffed, determined to fight despite his physical state. Brendan smiled at Ash's pokemon, seeing it's trainer's determination in it. Sceptile cried out, hands held out behind itself, showing it's trainer it's desire to continue battling. Brendan demanded it stay put. Setting his sights back on Ash, Brendan subtlety reached for his poke belt in a merciful offer.

Ash declined it.

"Pikachu, give it your all! Go!"

Sceptile charged forward as Pikachu approached, their bodies clashing. Upon contact Pikachu let loose an electrical charge, shocking Sceptile. The reptile screamed at the high voltage, recoiling back with convulsions wracking its body. Shaking off the aftershock, Sceptile bashed Pikachu with it's head. Pikachu fell, and stirring a gust of wind around himself and Pikachu, Sceptile gathered leaves and let them fall down upon his weakened opponent.

Pikachu fainted and the scoreboard lit up with Brendan's third win, Ash's face Exed out with red lines. The announcer called out Brendan and sceptile as the victors, alerting the crowd to an intermission before the next opponents rotated in. Ash walked across the arena to his Pikachu, picking him up and cradling his worn body in his arms.

Brendan waved to the crowd with his Sceptile, grinning with the enormous praise. He basked in his victory shortly though, waving to Ash from across the floor. Taking a pokeball, Brendan called back his winning Sceptile and placed the pokeball back on his waist. The two teens shared no words, turning away and leaving through their respective doors out of the stadium arena.

Back in the hall underneath the stadium, Ash praised his fainted Pokemon. He pat Pikachu's head and held him snuggly to his chest, promising to bring him straight to Nurse Joy. Ready to carry out his promise, he heard footsteps approaching down the hall behind him. They grew louder in seconds and Ash turned. Rounding the corner, Brendan appeared.

" That was a great match" Brendan said, smiling with his teeth. "I expected no less."

"You were really great out ? I knew I wasn't going to win."

Brendan held one hand up parallel with his shoulder, palm facing up to the overhanging ceiling. His eyebrows arched reasoningly.

"I gave you the chance to win." He reminded Ash. "You chose to battle."

"I know. I don't regret it either."

"That's what matters. Still though, we tied until the fifth match. That's impressive...Going in to this I didn't think I was going to win though."

Closing the distance between them, Brendan lead Ash out of the hallway in to the Pokemon center. Crowds of people were outside, making their way to recession stands for snacks and souvenirs. The area was packed densely with bodies moving about and Ash held Pikachu closer, urgently trying to find a way through the people for his fainted pokemon.

Taking Ash by the elbow, Brendan guided him through the packed room until reaching a door leading out of the function hall. Back in the main section of the pokemon resort, Ash sighed with relief. His pocket buzzed where his pokedex was and he reached down to get it, careful of Pikachu in his arms. Still walking with Brendan, Ash checked his message.

He typed a response before closing the device and continuing on to the lobby with Brendan. Knowing it was Gary who messaged Ash, Brendan asked what he'd wanted. Ash explained Gary and Wally were looking for them, having lost track of them once leaving the arena. Instructing them to make their way to the lobby, Ash promised they'd meet up there.

Due to leaving the arena so quickly, there was no line waiting for them as they arrived at Nurse Joy's counter. She perked up at her two visitors, looking down at Ash's Pikachu. Nurse Joy reached out for the fainted pokemon, requesting Ash also hand over his other pokemon too. The pokeballs were arranged on a tray and she carried both them and Pikachu in to the back. Ash leaned on the counter, waist propped out as he rested his chin on his forearms sadly.

"You're looking pretty down" Brendan remarked, giving Ash a worried look. "Are you sure you're okay with what happened?"

"Yeah... this weekend is just catching up to me, I'm exhausted."

When returning, Nurse Joy carried an empty tray, requesting Brendan's pokemon. As Brendan handed over his poke balls, he began asking Ash something but a door in the lobby opened. In came Gary and Wally, the smaller of the two chatting on about their turns later on in the afternoon.

"So you're up in an hour, huh?" Wally remarked, checking his pokedex for the time. "Well, you know. That's if the battle going on now ends on time. That's not guaranteed."

"I'm really not worried about it"

Ash looked in the direction the voices came from, seeing Gary and Wally walk in. Gary abandoned his conversation with Wally as smoothly as possible, no desire to rudely dismiss the small teen. Wally wasn't bothered anyways, running over to Brendan and hugging him for his victory. Making his way over to his visibly worn boyfriend, Gary eyed Ash's slumped posture. Hand on the small of Ash's Back, Gary rubbed the skin there through his vest.

"You're not being a sore loser, are you?" Gary taunted, the usual venom that would have fueled such a remark absent.

"No, I'm tired though." Ash mumbled in to his arms as Nurse Joy disappeared in to the back room with Brendan's Pokemon. "Very tired. I want to take a nap."

"I'll bring you back up to the room then."

Ash shook his head, standing up straight. He stifled a yawn, watching the door where Nurse joy would emerge from eventually. Hopefully with his pokemon.

"No, I have to wait for my pokemon, then I'm going to wait for your match to start" he explained. "You watched mine, it's only fair I see yours."

"Maybe, but you had a long night, I'd prefer you rest upstairs. My battle isn't important."

"Yes, It is. I want to watch."

"You're going upstairs and taking a nap."

Ash pouted at Gary. He really did want to see the match. Choosing not to argue about it, Ash agreed being he was tired anyways. A nap would do him some good. The door behind the counter swung open as Nurse Joy returned with Ash's pokeballs and Ash perked up but then frowned a little, his pikachu missing. She set the pokeballs down for Ash and he collected them, inquiring about his Pikachu.

"We have it on record not to confine your Pikachu to a pokeball, so he's in the infirmary. He should be recovered and conscious in a couple hours. You're welcome to come pick him up then."

"Would it be alright if I came and picked up his Pikachu for him later on?" Gary question Nurse Joy, planning to retrieve the pokemon so Ash could sleep without interruption. "He won't be available to do so."

"If it's okay with Mr. Ketchum, of course. Otherwise I could simply have Pikachu transferred to the daycare when he wakes up. Normally we'd just hold the pokemon but seeing as we'll be very busy today I'd prefer to have the cot available."

"I understand, that's perfect. Ash will get Pikachu from the Daycare tomorrow. Thank you"

Happy to have helped, Nurse Joy smiled and nodded. She sauntered off to retrieve Brendan's pokemon and when she returned with them he reattached the pokeballs to his belt. Gary tried leading Ash away, bidding Brendan and Wally goodbye from over his shoulder, but was stopped.

"Might as well catch the same elevator, we're going to the same floor"

Requesting Gary and Ash hold up, Brendan finished gathering his pokemon and then followed them with Wally to the elevator. Gary pressed the button and the doors shut, the large metal slabs clicking together before elevator began rising. The bell dung with each level, the sound louder on Ash's fatigued ears. The noise from the arena not only left his ears ringing, but his head sore as well. Riding it up to their floor, Ash leaned against Gary with visible weariness, his body slouching a bit.

"I don't want to sleep... but I do" Ash complained, shutting his eyes. "Why do I have to be so tired?"

" Now that's a stupid question if I've ever heard one" Gary grumbled, unknown to Ash his eyes pointed at Brendan and Wally in blame.

Both teens averted their eyes, mouth twitching with threat of smirking.

"Garrrrry" Ash whined. "Don't be mean to me"

"I know, I know. You big baby."

Wally shook his head at Gary, stuck between amused and bewildered at the brunnette's ways. Gary was affectionate when he wanted to be, he'd gathered that from Brendan. But even so, such showings of affection were usually sandwiched in between passive and snarky remarks or gestures. Some things would take time to change, that was evident.

In response to Wally's blatant facial taunting, Gary did a typical eye roll. Brendan watched as Ash nuzzled his face in to Gary's arm tiredly and pushed down the feeble jealousy forming in his chest. Ash was Gary's and from what he could see, it was supposed to be that way. The two had a history, a melodramatic one but it was there. As cliche a scenario it was, that was a romance that couldn't be stopped. No matter how badly he wished it could be.

Mulling over his infatuation with the sweet boy, Brendan looked down to his side as Wally took his hand. The pale teen bumped his hip in to Brendan's leg. He looked significantly more chipper than he had at breakfast, taking Brendan's advice to nurse his queasy stomach. Baby blue eyes twinkled up at him happily and it made the disappointment easier to digest. Wally had been his all along.

"You feeling better?" Brendan asked Wally, pecking the top of his head. "You look better."

"Thanks to you. It's a good thing too, would have been awful if I had to go up sick later. "

"We can't have that"

The elevator doors opened at their floor and Gary stepped off, Ash on his arm. Brendan and Wally followed them off, walking down the hall with them.

"You want to walk down with us later?" Wally asked Gary, "You know, since Ash is going to be sleeping."

"That's fine I guess. "

At their respective doors, each pair entered their rooms. Gary shut the door behind Ash and tugged him off to the bed. At the bedside, Ash was pushed down by the shoulders to sit and he did. Gary bent over to remove his boyfriend's shoes.

"I can do that" Ash reasoned, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"I'm sure you can, I'm just being helpful Ashy Boy."

Sneakers off, Gary helped Ash from his vest and shirt. He folded the clothing up and placed it aside. Ash undid his jeans and Gary helped him slide out of them, pulling them down his legs and over his still socked feet. Retrieving the shirt Ash had used to sleep, Gary slipped it over his torso, and again Ash yawned while slipping his arms through the sleeves. Gary reached for the blanket underneath Ash, pulling it out from under him.

"Get under" Gary told him, holding the sheets back. "I'll tuck you."

"Mmkay"

Ash consented, lying down and allowing Gary to drape the sheet across his shoulders. Ash now settled in to bed, Gary brushed Ash's hair away from his face and knelt down to look at him. Ash stared at his boyfriend's face, mentally still in a state of shock. Coming to the tournament, he'd carried years worth of repressed sexual feelings towards his rival. Ones that set him in a nervous tizzy when he discovered his roommate was none other than his lusted after snarky rival. And now, he was his.

"What are you staring at me like that for?"

Gary's teasing voice drew Ash away from his thoughts and the raven haired teen closed his eyes and shook his head in to the pillow, pushing an arm under to get comfortable.

"Was lost in thought is all." Ash whispered,

Gary played with Ash's hair, twisting the ends as he watched Ash began relaxing. His shoulders fell and he began breathing more languidly, slow heavier breaths through his nose. Rubbing Ash's shoulder, Gary pecked the corner of Ash's mouth and encouraged him to rest well. Ash registered the sound of Gary opening a drawer, followed by the sound of a book being opened as his bedsprings creaked with his body weight before he began drifting off.


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *Someone who is on the receiving end of sex but has a dominant role is referred to as a 'power bottom'. I use the term 'bossy bottom' because it just sounds better to me xD Just a side note. Haha. This chapter was waaaayy too long so I split it in two. (I regret nothing O.~ )

Anywho, thank you for reading! Thank you for the reviews! ^^ You're all awesome.

xxxxxxx

Lying in bed sleeping rather lightly, Ash lay with his arms curled around pillow above a shoulder and his stomach on the mattress with one leg bent up past his hip. Conciousness came to him briefly as a soft click reached his ears. The sound was far away and had almost gone unnoticed. He squinted his eyes, still caught in drowsiness, and relaxed his facial muscles as he began to drift off once more.

The click was then followed by the sound of a door knob being turned, then hushed voices. Ash listened with his eyes closed, disorientated from his nap induced grogginess. Alert once more, multiple sets of footsteps were heard carefully shuffling in. Ash opened his eyes in confusion, his back facing the side of the room with the door.

"I'll check to see if he's up yet..."

It was Gary's voice, he was whispering.

"It doesn't look like he is..."

Ash was about to alert his boyfriend to his state of consciousness when suddenly Wally's voice cut in.

"I've got this" the petite teen assured Gary.

Gary sounded like he was about to retort but he was cut off and a weight landed in the bed behind Ash, making the mattress bounce. Wally had leaped from the floor to his bed, jostling the teen he thought was fast asleep.

"Wah!" Ash yelled, not expecting Wally's aerial assault on to his bed.

He bounced only slightly with Wally's landing. Turning over quickly to face his visitor, Ash's eyes were wide with surprise. He twisted his body, the sheets around his hips. One shoulder slipped out from his oversized nightshirt and he scanned the room, seeing that both Brendan and Gary were standing off to the side, a short distance away from the foot of his bed.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Wally chimed, hugging Ash around the waist with little regard to personal space. "We came to get you, dinner time is in a couple hours. Time to get up!"

Heartbeat still hammering in his chest, Ash plopped back down on the mattress. Wally attached to him. On his back now, Ash caught his breath. Brendan was unbothered by Wally's antics. Gary, on the other hand, blinked a few times with disbelief. A dull sympathy swelled in his chest for Ash.

"That's one way to give someone a fucking heart attack, Wally" Gary deadpanned, noting his boyfriend's frazzled state. "Jesus Christ."

" Well he's up now, isn't he?" Wally argued.

"And in the midst of cardiac arrest you crazy homo. "

Resting his head on Ash's bicep, Wally looked up at the raven haired teen and poked him in the ear. Ash flinched away with a squeak, too much going on around him for his liking. He rubbed at one eye with the back of his hand tiredly, looking at Wally with the other.

"He's okay" Wally dismissed, sing song tone of voice. Not caring that Gary had insulted him. "Sleep well, Ash?"

"Yeah. I slept pretty well." Ash answered Wally, his heart still not returned to it's usual relaxed and steady pace.

"Good! Your boyfriend won his match today, by the way. I wasn't so lucky, oh well."

The mention of pokemon battling perked Ash's attention and he sat up, Wally's arm doing little to restrain him. Lying with his arm draped lazily across Ash, Wally looked up at him still. Ash faced Gary, grinning with excitement for his boyfriend's victory.

"You won! That's awesome!" He boasted, white teeth showing from behind his wide smile. " Congrats Gary!"

"Thanks Ashy Boy" Gary smirked, crossing his arms. "You didn't doubt me, did you?"

"Of course not!"

"I'm just messing with you"

With a childlike pout, Ash gave his boyfriend an embarrassed look. Gary shook his head slightly, bemused at how easily Ash flustered. That was always his way, it wouldn't change. Not that he wanted it to either. Poking Ash's buttons was part of the fun of knowing him, the fun carrying over to broad array of activities.

"You two are so cute" Wally gushed from Ash's bed, still hugging Ash. "It's nice seeing you both actually interacting. Its like day and night all of a sudden. You're finally acting like a boyfriend, Gary"

"Speaking of 'boyfriend', why are you still in mine's bed?"

Brendan piped in with a snort at Gary's question, approaching the side of the bed where Wally lay comfortably with Ash. He smacked his own boyfriend's tight rear, making the green haired teen yelp in surprise and cling to Ash reflexively. Gary vaguely noticed it, not expecting such a startled response from the frisky teen he'd seen practically getting fucked through his pants on the dance floor.

"Wally seems to have lost his perception of personal space over the years." Brendan explained, reaching down to pinch Wally who batted him away, uncharacteristically defensive.

"I'm not doing anything!" Wally reasoned. "I'm just cuddling Ash, damn. You make it sound like I'm going to do something. "

"Well who's to say your little horny ass wouldn't?"

" I don't think two bottoms would be much of a field day. I'm strictly a receiver, I don't top. "

Pausing a moment Ash, mulled over Wally's words whilst pondering something.

"Why do you assume I'm a bottom?!" Ash demanded, voice rising in pitch like a defensive child almost.

"Ash, honestly?" Wally questioned rhetorically. "Have you seen yourself?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Wally giggled, scooting in closer to Ash so Brendan could sit on the edge of the bed. He tickled the skin of Ash's exposed shoulder, playfully reaching up to pinch at the material of his nightshirt. The rather large, baggy shirt that obviously didn't belong to Ash.

"This alone says very much" Wally commented regarding Ash's borrowed sleepshirt. "This isn't yours."

"So? What does that have to do with me being a bottom?!"

"So you admit that you're a bottom then."

"Wally!"

Said teen took Ash's unmeaningful agitation with ease, laughing for a moment. He tugged Ash back down to the mattress and held him there, nudging away Brendan who jokingly peered down at them while raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know" Brendan said, looking at Ash quickly. "Ash doesn't look like a total bottom to me. I bet he'd surprise you."

Ash gave Brendan a warning with his eyes, begging him not to disclose what he was slyly hinting at. Their first time together had gone on with Ash being the one to penetrate Brendan and that wasn't something he wanted to divulge in Gary's presence because he didn't know how he'd react. That was a conversation for another day. Or never.

" Ash is a little twink like me, of course he's a bottom." Wally said, then gesturing to Gary who was now looking down at Ash's bed with a brow raised. "Besides, I can't picture this one over here getting it up the ass. It takes a certain level of humbleness to take it from a man and quite honestly I think he's too proud. I know his type. "

" Cold day in hell I take it up the ass." Gary grunted.

"I rest my case"

Aware of his small stature, Ash acknowledged the reasoning behind Wally's logic but felt he'd been wrongfully profiled. He didn't care much for the idea of being the dominant one during sex, used to Gary's direct and firm handling of him being it was mostly all he knew. Brendan had coerced him in to topping but even then he hadn't been the one in control. He was also buzzed at the time. That wasn't the point though, even though he'd just proved Wally's point further to himself.

"Are you two done pestering my boyfriend?" Gary asked, pointing to Wally and Brendan who seemed to be perfectly at home in Ash's bed with him still in it. "Get out of his bed, would ya?"

"But I'm so comfortable!" Wally complained, not budging. He moved his head to Ash's chest, looking at him with puppy eyes. "Ash I don't have to get up, do I? I'm being good."

Unsure of what to respond with, Ash um'd and looked at Wally before back to Gary. Ash didn't care that Wally was in his bed being he wasn't doing anything suggestive or inappropriate, but Gary seemed far less comfortable with it. When looking at the brunette, Ash noticed his attention was more geared towards Brendan. Not so much Wally.

"I don't mind you being here...I guess. Maybe Brendan should get up though..." Ash trailed off. "Cuz... you know."

"Yeah Brendan," Gary agreed. "Ass up"

Brendan gave Gary a questioning look, unmoving.

"I can't innocently sit on his bed? Last night I fucked him right in front of you, what's the problem with this?"

"That is the problem. Lets not talk about that" Gary suggested without any room for argument. He walked over to the bedside where Ash lay and tugged up the fallen sleeve on his shoulder. "Ash do you want to get dressed?"

Wally's eye brightened at the mention of the previous night's activities. He didn't allow Ash to answer Gary, instead he asked Ash a question of his own. With a highly piqued interest, Wally rested his chin on Ash's now covered shoulder and stared up at him with awakened curiosity.

"Oh, what's this I hear?" He queried, delicately arched eyebrows framing his large baby blue eyes. "Had a taste of the good stuff, did you?"

"...the good stuff?"

"Mmhm, had yourself a little audience. How risque, Ash."

Brendan felt the need to elaborate more on the subject, correcting his boyfriend's assumption.

"Gary wasn't an audience, he participated. That was a good time."

"Oh? Did you two take advantage of little Ash? "

"We sure did. Then that's where your drunk, soap opera ass came knocking on the door."

" If only I showed up sooner. Damn it. "

With cheeks hot Ash inched away from Wally, now ready to abandon his infiltrated bed. Ash reached out to have Gary help him up and the brunette took his hand in his, tugging him to sit up. Wally held on, crawling up to Ash's eye level. Not letting him get out of the bed, he leaned his chest on Ash's arm and held him by the shoulders.

" Why are you all skittish all of a sudden? We're just having conversation."

"I don't think I like this conversation..." Ash rambled hurriedly, holding his breath as Wally leaned down in to him.

From behind Wally Brendan watched, not caring that his boyfriend was far closer than what was deemed reasonable for friendly boundaries.

"Wally, you're really close!"

"Look how red your face is, oh my goodness. That's precious" Wally giggled, reaching behind himself to pat Brendan. "Brendan, look how flushed he is. I think he's embarrassed."

Gary wrapped his arms around Ash's waist and began pulling him out of the bed. He slipped out of Wally's hold and was carried the short distance to his boyfriend's bed. Gary sat down with Ash in his lap, carefully setting the low hanging hem of the nightshirt over Ash's upper thighs to cover his underwear.

"Are they picking on you, Ashy Boy?" Gary chided, kissing Ash on the red tinged cheek. "Only I'm allowed to do that. Want me to kick their asses?"

" No..." Ash replied, hiding his face on his boyfriend's shoulder. " That's not necessary."

"Are you sure? Brendan's ass could use a beating anyways."

On Gary's lap Ash looked almost like a child being comforted, his small body curled in to Gary's long torso. The roomy shirt he wore only added to the child like image, Ash's slender legs draped over Gary's lap closely squeezed together. Gary placed his hand on Ash's hip absentmindedly, rubbing it through the shirt.

"I'm sure. I should get dressed though." Ash mumbled, aware that he was inappropriately dressed in front of two other males, especially now given the context of their conversation revolving him.

From under the sheets it wasn't an issue being undressed from the waist down, but now he was on display.

"Brendan and Wally are in here, I need to put clothes on."

The hint was dropped, quite directly. Neither Brendan or Wally moved from Ash's bed and Gary looked pointedly at them.

"Do you mind?" He asked flatly.

"Not at all" Wally answered, completely serious. "Brendan, do you mind?"

Brenden shook his head, giving Gary a shit eating grin. He shrugged, leaning back against Ash's headboard and Wally laid back on him, kicking his shoes off.

"I had my shoes on in your bed this whole time, how rude of me." Wally chided himself."Sorry Ash."

"Yes because THAT'S the problem here. Your shoes in his bed. " Gary stated with sarcasm, holding Ash closer as he rubbed his warm face. "Maybe you two don't realize or you just don't care, but Ash is easily flustered. And you're not helping."

"Who said we wanted to help?"

The atmosphere turned on a dime with Brendan's retort. Wally looked at him with fake irritation, pinching the fleshy bit of Brendan's earlobe.

"You're not subtle at all" Wally told him, trying to pinch his boyfriend's ear lobe on the other side as Brendan whipped his head away. " Stop checking him out you big, horny pervert."

"I'm the horny pervert? Me?" Brendan asked incredulously. "You hypocrite, don't pretend like you weren't looking at his legs. You're not subtle either. "

" Well I'm busted."

Mortified, Ash whipped his head away from Gary. His eyes were wide like saucers, mouth slightly open in shock. He curled in to Gary a bit, as if simply doing so would protect him from the decidedly sexual way that Brendan and Wally were looking at him. The two of them glanced at Gary, ignoring Ash's horror.

"No." Gary declared conclusively.

"You can't share with Brendan and not me!" Wally complained. "That's not fair! I missed out on the happy train last night!"

" Because you were on the dance floor, drunk off your ass with two guys like it was a dick disco or some shit." Gary exclaimed, belligerently exasperated. "Weren't you just saying how you don't like other bottoms?"

"I never said I don't like them, I just said they're not as fun without someone to fuck you after...or during. That's where you and Brendan come in. Right, Brendan?"

Brendan nodded briskly, following Wally's reasoning fullheartedly.

"Right" he concluded.

" What the actual hell you guys..."

Surprisingly enough, Gary wasn't bothered by the proposition Wally had dropped. Not bothered in an angry way. His possessive nature kicked up though, overshadowing the protectiveness he was actually feeling for Ash at the moment.

"What's mine is mine, I'm not obligated to share again." Gary told Wally. "Ash has had enough excitement anyways, leave him be. You're fucking nymphos."

"Nothing wrong with that" Wally retorted, crossing one leg over the other as he lounged back against Brendan. " Come on, it'll be fun. You and Brendan won today, you should let Ash and I congratulate you guys. In the best possible way, of course. "

Brendan grinned cheekily down at Wally.

"You really want our first time to be with two other men?" Brendan taunted. " I haven't even had you to myself yet."

" You'll have plenty of chances to have me to yourself, but _this_ isn't an everyday opportunity" Wally countered back. "Don't act like you don't like the idea."

"To be fair, the idea is rather fitting. I can't deny that."

Ash wasn't on board with the idea, his face heating up further. Seeking Gary as his refuge, Ash hugged the brunette's neck and gave him a look close to worry. Gary pecked him on the lips and scooted Ash closer in his lap, fixing the material of Ash's shirt again.

" So are you two coming over here or are we coming to you?" Brendan asked. "Let's get this party started."

"Brendan, you come anywhere near my bed and we will have a problem."

"Someone's grumpy again." Brendan remarked, uncaring. " Just send Ash over here then. We'll take good care of him."

" Not happening"

"Party pooper"

Wally did a very eloquent sit up, using Brendan as a push off. Sitting upright, he scooted off Ash's bed and approached Gary's. Brendan slipped off his shoes and watched as Wally sauntered over to the other pair. Wally, having no fear of Gary, perched himself on the remaining space of his legs. Straddling his knees, he placed on hand on the brunnette's shoulder and the other on Ash to balance himself.

Gary didn't react much to it, just giving Wally a questioning look. Ash mimicked the look, but his expression much less calm or composed. He watched for Wally's next move, waiting for Gary to intervene. Calm as ever, Gary addressed Wally.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"You can" Wally affirmed, leaning in closer. "Bring Ash back to his bed so we can have some fun with him before dinner."

"This little orgie idea you two conjured up on a whim isn't happening."

"Oh don't be a wet blanket, we're all guys here. We could all work something out."

"I'm not interested"

" I'm sure I could interest you"

Gary blinked once, Wally's sultry eyes and confident body language having suddenly appeared.

"For someone so small you're very aggressive"

Without hesitation, Wally caressed the side of Gary's face. Gary allowed him to do it, not pulling or flinching away in the least. Ash watched with air caught in his throat, too floored to feel jealous that Wally was boldy touching his boyfriend. At the moment Ash also lacked the ability to ponder why Gary allowed himself to be touched. His personal space was a very fickle thing

"Does that turn you on?" Wally questioned suggestively, hoping to trigger a reaction from Gary. "Do you like a bossy bottom?"

" I prefer my men a little more docile. Ash isn't exactly the most assertive person in case you couldn't see that for yourself. He's pretty submissive""

Ash took mild offense to Gary's remark.

"Hey!" He complained, looking at Gary."What the hell?"

"Oh hush, you're being sensitive again."

"Gary!"

Quieting Ash with a kiss, Gary put an end to his offended whining. Initially Ash struggled against his boyfriend's mouth, unhappy with the situation. Wally was literally right next to him, watching. Not to mention Brendan was on his bed, also watching. Knowing the horny two, they were watching very closely with interest.

"I love you the way you are, quit taking shit the wrong way." Gary scolded Ash lightly after kissing him. "I like the way you are, I like it very much. Arouses the hell out of me."

A small hand settled on the back of Ash's head and fingers nestled in to his raven locks. Short, manicured nails attached to a pale hand scratched his scalp briefly and Wally leaned in closely until Ash could suddenly smell whatever minty gum Wally had been chewing earlier on. Ash thought for sure Wally was going to just kiss him but the pale teen didn't. He looked at Gary, hand still in Ash's hair. Wordlessly asking permission. Ash anticipated Gary's gruff rejection.

"You should ask me nicely" Gary suggested, emerald eyes flickering to Wally.

Ash's heart stopped.

"May I have a turn?" Wally requested, bringing his lips to a faux submissive pout. Laying it on thick for good measure. "Please?"

Permission granted, Wally made his move before Gary could change his mind. With a dramatically gentle approach to appease Gary's apparent submissive fixation, Wally turned Ash's face to his own and moved in to press his lips to his. Ash avoided the kiss and Wally pursed his lips sadly.

"I thought you said he was submissive"

"He is" Gary assured Wally. "Ash, let him kiss you"

"But-"Ash resisted, giving Gary wide and uncertain eyes.

"Do it for me, I want you to"

Leaning in again, Wally held Ash more firmly. He gave Ash a small smile and closed his eyes, pressing their mouths together. Ash's lips pursed in reflex to Wally's touching his but otherwise he didn't reciprocate the kiss. He trembled slightly, eyes sliding closed. The hand Gary had holding Ash's hip squeezed there, patting it reassuringly after.

"Kiss him back" Gary coaxed softly. "Open your mouth for him."

Doing as told, Ash opened his mouth for Wally. The teen slipped his tongue inside Ash's mouth, rubbing it against Ash's very softly. The hand holding on to Gary for support squeezed a bit at the deltoid muscle of his shoulder, subtly feeling up the brunette. Gary noticed but paid it no mind, focused on Ash. A creak was heard as Brendan got up Ash's bed, resituating himself on the other side to have a better view of what was taking place on Gary's.

Not getting very much response, Wally released Ash from the kiss. He wasn't unsatisfied though, laughing a little at Ash's nervous body language. Ash opened his eyes upon hearing Wally's amused chortle, becoming abruptly self conscious. The first thing he saw was Wally's face and he quickly turned his eyes to Gary, not knowing what to say, do or think.

"You're so nervous, take it easy" Wally consoled him. " It's just me"

"That doesn't help..." Ash mumbled under his breath, still looking at Gary. "Why are we doing this?"

" It's all in good fun, Ash. Relax."

Wally gave Ash a comforting rub on his back and got off of Gary's knees. He tried pulled Ash off of Gary's lap but Ash held on to his boyfriend tightly, unwilling to let go. Wally didn't let go either, holding Ash by the bicep. Face in Gary's chest, Ash trembled. Gary signaled for Wally to let go for a moment and then coerced Ash in to looking up from his chest.

"Do you need a little reassurance?" Gary asked him, eyes smoldering Ash with the manipulative gleam he'd fallen victim too many times. " Here..."

Gary gave Ash and open mouthed kiss, plunging his tongue right in. He kissed him wetly, suddenly shifting Ash in his lap. Ash was maneuvered in to straddling Gary and immediately Ash reached behind himself to pull down his shirt as it had caught and bunched during the change in position. His hand was swatted away and Gary lifted the back of the shirt, showing Wally and Brendan the teen's lightly tanned lower back.

Material of the shirt bunched in his hand, Gary kept it out of Ash's reach. The exposed smooth skin trailed down to Ash's underwear where his small round rear laid hidden under the briefs. Brendan's attention was drawn to the exposed undergarments but he lost interest being there was a much more interesting sight to take in. Gary kissed Ash until the boy was beginning to squirm, desperate to get away. Satisfied, Gary released his mouth and Ash took a gasping breath of air.

"Take him now" Gary ordered Wally, satisfied with the way Ash was out of breath. "Careful though, he's a little winded. Don't make him dizzy."

The petite green haired teen paused, trying to figure out how to get Ash up but then Gary shook his head.

"Here" Gary offered, getting up. "Let's just do this."

Ash was placed sitting in the center of Gary's bed and Gary retreated to sit next to Brendan on Ash's. Wally understood completely what Gary was doing and began pulling off his jacket. He removed the light blue article of clothing and began unbuttoning his white button up dress shirt. Ash watched him, holding the hem of his own shirt very low.

Not stopping at his shirt, Wally dropped his pants as well. Ash's face was a combination of surprised and abashed at the other small teen's forwardness and complete lack of hesitancy. Wally got up on the bed in his forest green bikini briefs, which Brendan took In appreciatively. Gary gave Wally's form a passing glance, returning to watch Ash.

Kneeling in front of Ash, Wally brushed Ash's hands away from his shirt and slid his hands up under the material. His palms rested on Ash's pectorals, feeling around under his shirt. Ash had the same, slim and slender build Wally's had and the pale teen noted it with light interest. Other bottoms weren't his primary interest, not unless they had a top to share with him.

Still, an attractive male was an attractive male. Which Ash certainly was. Sure Brendan and Gary were in the room, part of the deal so to say. But Ash was something special on his own. A couple inches taller than him, Ash wasn't much larger than Wally at all. He wasn't quite as dainty looking either but Ash's shy and timid behavior made him look like prey under small Wally's perusal. Wally wasn't the predatory type, confident yes, predatory no.

"Want to take this off?" Wally asked him, the question more a warning than a question being he was already planning on slipping it off Ash.

"I guess that's fine..." Ash murmured, figuring there wasn't a need to be self conscious if Wally was shirtless too...and looked just like he did physically.

That and the other two guys in the room knew what he looked 'd both already seen everything. There was no point being all shy over being naked now.

"I'll take it off."

"Oh allow me, I can do it for you."

Wally took off Ash's shirt and rested himself in between Ash's legs after getting him to uncross them. He kissed Ash and made a show of arching his back in, tilting Ash's head back until his neck was stretched nice and long, exposing his Adams apple...even though that wasn't what Brendan and Gary were looking at.

Holding Ash's bangs out of his face, Wally pushed them back on his head as they kissed. He pulled his tongue out of Ash's mouth, making sure that Gary and Brendan saw the flash of pink flesh before returning it to Ash's mouth. Ash moaned quietly as Wally's expert tongue, feeling his face grow hot from the agile, slippery appendage moving around against his own tongue.

Both brunettes on Ash's designated bed watched in rapture as Wally made out with him. Wally's actions and attention to detail were impressive and admittingly captivating. The display was erotic and skilled, Wally's promiscuous past truly shining through his behavior. Not that either were judging, heavens no, that was not their concern.

Brendan looked over at Gary for a moment, seeing that his jeans had tented just as his own had. Gary watched Wally kiss down Ash's face, only mildly miffed at the sigh Ash gave to the intimate gesture. Because in the current situation, he couldn't justify jealousy. Last thing he wanted was to show weakness in front of their guests...again. Wally had practically licked Ash's tonsils previously and he was fine, a few closed mouthed kisses on the face would have to be fine too.

"Want me to jack you off?" Brendan offered as Gary continued watching the show.

"Not in this lifetime." Gary declined curtly, scooting over on the bed without even giving Brendan a glance. "Don't touch me"

"Ouch?"

Wally had been tracing the ticklish skin around Ash's adam's apple with his tongue when he heard Gary and Brendan's little exchange. He retracted his tongue and looked over at the two, displeased with their distant behavior. Or rather, Gary's attitude.

"We're all friends here, be nice" Wally reminded Gary. "Or I'm coming over there"

" Oh no" Gary looked at Wally's state of dress."I'm so scared."

" Be nice, Gary. Have you and Brendan not quite buried the hatchet? Maybe you should kiss and make up. "

Sliding his eyes over to Brendan, Gary shook his head at Brendan's suggestively lifted eyebrow.

"Oh just give him a kiss, I'd love to see that." Wally purred. "Wouldn't that be hot, Ash?"

"Eh...I can't really see that..."

Ash answered, truthfully. He pondered for a second then looked over at the two brunettes who'd spent a long weekend at each other's throats. Picturing them share a kiss wasn't possible for his imagintion. Given the circumstances it seemed too outlandish and out of character for Gary.

"I don't think I can picture that, Wally..."

"That's why they should paint you a picture. Chop chop you two, pucker up"

The kiss didn't happen, Brendan hadn't seemed unwilling though but Gary adamantly refused. Ash didn't expect it to happen, knowing his boyfriend. Wally was disappointed but waved it off, returning his attention to Ash. The sudden shift in attention back to him make him flinch.

"Should have known better than to get my hopes high." Wally sighed. "Oh well, back to you, hm?"


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I knew you'd be back. O.~ haha. Just teasing, Enjoy part 2.

xxxxxxx

"Should have known better than to get my hopes high." Wally sighed. "Oh well, back to you, hm?"

Ash was pushed back on to the mattress, falling on his back. Wally went for his underwear right away, intent on giving Ash the blowjob of his life. Not mentally prepared for what Wally was about to do to him, Ash prepared to object but Wally stopped anyways without being told to.

"Do either of you want in on this? Or am I just being cock slut for your entertainment?"

"You say that as if you're not enjoying it." Brendan quipped, grinning.

"Entertaining you? Of course I enjoy it"

Wally, peeled back the elastic to Ash's underwear and released his erection without warning or prelude. Ash gasped, going rigid.

"I meant being a cockslut." Brendan corrected Wally.

" I enjoy that too "

Gary slid his eyes over to Brendan passively, giving him a reasoning glance.

"At least he's honest" Gary stated.

"That's Wally for ya." Brendan agreed.

Ash pushed himself up to anchor his weight on his arms but struggled as Wally's hot breath blew on his erecting member. Wally licked from the base up and Ash almost keened from the wet contact on his dick. He erected fully as Wally dragged his tongue up and down the shaft, yet to taste the tip. Having had only two blowjobs in his entire life, the presence of Wally's mouth on him was just as overwhelming as the previous two times Brendan had pleasured him orally.

"Take it easy when you suck him Wally."Brendan warned his boyfriend. "He's a quick shooter, careful."

"How would you know, Ash hasn't gotten a blown before." Gary argued.

"Maybe you've never blown him..." Brenden countered.

"...well then. This is news to me."

Wally ignored their exchange and began sucking Ash who yelped out sharply with the wet heat engulfing his cock. He bobbed his head a few times, releasing him abruptly.

"Okay seriously, this is great and all but my asshole is getting dusty over here. One of you needs to get busy back there"

"Am I taking one for the team here, Wally?" Brendan teased his boyfriend.

" No, I'm taking one for the team, _literally_. You're giving it. Come on."

Brendan had the decency to check with Gary before getting on his bed. The green eye brunette gestured to his bed with an eye roll. One that wasn't as annoyed as he let on.

"Just go before I change my mind"

"Good enough for me"

"Of course"

As Brendan relocated to the other bed, Gary opened the bedside drawer and began moving things around. The lubes he had there slid around the drawer as he rifled.

"What kind of lube do you want this time?" Gary asked Brendan boredly, peering in the drawer. " I have regular and flavored."

"What flavor?" Wally inquired, stroking Ash like he was some mindless off handed task as he looked over at Gary.

"Assorted fruit, it's sweet." Gary answered, not surprised that Wally interjected.

"Perfect, hand it over. "

Brendan held his hands up to catch and Gary tossed over the bottle. Handing it over to his boyfriend Wally applied his desired amount to Ash then held the bottle back to Brendan from over his shoulder. Taking it back, Brendan dropped it to the sheets and began undressing himself. He stood up and removed his shirt and Wally paused what he was about to do to Ash so he could watch. He was caught staring as Brendan dropped the shirt and showed no embarrassment.

"Neither of you seem capable of shame it seems." Gary observed.

"I can be ashamed" Wally defended "But where's the fun in that?"

"No comment"

As Brendan removed his pants, Wally was distracted and so Ash took the opportunity to sit up in bed. He retreated backwards but Wally caught his ankle impressively quick, not even looking.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked, still watching as Brendan stepped out of the pants around his feet. His briefs tented and all he wore now. " Stay there."

"I need some air..."

" Fine, stay here though"

Not allowed to get up from the bed, Ash situated himself to sit at the headboard. He moved Gary's pillow and held it in his lap after putting his erection back in his briefs. The lubricant had left some moisture along the inside of the material but otherwise didn't cause any discomfort. The pillow offered some modesty as he regained his bearings, Wally shifting his attention to Brendan.

The brunette climbed on the bed and reached out for Wally, making the previously confident teen fluster a bit himself. His alabaster complexion turned red at the cheekbones under his eyes and he gasped as Brendan kissed him tenderly. Wally was tugged to face Brendan fully and he clung to the larger male's arms, moaning in to his mouth.

Hands asserted themselves on Wally's small rear and he was flipped to lie flat on his back across the mattress diagonally. His head rested by Ash's hip and Ash pulled his legs way a bit as Brendan rubbed at Wally's side. Wally's confident and in charge demour evaporated as Brendan made out with him, feeling over his body.

"Brendan, I'm supposed to be taking care of Ash-"

"He's taking a breather" Brendan reminded him, peering up at Ash. "Right? Or do you want some attention too?"

Ash shook his head, holding the pillow in his lap up towards his body to conceal his bare torso and underwear. Brendan gave Ash a wink and dropped his face back down to Wally. Like no one else was in the room, Brendan and Wally resumed their make out session. Gary watched, brow raised, then looked at Ash. He pulled off his shirt and then gave Ash an imploring glance.

The raven haired male tried slinking away to Gary but Wally and Brendan came out of the kiss for air, catching him. Wally wrapped his fingers around Ash's wrist and held him in place. Looking up at Brendan, Wally swallowed briefly before speaking up.

"We should get back to him..." Wally suggested. "And save this for later."

"You don't want me to play with you a bit?"

"I think I'd actually rather save that for our own time..."

Escape sabotaged, Brendan leaned over Wally's body and took Ash by the lips. Ash was kissed fiercely and Wally watched from his place underneath them, biting his lip in arousal. Gary grit his teeth a bit inside his mouth but retained a casual expression of placidity. His length twitched inside his restrictive pants and he adjusted but didn't remove them.

"I want to see you fuck him" Wally sighed dreamily."Show me what I'm in for later tonight"

"Oh?" Brendan remarked, not unpleased.

He held Ash near as he addressed Wally under them, watching so mesmerized.

"Fine, but I get to watch him suck you off while I fuck him."

"Deal" Wally chimed, more than happy to comply with Brendan's conditions. "...But there's a fourth person here Brendan."

All three checked on Gary and the brunette waved them on. He shrugged and sat with his hands on the band, leaning back a bit.

"Don't mind me"

Gry then gave Ash a suggestive, loaded look. Green eyes sparkling and a smirk on his lips.

"I'll have my fun when you're done with him."

Wally sat up and leaned on Brendan, looking at Gary with a hand on his chest. His face contorted with lusty approval, baby blue yes raking over Gary's shirtless form. Like he was looking at something he wanted a taste of, wally wet his lips.

"When did you take your shirt off?" Wally almost purred, trailing his eyes down to where very lightly tanned beige skin lead to the waist of Gary's low rising jeans.

His pelvic bone jutting out from the denim caught Wally's eye. He looked over Gary hungrily, clearly liking what he saw.

"A few minutes ago" Gary answered him. "When Brendan had his tongue down your throat."

"Oh, well your shirt's getting lonely on the floor. Your pants should definitely join it."

Brendan's eyes widened and he flicked them from Wally, to Gary, then back.

"Are you really hitting on him right in front of me?" Brendan teased. " Really, Wally?"

"Do you not see him? Just...damn." Wally defended. "Besides you already knew I thought he was cute! I said so at breakfast yesterday!"

"He's Ash's" Brendan chided, grinning. "Let's keep the ogling of Gary to a minimum."

"You're one to talk, you're about to be ball's deep in his boyfriend. "

Ash backed away as Brendan kissed Wally heavily on the mouth suddenly, the brunette chuckling as he pulled away.

" Don't go getting jealous on me " Brendan smirked as he tugged Ash in to him, caressing his rear.

"Wouldn't dream of it, I'm quite past that" Wally batted his eyes at Brendan, trailing his fingers down Ash's spine to where his boyfriend was fondling. "I'm very secure"

"I think it's time to get started then"

Ash was kissed again by Brendan, his body pressed back in to Wally who licked his shoulder and left a path of delicate, downy kisses across the quivering deltoid up to his light jawline. Brendan's tongue ran along the roof of his mouth, the brunette kissing him deeply. Wetness shone off Ash's lips when Brendan was finished, the brunette giving the teen a breathtaking smile before beginning to position him.

He was turned to face Wally and the pale teen pecked him on the cheek before Brendan hooked his arms around Ash and dragged his waist out from under him. Ash's face was level with Wally's lap and Wally ran his fingers through his black hair as Brendan slipped out of his underwear. Ash tried lifting himself but Brendan pulled his underwear off him too, knocking his legs out from underneath.

Wally gigged at the surprised sputter that came from Ash and leaned back, positioning himself to sit on his rear instead of his knees. The lubricant on the bed was picked up and Brendan applied it to himself while watching Ash get on all fours.

"Should I prep him before having at it?" Brendan asked Wally.

"It's only polite" Wally taunted, reaching underneath himself to peel his underwear off.

Gary spoke up from Ash's bed, voice portraying hint of concern. He looked at the lubricant bottle, mouth turned down with his furrowed brows. Ash had tensed at the joke of being taken unprepared.

"Prep him" Gary urged, request tethering on a demand. " It's all I ask."

"Scared I'll tear him up?"

" If he cries out in pain I'm going to tear you up. Now lube him up and get your fingers in his ass. You did it last night, do it now"

Ash's stomach flipped at his boyfriend's demanding tone, as well did Wally's.

"On second thought we should just skip the threesome and trade boyfriend's instead, just for now of course. Gary take your pants off"

"Wally!" Brendan berated.

" What!? I want to get fucked too..."

"Stay focused, please."

Fingers still slick with lubricant from preparing himself, Brendan slid one between Ash's cheeks and circled his entrance. He pressed in, mindful of Ash's tensed posture.

"I've been back here before" Brendan reminded him. "Now relax and set to work on Wally, he's not very patient. He's gonna leap across the room to Gary's lap if you don't get busy"

"I don't see how that's a problem." Wally interjected.

"Ash, be a good boy?"

It wasn't the easiest thing to do, putting his mouth on Wally. He hesitated and Wally took him by the face, thumbs under his cheekbones as his fingers wrapped around the back of his head. Ash's face was guided down to Wally's average size length, that alone offering some reassurance to Ash who recognized that Wally would be easy to service. Unlike Gary who gagged him each time.

Ash knew without looking that Gary was watching him, and not either of the other males. As far as Gary cared they were just props in the display, Ash was his focus. Feeling his boyfriend's eyes on him made his chest fill with heat, stressing him as he tried forcing himself to open his mouth. A slick finger finally pushing through his entrance startled him enough to gasp and in went Wally's penis. A smooth hole in one.

Wally was especially kind about the ordeal, shifting from his sexual performance mode he'd been in to please Brendan and Gary to a more gentle and understanding persona. The persona Ash knew of Wally on a personal level. The fingers inside Ash began moving in and out more brisky, desperate to stretch him, as Wally encouraged Ash to continue servicing him.

The head of Wally's erection reached the back of Ash's throat as he bobbed but didn't gag him as Gary's had. His uvula was grazed very lightly, triggering only a light response. Ash knew well enough to re-aim his movements a little lower after the occurrence then carried on with ease. Wally's moaning was a slightly higher pitched sound than Ash's, something Gary and Brendan noticed as they internally made the comparison being they'd grown accustomed to hearing Ash. More so Gary than Brendan.

"I can see he's an amateur...but he's got it down" Wally stated through airy breathes and gasps. " Mmm"

"He swallows too" Gary informed him proudly.

" Oh he's totally a natural then"

Brendan's finger started playing with Ash's prostate and the teen's spine arched inward from the sharp prickling of sensation that shot through him abruptly. Careful teasing applied to the special spot inside him and Ash was hard as rock, his erection beginning to leak. Pre cum gathered at the tip, threatening to drip down to Gary's sheets.

Restrained sounds gathered in Ash's throat and Brendan bent down to kiss up his back. His lips puckered, pressing to his back in three spaced out kisses that led up to Ash's neck. A kiss d landed on the dip of his rear, the curve of his spine and then the nape of his neck. Ash kept on pleasuring Wally who's eyes became half lidded as Ash's tongue came in to play.

At the moment Gary didn't know who to feel more jealous of as he watched Ash be taken on both ends. The temptation to undo his pants and nurse the aching erection between his legs grew stronger as time passed, but he refused to give him. He wouldn't waste such an event on a measly round of jacking off.

As he concluded such to himself, Brendan was pulling his fingers out of Ash and angling his erection down in to him. He breached Ash easily, pushing past the ring of muscle that tightened in reflex to his unwarned entrance. There was no grace period as Brendan began fucking him immediately, Ash crying out from around the intrusion inside his mouth.

Wally patted the side of Ash's face and made eye contact with Brendan, a naughty twink returning to his eyes. Brendan grasped Ash by the hips and proceeded to buck him back and forth, rocking his entire body with the force of his thrusts. Prostate being jabbed roughly, Ash continued to moan and grunt as he struggled to service Wally while being pleasured himself.

For a moment Gary considered telling Brendan to ease up, but his boyfriend didn't seem to be in any discomfort. Just overly stimulated. Still comfortable enough that he could endure it, Gary let it continue without saying anything. He glanced to where Brendan fucked Ash then to where Ash was sucking Wally and opted to focus his attention on the latter of the two displays.

Although built similarly, Ash and Wally looked nothing alike. Ash was tanned with dark features such as black hair and brown eyes. Wally was pale as snow with vivid baby blue eyes and bright green hair. Their personalities differed greatly, especially their bedroom personas. Gary could appreciate Wally's shy, sweet nature but wasn't particularly attracted to Wally's assertive, overly confident bedroom attitude ...but did find himself intrigued.

Ash had showed a flash of dominant behavior with him once, which had been quieted down and corrected immediately. But even with such a submissive fixation, Wally's confidence wasn't completely frowned upon. Such a sweet, quiet guy he was normally, but he was anything but as he stared down Brendan.

Moving against Ash, Brendan watched Wally. The raven haired teen between them moaned louder as Brendan showed no mercy to him, currently too caught up in the erotic contortion of his boyfriend's face. With no shame present Wally let his mouth fall open as he moaned, watching Brendan thrust in to Ash how he longed to be ravished himself. His best friend of years fucked another man and he could not wait to be on the receiving end of that treatment.

"Are you going to fuck me like that later tonight?" Wally propositioned, moving his hips up a bit off the bed in to Ash's mouth. "I sure hope so."

"I'll give it to you however you want" Brendan promised him, then clenched his jaw as he felt Ash tightening on him. "Damn, he's tight. I'm close...fuck"

"Are you going to cum in him or on him?"

Both Gary and Ash waited for the answer, neither caring for one outcome more than the other. Either way there'd be a mess to clean up in one shape or form. Wally seemed to be far ahead of them though, having a clean up plan ready.

"Cum on him" he urged Brendan, running his tongue over his front teeth enticely. "I'll lick him clean."

At that statement Brendan almost lost his load and Gary felt his own desire spike. Little Wally's lewdly brash statement aroused him more than he initially expected. Caving in to the discomfort in his pants, Gary finally undid the top button to reduce the pressure pressing down on his erection.

Ash showed clear signs he was about to climax and with ample consideration Wally freed Ash of his task to service him orally. He pulled out of his mouth and hot, heavy moans escaped with clear resonance. Brendan's core twitched at Ash's voice and he pulled out quickly, letting his erection slap the teen on the lower back. He released and dragged his length down the tanned expanse of skin, leaving a pearly trail of semen along the hot and flushed skin.

The hot, sticky feeling of Brendan's release felt oddly wonderful to Ash who had yet to be ejaculated on. He cried out, the mental stimulation pushing him over the edge. His vocalization died down as he finished releasing, leaving a smaller mess on Gary's sheets than Brendan had left on him. As promised, Wally pushed Ash down gently by the back a bit and crawled over him to lick up Brendan's release.

He purposely maintained eye contact, letting his tongue hang out over his bottom lip as he ate up the entire mess left on Ash. Through hazy eyes Brendan watched, panting as he recovered from his powerful orgasm. All cleaned up now, Ash kept his weight braced with his arms as he trembled from the aftershock of his release.

After a few moments, Brendan was helping Ash up to a kneeling position and held his back flush against his chest in an embrace from behind. Wally spotted the small puddle of semen on the sheets and looked over to the bedside table, getting tissues to wipe it up out of courtesy. He originally considered licking it up too but figured the performance had already been given, there was no point in overkill.

As pleased as Brendan and Ash were, Wally hadn't achieved his satisfaction. Nor did a certain other presence in the room. Secretly pleased with the series of events, Wally piped up thoughtfully. He brought his attention to Gary and smiled at him then turned to the wiped teens in front of him.

"My, don't you two look wiped." He remarked coyly, all too satisfied. "But it seems that two people in this room haven't quite reached that level of satisfaction, hm?"

Wally swung his legs over the side of Gary's bed, facing the brunette with utmost confidence. His shoulders shimmied softly in a casual sway, eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously.

"Whatever shall we do?" He inquired, eyeing the bulge in Gary's pants.

" Ash can handle another round" Gary insisted simply.

"Oh can he?"

Looking at Ash, he did not look ready to go around round with one man, let alone two. Especially not at the same time. Brendan kissed Ash's head affectionately as he rested back against the brunette's chest, eyes closed as he caught his breath. Gary's face wavered on worried but he quickly brushed it away and kept cool.

"Wanna take those pants off now?"

Ash's eyes slowly opened and he looked at his boyfriend through heavy lashes, blinking slowly to clear his vision. He slowly realized what Wally was fully intending on doing and without meaning to, Ash frowned faintly. Gary noticed and shook his head at Wally, declining.

" I'm not so sure Ash would appreciate that." Gary excused gruffly, nearly wincing from the discomfort he felt below the belt. "He may not want to share."

"Now Ash, fair is fair. Right?" Wally reasoned, letting his eyes shift behind Ash to Brendan. " Given the circumstance surely you wouldn't be against returning the favor of letting me borrow your boyfriend?"

Ash thought for a moment and nodded, agreeing with Wally. Putting on a brave face he played off the twinge of jealousy he felt at the idea of someone else with his boyfriend. But because he'd just been with Brendan, he felt he'd be a hypocrite if he denied Wally what he was asking permission for.

"I guess that's okay...fair is fair..." Ash consented. " If Gary wants to, then go ahead."

Not needing any further encouragement, Wally sauntered over to Gary and swung a leg over his lap. Gary reared back initially but Wally placed a hand on the back of his head and reeled him back in. Snaking his other hand behind himself, Wally reached in to Gary's open pants and folded down the elastic to his underwear. Gary's erection was freed and Wally grasped it firmly, giving it a quick stroke.

"You're so slippery" Wally observed, feeling beads of precum coated on the mushroom tip and residue of drops that slid down the shaft. "I bet I could take you without lube."

" I bet you'd regret that." Gary countered back.

" Let's find out, handsome."

Bare chest against Gary's, Wally pressed his rear out to align it with the pulsing erection held in his hand. He eased himself down on to it, the slippery tip going it without any trouble. Wally's entrance opened up for him with ease, the green haired teen welcoming the sensation of being penetrated. Gary's hands held the edge of the mattress as Wally began sitting down fully on his length.

Ash watched on, still leaning against Brendan's chest. The brunette looked down and saw the conflicted emotions passing over his face and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed a kiss to Ash's cheek and whispered to him that it was alright. Ash took a breath and nodded, continuing to watch as Wally impaled himself on his boyfriend.

"You fit so tight" Wally breathed, groping at Gary's biceps as he inched down on to him. "So big, wow."

" I still think you should use lube" Gary warned him through nearly grit teeth, Wally's entrance incredibly stimulating on his hypersensitive member.

The time spent watching the activities on the bed across from him having worked him up immensely. He was swollen and pulsing, itching to blow. Except he had originally intended to ravish his boyfriend, not be ravished by Wally.

"Oh, you worry far too much."

Having been right about Gary's abundant precum providing adequate lubrication, Wally faced no trouble getting all of him inside. Gary bit back a groan, worried about Ash, but Wally forced it out of him. He lifted himself up a few inches, letting Gary's erection slide out a bit, before letting his body drop. Gary's cock slid back in and Wally moaned, tightening his grip on Gary's biceps as he moved up and down.

Gary groaned as Wally practically used him as a toy, riding him to his own contentment. The sound that left Gary's mouth prickled jealously inside Ash but he forced it down. Brendan watched calmly, taking some joy in the display despite his spent body. Gary's cocky attitude being muted as he crumbled under another man's ministrations was something that would never get old in Brendan's opinion.

That being said, Gary's reaction to Wally was nothing compared to the way he responded to Ash. Still, watching and hearing the other brunette being ridden by Wally was too satisfying to pass up Gary groaned and Wally cried out happily as he impaled himself on Gary's length, his prostate being hit with every drop of his hips.

Sweat formed at Gary's brow as Wally used his full body weight to bounce, rocking his body a bit. Over and over again Wally impaled himself on Gary, panting and wailing 'fuck' as he neared his climax. Jaw clenched heavily, Gary refused to show just what an effect the small teen was having on him. Not once did Gary look across to Ash either.

Wally's movements became frantic and hurried and bringing his hands in to paw at Gary's pectorals he splayed his fingers across the flesh and rode out his building orgasm with a breathless moan. He reached the threshold and removed one hand from Gary to catch his own release. Gary hadn't reached his peak just yet and Wally moved his rear more firmly against him.

"Come on, give it to me." Wally encouraged him, milking him for his climax. "I know you're right there, Gary."

And Wally was right. A few heavy bounces in his lap and Gary was releasing in to him, an act seen as far too intimate for Ash's liking at the moment. Wally extracted the orgasm in seconds and left Gary panting choppily. Ash watched borderline hurt as Gary looked exhausted.

Trying to kiss him, Wally brought his lips in close but Gary turned his face away and the kiss landed on his cheek. Ash noticed. The hand on Gary's chest slid upwards to wrap around Gary's shoulders and Wally rested his face on Gary's shoulder. He breathed in and out heavily, basking in his afterglow not bothered by the brunette's evasive response to his kiss. Gary's afterglow was a bit more bittersweet as he cautiously looked up to Ash.

The teen with large brown eyes looked at him and smiled a little, easing Gary's worry.


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As always, you guys are awesome. Thank you for reading, your reviews and comments have been so nice! So excited to be posting chapter 19! You guys keep me motivated!

Also, I started this fic with the intention of Brendan legitimately pissing off Gary in a conquest for Ash. Which he did. But now that they're cooled off I'm just having fun making Brendan a pest Haha. Just a side note xD A reviewer in the past mentioned she ships Gary and Brendan in this story and I can see why now. Hahaha.

Enjoy you guys!

Dinner that night had gone fairly well considering all four males in the booth had just thoroughly depleted each other of any lingering energy. Too worn to be a well intentioned pest, Brendan left both Ash and Gary alone as they all ate. In the dining hall still they lounged in their booth after returning their trays and such. Sipping from a bottle of iced tea, Gary nudged Ash who leaned in to him with his head rested on his shoulder.

"You tired again?" Gary asked him, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

Gary's lips touched Ash's head, his hat missing. Ash shifted his head up a bit to look at Gary, cheek now rested on his shoulder. Shrugging, he nodded a little and Gary rubbed his back in what was supposed to be a soothing manner.

"It's alright. I'm tired too" Gary assured Ash. "Sick of Brendan's bullshit."

"I didn't even do anything!"

Wally snorted at his boyfriend's expense and Ash joined in laughing reluctantly, trying to control himself. Brendan stuck his tongue out at Gary, elbowing Wally gently for his 'betrayal'. All in good humor, Brendan announced they all sucked and gave the table the middle finger.

"Why don't you take a seat on it?" Gary suggested to the finger Brendan held up. "Sit on it and spin."

"Now that sounds like a good time" Wally chimed in bluntly, resting his chin on his open palm.

"You're fucking weird"

Wally planted a chaste kiss on Brendan who smirked at the small male. Ready with a rebuttal, Gary was interrupted as Ash yawned. Placing his fingers in Ash's hair, he tussled the strands softly as Ash covered his mouth to both cover and stifle the yawn. Finished, Ash leaned in more heavily to Gary.

"Why do I have the feeling you want to go to bed?"

"Because I do" Ash paused, then shifted his eyes. "Well...I don't, not really. I'd rather stay up but I'm so tired for whatever reason."

"I guess we'll wrap it up then."

Insisting that Ash get to bed, Gary pulled him form the booth they all sat in. Ash waved goodbye briefly and Gary dismissed the other couple with a curt salute of his fingers. Before they could walk away from the booth though, Gary felt his ass get pinched. Ready to smack Brendan upside the head , Gary whipped his head over.

"What are you looking at me for?" Brendan retorted, nodding in Wally's direction. "That was him."

"Had it been any other day I wouldn't have believed that. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to get back to my room unmolested."

"How unfortunate"

Gary had no other words for the pair and guided Ash away, out of the dining hall. Leaving the room, Ash walked alongside Gary. As Ash began reaching for Gary's hand, both males jumped discretely as someone ran up towards them.

"Hey Ash!"

It was Misty. The redheaded woman spotted the two when taking the corner in to the dining hall. Ash curled his fingers and brought his hand close to his body where as Gary slid is hand inside his pocket smoothly. Natural as could be, the brunette watched on as Misty hugged Ash. She pulled away and touched his face where liquid foundation had been placed to cover his unsightly bruise.

"The make up held up perfectly" she remarked, very carefully brushing her fingers along his cheekbone. "Couldn't even tell you were wearing it on the big screen."

"You did a great job" Gary complimented her.

"Thank you! He's so tan, he's lucky my roommate is darker skinned too. I mixed her make up with mine to get his shade. My make up would have been way to light in its own."

Ash smiled lightly as Misty pulled away.

"Be sure to tell her thank you for me later..."

"Oh no problem, I will. So um, how'd you get that bruise again?" Misty questioned, neither Ash or Gary having offered an explanation for it at the time she'd applied the make up for him. "You guys were in a rush to leave before I could ask earlier..."

Ash panicked, unsure if he should just tell the truth. Gary had never mentioned keeping the incident a secret or even their relationship. Stuck, Ash faltered. Gary came to his rescue.

"Oh he's just a clumsy shit." He deadpanned. "You know him."

"Boy do I ever...Ash be careful, geez."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on him."

" Please do, anyways I'm going to go eat. I'll see you guys later...It's nice to see you two getting along by the way. It's been a while."

With that, Misty left. Ash stayed quiet and looked to Gary for a reaction of some sort. He looked back at Ash with indifferent eyes and suggested they resume their journey back the their room. A trip in the elevator and they were there.

"I want to shower" Ash commented as Gary sat down on his bed.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think it goes without saying that we both should."

Gary nodded in agreement and got back up in search of is toiletry bag.

"Let's get on that then."

"Alright...but no funny business!"

"Fine by me, I'm worn anyways."

Xxxxxx

"It's weird the rooms here are so small in comparison to what you'd expect from such a giant Pokemon center...but yet we get full sized beds."

"Well this place is pretty close to a Pokémon resort, it's be weird if they didn't give full sized beds. What are you complaining for?"

"I'm not! I just thought it was weird. The beds take up like half the space in these rooms."

Wrapped up in Gary's arms, Ash was spooned in the brunette's bed. His boyfriend placed a kiss on his neck. Still wearing a long shirt of Gary's, Ash had no pants on where as pants were all Gary had on.

"I'm glad they gave us big beds, I'd hate to bed squeezed in to a twin." Gary explained to Ash "We'd both fit but it'd be kind of cramped. "

"There are two beds in here for a reason."

"Well I'm not sleeping alone, not anymore."

Smiling to himself as Gary held him tighter, Ash hummed in acknowledgement to what his boyfriend had stated. For years he'd fawned after his childhood rival from Pallet, the he used to go red in the face for and fluster at the slightest taunting. Now he was wrapped up in his arms. What would his mom say if she saw them now actually happy with one another. A dark thought crossed his mind just then.

"What are Mom and Oak going to say about this?"

"About the beds?"

"Gary!"

Ash craned his head back to give his boyfriend an incredulous look for the joking tone for such a serious intentioned question. The attempt was pointless though because they could barely see each other in the dark room. Still, Gary caught Ash's tone clearly but scoffed, uncaring.

"I can't see your mom being anything but thrilled that you're with someone."

"Even a man?"

"Ash, it's your mom. Are you seriously worried?"

Gary had a point, Ash's mother was a happy, loving person. Her scorn was something Ash hardly ever had the disleasure of being on the receiving end of. She'd ever shown any prejudice towards those of his sexuality...but still. He couldn't help but worry, just in case.

"I'm a little worried...what about Oak? How would he feel about this?"

"Gramps is pretty easy going, he's never given me a reason to suspect he'd have an issue with me being Gay."

"So...you haven't told him?"

The pillow rustled as Gary shook his head.

"Never had a reason to bring it up. So I just didn't. It's not like I was bringing my boyfriends around for dinner or anything."

"...boyfriends?"

At that moment Ash's stomach knotted at what he perceived as a complete bombshell. Gary's statement struck him unexpectedly, the thought of Gary being involved with other men a a once completely overlooked possibility. It wasn't that Ash had assumed he'd been Gary's first boyfriend, the thought just sincerely never occurred that Gary could have been a sexual being with someone else... he certainly showed skill not associated with a newcomer.

" I wouldn't call them 'boyfriends'...flings would be a better way to put it"

"So I'm not your first?"

It was impossible for Ash to mask the hurt creeping in to his voice. Gary hadn't tried sugar coating anything he'd said, just blatantly offered up the truth. As Ash felt his airway constrict with unwarned jealousy, Gary rested his chin down on Ash's shoulder.

"You're my first boyfriend though" he continued, kissing Ash's skin through the shirt. " I couldn't be more content."

The tension building in Ash's chest eased and the raven haired teen sighed, smile returning to his face. Although happy with what Gary had said, he still felt mildly jealous as he imagined other men under Gary's smoldering green gaze they received his firm thrusts and strokes. Gary noticed Ash's body hadn't returned from the rigid posture it's taken on and patted Ash on the hip.

"Don't go killing yourself with whatever you're thinking Ashy Boy." He whispered to his boyfriend, practically hearing the gears turn in Ash's head. "I didn't care about any of them the way I care about you"

"How many?"

"Three. Any more silly questions?"

Taking a breath, Ash suddenly turned in Gary's arms and faced him. Although they couldn't see one another, they could feel each other's breath. Neither said a word and Ash pushed himself to speak as clearly as he could.

" Do you...miss any of them?"

" 'course not, they're all history...just some people I made some bad choices with." Gary cradled Ash's skull in his hands, drawing him closer in the darkness. "Had I been a little clearer in the head I would have just gone straight you...but I make mistakes. Still love me?"

"That's a stupid question"

Gary laughed at Ash's effective way of throwing his taunting own words back at him. Kissing Ash on the lips, he then rested his chin on top of Ash's head as the raven haired teen tucked his head down and curled in to his boyfriend's hold.

" I love you, Gary"

The brunette took a moment to process that Ash had verbally stated his affection for the first time, directly so. Chest warm, he didn't hesitate to say it back.

"I love you too, more than you realize."

Xxxxx

Sometime during the night Ash roused from sleep. He kept perfectly still, having sworn he heard something. Then he shifted in bed as sound carried to his ears, male's voice barely audible.

"So they've woken you up too? Lovely."

Gary's voice surprised Ash and he then realized that in his sleep he'd rolled away from him. Turning over, he felt around for Gary. His arm landed on Gary's chest and he retracted his hand upon contact, using it to rub his eye tiredly.

"What time is it?"

"Time for Brendan to stuff a pillow in Wally's mouth...he's so lucky they have the room at the end of the hall or else us plus someone else us would have to deal with listening this."

Through the wall Ash could faintly hear the creaking of bedsprings followed by a familiar voice moaning out pleasurably . Face warming as he realized what he was hearing was Brendan and Wally's copulation, Ash squeaked.

"Should we be listening to this?"

"We don't really have a choice do we?"

Ash fell awkwardly quiet and turned to lay on his side. He fluffed a pillow and positioned it under his head with an arm stretched out underneath, his back turned to Gary. He'd told himself to just go back to bed while his brain was still foggy with drowsiness but a yelp came from the wall, followed by a muffling. The creaking of bedsprings continued and Ash wished that the Pokémon center had provided complimentary earplugs, not stationary.

"Bigger beds be damned, they should have given out ear plugs."

"True that...they've been going at it for a bit. I don't think they'll be done too soon."

"...Does the vending machine in the lobby sell ear plugs?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Remind me to get some tomorrow."

Unable to fall asleep right away, Ash became aware of how dry his mouth had become while sleeping. Excusing himself from the bed, he got up in search of a drink he was sure he'd forgotten in his backpack. In the dark he felt around for his backpack.

Just as he remembered, there was an unopened can of lemonade grabbed it and zipped his bag back up, managing to hit his foot on the same dresser from a previous incident. Grunting out in pain, Ash dropped the bag and shook his foot. Taking the beverage back to bed, he sat up on the mattress and pulled back the tab. There was a pop but no fizz.

"What did you just open? " Gary questioned him.

"A lemonade, my mouth is so dry." Ash took a swig and swallowed. "Want some?"

"We're going to bed with sugar on our teeth, that's real smart."

Despite the sarcasm, Gary sat up a little and accepted the can from Ash after reaching for it in the dark. Ash could hear Gary gulp as he took a drink before being handed the can back. Ash took another swig and handed Gary the can to put on his bedside table. Getting back in to his earlier position, Ash tried to sleep. Gary followed his example but laid on his back.

Time ticked on as the two indirectly listened in on Brendan and Wally's love making. Wally's voice rose in volume suddenly, no warning. He didn't lower it or make any attempt to muffle it and Gary and Ash noted the vocalization but didn't comment to each other. Focused on attempting to sleep, Ash curled his legs up a bit towards his chest and buried his face in to the pillow.

Behind him Gary shifted and moved in closer, As assuming his boyfriend was going to spoon him. His assumption had been right, but what he hadn't known was he'd be poked in the lower back by something hard and throbbing.

"You're kidding me"

"Contain the enthusiasm there, Ash."

Fingers rubbed back and forth over Ash's hip as Gary moved his pelvis to adjust his awakened arousal strained under his pajama pants. Ash felt Gary poke him again, the strained erection jabbing him through his soft cotton briefs. Outwardly Ash gave a sigh at Gary's never sated libido, his own body feeling worn from fatigue and ceaseless activity.

Though tired, Ash did note his own bodily response to Gary's erection poking him. Gary removed his hand from Ash's hip just then and rolled away briefly before laying on his back to remove is bottoms. Ash questioned why and Gary explained he'd worn a more fitted pair rather than a more breathable, loose pair of pajama bottoms.

"Phew" Gary sighed, discarding the restrictive clothing. He fixed the sheet back over himself and turned back to spoon Ash. "Jesus, I hate tight pants."

Having gone commando to bed per usual, Gary's erection was free. Completely naked, he pressed in closely to his boyfriend. The phallic mass was adjusted downwards and rested on Ash's rear, the bulbous tip pushing against the seam of Ash's rear through his underwear. He bit his lower lip at the feeling but didn't say or do anything, his fatigue and drowsiness still outweighing his wakening arousal.

" I'm so hard " Gary's hand resumed it's place on Ash's hip, rubbing over it through the shirt draped there. "How sleepy are you?"

"Pretty sleepy..."

"Sleepy enough to roll over on to your stomach and let me have my way with you?"

The hand on Ash's hip slid down to the hem of his oversized sleepshirt and slipped underneath to the surface of his underwear. Pads of Gary's fingers glided over his round backside and fondled the flesh there, coaxing Ash to give him what he wanted.

"Gary I'm tired..." Ash resisted weakly.

"I'm going to do all the work" Gary promised him, whispering lowly as more cries came from the room next door. "Just lay on your stomach for me."

Rolling over, Ash obliged to Gary's instruction and laid flat on his stomach. Gary flipped down the sheets covering them and pulled down Ash' briefs. Getting behind him, Gary aligned his face down with Ash's rear. The smell of the soap he'd used in the shower was still fresh on his skin and Gary pressed a light kiss to tanned cheek.

Ash gasped, surprised to feel the soft texture of Gary's lips there. Fingers rested on either cheek and Gary spread him open exposing his entrance. Darting his tongue out, he licked the tight ring softly. Ash sighed as the wet appendage began moving around without hurry, teasing him.

"Mmm" Ash hummed in his throat lowly, feeling the tip of Gary's tongue begin to press in to him. "G-Gary...ah"

The tip of Gary's tongue applied pressure briefly before retracting, returning to it's slow and easy pace. Head still foggy with fatigue, Ash was caught between a relaxed lull and a pleasurable hum as Gary serviced him. Underneath him his erection became full mast, trapped between himself and the mattress.

Palming Ash's ass, Gary licked more firmly and Ash gave cried out. His hips jutted his rear up and Gary pressed him back down gently. Ash's erection began weeping gradually with the stimulation and he rocked his hips very gently, acquiring friction with the sheets. The hands holding Ash's cheeks squeezed and rubbed almost soothingly, calm and slow as Ash was becoming more aroused than sleepy. Still, he hadn't quite roused completely.

"Gary...I'm really hard..." Ash whispered, sighing as his boyfriend's tongue was relentless with it's teasing to his entrance. "O-Oh God..."

Ash shuddered in ecstasy as a finger crept up and slid in to him. The singular digit slid in and moved straight for his prostate. Head heavy with exhaustion, Ash let his skull sink in to the pillow as Gary fingered him to his own leisure. In and out his finger disappeared and reappeared, leaving Ash a weakly whining mess.

Again he began jutting his hips back in to Gary weakly, gasping as he was pleasured. Gary kissed at his rear again and moved his fingers more roughly. He pressed in to Ash's prostate and the raven haired male gave a long breathy moan as the finger jabbing him didn't retract.

"Keep your hips still" Gary urged him. "I'm going to massage it."

As promised, Gary rubbed at the sensitive gland inside ash. His actions became very careful, Gary rocking his fingers back and forth over Ash's prostate. He kept his wrist very limber, moving with only enough force to stimulate Ash moderately. Despite that, Ash was rock hard and approaching his limits from the persistent intimate touch.

"I feel like I'm on the edge" he whimpered in to the pillow, feeling Gary rub circles in him. "I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that...ah! AH!"

Gary purposely applied dramatic pressure to his prostate, pulling him from the relaxed trance he'd been in. Gary had poked him firmly twice, more pressure the second time. Ash nearly reached his completion upon the sudden increase in stimulation but his boyfriend removed his fingers. Breathing heavily, Ash was drowning in his body's craving for release.

Much to his luck, Gary was more than happy to help him. Climbing over him, Gary angled his erection down towards Ash's entrance. Pressing straight down, Gary pentrated Ash as he lie flat on his stomach. Very careful being saliva was their current lubricant in use, Gary entered Ash slowly.

He stretched somewhat easily for him, his entrance opening with time. Inch by inch Gary penetrated him, but halfway through Ash's entrance tightened up. Gary felt it immediately, along with hearing Ash's sudden hitch in breath.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing...this is just really deep."

Gary continued to slide in, reaching Ash's prostate once more. Ash gave a quick jerk at the contact, legs quivering. When Gary thrusted, Ash cried out unexpectedly loud. Just then Gary paused as Ash panted beneath him, and he became aware of the noises coming from the room next door once more. They'd become more vigorous...very noticeably so.

"Those two are always playing at an angle" Gary muttered to Ash as he resumed his motions. "They know we're up."

"How do you kno- oh! Shit, ah ah ah!"

Ash cried out sharply as Gary gave three shallow thrusts once pressing in deeply. He rammmed Ash's sensitive spot quickly and left the teen underneath him shaking.

"No point in being quiet at this point"

With little mercy to Ash's peaked sensitivity, Gary fucked him steadily in to the mattress. He pulled up the material of Ash's shirt, bunching it up around his ribcage and exposing his back. Ash wrung the edges of his pillows in his hands as he moaned out from under Gary, knowing Brendan and Wally could hear him. The realization initially left him bashful but Gary left little room for such and carried on coaxing vocal responses from him.

The desperate, shy moaning aroused Gary as he took full rein over Ash's body. The tired teen manipulated far enough that even while tired, he was at Gary's mercy. With firm thrusts, Gary moved within Ash quickly and kissed at his spine until the teen was giving high pitched, choppy cries.

"I'm going to-"

Ash cut himself off as he released. Another higher pitched cry echoed after him and the creaking from the other room ceased. Gary held Ash by the shoulders firmly and thrusted in to him repeatedly, clenching his teeth as his own released neared. Squeezing Ash's shoulder tightly, Gary came in him and Ash sighed in relief, already caving in to his fatigue.

Xxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You've heard it all before but thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing :D This is one of my favorite stories to write so it means a lot to see the positive feedback. Thank you, Thank you! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxx

Staring down the timer of the treadmill he was currently using, Ash huffed with fatigue. The machine's motor whirred as he ran, his sneakers hitting the belt steadily. Earbuds in, his eyes flicked up to his pokedex sitting on the machine's ledge, the device vibrating with an incoming message. Still running, he picked up the device and flipped it open to check whom had messaged him.

 **New Message From: Mom**

 **11:10 AM**

 **Hi Honey! How are you? You never called me about your match the other day...it's alright to lose you know. Call later, ok? Anyways, I expect you'll be coming home soon. Lots of love –Mom**

"Crap..."

Sighing, Ash put his pokedex back on the ledge and continued his run. Almost half an hour in, he was nearly done. Anxiety ate up his gut as he focused on completing the cardio, his loss lingering in my mind. Having it been to Brendan, the blow wasn't so hard. But still, a loss was a loss...one he'd yet reported to his mother. He'd forgotten to call her.

Of course she'd seen the match on public broadcasting just as everyone else did, but he always phoned home to update her. And when he lost that usually entailed him returning to Pallet for breaks between leagues. His mother expected him home and usually when losing he would have been in a hurry to return home. But with the circumstance, lingering wasn't such a bad option.

He could easily set up a trip home, but that would entail leaving Gary behind for whatever time it took for him to get eliminated or climb to the final round. That wasn't exactly his favorite option. Relationship still new, and officially in place, he didn't particularly want to pack up his things and leave. Gary would _eventually_ follow him back, but he wasn't ready for that separation. Pondering his options, Ash jerked forward as a pair of fingers pinched him through his shorts.

"Hey! What the-"

"Surprise, Surprise!"

Wally chimed his greeting, leaning on the rails of a treadmill next to him. When he arrived Ash hadn't a clue, the green haired teen appeared out of nowhere as far as he was concerned. Giving Wally an unsurprised shake of the head, Ash smiled.

"How are you this morning?" The alabaster skinned teen asked, bright and cheerful.

"It's almost noon, Wally"

The green haired male shrugged and turned on the treadmill, beginning a modest walk. Ash pulled out an earbud to efficiently talk, lowering the music a few notches.

" I slept in" Wally explained simply, returning his gaze to Ash.

"I figured something was up" Ash remarked, recalling both Wally's and Gary's absence at breakfast.

After waking up and getting ready for the morning both were surprised to see a certain new couple missing when arriving at the dining hall. Sitting together, both Gary and Ash kept an eye out for Brendan and Wally...but nothing. Breakfast was quiet with just Gary, no wandering legs under the table either.

"Gary and I ate by ourselves." Ash continued to explain. "It was weird without you and Brendan, at least to me it was. "

"Aw, did you miss us?"

Ash glanced at Wally who had his face perked in taunting curiosity. His sweet features faintly tainted with a perverse glint of his baby blue eyes. Chuckling embarrassed at the blatant eluding to their shared bedroom experience, Ash brushed off the teasing. His mind recalling the events of the afternoon prior, along with bumps and moans of the previous night.

"I was just curious to where you guys were is all." Ash answered Wally, feeling his cheeks arm with heat unrelated to his current cardio session. "We slept in a little too...long night."

"Oh, did something keep you up?" Wally pryed, the knowing tone of voice all to pleased.

His sidelong glance catching a bashful Ash.

"Wally, you're killing me here..."

Reaching an arm over to pinch Ash playfuly, Wally dragged an eyelid down and laughed.

"Oh, you're so fun." Wally teased. " Anyways, where's Gary? I don't see him on any of the machines."

Ash pointed towards the back of the gym, grateful for the change in tone.

"He's in back with the punching bags."

"That's where Brendan said he was going... Hey, are you wearing make up again?"

Wally looked at Ash's face where he sweat lightly, the cheek bone where Gary had struck him absent of the unsightly blemish. Ash took a second to understand what Wally was asking then nodded.

"Yeah, my friend Misty and her roommate gave me some...just to cover up the bruise."

"I thought you were just wearing it because of the big screen when you battled Brendan...why are you still covering it up?" Wally ran his fingers through his own hair, pulling back a stray curl that fell. "Well I know looks are important and all, didn't really take you for the type though."

"I just don't want to walk around black and blue, it draws attention."

"Well kudos to whatever brand they buy because that stuff is sticking pretty solid."

"I'm stuck wearing it for a few days so I'd hope its good."

The treadmill Ash used beeped with the completion of his run and the raven haired teen breathed in relief, the belt under his feet ceasing to move. Wally kept walking on his machine as Ash left to fetch a paper towel and spray bottle to sanitize the machine as was the gym policy. When back, Ash wiped down the machine and Wally took the cleaning supplies from him before he could walk off.

"I honestly don't even have the motivation for the treadmill right now" he explained wiping off his own machine despite barely having gotten his work out in. " I'm only here because Brendan wanted to come. Let's go find the guys."

Having no issue touching Ash in the company of others, Wally took him by the wrist and waltzed off. In the back of the gym away from the intense whirring of machine motors, the sound of punching bags became audible. Hard smacks upon leather weighted bags carried from the back room and Wally navigated Ash there.

Poking his head in, Wally took a sweep of the room. The heads of brunette hair were spotted and with Ash still held in his hand Wally walked petite male kept his hold on Ash, greeting the two. Gary's headset faintly leaked notes of whatever music he was listening to as he watched Brendan take swings at the punching bag. Letting go of Ash, Wally approached Brendan.

"Hi~" He caught his attention by pulling out one of his earbuds then wiggled his fingers in greeting. "Mr muscles over here, mmm"

Brendan, whom had no music playing to begin with, ceased his punching to allow Wally to lean up and peck him on the mouth. Ash glanced around nervously, worried of wandering eyes, but there was no one else in the room.

When landing his sights of his own boyfriend, Ash nearly flinched from the stare he was given. It took a second to realize, but Gary was watching him with expectation. For what Ash didn't know until Wally poked him in the cheek with a giggle.

"Your man want's a proper hello too~"

Gary took off his headset and let them dangle from his neck, still watching Ash. Embarrassed slightly, Ash crept closer and gave Gary a kiss on the mouth. A very light, chaste kiss. Although hesitant, Ash smiled to his boyfriend sweetly. Then the moment was ruined as he yelped in surprise, immediately swatting back at Wally hand's that landed on his rear end.

"Awww! You two are so cute!" Wally gushed to Gary and Ash, now clinging to Brendan for a hug despite his boyfriend being sweaty. "You guys make me jealous."

"The hell are you jealous for?" Brendan asked, raising his arms behind Wally to remove the boxing gloves he had on.

"Oh they're just that 'opposites attract' , cliché. I love it"

Tossing the boxing gloves aside, Brendan hugged Wally and patted his rear in an affectionate manner while the shorter teen hung off him. Wally's hands wandered to the damp material of Brendan's tank and rubbed at the heat soaking through.

"You're all sweaty... "

"Wally, control yourself please."

"You were not saying that last night"

Brendan squeezed Wally's rear with firm hands, picking him up a few inches off the ground for good measure and kissing his cheek.

"Damn right I wasn't, you were begging for it though..."

Brendan chortled and gave his boyfriend's ass another squeeze, putting him back down. Wally faux embarrassedly swatted his hands away and pretended to look at Ash and Gary with worry.

"Oh hush, Brendan" he advised his boyfriend, making a show of pretending to hide his nonexistent blush, then smirking towards Gary and Ash. "They might hear us"

"Real subtle"

Gary shook his head picked up a bottle of sports drink off the ground. Unscrewing the lid he took a drink and Ash reached his arms up. Gary noticed the movement, expecting his boyfriend to throw his arms around his neck . Instead he took the headset dangling off his neck. Curiously, Ash put it on to hear what Gary had been listening to.

"Really Ash?"

"I was curious!"

Avoiding Gary's hands, Ash stuck his tongue out as his boyfriend's eyeroll. He continued to listen to the music, Gary leaving him be as he drank. When done screwing the lid back on the bottle, Gary then reclaimed his headset.

"I was listening to that!" Ash whined as Gary placed it back aroud his neck to rest. "You're not even listening..."

"I'm about done here, Ashy Boy. Let's go."

With a nod to his boyfriend, Ash was fine with the decision. Wally complained as Gary began to tow Ash away. He wasn't ready to see his friends go and Ash assured him they would probably meet up later on. Quick to ensure he had Ash's number before leaving, Wally sent them off with a satisfied click of his pokedex.

Xxxxx

" You're not going to do anything to me in here, right?"

Carefully placing himself along the wall of the shower, Ash eyed Gary with apprehension. The brunette squeezed shampoo in to his hands and lathered his scalp. Handing off the bottle to Ash, Gary resumed shampooing.

"Here" he told Ash. " Clean up. You're so paranoid."

"How am I paranoid!?"

Gary rubbed a soapy hand in to Ash's scalp, making the smaller of the two squeak and step away.

"You act like I'm trying to do something."

"Well how many times has a shower turned in to something _ELSE_ , Gary? Hm?"

"Just wash off."

Ash washed himself off without issue with Gary, playfully dodging the kisses the brunette tried placing on his cheek. At first it was just playful flirting and avoidance, but Gary soon grew a bit irritated as Ash continued. With no actual anger, he tried harder to land a kiss on him. Ash stepped away and Gary took him by the shoulders and pinned him close, smirking at his stunned boyfriend.

"Pain in the ass" he chided, finally landing a kiss. "Better get it out now."

"Why's that?"

"Just wait 'till I have you alone back in Pallet."

Ash froze at Gary's words and the brunette noticed the shift. Eying Ash closely, his brow dipped in confusion. Asking what was wrong, Gary almost didn't get an answer. With some pressing, Ash fessed up.

"Well uh, Mom messaged me today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... I forgot to call her after my loss with Brendan."

Stepping aside to allow Ash to rinse off his head, Gary listened with curiosity.

"So...?"

"Well usually I go right home after I lose..."

"Are you going home?"

Averting his eyes, Ash shrugged unsurely.

"I don't want to go home...not yet."

"I'd hope not." Gary scolded him. "I'm not really digging the idea of you leaving while I'm stuck here."

"I still need to call her..."

Done rinsing off, Ash slicked back his hair and Gary shut off the water. The overhanging faucet shut with a squeak and water dripped from the shiny metal spigot to the tile. Gary kissed Ash firmly on the cheek before reaching for their towels. The white towels wrapped around their waists, the two exited the shower and walked off to the lockers.

As Ash rifled through his locker for his clothing someone tugged on his towel and Ash grasped it tightly, heart stopping. He kept the material from falling off him and turned to swat away Gary only to see Wally behind him. The scolding Ash was about to give was completely forgotten as he took in Wally's appearance.

"...Is that a Ralt's shower cap?"

Wally stuck his tongue out, swaying his body from side to side. With a gleeful wink he reached and opened his locker, pulling out a hair brush. He twirled it around in his fingers, yet to pull off the colorful plastic replica of a Ralt's head that was his shower cap.

"I'm not in the mood to blow dry my hair today, hence the shower cap." Wally explained in all seriousness, disregarding the fact that the real issue at hand was how silly it looked. "This volume isn't natural you know."

"Your hair looks fine down Wally, I've been telling you that for years."

Coming in with a towel hung very low on his hips, Brendan tickled the back of Wally's neck. Wally wiggled away at the contact and jokingly used Ash as a shield. Brendan made a flippant noise at that and Wally shook his nose at him dauntingly when the brunette didn't come back after him..

"What's wrong? Scared to touch Ash?"

"Yeah, sure." Brendan drawled sarcastically. "I'm so scared to touch Ash."

"Well you should be" Gary butted in, now dressed from the waist down with his jeans. "Watch it, Brendan."

Brendan tickled under Ash's chin while passing, opening his own locker to get dressed. Casting Gary an unthreatened look, he gathered his own clothes nonchalantly. As he dressed, Ash and Wally followed suit. Shaking out his shirt before putting it on, Ash turned it around before finding the bottom. He slipped it over his head but managed to get tangled up in the material. A set of hands firmly tugged on the hem to assist him slip it on.

"Here you go, Silly" Wally cooed in a friendly manner. "I hate when that happens to me."

"I don't usually have that problem."

"You probably didn't dry off well enough, it's kind of humid in here."

With a quick hug to Ash, Wally resumed setting his own clothes right. Gary shut his locker and sat on the bench by Ash and Wally. When Ash finished dressing Gary reached out, dragging Ash over to sit in his lap.

Without fight, Ash sat there...until Wally decided he wanted in on the action. Hands on Gary's shoulder, Wally hopped his body to sit on Ash's lap as he sat on Gary's. With an almost stoic expression, Gary shook his head at Wally. The green haired male giggled and leaned in to rest his head on Gary and Ash laughed as Gary visibly contemplated whether it was worth tossing them both off for the sake of getting Wally away.

"This seats taken, Wally..." Ash snickered.

"If I fits, I sits."

"Isn't that the rule of thumb for cat pokemon?"

"It's also applicable to my ass"

Wally lolled his head back against Gary casually, playing with the hair along the brunette's neck.

"Thumb, fingers, dick...you know." Wally explained to him offhandedly. "If it fits, I sits."

"Interesting." Gary dismissed.

With horror Ash smacked Wally in the chest and Wally lunged forward to attack back. A mini slap fight erupted in Gary's lap which resulted in the two tumbling to the floor. Instead of helping, Gary got Brendan's attention.

"You gonna help?"

"How?" Brendan asked as Wally and Ash playfully wrestled each other.

"Iunno, just take yours I guess."

Brendan snorted and approached the two on the floor. He bent to pick one up and to everyone's surprise he hoisted up Ash and began walking away. Not even mad, Gary just spoke up monotonely.

"Really?"

"Yup" Brendan called back, Ash held securely in his arms. "We're out."

Ash reached out for Gary over Brendan's shoulder as he walked and Gary smirked to himself getting up to follow.

"I wanna be carried, too!" Wally whined from the floor.

Unwilling to pick up Wally, Gary began walking away. The pale male just grabbed ahold of Gary's leg and sat on his foot. Being that Wally didn't weigh much, Gary just dragged him along...plus Wally was hard to shake off.

"We're sharing!" Wally cried out gleefully, hugging Gary's leg.

"Is that what you guys are calling it?"

In the locker room walked Gold. He took in the scene before him with mild amusement and before anyone could explain, someone else walked in. A slender redheaded young man with hair well past his shoulders stalked in.

"Ethan, please tell you remembered my hair conditioner-" he began questioning before spotting the scene the other had walked in on. "What the hell?"

From Gary's leg Wally waved.

"Hey Silver."

"Hi Wally..." the Redhead greeted, face passive.

From Brendan's arms, Ash spoke up suddenly attentive. He gave Silver a very confused look.

"So um...is your name actually 'Silver'?"

"Nope" The redhead answered somewhat annoyed.

"What's your name then?"

Gold threw an arm around the pissy mannered redhead and smiled widely.

"Whatever I want it to be" he boasted suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up."

Walking away, Silver stalked off towards the showers leaving Gold to stand around with the rest of the males in the locker room. Brendan fist bumped him in proper greeting and Gold retracted his hand with a small smirk to Ash.

"You horny again?"

"Excuse me?" Ash sputtered to the young man he vividly remembered being briefly enamored with.

"I'm teasing you. You probably don't remember but I saw you blasted off your ass the other night."

Brendan laughed, reminding Ash of his passing announcement to Gold in the elevator nights before when being carried out by Brendan. Ash hid his face in Brendan's shoulder, groaning to himself in embarrassment.

"Why me?" He mumbled miserably.

"I'm sure your boyfriend didn't mind" Gold assured Ash, nudging Brendan in a jesting manner. "It's cool, man."

"I don't wanna drink anymore..."

Not amused, Gary huffed and stalked over cooly. He hoisted Ash up in his arms and held his leg out for Brendan.

"Take yours back" he ordered, Wally still clung to him.

Brendan took Wally and Gold looked between the two couples confused.

"Wait...what?"

"Ash is mine." Gary explained, walking away. "Just so we're clear."

"Brendan, I thought you were with-"

Cutting off Gold's question, Gary looked over his shoulder practically barking in rebuttal.

"He's not!"

Not caring that Ash was in his arms for everyone to see, Gary stalked off towards their room. Feeling the pissy vibes coming from his boyfriend, Ash knew better than to ask to be put down or even so much as mention the fact they'd just stormed off on Brendan and Wally. Gary knew very well what he did.

At their door, Gary shoved it open once it was roughly unlocked. Inside the room, Gary let the door shut with a swift slam and carried Ash to his bed. Plopped down on it, Ash bounced a bit before falling flat on his back. Carefully sitting up, Ash wasn't ready for the annoyed glare he got.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Ash yelped.

"Why did that Gold guy think you were Brendan's boyfriend?"

Ash balked at the demand, blinking a few times startled.

"I don't know?" Ash meekly answered, truly not knowing the actual answer. "Maybe cuz he was holding me? He saw it happen more than once..."

"If you're still dating him tell me now."

"I'm not!"

Silent, Gary scowled. Creeping in close to Ash he invaded his personal space, nose almost touching his. Blazing green eyes bore in to him and Ash almost felt scared, breath caught in his throat. Moments passed and Gary took Ash's face in his fingers and eyed him very sternly.

"Ash, promise me you're not still dating him."

"Gary, I never dated him!"

"I'm trusting you, Ash...Don't let me find out you're lying."

Kissing Ash on the lips lightly, Gary stared at Ash as if giving him a chance to speak up. Ash said nothing, pleading with Gary through his eyes. Slowly Gary's face softened and he brought Ash in for a hug. Ash rested his face on Gary's chest, heart beating anxiously at the abrupt shift he'd seen in Gary.

"You trust me, right?" he mumbled worriedly.

"Yeah...I trust you."

"Then please don't ever do that again."

Not commenting, Gary rested his chin down on Ash's head. Kicking off their shoes, the two laid back to take a breather. Nestled in to Gary as closely as was physically possible, Ash still worried over what had just taken place. Although having told the truth to Gary, he couldn't shake the guilty feeling eating at him from within. Choosing to not talk about it, he stayed quiet.

When accustomed to the silence between them, Ash decided to close his eyes and nap if sleep overcame him. But as he began giving in to the feeling, Gary's lips were on his. Eyes fluttering open upon contact, Ash mumbled confused against his boyfriend's mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush, come here."

Rolling over on to his back, Gary took Ash with him. Laying on top of his boyfriend, Ash felt fingers guiding his face back down to Gary's lips. A hand slid down his body, grasping at his rear through his jeans. It slid back down his hip and under him, the fingers flicking open the button in front. When the jeans went slack Gary brought the fingers to Ash's lips once separating their mouths.

Placing the tip of his index finger at the plump swell of Ash's lip, Gary caressed it before easing it in to Ash's mouth. Very slowly he caressed the surface of his tongue. Taking the finger back, Ash looked down at his boyfriend confused until that same wet finger reappeared under his jeans.

The wet finger slid past the seam of his cheeks, creeping down. Slipping a finger inside, Gary poked at Ash's entrance tracing it until he allowed him in. Carefully Gary slipped the finger in, feeling fingers curl around his shoulders.

"Should I roll off?" Ash asked him.

"You're fine where you are."

Continuing, Gary pressed in further before catching Ash's lips again. Kissing him, he muffled the sounds beginning to rouse from his lips. Laying atop his boyfriend, Ash unintentionally ground his growing hardness in to Gary's as his prostate began feeling the tips of long, slim fingers probing.

Gary inserted a second finger comfortably, Ash pulling his mouth away to rest his face down in his boyfriend's neck. Groaning, he wiggled his hips again as the fingers in him began moving more roughly. Consistent firm pokes to his sweet spot and he was sporting a complete hard on, his stress prior forgotten completely in that moment.

"A little harder" Ash requested breathlessly, moaning as his boyfriend happily complied.

"Like this?"

Wrapping his other arm around Ash's shoulders, Gary held him down snuggly as he touched accordingly. Eating up the way Ash clung to him and rocked his hips, Gary jutted his pelvis up to grind in to his. With three fingers now buried inside Ash, he had him pinned between his hand and waist.

"Enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Gary whispered to him as Ash breathed labored from the fingering and dry humping.

"Uh huh..." Ash replied to him, too lost in the various fractions rubbing him to be embarrassed at the gentle teasing.

"I'm happy to help."

Licking along the shell of Ash's ear, Gary nipped the cartilage as he ground the bulge in his pants up in to Ash's. The raven haired teen gave a long gasp as the fingers in him pressed in more harshly, beginning to scissor and twist against his sensitive walls.

Ash's squirmed against Gary harder, warning his boyfriend of what was to come. Gary encouraged him to carry on but Ash concerned himself with soiling his briefs. Not caring, Gary brushed the concern aside. His fingers worked their magic, leaving Ash to thrust his hips with the anticipation of his orgasm.

Lips pressed to the side of Ash's head affectionately, Gary felt him seize up tensely signaling his release. For good measure, Gary continued to move his fingers as post orgasmic palpitations wracked Ash's body. Swirling them around gently, he touches until Ash's entrance squeezed down on him tightly and he gave high, sharp cries.

Once the teen's body went lax a he sighed, Gary pulled his fingers out. Nose buried in Ash's hair, he nuzzled there with a softly whispered apology. Voice gentle and satisfied, Gary hugged Ash a little tighter.


	21. Chapter 21

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, Im back with an update. Sorry for the wait. Thank you to those who left me comments and reviews, ultimately that was motivation to come back to this fic. It's been so nice knowing you guys enjoyed this fic thus far :) Thank you for reading.

xxxxx

Following the events in the locker room, Ash vaguely worried conflict would arise. But later that afternoon there was a knock at their door. Ash got up to open the door and was struck unsure how to act when he saw it was Brendan and Wally.

"Hey guys..." he greeted wearily. "What's up?"

With Wally at his side, Brendan stood with hands rested in his front pockets. He shrugged and gave Ash his trademark white, bright smile.

"Nothing, just came to hang."

"You gonna let us in?" Wally piped up, leaning his weight from side to side. "Hm?~"

Stepping aside, Ash let them in. Looking over his shoulder he glanced to gauge Gary for a reaction and was relived to see he was sitting in his bed casually as before. He nodded in greeting to their visitors and gave no argument as Brendan comfortably took a seat on Ash's bed.

As Ash shut the door, Wally waited for him before sauntering over to the brunettes. Ash took a seat by Gary's feet and to Ash's surprise Wally plopped himself down on Ash's lap again. Arm slung around the back of his neck comfortably, Wally gave Ash a half hug and leaned in to him.

"So, what are you up to today?" He questioned.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

Having yet to really think through any plans for the day, Ash was caught at a loss. With a blank expression he shook his head, lightly hunching his shoulders. Hanging about with Gary was pretty much all he'd expected to do.

"I don't know...nothing I guess. It's not like I have to train for the tournament anymore..."

"Neither do I, so we've got lots of free time." Wally chimed. "We should go out."

"And do what?"

"We could go shopping."

Ash's face contorted to an expression of uncertanity, shopping not his favorite past time. Voicing that got a pout from Wally who insisted it would be fun. At first Ash declined his invitation but Wally was persistant, working those large sparkling baby blue eyes at him.

"Please?" He insisted. "I don't wan't to go alone."

"You could go with Brendan...?"

From Ash's bed, Brendan shook his head.

"I'm not up for that today, Wally already asked me."

"Oh..."

Wally leaned his weight heavier on Ash and rocked him back and forth a little.

"So you'll go with me, right?"

"Well I guess I could go then... If it'd make you happy-"

Giving Ash a full hug around his neck, Wally squealed happily. Laughing lightly, Ash patted Wally's back as he was rocked side to side. From over Ash's shoulder Wally looked to Gary, making eye contact. The brunnette held his stare steadily.

"Don't get in to trouble."

"Can't promise that." Wally chimed in.

"Ash, behave yourself."

Happy as could be, Wally left with Ash. The door shut behind them and Brendan watched before looking to Gary. There was a moment of silence before Gary swung his legs over the edge of his bed to sit up. Facing Brendan, he cut straight to the chase.

"So, what's the real reason you're here?"

Xxxx

"There's still a lot of summer clothes out, where's the Autumn stuff?"

Watching on as Wally rifled through a rack of clothes, Ash stood with his arms crossed boredly. A light green jacket was plucked from the rack and looked over before Wally slung it over his arm.

"It's not Summer anymore but it's still pretty warm out, Ash."

"Then why are you buying a jacket?"

"Well it's chilly at night."

"You're already wearing a jacket though."

Wally looked to the light blue garmet he had on and dismissed it.

"Well this one's green. I don't own a green jacket yet."

"Of course..."

"You're not a clothes person, that I can see."

Moving along, Wally rifled through more clothing. Ash didn't really pay much mind to what Wally was collecting and just followed, chatting along the way. A few items were handed to Ash to hold and when the very pettite male went off in search of the changing rooms, Ash followed suit and stood outside the door to one.

"Is your man toy still upset over Gold's little misunderstanding earlier?" Wally asked though the door, clothes rustling as he undressed. "He just picked you up and stormed out of there."

Having not expected the topic to arise, Ash was caught surprised. He coughed uncomfortably, getting a raised brow from Wally undetected from behind the door.

"He was mad at first but calmed down...he was calm earlier." Ash explained, shrinking under small Wally's prying tone although unseen. "You saw him."

"Figured it wouldn't hurt to at least ask."

Inside the changing room, Wally began trying on clothes. One by one outfits were tried on and sorted through, Ash patiently waiting with the clothes Ash instructed him to hold. The door opened, revealing Wally in a pair white skinny jeans and a V neck green cotton T-Shirt.

"How do I look?"

"I don't know much about fashion... but I think you look nice."

"Okay, what about the back?"

Turning around, Wally bent a bit at the waist. Ash rolled his eyes away shyly, wearily looking again before averting his gaze once more. The white denim was tight, to put it bluntly.

"They're very... fitted"

"I think you meant 'sexy'."

"Really?"

Laughing lightly, Wally blew Ash a kiss and shut the door to the changing room. He undressed again and Ash tapped his foot awkwardly, pursing his mouth as he waited. Silence took over as Ash looked around, nothing of interest in sight. Being that was the case, his mind wandered.

"You're awfully quiet out there"

"I'm just thinking."

"About my butt in those pants?"

"No! I'm just wondering what Gary and Brendan are up to."

Wally hummed in acknoledgemnt of Ash's curiosity, followed by the rustling of clothes again. The stack of clothes Ash was hold was then requested by Wally. Being the stack was too thick to just toss over the door, Wally insisted Ash just come in.

Except Wally was indecent.

"You could have warned me you were in your underwear."

"Now where's the fun in that? "

The clothes were handed over and Ash prepared to leave but Wally had already shut the door. Questioningly looking at Wally, Ash was unsure what to do. Wally gestured to a pair of blue jeans on the changing room bench as he looked through the new stack of clothes.

"You should try those on. They're really cute but too big for me."

Xxxx

"Look, I'm not here to argue."

With a scowl present on his face, Gary watched on unimpressed as Brendan carried on talking. Sighing, Brendan held his hands out and splayed his palms out in a reasoning gesure.

"All I'm saying is you're possesive...and for good reason. I'll give you that. Ash is a cute little thing...but no one is trying to take him. Well, not anymore."

It was clear Gary wasn't buying it. Brendan rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. Chill out."

"I'm not exactly convinced. I'd have to be pretty fucking naive to believe your interest in him just died over night." Gary retorted, before deadpanning. "Especially not last night."

"That was good time, don't act like it wasn't.

Eluding to their shared evening with both Ash and Wally, Brendan smirked. Gary's face softened but he still watched Brendan with those piercing green eyes of his.

"I don't share."

"You sure about that?"

"I don't _share."_

Unbothered, Brendan nodded in understanding.

"I'm not looking for any of that polygamy bullshit" Gary clarified.

"Neither am I."

"He's mine. End of story."

"Well aren't you lucky?"

Gary eyed him skeptically, flicking his eyes down boredly as Brendan then extended his hand out. Holding it out to Gary, he glanced between it and the brunnette whom had yet to react.

"Truce?" He offered. "Officially."

Taking Brendan's hand in his, he leaned forward. Cautiously scanning him for any deceit, Gary narrowed his eyes.

"I only trust once." He warned. "You understand?"

"Perfectly."

Xxxx

"Wally I don't know about this..."

With a weary look in the dressing room mirror, Ash met eyes with Wally whom sat on the bench behind him amongst small piles of sorted clothes. Smiling, Wally leant one elbow on a pile of folded clothes. His eyes scanned Ash's reflection he nodded approvingly.

"I think you look great."

The pair of jeans Wally had picked out for himself had been too large. Having Ash try them on instead, he was not dissapointed with the results. The blue denim hugged Ash's rear snuggly, the material fitted around his thighs and calves pleasantly. Wally took it all in before waving a finger.

"Take your shirt off."

"What!?"

"Just do it, jeez."

Hesitantly, Ash peeled off his T-shirt. Holding it by his side. Wally whistled lowly, taking in Ash. Pink covering his cheekbones, Ash watched as his reflection was given another inspection.

"That's a clubbing outfit if I've ever seen one"

Getting up, Wally stood behind Ash. He pinched his side and leaned in to him, wiggling a finger in to the tight waist of the jeans. He smoothed a hand over Ash's rear and gave another nod of approval.

"Definantly perfect for clubbing."

"I'm not so sure how comfortable I'd be going out just wearing these. Besides, Gary doesn't like the club..."

"Well he didn't tag along with us today, did he?"

Ash insisted he didn't feel up for the club be it he'd been twice already. Wally brushed his argument aside, reasoning the club was a bit tamer on Sundays. That did little to reassure Ash who again mentioned Gary as an excuse not to go.

"He said to behave."

"I'm not asking you to hook up with anyone, we're just going to kill some time and dance."

"I've had enough of that place for now, not to be a wet blanket or anything..."

Disappointment was evident in Wally, who'd wanted to go. But the pale young man smiled and offered something else to do.

"We could go grab something to eat instead. There's a diner around here that's pretty good. We could talk and have some more us time."

Turned out where Wally had been talking about was the same diner Ash and Brendan had gone to before. When seated, the same blonde waiter who'd served him during his last visit sauntered up to their table with menus. Immediately Ash remembered the little note he'd been left on his receipt before.

"Well hello there~" the waiter greeted, smiling sweetly to the two of them but giving Ash a twinkle of the eye. "How are you guys today?"

Smiling with a nervous curl of his lips, Ash failed to reply. Which was fine, because Wally was ahead of him anyways.

"We're fabulous, thank you for asking." Wally answered, taking his menu and opening it right away. "Anything new on the menu, Spark? "

"You always get the same thing, anyways. Why do you bother asking?"

"Oh shush."

The blonde waiter with short blonde hair, pulled up in to messy spikes apparently knew Wally. Looking to Spark, Ash then averted his eyes awkwardly. He wondered how he'd explain to Wally his friend had previously hit on him, only Wally paused.

"Wait..." Wally mumbled, looking to Ash shrinking in to himself then at Spark who's eye wee bright with interest. "...Is this the raven haired cutie you were telling me about the other day?"

"He might be" Spark answered coyly, smiling at Ash who wanted to just disappear in to himself. "I never got a call back though. Lose my number? I can give it to you again."

"Sorry, Spark. This one is taken. You don't want to go barking up his tree, believe me."

Wally placed an order for a lemonade and spark wrote it down as he questioned his apparent friend.

"Since when has this been your type, Wally?"

"Oh he's not, at least not dating-wise. This one belongs to someone else, not me."

"Anyone I know?"

"I trust you've been watching the tournament. He's dating Gary Oak and that juicy piece of man has a mean streak. So eyes off Ash if you know what's best for you there, Sparky."

Spark chortled at the familiar posture of discomfort Ash took on. Watching as he swallowed dryly, Spark promised to come back with Wally's lemonade and some water for Ash as the two young men still debated what they'd eat.

"So, speaking of you and Gary...from what I've gathered you two have been pining after each other for a while. What was the big hold up? I mean, at first it looked like he didn't even give you the time of day." Wally began prying, not caring if he was being nosey. " I remembered during the first day seeing you two enter and leave your room together once but every other time I saw you guys outside it was like you didn't even know each other existed. Now Gary's so far up your ass he sees guys closing in before you do."

"Long story short, Gary and I didn't get along growing up being he was my rival. He didn't seem like me... don't really know what changed his mind but I liked him. Even if he was an asshole. "

"He's certainly easy on the eyes, I don't blame you. His attitude is kind of hot, so long as he's not being as actual jerk. Still, I can't help but wonder why he treated you like such a dick for years. You're such a sweetheart."

"Thanks Wally...Iunno what to tell ya..."

Resuming looking over his menu, Wally smiled. Spark came back and dropped of their drinks. Wally reached out and pinched his side without even looking up from his menu, Spark laughed and walked away seeing as the two were not ready to order yet.

"So...while we're alone. I'm sorry about sleeping with Brendan..."

"Oh, hush. I already said it's fine. He wasn't mine at the time, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"You were crying though."

Wally sighed and reached a hand out to touch Ash's.

"Look honey, I was drunk and some stuff came up for me. It's really nothing to worry about. I liked Brendan for a long time, a very long time. My crush may have been a bit unhealthy, along with other things..."

Intrigued, Ash's eyebrows shot up in a curious manner. In response, Wally gave a small smile.

" I don't have many secrets but I'll let you in on one. When I was a kid I was really sick all the time. I didn't really get to leave the house very often. But Brendan was my best friend and he wasn't sick. He would go off on his adventures and come back to me everytime, telling me about everything he saw. I didn't have any other friends, just him."

Ash's eyes filled with understanding and Wally's became a bit teary in the corners against his will. He paused, gathering his thoughts before carrying on explaining with fondness.

"Whenever I was just well enough to go outside, people avoided me. I was shy and soft spoken, and I can be even now at times, but not with Brendan. No one wanted to be friends with the kid who hardly ever left his house, no one expect Brendan. " Wally explaind to Ash. "Years later that didn't change so as teenagers him being around meant so much to me. Naturally I fell in love with him. He was the only one there for me to fall in love with. A big heart and that smile of his...ooo my face is getting warm. Ha."

Blinking away the tears before they got the better of him, Wally laughed as he felt his face warm. Holding Ash's hand tighter, he assured Ash he had nothing to feel bad about.

"I loved Brendan, but never told him. Because I knew he knew. That was what hurt me, him not taking me. It had nothing to do with you, Ash. In my late teens I got well again, and I thought maybe he'd want me. I waited and nothing happened...so I sort of over compensated with more guys than Id like to admit to. When I found out he'd taken a liking to you right away...well ,it just broke my heart. He was supposed to be mine, that's how I felt. "

No scorn showed on Wally's face, which was a relief to Ash whom still struggled to fare off the guilt he felt for being involved with Brendan under Wally's nose. Feeling just comfortable enough to ask a personal question, Ash looked away to the napkin dispenser to prepare himself before doing so.

"Sorry if I'm overstepping, but you were crying something awful the night before you and Brendan became a thing...what happened? I mean, one minute you were crying about him not wanting you, then the next day you're together...and happy. You were hung over but happy to be with him."

"Well at first I thought he didn't want me because I was sick...then as the years went on I thought he didn't want me for sleeping around. Whilst drunk off my ass and crying, I told him how I was feeling. How hurt I was. Turns out, he was just scared of ruining our friendship. We were friends for years, he cherished that just as much as I did. It had nothing to do with being sick or sleeping around. "

Threatening to become choked up, Wally stopped talking to calm himself. Ash didn't take his hand back from Wally whom still held it tightly. Expecting Wally's emotions to get the better of him, Ash braced himself for the pale young man to begin crying. But Wally wiped a baby blue eye with a free hand and gave him a genuine smile.

"I'm so happy and I haven't really had a chance to truly express that. So thank you."

"No problem, Wally. I'm glad you're happy. It's great everything worked out, not many people can say that. "

"Well now you can too, right?"

Nodding after a moment of hesitance, Ash agreed. His response struck Wally as unusual, however. Rubbing Ash's hand in a comforting manner, Wally coaxed him to talk. Uneasily, Ash begin putting together pieces before coming out with an explanation.

"I'm supposed to be going home soon since my time in the tournament is up."

"Oh? Is Gary upset?"

"No...but he would be. I tried telling him earlier but he kind of didn't give me the chance to explain. I made him mad earlier, so I'm not trying to upset him again."

Feeling Wally's stare become a bit heavier than he would have liked, Ash averted his attention to the menu splayed out flat on the table top between them.

"Are you scared of going home Ash?"

"I'm not scared, I just don't want to leave here without him. I'll have to wiat for him to come back."

Catching on to something Ash was letting on, Wally eyes narrowed worriedly. Ash held eye contact with wavering confidence.

"Does your mother not know?"

"Not yet...Gary says she won't care. She probably won't...but..."

"But what?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ash delayed answering. Being coaxed to come out with it, he relented.

"In the past Gary has gone back on being friends with me...I don't want a relive that."

"Well he's been stalking around you as jealous as they get. I don't think you have much to worry about there, Ash."

"Let's hope not."


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guy! I've been freed from my college shackles for the summer! FREE! FREE I SAY! I'm just playin'. I love school, don't get me wrong. But the workload puts a big strain on my free time. It also contributes to draining my energy. BUT, since I'm off until September you guys can expect more frequent updates since I actually have the time and energy now to write.

Anyways, so sorry for the wait. I feel so bad for those who waited, especially because for a while I was only updating my Paul/Ash fic 'Tipping the Scales' when I had the time to write. Thank you for sticking around and reading! Love you guys!

xxxxxx

"Hey guys, we're back."

Entering his room with Wally, Ash greeted Gary and Brendan. Seated on the foot of Gary's bed, Brenden looked over a hand of cards very seriously. Gary lounged back against his headboard with his own hand of cards, looking at Brendan with annoyance.

"It's your turn." he reminded him.

"I know. I'm thinking."

"It's really not that serious."

After a moment, Brendan nodded.

"Got any squirtle?"

"Go fish."

"Fucking hell."

At the outburst Gary just blinked in an unimpressed manner.

"Really?"

"I knew I should have thought it over more."

"For fucks sake. Just go fish."

Wally snickered, walking past Ash who still stood at the door in a bit of shock. He looked between Gary and Brendan whom sat across one another with a deck of cards between them, along with their paired cards set off to the side. Wally sauntered in and sat himself across Brendan's lap as Gary took his turn. Brenden reached around Wally to give Gary the card he'd asked for.

"Pair of Staryu." Gary stated, setting the match down in his pile. "Perfect. Your turn... Ash, what are you standing over there for? Get over here."

Shutting the door behind himself, Ash followed his boyfriend's order and went over. He stood to his side, looking over his shoulder at the cards. Gary nodded to the bed and Ash sat down by him, leaning on his back to watch the game carry on. Puzzled and somewhat stunned at the placid game Gary and Brendan were immersed in, a question rose in Ash's head. Wally had the same though, voicing it before Ash could.

"Is this what you two have been up to these past few hours?"

"Pretty much." Brendan responded, chuckling as he got a kiss on the cheek from Wally.

"You two are so cute when you play nice."

Gary scoffed but looked over Ash who had his cheek rested on his arm. Ash peeked up and Gary pecked him on the head briefly before resuming his attention back on his cards. Following a couple more turns, Gary was announced the winner and Brenden tossed his cards down in a playful manner.

"This shit gets boring fast." He remarked, then suddenly dipped Wally back.

Wally yelped with the sudden movement, then laughed as Brendan began tickling him. Gary rolled his eyes as he watched Wally try squirming away from Brendan only to fail miserably. Wally tried catching Brendan's hands but the more he tried, the more he left himself open to attack.

"This how you get your kicks?" Gary asked Brendan.

"Well not exclusively but..."

"Go get a room."

Ash laughed and walked his fingers up Gary's arm. Curiously, he crept them under his arm just a bit and Gary flinched away which confirmed Ash curiosity if his boyfriend was ticklish or not. Brendan stopped tickling Wally to look at him. Immediately Gary's green eyes were narrowed like slits.

"Brendan, I swear to God. If you even think of it I will stick my fist so far up your ass my fingers will come out your mouth."

"Is that a promise?"

"Get out."

Lost to a fit of giggles, Ash struggled to breath at Gary's blunt retort. Proud of himself, Brendan chuckled and hoisted Wally up off Gary's bed and in to his arms. Thanking Gary for his time he prepared to do exactly what he'd been told to.

"Aww, but we could have played strip poke or something..." Wally whined in objection.

"Always next time." Brendan assured him. "Maybe tomorrow."

As Brendan began leaving with Wally, Gary shook his head while gathering up the cards.

" As the old expression goes, 'tomorrow never comes'." He called out.

"But we will~"

A warning stare at Brendan was enough for him to get the message and he left with Wally, cheeky grin all the while. Before the door to their room shut, however, Gary called out to them.

"Keep it down this time!"

An amused smile came to Ash's face but he was grateful for Gary's request none the less. Despite all that had happened between the four, he didn't care to hear Wally and Brendan's intimate ruckus through the walls again. With the cards gathered, Gary placed them on his nightstand before turning around to grab Ash around the waist. Pulling him in, he put his lips on Ash's neck.

"How was your time out with Wally?" He asked in to the sun kissed skin there. "Buy anything sexy to wear for me?"

"I'm not that kind of person..."

"You should become one. I'd love to see you in a sexy little number."

Laughing with a 'pft', Ash put his hands on Gary's chest to nudge him away. Gary's kept on, kissing Ash's neck with little regard to his boyfriend's half hearted resisting.

"I'm serious. I'd love to see you in something sexy." The brunette insisted.

"What do you consider sexy?" Ash asked him wearily. "I'm not the kind of person to 'dress up'."

"I'm thinking maybe something tight and see-through. Like some denim cut off shorts and white shirt."

Pondering the idea, Ash didn't understand.

"That isn't see-through."

" The shirt will be when I spray you down with the hose at my house. Fuck yes, and your ass showing through the bottom of the shorts when you bend over for me. I'd strip you down in the backyard and-"

"Gary!"

Completely embarrassed at the open vulgarity from his boyfriend, Ash exclaimed. Gary smirked and held him closer, still pleased with the picture he'd painted of them getting naughty outdoors. Some of his virginal nativity still intact, Ash blushed and tried gearing the conversation away from becoming too explicit. The effort to do so was foiled being Gary was intent on expanding on exactly what he wanted.

"I could push you up against the house, drop you at the knees and shove my cock right in your mouth. " Gary went on, making no secret of how the scene in his head played out. "Cum all over you then hose you off again."

"Gary, I think I've heard e-enough."

"Do you, now? I don't think you have."

When the sound of a pokedex's ringtone blared through the room, Ash was quick as lightning to address it. Being it was his own dex that had gone off, he fished it from his pocket and hushed Gary so he could answer it. Gary tried taking the dex away from him but Ash pressed the 'answer' button before that could happen. Gary crossed his arms and huffed, caving in and backing off. Ash was undeniably grateful.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sweetheart! I'm so happy to hear your voice!"

"Hi Mom."

Being sure to look at Gary and emphasize who he was speaking to on his dex, Ash gave a pointed look that warned him not to pull anything inappropriate. Gary relented and sat back on the bed, letting Ash put space between them finally. Arms still crossed he showed he was still annoyed with the interruption to their prior conversation. Gad had been ready to spell out an entire scenario.

"Sweetheart, when are you coming home? You've been out of the competition, you should have been on your way already."

"I wasn't really planning on coming home yet..."

"But I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?"

Gary's brow quirked at Ash curiously once the word 'surprise' left him mouth. Shrugging to signify he had no answers, Ash returned his attention to his call. Ash's mother, Delia, was bubbly and cheerful on the phone. She went on about how proud she was of her son for what he'd accomplished, although he hadn't made it as far as he'd hoped he would.

"I'm just so happy you tried your best, Ash. Since you're all wrapped up with the competition I've booked you a little trip to that indoor waterpark resort. You know, the one you talked about before leaving?"

"Oh... really? Wow, Mom. Thank you!"

The initial excitement was dwindled when again Ash caught his boyfriend watching on curiously with no idea what was going on. Ash held a finger up to assure him he'd fill him in on the details in second. Only once he realized he'd be telling Gary he had to leave he wouldn't be too thrilled about it.

"Oh it's nothing, Ash. But your reservation begins in a few day so you'd best better start making your way home soon. Tonight or tomorrow morning would be best." Delia advised her son thoughtfully. "I was itching to tell you sooner but you haven't called like I expected you would. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Mom. Everything is fine. I've just been enjoying it here is all..."

"Well that's wonderful. But you need to make it back here in time so start getting your things together. Let me know when you've boarded the ship, okay? I'll be seeing you soon. Buh-bye Sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Mom"

The call ended with a click and Ash blinked a few times before resting the dex in his lap. Gary tilted his head to one side and blinked his eyes in a somewhat concerned manner, but the stare was more prying than anything. Ash swallowed, feeling incredibly awkward. It was time to pack up, finally. Gary wouldn't like that much.

"So...?"

"Well that was my mom, as you probably gathered. She called to say hi and ask me why I haven't started heading back home yet." Ash began explaining. "She um, ordered me a surprise reservation at a waterpark for a few days."

"And when would that be?"

By the way Ash paused Gary could surmise that the answer wouldn't be some time in the distant future. Ash cleared his throat, stating that his reservation would be beginning in a few days... and that he would be leaving on short notice.

"How short?" Gary pried.

"Like tonight... or tomorrow morning at the latest."

There was no evident pleasure on Gary's face at all but he pondered the information. Out of curiosity he asked why Delia had done such on short notice while Ash was a distance from home, and Ash could only justify her hasty action under the knowledge that his motherexpected him home after the competition simply because he always went straight home after each one in the past. She had no reason to suspect otherwise because Ash had not called her to tell her he'd be staying with Gary while he finished his competition.

"She wanted to surprise me. She's happy I'm out and about competing since it's what I like to do. She's just proud of me, I guess."

"Well your mom is a sweet person, and she should be proud of you. You've tried really hard."

"… you really think that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Ash's modesty was endearing but irked Gary. He rolled his eyes at bit but mostly because he wasn't a modest type at all. He didn't believe too much in modesty, at least not when it came to achievements. He was quick to come across cocky to anyone and everyone, but his arrogance couldn't be overshadowed. He may have believed he was the greatest thing since sliced bread, but one thing Gary Oak could not deny was that when an accomplishment was made, it was an accomplishment.

"You made it pretty far and honestly I feel like an asshole for stressing you out during it. Shit got a little funky but you still managed. You probably would have gotten farther had I not screwed with your head though... That being said, I'm glad your mom did this for you.

"You are?" Ash asked, eyes widening at how well Gary was now taking it. "Seriously?"

"Yup. You should have some fun after the crap I put you through."

Truly floored, Ash just stared at Gary. He was taking it much better than he expected. Beyond better. He was even blaming himself for the stress Ash would be relieving during his mini vacation. It was almost unreal. Ash briefly wondered if he'd been in a coma from the moment Gary's fished collided with his face because it was almost dream like to see and hear Gary be so humble.

"You were just saying earlier that you weren't looking forward to me leaving."

"Well I'm not. But I think it will be good for you." Gary reasoned, defensive that Ash assumed he was looking forward to Ash's departure. "Believe me, I'm not exactly thrilled that I'll be sleeping alone again. But I want you to go have a good time. Besides, it's not like I can force you to stay. Your mom already paid for it so you have to go."

When concluding his statement, Gary did in fact make no effort to hide his annoyance that Ash really did have little choice in the matter. A resort wasn't cheap and if he didn't go then that was his mother's money down the drain. Ash smiled although Gary had a pout of his own kind, his defined features a tad less glowing than they usually were. Gary's green eyes showed his discontent with the upcoming abandonment but he insisted he was happy Ash would be having a good time.

Crawling forward in to Gary's lap, Ash hugged him lightly.

"Thanks, Gary. I really appreciate you understanding."

"Yeah, yeah." Gary dismissed, keeping his cool persona despite being enamored by Ash's affection. "So are you leaving tonight or tomorrow?"

"I'll leave tomorrow sometime after breakfast. I want to stay here with you another night."

Xxxxx

"Wait, what!? You're leaving already?"

Having been mid bite of some waffles, Brendan paused as Wally suddenly had an outburst after Ash's announcement. The green haired male pouted, his wide baby blue eyes near devastated.

"Er... Yeah. I packed up my clean stuff last night. I was gonna do some laundry after breakfast then pack it all up and leave for the docking station."

"You can't just leave last minute like that!" Wally objected, not happy. "I know you're out of the competition and all but it's not bad just hanging around."

"Well I know that."

"Then why are you leaving on us so soon?"

Brendan listened in as he continued eating, Gary sitting across him more interested in his own breakfast than Ash explaining his upcoming mini vacation again. Upon the announcement both Brendan and Wally were surprised, more Wally.

"You're going to that water park in Kanto? I wanna go!"

"Then go?"

"I mean with you! I don't want to go alone, what's the point of that?"

Raising a fork towards Wally in thought, Brendan waggled it to get his attention. Wally looked over and Brenden looked at him incrediously.

"We're in Hoenn, Wally. We are literally surrounded by water and have been for our entire lives." He reminded the male he'd grown up in the same town as. "You've never given damn about water before. Why are you hyped up now?"

"There's a difference between living in a water locked region and going to a waterpark. There are pools, slides and stuff at a waterpark. All we have here is ocean, ocean and more ocean!" Wally argued, huffing. "I've never given a damn about water because the only water here is connected to sand. And I hate sand. "

At the mention of beach Wally became heated and irritated. Moving his hands dramatcally he began listing off the problems he had with the beach. Mostly the issues he had with sand at the beach.

"It gets everywhere! And when I say everywhere, Honey I mean EVERYWHERE. In my shoes, on the towel, between my ass cheeks... ugh, just don't even get me started. I hate that freaking stuff. I imagine hell is just a beach." Wally ranted, ignoring as Brendan's eye got gradually wider with amusement. "And besides that, just look how pale I am! There isn't enough sunscreen in the world for this skin tone! I was hardly ever exposed to sunlight growing up and I'm paying for it now like you wouldn't believe. I can't do the beach. Do you want to eat burnt biscuits, Brendan? Because that's how you'll get burnt biscuits!"

Brendan cast his eyes away a second, returing them to Wally.

"You do have some pale 'biscuits'." He admitted. "Palest I've ever seen."

"See! This is why I want to go to an indoor water park! I can't do beaches or the sun!"

Accepting Wally's explanation, Brendan shook his head in an amused, condescending manner.

"You wear a shower cap because you use a hairdryer religiously because you're picky about how your hair looks. And you're going to go swimming at a water park?" he teased. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather just get a little sand between your white butt cheeks?"

"Brendan, so help me I will smother that smirk off your face with these white cheeks." Wally threatened. "There are things called 'swim caps. I can wear one of those."

"You're gonna look like a dork."

"Well you'd still get your rocks off on me anyhow, so I don't want to hear it."

Nodding in agreement Brendan carried on eating his waffles casually. Gary paused with a carton of milk to his lips, blinking twice. He looked at Brendan and Wally, forehead scrunched. Wally waved a hand dismissively.

"What? It's true." He defended, putting a fork in his pancakes. "I could have the dumbest thing on and he'd probably still eat my ass like a waffle smothered in blueberry syrup."

"I do love some blueberry syrup." Brenden chimed in, mid pour of adding more of said item to his waffles.

"I rest my case."

With apathy that only he could conjure, Gary carried on without care even as Ash gave him a sidelong peek of the eyes to gauge his reaction. Chewing his food for a moment, Gary nodded.

"I've always been more of a maple syrup kind of guy."

Wally's face fell from his prior expression which had been more on the serious side. Laughing fully he pinched Brendan for having started the tomfoolery. Brendan was indifferent, more concerned with his breakfast. Ash was stunned but cleared his throat. Wally came back to life just then, eyes bright and on Ash.

"Back to what I was saying. I want to go with you."

"It's a one person reservation, Wally." Ash explained, wincing as he felt bad telling him no. "You need a wristband that they give you upon checking in."

"Oh I know that, Silly! I was gonna say you should call your mom and tell her to add another person to the reservation. I have the money to pay her back. I'll even wire it to her first if she wants."

Seeing no reason why Wally couldn't tag along if he was paying his own way, Ash shrugged.

"Sure, why not then?"

"Great! It wouldn't be much fun going alone anyways. Those kinds of places are meant for friends and families. You'll be glad I'm coming along."

"I guess you're right. I didn't think of it that way... I'd probably get lonely after a while on my own."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

Smiling and proud of himself, Wally sipped from his milk. Twirling his fork in hand he looked up at Brendan and batted his eyelashes.

"Are you going to miss me while I'm gone?"

"I will but I'm sure Gary and I can entertain each other while you two are gone."

"If you two happen to do anything _interesting_ I demand complete details at the earliest possible convenience. Or pictures. Actually, pictures or didn't happen. "

Gary, who wasn't amused by that, shook his head at Wally showing he had absolutely no intention of doing anything of suggestive nature with Brendan. Ash internally bristled at the playful suggestion from Wally, relaxing as soon as Gary made it clear he wasn't interested in doing anything with him. After the brief jealously Ash fet silly for even worrying about it, Gary couldn't stand Brendan. Or instead, he tolerated him it seemed. If Gary's eyes were to wander, Ash doubted Brendan would be where they landed. Still, the thought of Gary's eyes wandering was hurtful none the less.

"Yeah, let's not and say we did." Gary deadpanned.

"Or we can and say we didn't." Brendan shot back.

Gary looked right at Brendan whom had his eyebrows up suggestively, grin growing simply from knowing he was getting Gary going. The green eyed brunette shook his head again and Brendan chortled.

"I swear you're no fun."

"Your shenanigans aren't fun."

"You don't know how to live."

When breakfast finished, Wally took Ash by the arm as the brunette's trailed behind them on their journey upstairs. Gathering their laundry so they could wash it before leaving later on that morning, Wally and Ash went to the laundry room. Figuring they may as well get their stuff done too, Brendan and Gary gathered their laundry too.

The morning went on with the four being the only ones in the laundry room, most everyone else not interested in getting their laundry done quite so early. While folding his clothes neatly as to put them away in his bag when getting to his room, Ash was asked by Brendan how he'd be getting all the way back to Kanto.

"Well I'm going to take the ship-"

"Ahem."

"I mean Wally and I are going to take the ship"

Wally nodded approvingly and Ash resumed what he'd been saying.

"We'll take the ship headed towards Johto and then ride a coach bus from there to Kanto." He explained. "From there we can take the regular bus to Pallet or just take a taxi. It's not that bad getting back."

"Well keep me up to date with where you guys are, when you're swapping transportation and stuff. I'm sure Gary would appreciate the same accommodations. We would like to know where our boys are, if you're safe and all."

Swaying his hips saucily as he carried a basket of laundry to the folding counter, Wally squeezed himself between Brendan and Ash. Bumping a hip in to each he dumped his laundry out.

"I'll keep Ash out of trouble." Wally assured them.

"Somehow I'm sure Ash isn't the one who needs to be kept an eye on."

"Gary has no faith in me. I'm offended."

Leaning around Ash to poke Gary in the side, Wally dodged as a clean sock almost whacked him on the head.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

"You're going to a water park... this should be good."

Xxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am in fact alive, college hasn't killed me yet. Anyways, here's an update for you guys! Hope you're all doing well. I originally had plans to post chapters to other Pokémon fics I've been working on but felt guilty upon realizing that Arrogant Rivals has been sitting here deserted. So, here we are!

As always, thanks for reading! Your feedback has meant so much to me. Enjoy~

xxxxx

It had taken hours, but Wally and Ash made their way out of Hoenn and back to Kanto. Seated in the back of a taxi, the two young men watched as the sign to Pallet Town came in to view. The driver asked a question regarding their destination, assuming they were going to a home. Instead, Ash rattled off directions to the waterpark with Wally clutching at his shoulder and bouncing in his seat with a bright, white smile. Had anyone looked in through the window it would have looked like Wally were someone's overly excited little brother, pestering their sibling.

"I can't wait! I can't wait!" Wally nearly cried with glee, continuing his onslaught of pestering Ash like a hyper child. "We're going to the water park! Yay! This is going to be so much fun~"

At Wally antics, Ash was perplexed. A question seemed to bubble at the forefront of his mind.

"Why are you so excited for the water park? You make it sound like there wasn't a bunch of fun stuff to do at the resort... there was plenty of fun stuff there, too."

"Fucking Brendan is fun and all but-"

"Not what I meant, Wally."

There was scoff from the driver's seat, a dry chuckle quickly contained that could have passed for someone clearing their throat. Wally smirked almost evilly at Ash who rolled his eyes up at the roof of the car. The mischief, it never ended. Ash briefly wondered if bringing Wally along was truly a good idea at all.

Like a child, Wally resumed wiggling in his seat as the taxi pulled up to the grand entrance. The petite man with a suitcase near bigger than he was began running to the door. A greeter chuckled at the sight, waving to Wally as if he actually were a child running up to the establishment. Ash smiling embarrassedly. Wally was up to his antics without any intentions of lightening the load.

"Ash, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming… hold on. I can only move so fast, Wally."

"Move faster!"

The greeter held the door open for Wally who practically charged inside.

"Your tiny friend there is awfully excited." The greeter commented as Ash made his way over too. "He'll have plenty of fun here. This place is a child favorite."

"Erm, he's actually an adult... believe it or not."

Puzzled, the greeter paused. He then peered in through the entryway and looked at Wally who had put his suitcase down and was waiting for Ash impatiently. After taking a glance at Wally without the massive suitcase obscuring his body, the greeter blinked a few times rapidly.

"Oh, my apologies..."

"It's alright." Ash assured the man. "I'm sure it isn't the first time he's been mistaken for a child at first glance. Trust me, he isn't as childish as he seems right now."

The thought of promiscuous Wally as a child was almost laughable to Ash because he'd seem the young man's true colors. Of course, others hadn't. Thanking the man for holding the door, Ash picked up his luggage and went to follow Wally who hadn't seemed to wind down in the least. The second he saw Ash approaching, he picked up his suitcase and was back to scuttling excitedly.

Wally's enthusiasm followed them all the way up the elevator to their room. Ash couldn't get the room key in the door fast enough for him. Stepping in, Wally's suitcase took a place on the floor, Ash's right next to it. Wally set right away to look around their bedroom.

"This is so nice! Wow!" Wally observed as he took in their surroundings. "I'm impressed. I was expecting something more...average. There's even a desk with a computer in here."

"Well, this is technically a vacation attraction. It would make sense that they would put some effort in to the room. "

As Ash stood up to access the room and said computer that Wally had mentioned, he paused. There was in fact a computer in the room, but there was also only one bed in the room. A guilty looked overcame Ash as he kicked himself for not thinking ahead.

"… I probably should have told mom to upgrade the room."

"What? Why? This is nice."

"There's only one bed, Wally. How are we going to sleep?"

At that, Wally busted out laughing. Full heartedly laughing as if Ash had said the absolute funniest thing ever. Ash stood there unsure of what was so funny.

"Oh, you worry over the smallest things. I think we're past the point of needing separate beds." He reminded Ash not so subtly, pinching his side teasingly. "We've shared many things... many, many things. We can share a bed, Ash. You're so adorably silly, I love it."

Trying not to react to Wally's loving and doting teasing... one that came across just a tad too flirtatiously, Ash began digging in his pocket for his Dex.

"Maybe we should not tell Gary, then." he suggested, pulling out the device.

"Suit yourself, but I think it would be fun to get a rise out of him. Get him all jealous and worried about you."

That suggestion didn't come across like the most fun idea ever...the mere thought of it made Ash's stomach knot uncomfortably. Gary wasn't one to mess with like that. It had been learned the hard way that not only was Gary's jealousy a dangerous thing, the brunette was far more insecure than he carried himself to be in the general public eye.

"Let's just not..." Ash suggested instead, politely rejecting Wally's idea of fun. "It doesn't seem like a good idea at all. Maybe Brenden could handle that kind of teasing but Gary...er...I don't think so."

Understandably, Ash didn't take to the idea of ruffling Gary's feathers. Suspicion was the last thing he needed from the snarky and stubborn brunette. Once he got an idea in his head, that was it. And Ash had enough of Gary's bullshit for the time being and didn't need to give him a reason to turn on him.

"Keeping the peace is boring. I'd love to have a jealous boyfriend just for the teasing." Wally retorted, but with thoughtful pondering. "...but, I can see why you wouldn't want to push Gary's buttons. He just started acting better and all that."

"Exactly. I don't need him getting all weird on me again. I don't think I could handle that."

"...would he really do that to you, again?"

"I don't know, maybe. Speaking of which, I should message him that we're here now."

As promised, both Wally and Ash sent their respective half a message to assure them they arrived at their location safely. Each had placed their Dex down to step away and unpack, only for a synced pair of notification sounds to drawn them back immediately.

"I'm not even surprised." Wally stated as he began texting Brendan back. "This is ridiculous. Brendan's all worried about germs in the water now. I'm not sick how I used to be as a kid. I can handle some bacteria here and there."

"You think that's bad? Gary's first fucking concern is not to let anyone check me out. And you wanted to make him jealous."

At that, Wally's eyes went wide. He was seemingly quite aghast but with the wisp of a smirk at his lips.

"No, you don't say. YOUR Gary Oak?" Wally questioned dramatically, and with dripping sarcasm. "I could never see him being like that! No! Never, Ash! It's not like he's totally still ass chapped that Brendan's all over you."

"Don't be an ass." Ash scolded, taking note of Wally's choice in example. "And Brendan isn't all over me like that...anymore. We're just friends now. Just close friends. You know that."

"Do I ever." Wally retorted vaguely but moving past it." You know, no matter how much those two commit to being civil, I don't truly think Gary is ever going to accept Brendan as not a threat. Just something I've pondered over."

Wally's words left Ash a little taken back, the petite male going about folding down the bed casually and checking the nightstand.

"They seem to be getting along well enough." Ash insisted to Wally's turned back. "I mean, you've seen them. They're-"

"Like I said, it's just what I think. Never mind me. Regardless, most men don't like their partner ogled at. Brenden just happens to be one who was guilty of it. That's just silly though, in my opinion. People are allowed to look so long as they're not being creepy about it, just don't let them touch if they don't have permission. Consent is everything."

"I'd just rather not be looked at. Doesn't necessarily matter to me whether Gary likes it that way or not. It's more just a personal thing that I have. Anyways, do you want to rest before heading downstairs, or do you want to just get ready to swim?"

Naturally, Wally was more than ready to go and have at the fun... at least until he got to the swimming pool.

"Oh, no... no no no."

Wally's excitement was short lived when making it to the water. Swimming cap dawned, Wally stood at the edge while holding Ash's hand quite tightly and without any indication of loosening or letting go. The deep end seemed to stare at Wally intimidatingly, the pale young man taking a step back as if it would leap up and swallow him whole.

"You were so excited before…" Ash reminded him. "What the hell happened?"

"I didn't know the pools were this deep!" Wally complained, squeezing Ash's fingers harder. "Why is it so deep? That's just wrong. People could die."

The dramatic exaggeration left Ash just a smidge away from laughing. He cleared his throat and avoided doing so, however, seeing as Wally was sincerely afraid.

"We're adults, Wally. If you want a shallow pool you're going to have to swim in the kiddie pool over there. See? That little one over there with all the blow up Pokémon pool floats and toys."

Pointing in direction of the children's pool area, Ash attempted to persuade him to see the deep ended pool as better than the children's area which had shallow ends and a giant Horsea fountain in the center that splashed children as the ran through the water as others floated along the water is various water Pokémon themed pool toys. Big blue eyes looked up at Ash with hope. Ash sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

"No Wally, we're adults…"

"Well, I don't actually know how to swim yet."

"WHAT!?"

The outburst drew attention of many nearby and Ash cleared his throat, abruptly tugging Wally away who wantonly stared after the child's pool area with his free arm outstretched sadly.

"Nooooo!" he whined as Ash tugged him away. "The kiddie pool... I wanna play in the Horsea fountain, Ash!"

Tugging Wally away from the pool area and in to an empty row of lounging beach chairs. Ash was in disbelief.

"You can't swim!? And you wanted to come to a water park!?"

"What? It seemed like fun!" Wally defended.

"We're going to be here for three days and you can't swim. Great."

Pinching his nose in a combination of aggravation and disbelief, Ash shook his head.

"I guess I'm going to have to spend all day teaching you."

"...Huh?"

Xxxxx

The door to Ash and Wally's room opened with a groan that could put a lazy Snorlax to shame. Ash walked in, toweling off his hair as Wally trailed in behind him with a much more chipper air to him.

"I can swim now!" Wally boasted, so very pleased with himself. "I can't wait to tell Brenden."

"That's great... it only took us all day."

Wally ignored Ash's passive comment and went to dial Brenden from the computer. The web cam wasn't an accessory that Ash had taken notice of before earlier in the day upon arrival. The small camera on Brenden's Dex showed up on screen, Brenden waiting to greet Wally.

"Hey, Boo!" Wally greeted once Brenden was on screen. "Guess what? I learned how to swim today!"

Ash expected Brenden to be just as aghast as he'd been upon learning that Wally could not swim, yet, had invited himself along to a waterpark vacation. Instead, Brenden was all smiles and apparently in on the fact that Wally was not able to swim.

"Hey, that's great. I'm proud of you."

"YOU KNEW!?" Ash accused, running up behind Wally's chair to confront Brenden.

"You should have known, really. I made it pretty obvious that Wally had an aversion to water."

Snickering, Brenden couldn't get over his own amusement with the scenario at hand. Ash wasn't amused. He huffed and Brenden's screen rattled as he laughed holding his dex up to his face. Wally chimed in on the laughter until Ash announced he was going to take a shower. The bathroom to the hotel room shut and Brenden shook his head.

"Poor thing." He sighed, still smiling. "Make sure you make it up to him."

"I guess you're right. He did spend the whole first day of his vacation teaching me to swim... anyways, how are you and Gary holding up tonight?"

"He's in his room sulking since Ash isn't here."

The thought of Gary Oak sulking was almost too funny to Wally who shook his head and had to resist the urge to burst out laughing again or else Ash may overhear and misinterpret it.

"He's sulking?"

"Yeah, he didn't have much to say to me today at Breakfast, Lunch or Dinner."

"Maybe you should... 'cheer him up'..."

"I'd rather not have my face or dick ripped off, Wally. Now isn't the time to mess with him."

"You sound just like Ash, Christ."

Brenden shrugged, having nothing else to say about the matter. Gary was off limits for all to mess with, it appeared to be a general consensus.

"Try to keep tabs on him, at least. If only to make sure Ash has an idea of what to expect when we get back. He seems pretty nervous that Gary's going to start acting weird."

"What do you mean?"

Looking over his shoulder as he could hear the shower turn on, Wally ensured Ash wasn't coming back out to grab anything. When hearing the shower curtain get pulled open and shut, Wally resumed talking to Brenden.

"Him and I have to share a bed and he wouldn't even tell Gary because he's scared."

"That's uh-"

"Bad, I know. He shouldn't be scared to tell his own boyfriend something. Makes me nervous for him."

"Yeah, that's not good. I won't say anything but I hope Ash doesn't let it bug him the next couple of days. As far as I know, Gary is just kind of grumpy that he's alone. He hasn't make any insinuation that he'd suspicious of Ash being alone with you... but, then again, he just hasn't had much to say."

Pondering Brenden's response, Wally raised another question.

"You and him are still on good terms, right?"

"Depends on what your definition of good is. But, yeah. I mean, he and I agreed to get along so long as I don't give him a reason not to trust me."

"Right... well don't kiss ass or anything but please make an effort to be nice to him. If only until we get back. I'm starting to feel bad now that Ash had to teach me to swim, let alone that he has this hanging over his head on top of. Not the best way to start the vacation"

Brenden nodded, but not with appeasement.

"What is it?" Wally question him. 'What's with the look?"

"Nothing, I just wonder if just flat out telling Gary what the sleeping arrangements are would lessen the stress on Ash's end. Not like you're going to molest him or he's going to come crawling to you for anything. There isn't a reason for Ash to be so wound up over it. I get that Gary is kind of much about the possessiveness but..."

"I hear you. But, tomorrow is a new day. We can worry about all that then."

Letting the conversation piece slide, Brenden stared at Wally with a curious glint in his eye and a curl of the lips that implied he was beginning to shift gears.

"So, while I have you here..." Brenden began slyly. "Can I just say how horny I am, right now?"

"Oh, please do tell." Purred back.

Wally sat back in his chair and removed his swim cap, letting it fall to the floor as his voluminous green hair sprung back to its original shape, strands falling loose at his forehead and neckline rather adorably. Brenden's eyes flickered to it, and down to Wally's bare chest.

"It sucked having you leave while I was still asleep. Had to resort to jacking off this morning and it didn't do much to fix my problem. I've been day dreaming on and off all day, thinking about how tight that little ass was on my dick."

"Now you're making me horny."

"Welcome to my world."

The material of Wally's little baby blue swimming began tight around his crotch as he placed a hand down to cup it lightly as Brenden went on about his masturbation tirade in the shower that served him little to no relief in comparison to Wally's services.

"I would have given anything for you to be kneeling there with your mouth wide open, tongue out and waiting for me to cum."

"Brenden, stop it..." Wally whined half-heartedly, squirming his hips in to the chair lightly as pink dusted his cheek bones. "I miss you already."

"Is your dick hard?"

"Of course, it is.

"Yeah? Mine's dripping."

Panning his Dex down, Brenden revealed that he'd whipped out his junk. True to his word, he was erect and dripping. His swollen head shimmered wet in the light, slit still seeping moisture. Swiping it away with his thumb, he showed Wally just how quickly more surfaced. Little pink lips parted in awe, thighs beginning to rub and squeeze at one another more aggressively.

"Brenden stop teasing, I want it."

"I know you do. I want to bury it in your ass but you're not here for me to do that."

"… you should stroke it for me then."

A dry chuckle came from Brenden and he looked behind Wally.

"Ash might come prancing out of the shower any minute though."

"He doesn't have to watch. Just humor me a little."

"Fine, but you've got to give me something to work with."

Catching the hint, Wally stood up and then reverse straddled the chair he'd been sitting on, pulling the back of his little swim trunks down to reveal pale butt cheeks and lithe hips. Brenden groaned and promptly began to stroke himself. Wally craned his neck over his shoulder to see.

"You're so hard..."

"Fuck yeah, I am." Brenden agreed, fingers wetly sliding over his length as he quickly tugged and stroked his flesh. "If you were standing right here I'd just spread you over the bed and shove it up your ass."

Biting his lip, Wally felt himself throb needy between his thighs. He resumed cupping his crotch, nursing it gently. Brenden saw the hand movement.

"Why don't you play with your ass instead? I'd love to see that. I'd really love to see that, actually."

"I suppose I could appease that request. Not that I'll get much out of it."

Brenden sat with mouth nearly agape as Wally spread both cheeks and gave him a clear view of his tight, pink little asshole. The ring of muscle quivered as he traced the very tip of one finger over it, hardly pressing in. Brenden's breath picked up as he urged Wally to wet a finger and delve in.

"Oh, we don't have that much time Brenden."

"I don't care, just get a finger in there for me."

Following orders, Wally brought one fingers to his mouth and wet it generously before bringing it back down to his ass. He eased it without hitch and wiggled it to appease Brenden who was beginning to flush, unknown to Wally due to the fact that the camera was aimed down towards Brenden's dick and not his face.

"Fuck, Wally I'm close already."

Behind himself, Wally heard the shower turn off. It caught his attention immediately.

"Good timing then." He praised. "Ash is going to step out of the shower."

"Aw, I wish I could see that too."

"Me too, really... but until then..."

Wally added an additional two fingers to his entrance, surprising Brenden whose voice hitched at the display. Moments later the slick slip and slide of fingers running over his cock grew louder as white erupted from the slit, dribbling down over his fingers. He let loose a low sigh and Wally quickly pulled up his swim trunks, dashing to his suitcase where he grabbed a folded set of pajamas to conceal his little "issue".

As he heard the bathroom door begin to open, Brenden had just panned the Dex's camera back up to his face.

"My turn to shower now."

Wally blew him a kiss goodbye, winking, before hanging up the videocall.

xxxxxx


End file.
